I'm with the band
by Chemical Pixi
Summary: It all started with my little sister yelling at me
1. Chapter 1

His voice is all I hear, is all I want to hear and is the only thing I can bare to listen to at the moment. Sighing loudly I opened my eyes and looked up at my feet, I had a habit of listening to them with my feet up against the wall.

"Tay! mum wants you!" came the voice of my sister from the top of the stairs, she has learnt the hard way from venturing into my domain while I had my music playing. Gritting my teeth I re framed from chasing her all the way back up to mum.

"What for?" I asked pulling my legs down and into my chest as I rolled off the end my bed.

"She didn't say but Kenzie's here though." she giggled and ran back up the stairs I groaned and reached for my jeans. Kenzie had been my best friend since we were babies she was all but adopted into our family.

"god damn it." I mumbled as I fumbled with the buttons on my jeans as I walked up the stairs, usually I wouldn't bother but lately Kenzie had a problem with bringing her boyfriend over too. He wasn't bad but it was weird, it had always been her and I so adding him it was weird.

"Taylor! Now!" I reached the bottom of the stairs going up and into the lounge room and kitchen.

"Yes Mother!" I called back pulling my Asking Alexandria shirt out of my jeans as I walked up, I couldn't hear talking or my little banshee sister laughing with Kenzie. I reached the top of the stairs and saw the back of Kenzie's head as she sat at the table my mother sitting at the table with her frowning.

"I'll kill him" I said walking over and sitting next to her as she shook her head her blond pony tail swinging with her head.

"I'm not crying cause of him trust me" Kenzie replied turning and look at me as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "remember when I was telling you I entered a comp to grab some concert tickets?"

"yeah?" I asked vaguely remembering I wasn't as interested in listening when she had gone on about it because she wouldn't tell me the bands that were involved I had assumed they were just some mainstream bands for her and her boyfriend to go see and be all couplie about it.

"I hope you don't have any thing planned for this weekend." she said staring at me, her eyes so freaking blue it was ridiculous she was hiding something but kept deflecting my mental probing. It was frustrating all she had to do was look at me and I'd spill my guts like I had taken a knife from my navel all the way up to my ribs.

"oh you know, I was going to help Paige wrangle in her hair and paint my nails and cry to myself while I miss Asking Alexandria and Bring Me The Horizon" I exclaimed throwing myself at the mercy of the cold table.

"Well I guess you're too busy to come with me back stage to see them then." Kenzie said a happy tone coming back to her voice.

"Backstage to see who?" I asked my forehead pressed against the table my heart breaking just thinking about missing the sweet scene of Danny on stage singing and missing it all.

"Seriously Taylor." Kenzie said I could feel her roll her eyes at me as I heard something hit the table. I looked up to see two back stage passes with the names of Asking Alexandria and Bring Me The Horizon written on them.

"Are they even real?" I asked reaching up to touch them.

"yea they are I told you when I entered that you'd be interested in it." Kenzie said scratching the side of her nose.

"Mackenzie! Do you realise.. I... Just... Oh. My. God!" I grabbed the tickets and almost died sinking into my chair.

"I'm glad you're happy." my mother started up I groaned my pure bliss was gone. "you will have a curfew and you wont be drinking with them."

"but mum this is actually life I cant just go back stage be all like 'hey guys, yea I cant drink my mum said so and I have a curfew' like honestly how freaking lame." I said rolling my eyes at her I could hear Paige laughing at the top of the stairs that lead up into the bedrooms and bathroom.

"I've looked this band up and I have asked a few girls at work who listen to their music, I'm not overly happy about Kenzie entering this and winning." mum was being serious even Kenzie had stopped smiling and was looking down at her hands. "yes you two are 21 and can drink and be out late but you are my girls and you are to be home no later then 3 am with a zero blood alcohol level."

"but mum!" I started like I mean yea 3 am was generous but zero blood was unbelievable. "you cant just meet a band and not at least have one drink with them"

"Taylor Rose this is not a negotiation, this goes for you too Mackenzie because I know you're driving and you'll be staying here after, you wont be going home till you've slept."

"yes ma'am" Kenzie said still looking at her hands. She was planning something and she wasn't about to let my mum know she was.

"so we can still go?" I asked sitting up all hope in life had come back as she nodded I stood up the chair flying back I put the tickets on the table and ran up to Paige grabbing her and picking the giggling seven year old up and spinning her around.


	2. Chapter 2

"god damn it Taylor stay still!" Kenzie yelled at me as she was re doing the purple in my hair.

"But it's itchy and ugh" I said reached up and tried to scratch only to be met with a slap on the hand from Kenzie.

"well if you had told me the freaking colour was washing out I wouldn't have been doing it at last minute and you keep going I'll make your eye brows purple!" Kenzie threatened me as I tried to bring my hand up to scratch behind my ear.

"well it looked cool and tonight it special and I wanted it done right plus my regrowth" I said pulling a face in the mirror as I watching Kenzie thread the purple goo through my hair. "are you going to re do the pink in your hair like when we went and saw P!nk?" she looked up at me in the mirror and shook her head.

"not to the point it was I brought some blue to put with the pink this time" she smiles and flicked her perfect uncoloured blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"so what happened with you and Blake?" I asked carefully looking up through my lashes at her. She hesitated a little before continuing to colour my hair.

"we just grew apart he had different priorities than what I have." she said clearing her throat not looking at me.

"Kenzie what really happened?" I asked pulling her attention from my hair as she looked me in the eye. Her eyes cold and still as she stared at me through the mirror.

"he got drunk one night when he was out with friends, he came home I asked him about a few calls he had made to some woman and then he hit me told me it wasn't my business" she shrugged and looked back down to my hair in her hands "so I left him. Well more I threw his stuff on the front lawn changed the locks and hid in the house till he left."

"oh" was all I could say there was a million things running through my head to say but none of them seems appropriate. The silence was thick in the air if our brains made noise it would have been the only thing either of us could have heard.

"okay done, now don't touch it till I say so" Kenzie said walking into my bathroom and cleaning out the brush and bowel she had brought over to do my hair, I got up and walked over to my Ipod dock which seemed to have been the only technology other than my phone to have survived Paige.

"where's your phone?" I asked looking around and spotting her bag on the lounge.

"It's in my bag." she called from the bathroom as I just reached her bag it vibrated I looked over my shoulder to see Kenzie still trying to get the purple out of the brush before I dove into her bag and pulled out her phone to see that Blake was trying to call I bit my lip trying to decide whether to call out and tell Kenzie or to just ignore his call. "hey can you get the blue and pink colour from my bag too please?"

"okay!" I answered hitting the ignore button quickly clearing all history of Blake even calling before I dove into her bag and grabbed the colours. "are you sure this is going to work?"

"yea why wouldn't it?" Kenzie asked coming out of the bathroom smiling as she reached for the colours in my hand as I walked back to my Dock.

"well I mean we leave here at like what seven tonight and what if it doesn't work? You really wanna go in and see Oli like that?" I asked connecting her Iphone 5 up to the dock and starting the music up.

"Taylor stop trying to syke me out of this it'll work!" she said starting with the blue I sat back down and watched as she applied the blue to part of her hair just behind her fringe so she'd have a thick blue streak on both sides of her hair.

"Ha! I see what you did there, so where is the pink going in the back or the front?" I asked curious as she concentrated hard on her hair in the mirror,

"Back. so then if it looks shit I can mix the blue through and it should turn purple." she said quickly looking up to me as I smiled at her. I turned away as she went back to concentrating on her hair I reached my cupboards and started going through my clothes for something suitable to wear for the concert but amazing enough for back stage.

"Nope.. nope... No.. hell no... That's it!" I grinned as I find the perfect outfit, I grab my black ripped skinny jeans, my baggy but slim fitting AA shirt that says 'get on your knees', my purple converse and my AA and BMTH rubber bands for my wrists. I threw them all on my bed remembering the stuff was still in my hair so I couldn't run and jump on my bed hugging my band merch still not believing that in a matter of hours I'd be seeing my favourite band on stage and then meeting them after their show but I re framed from doing it instead I just reached up to scratch at the dye again as its getting itchy again.

"Oomph" I turn around and see a pillow on the ground that hit me in the back. "What the hell" I look over to Kenzie as she starts to giggle at me.

"I told you not to scratch, it's almost ready to wash out. So be patient" she laughs and finishes doing her hair. I sigh and sit on the ground then looked up to see she had moved on to using the pink. I got up and started pacing the excitement was becoming overwhelming.

"Kenzieeee" I whined loudly "Is it time yet? You know I can't sit still for that long." I looked up at her with my puppy dog eyes as she laughed and looked down at the time.

"Yep." she made the p pop as she said it. "Its time to wash it out, you shower while I find some clothes for tonight. After I have a shower and we finish getting ready we'll head out and grab some dinner for the drive there okay." she finished as I grinned like and idiot and spun around a few times before launching myself into the bathroom narrowly missing her as she laughed at me.

I grab the remote for the dock and turn the volume up before I closed the door and turned the shower on. The feeling of excitement was beyond explainable it was all starting to feel so surreal the grin I had on my face grew ten times greater as one of Asking's songs came on, I heard Kenzie laughing on the other side of the door which made me bust out laughing. No doubt we both had the same thing going through our heads.

"It's happening so freaking close to meeting Danny and Oli!" Kenzie giggled from the door.

"Ugh just ugh!" I commented just about to jump up and down but remembered I was in the shower with hot water, it wouldn't have ended well if I had.

I took a few deep breaths calming myself down as I ran my fingers through my hair washing what ever purple dye hadn't stuck to my hair out. Using the colour stay conditioner when I was done washing my hair and myself. I quickly checked the hand held mirror I had in my shower to see and make sure I didn't have any purple stains on my skin before I finished.

As I got out of the shower and started to dry myself 'When Every day's The Weekend' came on which made me grin I wrapped my towel around me and looked in the mirror just long enough to see my hair, I grinned more as it was perfect as usual, the purple was dark but not too dark to look black.

"I forgot my clothes" I opened the bathroom door and walked out getting a wave from Kenzie as she was busy doing something on her phone. I grabbed my clothes from the bed. I grabbed my cute sexy matching bra and panties I had bought when I was out shopping with Kenzie the weekend before last.

Putting on my jeans I left my shirt sitting on the bed so I could do my make up with out ruining the perfect shirt for tonight, I walked out to see Kenzie putting her phone down and smiled at me.

"God I'm so excited, I can't believe you won those tickets... seriously the best thing to happen to me... To happen to us in a long time!" I said smiling like an idiot, good lord my face would hurt tomorrow from all the smiling.

Kenzie just smiled at me as she walks over with her make up bag and starts setting out in order her make up while I grabbed mine and just dumped it on the table top next to hers. She had always been the neat one, every time she was over she managed to make order out of chaos in my dungeon somehow. I looked down at my arms as I stopped the items from rolling off the flat surface and thanked god that the scars had faded away enough to the point that you could only just see them.

The AA song lyrics 'How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away?  
Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?' came to mind I just smiled sadly hoping one day I could find the courage to go and get the lyrics tattooed over the marks. I kicked at my shoes and grabbed a pair of socks it wasn't the exact shoe wear I wanted to wear but it was the most comfortable and going to an Asking Alexandria concert and seeing Bring Me The Horizon these shoes were perfect for the mosh. Putting my socks on I looked up at the time to see that it was almost past the time Kenzie had to wash her hair.

"K, it's time to wash your dye out Imma put my make-up on while your in the shower. Then I can help you with your if you want? Then all we will have to worry about is our hair" I smile up at her as I walked over to the mirror I reached up and grabbed my foundation and various other tubes putting them in front of me.

"Sure, you gunna be okay for a bit?" She asked as she picked up her clothes and her towel watching me through the mirror.

"Yeah I'll be okay." I smile slightly at her as I started applying the foundation I watched as she walked into the bathroom I could see something was bothering her as she looked down and went to brush her hair behind her ear and bit her lip as she turned and closed the door. Tonight backstage I'll do everything in my power to help her get what she wanted and I knew Oli was her forever since we first listened to them, I had to hold back on my own till I helped her.

Once I finished the base make-up I started on my eyes it all needed to be perfect so I took the extra time and caution as I applied my liquid eye-liner to make a gorgeous thick ring around my eye and make the wings at the end perfectly. I added my mascara and waited for Kenzie to get out as I gave myself another once over and then walked away from the mirror.

I turned on my hair dryer to give my hair a once over to help it along and to make the dye set little more into my hair hoping it lasted longer this time as I turned it off and turned my straightener to heat up. I walked over and sat on the small lounge I had in the 'common area' I had in my dungeon and waited for Kenzie. I started fiddling with my hair and looked up as the door opened finally I smiled knowing now I didn't have to be alone with my thoughts.

"your hair turned out great Kenzie!" I commented as I stood up and grabbed her make-up, she wasn't the girliest girl and had always needed help when using make-up, I laughed a little to myself thinking back when I asked if I could do her make up for my sixteenth birthday and the face she had pulled.

"Thanks" she said grinning as she sat down in front of me placing her shirt on the bed and then got comfortable so I could start.

"Stop wiggling your damn nose!" I laughed as she turned away and sneezed as I was trying to apply a powder to her face so her skin wasn't so shiny from the foundation.

"I cant help it if the powder is making me sneeze!" she said grabbing a tissue and wiping her nose before I could finish. Her make up was similar to mine but not as heavy as she liked the more natural look and didn't like heavy eye make-up like I did. I managed to finish before she turned and sneezed again making us both laugh.

"Perfect now go and use the hair-dryer so I can straighten your hair after I do mine." I smiled as she got up and we walked over to where the hair equipment was set up. I start straightening my hair, I start to sing along with Shadow Moses by BMTH as it came on I glanced over at Kenzie who had closed her eyes and a small smile played on her lips, she was completely smitten with Oli's voice and tonight was exactly what she needed, what we both needed. I finished off my hair and then shook it a bit and then slightly tease it.

"Perfection." I grinned and walked over to Kenzie, "Come on your turn. We have to get going soon" I said looking down at the time. She nodded and smiled, I grinned back and then started straightening her hair.

A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria came on making me smile as I started to sing along to the song as I did Kenzie's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting in the car looking around the car park waiting for Kenzie to get back, the anxiety was killing me, we were going to be late if Kenzie didn't hurry up. I sighed in relief as she walked out holding our drinks and takeaway in both hands the white of her BMTH band shirt almost glowed in the sunset her long ripped skinny jeans hugged her legs making them seemed longer when matched with her black heeled boots she smiled and took a sip of her drink as she got closer to the car.

"We're going to be late hurry your ass up woman!" I called out the window as she waited for a passing car to go before she started walking agin.

"Bitch please, we have plenty of time." she laughed handing me the food and drinks through my window and walked around to her side of the car as she got in she took her heels off and threw them over to my side of the car.

"Why do you even do that?" I asked stablising the drinks on one knee and dug through the bag finding chips.

"I like driving bare foot I can feel the car more, if that makes sense." she said pulling her door shut and reaching over taking one of the drinks and putting it in the cup holder.

"Sure I guess, I don't have first hand knowledge of the matter but as long as we get there im good." I said stuffing my face as Kenzie turned the car on the sweet hum of the engine mixed with the sounds of Danny's voice rolled through the car. I wanted to turn it up but as it was Kenzie's car it was her rules, I looked at her as she looked in the revision mirror checking to make sure he eyes hadnt smudged.

"can you gimme my burger please?" she asked smiling and looking over at me I frowned if we sat here we were going to be late there was only so much a Swift could do without traffic getting in our way.

"But?" I asked digging through the bag finding a wrapped burger on top of a box. "what did you get?"

"i only got a cheese burger and large chips I got what you wanted though." she replied holding out her hand.

"I thought you were hungry." I said handing over the burger as she shrugged and took the burger.

"i cant drive and eat a messy burger." she laughed placing it in her lap as she put her seatbelt on and reversed back out of the car park and started on our journey to the best concert of our lives.

"Can you put on some Bring Me The Horizon?" Kenzie asked taking a bite of her burger as we cruised down the highway.

"anything in particular?" I asked grabbing her just as it vibrated and a message from Blake.

"Did I just get a message?" she asked around a mouthful of her food.

"Nope I think the cords messing up and being all loose so the connection dropped but its back now and charging." I covered quickly as I opened the message and read it.

 _Hey sweetie wat time u guna b home 2nit?_

I all but vomited in my mouth as I messaged back

 _why?_

Before I could get out of the message app and to the music a message came back through

 _cuz I need 2 talk 2 u. I miss u x_

I rolled my eyes and frowned as I replied.

 _Im staying at tays please stop talking to me._

I deleted the last few messages and got to the music and found Can You Feel My Heart I pressed on it and looked over to Kenzie she was infatuated with his voice like I was with Danny's.

"So you heard from Blake since this arvo?" I asked taking a sip from my drink and watching the road a head of us.

"Uh a message or two but I didnt reply, doesnt feel right to have him in my life anymore. Why?" she replied quickly glancing at me before turning back to the road.

"No reason just wondering, ugh can not wait to meet the bands tonight, do you think they'll ask u to stay the night?" I asked changing the subject to keep her spirits high.

"honestly I think we'd fangirl too hard they'd get security to escort us out." she laughed reaching for her drink.

"Good point" I said seriously before we both started laughing.

As the car grew silent the song changed to Would You Still Be There by Of Mice & Men.

"i have an issue." I frowned and looked to Kenzie,

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to the side I already knew Blake was a dick "God please tell me you arent pregnant to the waste of air are you?"

"No! God no" she laughed a little "i was careful and he didn't want an offspring."

"So what is it? Will it effect tonight?" I asked feeling selfish and hating myself for it coming out and sounding the way it did.

"no it wont well, i hope it doesnt since we'll be seeing Oliver and Danny and the others, im sure ben will be okay with having two gorgeous women there while his wife isnt." she laughed feeling for her drink.

"i respect that ben has a wife and I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. ." I said holding up my right hand. "its danny I want anyway." I let my hand fall back into my lap as we both started laughing.

"nerd." Kenzie laughed moving the straw to her lips.

"so what could effect tonight?" I asked taking my own drink from the cup holder.

"it's about Oli I know i've been in love with his voice for so long and well since Blake and I have split i've fallen more into the bands than before and well.." she stopped and put her drink down as she looked around indicated and started to over take a driver in front of us.

"you're killing me whats wrong have you fallen out of love with the Oliver Scott Sykes?" I asked getting worried about how I was meant to execute my plan, if she didn't feel for him any more I didnt want her to miss out on having a good time if she didn't feel for him any more I didnt want her to miss out on having a good time, after all it wasnt every day you could meet the bands you love and cherish for free.

"No, yes, I mean no just no but lately i've fallen well not fallen just-"

"Get to the point Mckenzie" I laughed as she tried to explain herself I felt myself tense, tonight was going to be magical but the sudden turn of events had my stomach tensing.

"i've started having feelings for Austin Carlile but nothing will happen cause he's not playing with Asking and Oli is I love them both they're famous and I don't stand up to any of the other girls that they meet" she took a deep breath "basically this meet and greet im not feeling it I don't think we're going to be here for too long." she huffed the tension in the car had become ridiculously thick.

"but you're meeting oli now though and Of Mice & Men arent coming to Australia til next year." I said trying to easy the anxiety she was beginning to feel.

"exactly but I cant go I cant afford to get a ticket and go with you and Melody to Sound wave. I should just forget Austin and focus on just tonight." she said softly the mood was dying the happy was draining away.

"thats okay though because you are meeting Oli tonight and you're not with Blake so if things were to happen and you guys bang there'd be no regets" I said smiling at her, she glanced over and smiled a little.

"ugh look you've been pining over Oli for as long as I can remember and you've only just started having feelings for the beanstalk. I mean yeah the feels but I don't think we're going to be jumping into a relationship with these guys. We are just meeting them having a few drinks maybe to be honest I don't think we'd even be remembered just another face in the crowd." I sighed, the silence in the car was deafening the music had stopped as Kenzie's phone vibrated from a call.

"can you see who that is?" she asked her voice barely high enough for me to hear.

"sure." I picked it up and saw it was Blake. "um I it's Blake" I said looking at her to see she was biting her lip taking a deep breath she held out her hand quickly answering and putting the phone between her shoulder and left ear.

"Hey." she said with all emotion gone from her voice. "what do you want?"

"i wanna see you. What you doing?" I heard blake ask hoping to hell he didnt bring anything up from the messages.

"i'm out driving, blake we're over you know this stop calling me." she said sternly I was proud of my best friend for standing up to him.

"yea I know I just I miss you so much im so sorry I know I can never make it up to you for what i've done I just want a second chance please baby." he pleaded sounding like a right douche bag I rolled my eyes and kept quiet drinking my drink slowly knowing as soon we got to the venue i'd need a toilet as soon as possible.

"once was enough I grew up with that shit and you knew that when you did it." she almost yelled down the phone.

"i know and im so god damn sorry it hurts, I feel like my hearts going to jump out of my chest I need you." he said almost sound sincere if it werent for the slurring of a few of the letters.

"are you drinking?" she asked the car slowing down she indicated and pulled up on the side of the road in a truck bay.

"No I told you I stopped." he hiccuped as he finished his sentence.

"you're a liar, blake we're over okay please just stop calling me we arent getting back together now or ever." she said turning the car off and taking the phone from her shoulder and held it using her right hand to rub her left shoulder as she listened to blakes story.

"fine be that way may as well tell you since we arent getting back together, every time you worked late I was sleeping with your sister and believe me she's a better lay than you doing the things you didnt wanna do" he growled down the phone I grabbed the phone from her hands and hung up before she could reply or hear any more of his vulgar words. Kenzie gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white, her body shaking as she placed her forehead on the back of her hands.

"you okay?" I asked cautiously and reached over rubbing her back hoping she didn't start crying because neither of us had bought our make up for fix ups before it started.

"fan-fucking-tastic" she replied letting go of the steering wheel and turning the car back on and hooking her phone back up and scrolled through the special play list we had made and hit Bones Exposed and turning it up to the point we couldn't hear each other talking unless we yelled as she pulled back out on to the highway and we made our way to the venue and we probably would have gotten there in record time if I had bothered to record the time.


	4. Chapter 4

"CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART!" we screamed out as we looked up at the band I looked over at my best friend who was staring at Oli singing along, she had changed since the call from Blake, her walls had gone up with a few extras tonight. As Oli neared the edge of the stage and Kenzie's hand shot out with a hundred other girls I kept my hands by my sides as Oli swept along the stage and stopping in front of us reaching out and taking a few girls hands and smiling as he sung Kenzie's hand was the last he touched, she didn't scream and carry on like the other girls she just stood still holding his hand and holding his gaze. I smiled if he remembers her when we go back stage I wouldn't have to meddle too much for her to be happy.

What seemed like an eternity they let go and his gaze left hers for a split second when some bimbo pushed her making them lose hold and I grabbed for Kenzie so she didn't fall and get trampled. The big titt'ed bimbo pushed in front of us with her friend and both started screaming and reaching out for him both decked out in Bring Me The Horizon merch suggesting they were only here for Oli.

"Big tit bimbo's." Kenzie said fixing herself up the one who had pushed Kenzie out of the way turned around looked her up and down and laughed.

"please, compared to me you're just a flat chested loser who wouldn't know how to handle a man like Oli." she motioned to Kenzie with an over priced manicure "you aren't even a true fan look at you in that white shirt everyone knows true fans have black shirts and we don't support other bands like Asking Alexandria." my mouth dropped open the gall on this woman was unbelievable I looked up at the stage and saw the band continuing their set Oli glanced over to us a few times I looked back to Kenzie who looked like she was about to cry I felt bad she was still so fragile. Then she took a deep breath.

"first of all you are an idiot, the bands support each other and the fans support what ever band they like. Second of all you're probably so full of STD's the hospital is even scared to treat you in case they catch anything." Kenzie said folding her arms over her chest. "and third and final my chest might be smaller than yours but at least I don't look like a white version of Nicki Minaj smooshed with Iggy Azalea."

"what'd you just call her wanna be fan-girl?" the bimbo's friend turned around and stood over Kenzie I looked down and rolled my eyes obviously they'd be wearing heels.

"hey lay off her!" I called out to them sometimes I wish I had the same pace for witty remarks as Kenzie did, it was like they just rolled off her tongue mean while I'd just end up tying my tongue in knots trying to say something.

"and what are you supposed to be? An Asking Alexandria hybrid?" the first bimbo asked giving me the same look as she had given Kenzie.

"that makes no sense," I pointed out folding my arms over my chest. "she has a point though so maybe get a brain before you start at someone for what they're into." both girls looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"oh honey mi sorry to tell you Asking Alexandria have standards." the first one said before she turned to Kenzie "And so does Bring Me The Horizon."

"yea a standard you just cant reach even with those ugly ass heels on." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"what'd you say bitch?" the second chick asked walking closer her fat orange paws were balled up as she brought one up she opened her paw and went to slap me I waited for the impact but before I could even close my eyes I saw Kenzie come out of nowhere and elbowed the chick in the ribs forcing her into the barrier which stood a beefed up security guard who had looked like he had been standing there for awhile and had watched the whole thing.

"you two with me now." he said pointing to the two bimbos they started spouting excuses and pointing at us before two more security guards showed up and escorted them out.

"you okay?" I asked Kenzie as we moved back to our spot she smiled and looked back up to BMTH who were now playing Blessed With a Curse.

"yea, are you?" she asked the fragile girl was gone which made me smile.

"yea I'm fantastic" I laughed as we went back to watching BMTH.

After Bring Me The Horizon finished their set we stood waiting for Asking Alexandria to come on when security guards walked along the front of the barrier with trays and little plastic cups handing them out travelling along the line of people, I laughed a little to myself at the thought of going against each other and not being able to pass one another cause the gap was just big enough for them to creep through but small enough for the bands to be able to reach out and connect with their fans as I saw with Oli and Kenzie.

"what's up with you?" I looked up and into the eyes of one of the security guards. His eyes were as blue as the ocean on a clear day.

"Uh nothing?" I asked back curious as to why he was striking up conversation, I looked over to my friend only to see her off in her own world staring up at the stage. I sighed knowing I couldn't get her attention, now I was on my own for this one, hopefully she snapped out of it soon.

"you look a little lonely is all didn't your boyfriend wanna come with you?" he asked making me blush slightly.

"no I don't have a boyfriend, I actually came with my best friend cause she won backstage passes." I replied somewhat hoping I had caught Kenzie's attention by mentioning her, I looked back at her only to see I had failed to reach the air head and now was screaming at her in my head.

"sounds like you have an awesome friend." he said smiling at me a chill ran down my spine causing a dull ache in my stomach I smiled back trying not to roll my eyes at him, his attempts to hit on me were starting to creep me out even if he was a security guard. I looked away from him to see if Kenzie was back from her world but she wasn't I felt eyes on me so I turned back to see the guy was looking me up and down biting his bottom.

"so which band are you here to see?" he asked trying to start up the conversation again.

"Uh Asking Alexandria." I said hoping he'd get the message and leave me alone.

"Ah cool so what's your favourite song?" u looked from the stage back to this guy, the fact that this guy couldn't take a hint had me dumbfound.

"There's a lot of their songs I like, so I cant really pick one." I replied in the bitchiest tone I could get without sounding like a brat. Before he could ask me another question a fight broke out with a few people behind us snapping Kenzie out of her world as the security guard that was hitting on me jumped the barrier knocking Kenzie back she tried to grab for something or someone to stop her from falling.

"Fuck!" she yelled reaching for her ankle.

"are you okay?" I asked leaning down next to her watching as she rubbed her ankle.

"yeah just hurt my ankle a little" she replied grabbing my arm so I could help her up but before we could make a move a man grabbed her and helped her straight to her feet.

"the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked standing up holding on to Kenzie's arm.

"Helping her up." he said simply his arm around her he glanced at me before kneeling down to look at her ankle.

"it's okay Taylor." Kenzie smiled at me as she leaned on him and flinched away as he put a little pressure on her foot. I let her arm go and folded my own watching them and frowning.

"you've rolled it pretty badly. Are you going to be okay?" he asked standing back up his arm snaking around her waist again holding her steady

"yea I should be fine by the time I have to drive home." she said smiling a little pushing her hair back behind her ear I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes only Kenzie could pick up a security guard its not like he was bad looking or anything and he seemed half decent compared to the one that was hitting on me earlier.

"okay well I'll give you my number and if it still hurts call me and I'll arrange something."he said holding out his hand as she reached for her pocket and took her phone out, he took it and dialled his own number so he would have hers the same time she had his.

"are you two done?" I asked dropping my arms I was getting impatient all I wanted was to watch Asking Alexandria go back stage have fun and go home to sleep.

"ah yea sure, I'm Austin." he smiled at her making her blush a little.

"you'll have to forgive her, her names Mackenzie" I said taking my friends arm. He looked between her and me before he had a chance to say something his walkie talkie went off he turned slightly to answer then before he turned to jump back over the barrier he turned and smiled at Kenzie then disappeared into the dark as music started to kick up, questioning Kenzie would have to wait till after the best night of our lives.

Watching Asking Alexandria was a little awkward for me as I didn't really listen to them but Tay kept up and knew every word and never skipped a beat, I knew some songs and some words but even with the little I knew about them I still wouldn't have given up the tickets.

I smiled as I looked at her, her gaze was locked to Danny I looked up to the stage but before I could look at him I caught Oliver standing at the side of the stage smiling looking straight at me, I frowned and looked at Danny. Like my god was the man gorgeous and we had a moment but rumour was he was with some woman named Hannah. I looked back to the side of the stand and like a ghost he was gone. I felt a little hurt that he had gone but shook my head there was no way he was there for me I was being delusional to even entertain the thought of him wanting little ol' me. I shake my head again and forget about it and go back to paying attention to what's going on I hadn't even noticed that Danny was standing in front of us up on stage he held the mic out to the crowd and everyone went mental Taylor jumping and reaching for him as she sung along with everyone still not missing a beat Danny laughed he was watching her his eyes were either shinning from complete admiration for the beauty that was Taylor or it was the lights I smiled and started singing along I got beside her and started jumping with her. She turned to me and the biggest grin was smeared across her face.

Walking back stage there was a security behind us and in front of us I was so nervous picking at my nails had become an annoyingly bad habit I was fine with the playing with my rings but for some reason it just wasn't working for me.

"stop, you'll be fine." Tay scold me frowning at my hands.

"ugh you don't even understand the anxiety levels right now." I complained tucking my hands into my pockets to stop myself from doing it again and being hit in the hands by Tay, I knew she meant well and I knew she had her own anxiety issues but she seemed more in control of hers. I hated it.

"don't worry we'll get a few drinks into you then you'll be okay." she laughed pulling me into a hug as we walked.

"that sounds so good right now I wish we had maybe had a few before we left your place." I whined

"pfft it would have worn off because we ate and well its been a few hours now aha" she laughed again I knew she was nervous she laughed a lot when she was nervous.

"don't worry after a few drinks you'll be sitting on his lap getting your mack on." I laughed making her blush and the security guard behind us cleared his throat I glanced back at him the look of disgust on his face told me everything I needed to know. He thought we were groupies which made me laugh even more.

"calm down ladies" came a voice we both knew so well from all the you tube videos Taylor made me watch.

"Ben." I said sounding and looking dumb like nothing like this ever happened to us but yet here and now it was and Ben Fucking Bruce was standing in front of us grinning I had to look at Tay to see if she was still breathing.

"just you two for the backstage bit yea?" he asked looking between us waiting for an answer.

"ah y-yea just us two." I stumbled over my words Taylor was frozen everything we had talked about and thinking I was the one that would get choked up it was her instead, it could have been different if well it really wouldn't have been different if it had been Bring Me The Horizon meeting us instead of Ben. It was Taylor who had gotten me into all of this back in high school.

"Bitches love Ben Bruce." Tay mumbled staring at him like he was an alien.

"what?" he asked looking at her oddly

"bitches love Ben fucking Bruce, oh my fucking god!" she cracked grabbing for my arm pulling my hand out of my pocket.

"ah she just needs a drink." I said looking at her just as oddly as he was looking at her "come on Taylor lets get a drink, if that's okay?" I looked back to Ben who blinked a few times I frowned a little that little action reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out who and I wasn't too busy thinking with Ben Bruce standing in front of us. He started smiling again and motioned for us to walk in.

"drinks and food is at the table" he pointed to the only table in the room which looked like it had already been raided.

"where is everyone?" Tay asked looking around the room she had finally let go of my arm I made my way to the table and grabbed a few chips from a large bowl and popped one in my mouth as I looked at the assortment of drinks

"am I not enough for you?" he asked playing around almost making me choke as Taylor scrambled to find something to say.

"no I mean yes I-" she groaned "I just thought with he alcohol and food everyone would be here I guess, sorry." I didn't even have to look back to see she was hating herself and was shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I'm just playing" he laughed throwing his arm around her and bringing her to the table. "what's your poison?" I turned around already with a drink ready for her.

"this" she said taking the drink from my hand and sculling it handing me the cup back and taking my drink and sculling that too.

"HEY!" I yelled at her frowning "that was mine." she handed the cup back and smiled.

"sorry was thirsty." she giggled her face becoming a little red and flushed. "what was in there?" I looked at the bottom of my cup she was going to hate me.

"tequila mixed with vodka and creaming soda" I said sheepishly we'd had our fair share of run ins with tequila and knew exactly what happened when large doses were consumed.

"Mackenzie!" her eyes almost popped out of her head "why would you do that to me?!" she asked Ben's arm had left her shoulder as he walked over and started playing with the stereo putting some music on so the tension in the room wasn't so loud.

"you were only meant to drink one!" I yelled back she opened her mouth to say something but before she had a chance to we turned to the door as laughter reached us, she spun back around to me.

"two shots each right now." she demanded I nodded feeling my anxiety creeping back I poured us two shots each we finished one but we were half way through the second when the room became loud with men.

They started cheering and calling for more shots as they walked over to the table and filling their own cups leaning over each other and fighting over food while Tay and I stood in the middle of it all gently being moved back and forth so they could access that part of the table properly. I clutched the bottle of tequila I didn't know whether to put it down or start pouring shots for everyone or just myself.

"you guna share or drink it all yourself?" I looked behind me to see Oliver standing there looking between the bottle and me.

"um here." I thrusted it at him and walked to Taylor who had been pushed around the table to the pre mixed drinks that sat in an open esky. I pulled out a can of Woodstock and held it to Tay but she shook her head and lifted up a vodka mudslide.

"where the hell did you find that?" I asked popping the can open and taking a few large gulps.

"Danny handed it to me apparently it was the last one and he thought I'd like it." she said blushing slightly as she took a swing of it. "where's the tequila?" she looked around and saw it in Oli's hand,

"did you want some?" I asked glancing at Oli I needed to find my lady balls and go kiss the fuck out of the man but I was scared and very sober.

"yea and no, you know it brings out our inner sluts" she grinned "that's why I said two shots as everyone came in." I groaned and took a sip of my drink.

"I don't want to be a slut or a groupie tonight, I feel out of place as much as we blend in." I said looking down at my feet.

"hey cheer up we're having a great night no one's expecting you to sleep with anyone." I looked up to see Ben reappearing after disappearing when everyone turned up. "we aren't those type of guys anyway." he smiled and walked away to the table to grab some food.

"well maybe Danny is" Tay starting giggling I smacked her in the arm and started laughing with her.

"Oh. My. God!" I cringed into my drink as a high shrilly voice cut through the whole room. Everyone fell silent and turned to the door.

"Holly its them its really happening everyone's going to be so jealous!" Bimbo one said to her friend whose name we all now unfortunately knew.

"ugh thought I could smell skank. We get thrown out and they end up back stage drinking our alcohol." Holly said glaring at me I glared back. One of the guys cleared their throats snapping everyone out of what ever circle of hell they imagined themselves in. Lee walked up and held out his hand.

"hey didn't think anyone else had backstage passes." he said tilting his head slightly.

"well WE thought we'd be the only ones back stage since Candy's dad organised our tickets." Holly said almost turning her nose up at Lee's offered hand. I almost snorted drink out of my nose as Holly announced her friends name. I looked around and saw Oli smile at me before he turned back to the very orange scene. I felt sorry for Lee as Candy took his hand and latched on, his hand was going to need a good scrub otherwise he was going to look like he fisted a bag of cheese and bacon balls.

I took a deep breath and walked over leaning against Lee and smiled, "that's okay I guess we can share the alcohol if you can handle that much." Lee pulled his hand away from Candy he was a little unsure of what do to so I took his hand and turned back to the table feeling very aware everyone was watching.

"are you even joking right now we spend our weekends drinking you'll pass out before you've even finished a bottle." holly commented walking over and pushing me aside to take a look at what was on offer.

"binge drink much?" I asked cocking my head to the side letting go of Lee's hand "what do you drink water?"

"you wish, where's the vodka? We requested vodka!" Holly snapped bringing Candy over to see that the bottle of vodka was half gone already.

"Daddy will hear about this!" candy stomped her food.

"there's tequila." Taylor said putting down her Mudslide and walked to the table opposite us.

"where?" Holly asked looking around to see where it was her eyes lingering on Ben a little too long I could see the shiver that was sent down his spin.

"here." I stepped away from Lee smiling softly at him as I turned to Oliver and walked over to him, his arm was behind his back as if he was hiding it. He looked at me funny when I stood in front of him.

"ah you realise that's Oliver and not Tequila, shit how much have you had to drink?" Candy all but squeaked at my closeness to Oli.

"I already have a head start on you two I guess you'll have to finish the bottle of vodka." I said looking over my shoulder at them

"fine but I want more vodka and tequila." Holly demanded looking around at everyone. I reached around Oliver and grabbed the bottle.

"don't worry there's more." I whispered he turned more forcing me to press against him to reach further.

"not worried." he said calmly his right hand snaking around and pressing on my lower back. "I know there's more."

"just give me the bottle please." I asked looking up at him, he smiled and leaned down and kissed me I started to pull away but his hand on my back trapped me.

"I love this song! Turn it up" Taylor called over to Ben who I assumed was still at the stereo the music got louder which made me relax a little into his touch.

"come on people I thought we were drinking!" Danny yelled kicking everyone out of the world I'd just fallen into with Oliver I let go of his arm and moved my hand to the back of his neck and started kissing him back. His hand gripped my shirt turning us slightly as he put the bottle down.

Things were becoming awkward dipsite mine and Danny's help everyone was still pretty much watching Oliver and Kenzie, I guess the guys didn't think it was so strange as much as I didn't want to look I couldn't help myself watch Oliver pick Kenzie up and walk over to the lounge sitting down with her in his lap, I don't even think they left each others faces for the move. I tilted my head to the side slightly as he took the hair tie from her hair putting it on his wrist and ruffling her hair creating long a long blonde, blue and pink curtain she giggled a little which made me raise an eye brow she never giggled, I cleared my throat and looked away as Oli grabbed her butt and they started making out again. I turned back and grabbed my mudslide and took another sip.

"you son of a bitch whore!" I looked up to see Candy glaring at me the bottle hadn't even left my lips."Those were for me! Who Gave it to you?!" she hissed with her hands on her hips.

"I did, didn't think there was going to be anymore people I assumed they were for everyone." Danny stated glancing up from the dip he was assaulting with a chip.

"you'll never play here again! First the vodka and tequila and now MY MUDSLIDES!" she screamed having a fit. I looked between Danny who didn't seem fazed by the orange orangutan,

"you cant stop us, your daddy cant control everything just because his pain in the arse daughter is having a fit." Ben commented before he popped a chip into his mouth and smiled.

"probably a good thing they drank them all, we don't want to waste time drinking them under the table with premixed." Holly said grabbing the bottle of vodka and pouring herself and Candy a drink.

"you binge drink which means you girls are going to break fast especially if you drink pre mixed all the time." Mat said walking over and sitting on the lounge next to the making out couple.

"you don't know anything" Candy huffed taking her drink from Holly and sipping it.

"you'll have to drink more than that Taylor and Kenzie have already had 3 shots of tequila a vodka and a few other drinks." I looked over surprised Sam had been so quiet I didn't think any of them actually knew our names.

"how do you even drink that much its only been like ten minutes!" Candy said looking at me I shrugged and finished off the mudslide and throwing the bottle in the bin I glanced over at holly who was holding the cup to her face her eyes moving between Danny and Ben. I started getting irritated these girls bought their way in which fair enough I would have too if I had the money but I wouldn't flaunt it in everyone's face making threats because a few bottles of alcohol had been emptied by the time I got there.

"why are you even here? Like I get that you like the music but one is decked out in Bring Me The Horizon and the other is decked out in Asking Alexandria." I said folding my arms over my chest and walking to the table opposite the monkeys.

"uh isn't it obvious like seriously Holly likes Asking Alexandria and I obvs like Bring Me The Horizon." Candy said smiling and looking around.

"guess I was wrong about them all having standards." Holly said looking over at Kenzie and Oli finishing her drink as she turned back.

"well I guess some standards are different, like you think that Kenzie is a lower form of life to you but yet is it your friend Candy making out with Oliver and are you getting your mack on with any Asking guys?" I asked looking around.

"she is a lower form of life, just like you and its pretty obvs that Oliver is messed up from his years of drugs because he is making out with your friend" Holly smiled an ugly smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder Candy was quiet I would have thought she would have been the one talking up since her daddy paid for it all but it was clear that Holly was running everything Candy followed like a lost little lamb and I was not about to feel sorry for them.

"Wow you two are the dumbest of du-"

"Right the fact that you both claim to be fans of the bands yet instead of respecting them you throw them in the dirt and stomp your nasty ugly heels all over them." I looked around Holly to see Kenzie standing in front of Oli her hands on her hips and smiled.

"what would you know you cant even decide which band you like you're all mixed up." Candy pipped up this night was not going to plan. Some one needed to stop this or someone was going to the hospital.

"really? Well shit I didn't realise I liked both bands here" Kenzie held out her hands "better arrest me for band treason."

"Alright ladies put the rulers away. Lets settle this." Danny said pulling out two bottles of tequila and a bottle of vodka. " he put the bottles on the table. Oliver stood up behind Kenzie his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her head all mellowed out like they hadn't just been making out.

"pour them two tequila and one vodka." Kenzie said moving away from Oliver, she was pissed and having a room full of band members now wasn't going to faze her. Danny smiled and grabbed the two already opened bottles.

"you sulk your drink." I said looking at candy who was still nursing her first drink of the night.

"don't tell her what to do." Holly snapped at me.

"you wanted a drinking contest though." James said wondering over and standing next to me.

"fine!" Candy snapped sculling the rest of her drink as Danny finished pouring the shots for the girls. Kenzie pushed her way between the monkeys and looked Danny square in the eye the look she had in her eyes made him flinch a little.

"I need two shots of vodka Taylor drank my drink." Kenzie said holding out a shot glass.

"who's up for some xbox?" Sam asked walking over and turning a TV on pulling out an xbox and a few games I bit the inside of my cheek video games made me nervous I was never really good at them. Most of the guys walked over pulling chairs and another lounge over and hooking another console up so there was more room.

"lets do this." Kenzie downed her shots as Oli walked up.

"I'll be over there when you're done." he went in and pulled her hair back from her neck and kissed it and whispered something she nodded and turned and kissed his cheek. I locked eyes with her as she turned back to her second shot. She was thinking too much something was going on in her head and I don't think the amount of alcohol we were about to consume would stop her.

"ew why even play Call Of Duty its like the grossest game." Candy said picking up her first shot after glaring at Kenzie.

"shut up and drink your shots hoe." Kenzie snapped at her throwing back her shot. This wasn't good.

"you don't know my story." Candy said wincing after her first shot.

"wow such hipster of you." Kenzie said sarcastically playing with her shot glass, "just hurry up."

"so how long you and Kenzie been friends for?" James asked I looked up a little confused.

"ah we've known each other since we were about three, why?" I asked he grinned as cute as it was I was if this was the conversation I was really going to have with him I needed more alcohol.

"uh so that means you guys have been a little curious with each other at some point?" he asked his eyes shinning.

"not really not sober anyway but it was just a game of spin the bottle at her eighteenth" I said looking around Danny was pouring four lines of 8 shots half tequila and the others vodka

"so if offered a threesome would you be up for it with Kenzie?" he asked my eyes shot to his face the look of seriousness of it made me start to tingle and not at the thought of making out with Kenzie but the thought of a threesome in general it was always there in the back of my mine always wondering what it would be like and here was James Cassells offering. It was like he could read my mind.

"um I. I honestly don't know I mean like." I cleared my throat I was stumbling over my words rather than my feet and Kenzie was the one in heels. "I guess it would be up to her."

"what if instead of Kenzie it was you and two guys?" he asked a smile coming back to his face.

"I've never actually had a threesome and I think I need more alcohol before anything more is said." I rushed out and walked around him to Danny as he put the bottle of vodka down he winked at me and smiled.

"which one do you want to start with first?" he asked looking down at his handy work.

"vodka defiantly vodka." I replied looking up as Candy gasped and putting down her last empty shot glass.

"alright ladies we will be going from the vodka to the tequila any objections?" he said sweeping his hand from the vodka filled ones to the tequila filled one.

"nope not from me." Kenzie said smiling at him.

"lets make this interesting, last one to finish their shots has to take an item of clothing off?" Holly said winking at Danny a cold shiver ran down my spine I needed to finish first or at least not last. Kenzie looked so out of place standing between the moneys I was scared she'd get orange on her white shirt. We all reached for our first shot.

"wait is this each shot or the end of the line? Do you even logic this right now?" Kenzie asked frowning up at Holly, she was only half a head taller even though both women were wearing heels.

"the end of the line duh." holly said rolling her eyes she downed her shot I didn't want to be last so I took mine the same time Candy did.

"doesn't make sense to me since they're all fucking next to each other." Kenzie mumbled under her breath throwing back her shot as she put down her empty glass Holly reached over knocking Kenzie into Candy.

"watch what your doing you drunk!" Candy yelled grabbing the table so she didn't fall over, Kenzie straightened up and looked at her shirt.

"Bitch you're fucking orange!" Kenzie yelled looking at the sleeve.

"shouldn't have worn white." holly said calmly taking her next shot and placing it down gently I grabbed Danny's sleeve and pulled him sideways closer to me as she picked up an empty glass and threw it right where I thought she would.

"holy fuck." Danny said looking over his shoulder where the glass hit the wall and smashed.

"next thing that gets smashed is your head if you touch me again you gronk." Kenzie said trying to pull away from Ben who had her arms pinned behind her, I hadn't even seen him move I didn't even know where he was.

"aussie chicks." Danny laughed grabbing his beer and took a mouthful. "thanks for the save darlin'." he said leaning over and kissing my hair making me blush a little.

"no problem, sorry about Kenzie she's gone through a bad break up and I don't know what's going on." I sighed and grabbed my second shot, I watched holly get to the tequila ones and stop, she was waiting for us to catch up.

"its okay haha." he laughed it off as Ben brought her around to our side of the table.

"calm down little pocket rocket." he said still holding her tightly.

"bitch fight or nah?" I looked over to see Jordan and the rest of the guys looking up from the two TV's.

"Na." Danny called over to them they groaned as a collective and turned back to the TVs being loud and stuff.

"hurry up slow pokes." Candy giggled she had now caught up to Holly. I turned to Kenzie and Ben, she was just standing there Ben was a little unsure whether to let her go or to keep holding her hostage.

"you can let her go." I said sighing again.

"you sure?" he asked unconvinced I nodded and he let her go slowly.

"Ben its your turn!" Sam called out from the lounge and over the music that was playing. James stepped up behind Kenzie and grabbed a chip. I had forgotten he was just standing there I bit my lip his comment about a threesome kept coming back to me I half wanted everyone to leave so I could explore his body all 6'2 of it.

"alright last one to finish loses an item of clothing!" Mackenzie smiled I swear she was bipolar sometimes. I smiled back as she handed me my next shot. We caught up to the monkey's then each of us grabbed the four tequilas and lined them up in front of ourselves so it was easier to grab.

"1" holly called.

"2" I said.

"3" Candy called.

"Go!" Kenzie yelled

I tried to power through mine I got to my third one and looked up Candy was struggling she was up to her third one as well. I guess it was a little unfair we had our drinks over time and these girls went from shot to shot. I threw back my third one I couldn't feel sorry not from what happened earlier in the night and from what just happened. Holly slammed down her last shot glass and hooted and laughed my eyebrow rose and followed her gaze she was watching Kenzie who was holding her first tequila shot still.

"what are you doing?" I asked frowning she looked at me and smiled even with alcohol she was looking out for me.

"cheers." she laughed and clinked our glasses together and out of habit I took my last shot as she started, we always took shots together it was just something we had done since we were sixteen.

"I hate you!" I laughed grabbing her arm and squeezing it, I was starting to feel numb the shots were taking desired effect. She winked at me and took her next two shots.

"come on candy they aren't so bad." Holly said trying to coach her friend into finishing but candy had her hand to her forehead

"everything's spinning." she complained I snorted and laughed throwing my head back which almost made me fall over but Danny grabbed me.

"slow down darlin' there's glass back there." he smiled turning back to his beer but his left hand stayed on the small of my back, I needed to do this James had stirred something up and I was becoming frustrated.

"hey Danny." he pulled his beer away from his lips and before he could say anything I kissed him. His mouth tasted like beer and cheese and onion dip, I snaked my hands up and into his hair gripping it and pulling him tighter against me he groaned making me half melt. I needed this man he had me half melted just from a single groan.

It felt like hours had past and all we were doing was standing in one spot kissing like there was no tomorrow, my head was spinning my body turning to liquid I almost wish I had worn a skirt so all he'd have to do was push me against the wall and I would have been his completely. I bit his bottom lip and moaned at the thought of him fucking me against the wall.

We released each other as someone grabbed my butt I spun around to see Kenzie laughing and James standing behind her his hands on her waist. Tequila was bringing out our slutty sides and tonight I didn't care.

"what ever its just a kiss." Holly huffed folding her arms and looking away.

"jealous bitch." I said taking Danny's beer and taking a mouthful. I hated beer but at this point and time a point had to be made I'd done what I always wanted to do even if it wasn't to the extent I wanted it but a kiss for now was plenty enough for me.

"well your friend lost so she has to lose something." Candy said looking proud of herself for not coming last. I looked at Mackenzie and laughed the idiots were so dumb it hurt, if I hadn't been scared I would have come last with Kenzie. I mean come on hot band members and they were happy they didn't lose. The bleach had defiantly killed whatever brain cells they had left.

"hm what to choose to come off though." Holly pondered looking Kenzie up and down.

"you don't get to choose." she laughed leaning over to grab the bottle of tequila from in front of me, I got a chance to see the orange stains across the back of her shirt it killed me to see the marks it was her favourite shirt. I found my eyes travelling to James who was pressed against her his hands now on her hips as she was leaning over and pouring more shots. I swallowed hard, these men were going to be the death of me.

"group vote?" Candy offered turning around to the guys sitting in front of the TV.

"hello? We're suggesting you get to pick an item of clothing to come off a woman and the xbox's are more important?" Holly huffed both monkeys with their hands on their hips trying to get their attention.

"here take this." my eyes widened as Kenzie took her shirt off. "you've already ruined it just toss it at them." but instead of throwing it at the derp twins she threw it over their heads and it just managed to land on Ben's head

"what the fuck!" he pulled it off his face and looked up and cleared his throat. A few of the other guys looked up including Oliver.

"well I guess that got their attention haha" I laughed Danny had his arm over me holding me against him which made me feel completely safe.

"I need another drink." Oliver said tossing the controller into the crowd the guys started fighting over it.

"when's my turn?" James asked as Oliver walked to the table and grabbed a few marshmallows.

"don't know mate you gotta be over there." Oli said shrugging and he grabbed a beer, the esky was looking a little on the empty side but I figured they'd have a bunch more out at their tour bus's there was only the basic amount as it was just a meet and greet backstage thing. Kenzie leaned over the table and grabbed a marshmallow from Oliver's hand and smiled at him his eyes followed it into her mouth he swallowed hard and almost jumped out of his skin when Ben walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Here James your turn." Ben said tossing the controller a little too high making James half thrust into Kenzie as he grabbed it. I looked away in the time from Kenzie grabbing the tequila and taking her shirt of she had two shots and another two before Oliver got up. It was obvious he only got up to get back close with her now she was topless and everyone could see how flush against Kenzie James was standing.

"alright sweet." James said controller in hand he leaned down from his normal 6'2 to her now 5'6 hight from the heels and whispered something making her laugh his hand snaking around from her back to her stomach. They both started laughing I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Danny and finished off his beer.

"what's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"nothing she's just having fun which is what I wanted." I smiled up at him and leaned forward putting the empty bottle on the table as he leaned side ways and grabbed another two from his private stash he had and handed one to me.

"James can you hurry up you're lettin the team down!" Sam called glancing over looking frustrated.

"alright coming." he called back "just give me another second." he stepped away from Kenzie towards where Danny and I stood I licked my lips watching as he kept getting closer stopping only a millimetre away from me he smiled and leaned over me to whisper something to Danny but in doing so he pushed against me which pushed me against Danny. My heart started to flutter I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"the offers still there, try not to get too excited." my eyes flew open as James moved back smiling before he turned running his hand along Kenzie's naked back as he walked around the table to the lounges.

"what'd he say?" Danny asked taking the top off my beer as I held it before his arm tighten around me so he was able to open his own beer.

"nothing." I said quickly taking a sip of my beer.

"I didn't take you for a beer kind of girl." he said tossing the caps on the table "thought your friend was more for the beer but the way she's drinking the tequila she's got something to forget."

"yea but its okay everything's worked out" I said smiling as Oli finally walked around the table cleared away the shot glasses from in front of Kenzie he turned her around and picked her up sitting her on the table.

"here." Ben tossed her shirt at Oli who caught it and slung it across his shoulder. "it'll be cold out there." Ben said grabbing the bowl of chips and a few beers before turning back and heading to the lounge.

"so you up for it?" Danny asked out of the blue I turned away from Oliver and everyone to face Danny.

"up for what?" I asked looking confused making him smile.

"what James was saying, if you don't feel comfortable with it, it's okay" he said back stepping trying not to scare me off.

"I don't know I've never done it before and I don't think we could pull Oliver and Kenzie apart for it." I said blushing looking down and taking a sip of my beer.

"well we could always have a foursome." he chuckled taking a mouthful of his own beer.

"no I couldn't plus I think it would just end up in a twosome." I said smiling and looking up at him.

"so you are interested." his face turned serious which turned my insides out I bit my bottom lip I didn't know how to answer but I guess my face gave it away as he leaned down and kissed me pulling my lip gently from between my teeth before he started assaulting me with the sweet bitter taste of his tongue.

"THIS ISNT HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO GO!" Holly screamed at the top of her lunges pulling everyone from their own worlds.

"you two still here?" Kenzie asked leaning back and looking at them upside down Oliver's arm was around her stopping her from just laying on the table instead the ends of her hair ended up drenched in tequila and vodka and beer and everything else that was spilt on the table.

"yea you half naked whore! We are, you two aren't meant to be!" she folded her arms furiously across her chest.

"hey! She is only half naked because you're an idiot." I said drawing the monkeys attention the fury in her eyes made me smile despite her dedication to Asking Alexandria with their merchandise covering her body she was all lonely and orange.

"I demand a rematch!" she screeched grabbing the last bottle of vodka and sculling half of it.

"Holly stop please cant we just go." Candy pleaded she looked like she was about to puke.

"fine rematch." Kenzie declares pulling her self back up against Oliver and kissed his nose before pushing him away and jumping off the table. I pulled away from Danny putting my beer down with his stash.

"We'll drink you under the fucking table!" I yelled at her the guys at the TVs realised it was getting interesting and started calling out and cheering Danny stepped forward and smacked me on the butt I looked over my shoulder at him to see him grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"LICK SIP SUCK!" the guys started chanting Kenzie and I walked around the table coming in from opposite sides closing in on the monkeys.

"someone get lemonsss" holly was starting to slur her words as she brought the bottle back to her lips I was glad she was about to finish the bottle I didn't want to catch anything from sharing the bottle.

"Holly" Candy whined moving closer to her friend as Kenzie moved closer.

"what's wrong?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "you were all talk I thought all the guys would want you two?" I laughed causing candy to jump,

"you two are just key board warriors with out a keyboard hiding behind money." I said standing beside Kenzie.

"lick sip suck. Choose your men!" Holly said huffing and puffing a little from finishing off the bottle.

"I guess its only fair I choose our men since you chose the terms last time" Kenzie said still shirtless of course she didn't feel the cold I was starting to feel a little over dressed with her like that.

"fine someone get the lemonss." Holly slurred again staggering to the table to put the bottle down. Jordan jumped up and ran out the door.

"hm let me see." Kenzie pondered as she slowly walked around. "Oliver, Ben hm who else?" she turned on the group sitting on the lounges. She was little a drill Sargent they all fell silent following her or more her boobs in the baby green laced bra she was wearing. Jordan ran back in with a bowl of lemons and some salt.

"hurry up." Holly snapped before she turned and pointed at Danny "pour four tequila shots." he nodded and poured them.

"Sam and Matt!" Kenzie said pointing to the two men. "shirts off and line up!" she pointed to the table. The four men shrugged off their shirts and put them on the lounge and lined up Kenzie moved them so there was at least a thirty centimetre gap between their shoulders. When she was satisfied she walked back to Matt Kean and smiled reaching for his pants.

"wait what!?" he grabbed her hands before she could undo them.

"shut up and stay still." she said pulling her hands out of his, "hands behind your backs."

"awe man I wish" Matt Nicholls whined as Kenzie got on her knees and pulled down his zipper she looked up at him and gave him a look that told him if he moved he'd be in a world of pain. Sam was next and looked highly uncomfortable with it but he did what he was told.

"so who gets who?" Candy asked sounding a little better with a bit more courage in her.

"wait and you'll see." I said watching as Kenzie grabbed Ben making him jump a little I laughed a little to myself as she undid his fly slowly making sure he felt every action I almost felt sorry for Oli he was going to be the most tortured out of this if I knew Kenzie's mind and I did she was going to punish him. As she got to him he smirked down at her as he leaned back against the table. She wasn't as slow as when she did Ben but I could see the pain on his face. There wasn't going to be any release for him for a while.

"right now the shot glasses." she said pushing back on to her feet to get her balance before she brushed Oliver's obviously bulging junk with her boobs. She walked to me and looked at the table to see the glassed were full.

"are you dumb holly? You wanna make it look like they peed themselves?" Kenzie threw her a dirty look. Holly just rolled her eyes and huffed waiting candy looked like her dreams had come true I couldn't help myself I started laughing which cause Danny to walk up behind me.

"I'm going to fuck you seven ways to Sunday." he whispered in my ear making me go quiet.

"do not joke with me Daniel" I whispered back as Kenzie walked to each man and handed them the shots.

"you're going to need these." she smiled as they took the shots together they held the glasses out to her she started with Oliver to make her way back down to me. "I need a bottle with one of those things on it." she looked straight at Danny he sighed loudly in my ear.

"how did you know?" he asked turning back to his stash and pulling it out.

"because how else are you going to make it easier on your drunk self to pour shots into my friends belly button later?" she asked thanking him as she took the bottle.

"don't move otherwise pictures will be taken of it looking like you've wet yourself." she said loudly enough for the guys on the lounge to hear and grab their phones in case.

"you are the devil." Oliver said as she did the salt and the lemons at once. She didn't even smile at him she just looked him dead in the eye.

"you have no idea."

I took a deep breath as she walked back and grabbed my hand and walking me over to stand in front of Ben, I smiled at him but he had his eyes closed concentrating hard not to move. They really were taking her seriously but I guess the fear came from the men sitting behind us with their cameras ready.

"I'm not jealous anymore." Matt Nicholls said as Holly stood in front of Matt Kean and Candy in front of Sam the four of them looking horrified. I looked over at Danny who was taking a sip of his beer winked at me, I smiled back.

I looked between Taylor and Danny and chewed on my lip, maybe Ben was the wrong choice I should have chosen Danny for her but I guess it was a bit late now.

"alright girls you ready?" I asked smiling at Tay and grinning more seeing the derp twins fighting to stay up. "no hands. James you count down."

I felt Tay's anxiety creep through me I leaned close to her nudging her a little.

"enjoy hah" I laughed a little as James slowly counted.

"what happens to the loser for this?" Holly asked almost crashing again Matt.

"you clean up the room after everyone leaves." I said knowing Candy wasn't going to make it and even so they had Candy's daddy's money to clean the room.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaand go!" James yelled Taylor and I might have had more to drink than the derp twins but there was no denying we could hold our liquor better. I licked the salt from Oliver's neck as slow as I could with out falling behind I looked sideways as I got down on my knees to see Taylor already getting back up to grab the lemon the derp twins were struggling hard trying not to use their hands, I pressed against Oliver's legs to get my balance to get the shot only to have him groan as I got the glass he slightly bucked his hips throwing me off a little as I downed the shot and grabbing the glass from my mouth as I leaned up to take the lemon from his mouth I licked his bottom lip and grabbed the lemon spinning around I high fived Taylor who finished first and was already disposing of the lemon. I leaned back against Oli I could feel him bulging into my back so I rolled my hips as I took the lemon out of my mouth and looked down at Candy who had given up like I had thought she would and Holly was only just managing to get back to her feet.

"told you we'd drink you under the table." Taylor said walking over to Danny and pulling out her beer from before and take a sip, his arm going back around her shoulders his hand brushed against her boob I could see he was moving his fingers slowly. There was no doubt they would be screwing by the nights end.

"this was rigged you fed us shot!" Holly yelled getting in my face leaving her friend on the floor.

"I think its time you girls left." Cameron said walking through the door with two security men one being Austin from early in the night I caught his eye and blushed remembering I didn't have a shirt on I turned around to face Oliver who was just looking at me like I couldn't describe. I looked away from him to see the guards helping the derp twins out as soon as they were going I reached down and did the zipper back up for Oli I looked down the line poor Sam still had the shot and couldn't move I looked to see if Tay could help but she was leaning against the wall with Danny pressed against her I could have imagined if the music hadn't been on and I was closer I would have heard moans. I sighed and pushed gently off Oli, I went to help Ben cause he was still standing there with his eyes closed I grabbed his zipper and slowly started to do it up but his hands were on mine pushing my hand against his hardening junk. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"slow." he whispered I needed my shirt back the alcohol was starting to wear off. I smiled at Ben when he released my hands so I could help Sam.

"sorry I put you in this position" I apologised taking the shot from his fly and drinking it as he spat the lemon out.

"it's alright all in fun." he said smiling as he did his own zipper up and walked to grab his shirt.

"such cruelness in one little package" Matt Kean laughed he already had his zipper done up but he pulled me into a hug. "if ever I need an extreme tease at a party next I need you there."

"hah okay I'm there hah" I laughed as we walked over to the lounge I grabbed my shirt being the only white and now orange one there it wasn't hard to find. I turned from the guys to put it on they'd seen enough of me half naked, Oliver was still leaning against the table so I grabbed the last shirt and walked over to him and handed it to him but he just stood there I rolled my eyes and stood next to him leaning against the table looking over to Danny and Taylor but they had moved to further down the back I had to turn around just to see them.

Danny had pulled her shirt up and her boob out of her bra, id seen Taylor naked so much from forgetting her towel and streaking across her dungeon to her room to grab it that I wasn't weirded out that he was rubbing her nipple with his thumb as he kissed her neck, Taylor's eyes were closed she was lost in the oblivion of pleasure.

"you want another drink?" Oliver asked finally moving to stand behind me.

"I cant I shouldn't have been drinking I have to drive home." I said watching as Danny moved from her neck to now nipping and sucking her nipple her hands locked in his hair as the music lulled between songs I heard a faint groan come from him but the music started up again before Taylor let out a moan.

"you've already been drinking tho what's a few more?" Oli asked me leaning down resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I guess you have a point." I replied still watching I felt like a complete perve but I couldn't look away it always intrigued me to watch people make out.

"does that turn you on?" he whispered his hands on my hips his right hand pushed my shirt up a little before it fell over it hand covering it as his fingers moved to under my jeans.

"its interesting." I sighed slightly and leaned back into him as his hand moved further down.

"we can go back to the tour bus if you want." he breathed against my neck forcing a small moan from my lips, Danny had moved back to kissing and capturing Taylor's moans from her lips.

"Oliver." I whispered making him press his face into the side of my neck.

"say it again" he growled pushing his hand further I gasped as he found me.

"Oliver" I gasped leaning forward.

"please come back with me." he begged as my body begged for him and Taylor's begged for Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a loud crash pushing Danny away I looked over to see where Kenzie was, she was sitting at the table with Oli a bottle of jack between them both were looking towards the door.

"the hell was that?" Danny asked walking to the table I swallowed hard trying to get my heart beat in check after the intense make out session.

"Don't have a clue." Oliver said getting up and turning the music off, I jumped as a high pitched scream travelled down and into the room we were in. a few of the guys jumped up and ran out the door. I walked up and grabbed Danny's arm he glanced down at me.

Jordan, Lee and Cameron came back in laughing and smiling but stopped dead as everyone was staring at them.

"it was just a rat." Jordan laughed walking back to the lounge and sitting down taking up the controller.

"what was with the scream then?" James asked handing back the controller to Cameron.

"one of the cleaning ladies." Lee said shrugging

"idiots" Kenzie mumbled picking up the bottle and taking a mouthful.

The gaming started up again I sighed and relaxed as Oliver put the music back on but turned it down so it wasn't so over baring

"who you calling an idiot?" Danny asked pulling me along with him.

"it's a rat like seriously if it was a snake more understandable." she said leaning back and looking at us.

"some people are scared of rats. They used to carry the black plague." Danny said reaching for the bottle but she slapped his hand away.

"go get one from your stash." she said smiling he groaned and went to grab his own.

"can we talk?" I asked feeling guilty for some reason, Kenzie nodded and got up we walked to the back corner were Danny and I had just been making out.

"what's up?" she asked before I could ask her the same thing.

"are you okay?" I asked as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"yea I'm okay feeling better now." she opened her eyes and smiled before shutting them again. "are you okay? I seen you get your mack on with Danny"

"ah ha yea um yea I don't know what I'm doing." I said playing with my hands like she did when she got nervous.

"just go for it otherwise you'll regret it." she said licking her lips I really didn't have a desire to see what was going on in her head it was probably worse than the threesome I had circling mine.

"Like you with Oliver?" I asked smiling as her eyes flew open and searching for him making sure he wasn't close to hear us.

"shut up I haven't decided hence the more drinking." she laughed "I guess we don't have to worry about going to your house possibly waking everyone up and hating ourselves for not trying"

"true true." I laughed leaning against the wall with her, we just stood in silence watching all the men playing and drinking.

"not in a million years did I think we'd be here." I said quietly looking to Kenzie who had her eyes closed again. She'd had way more drinks then me.

"mm me neither its been a good night despite the trash." she commented making us both laugh.

"hey why you two hiding over here?" I looked up to see James walking to us.

"just talking is all." Kenzie opened her eyes "you are seriously tall." she said looking him up and down "how do you all fit through the door with out smacking your faces?"

"Kenzie!" I scolded her yep the drunk was finally coming out but it only made James laugh.

"we tend to either duck or you know just walk through the door." he said smiling his hands in his pockets looking like an innocent kid. He grabbed a chair and sat on it opposite us, he wasn't going anywhere. I guess I did get my five minutes alone with my friend and with ten men in the room it was highly unlikely we'd get more than that alone.

"so you guys having a good night?" he asked his eyes on me I bit my lip as images of naked James flew through my mine.

"yea its been good defiantly a once in a life time opportunity." I said looking to Danny who was sitting with Oliver and talking it seemed like an ordinary night for them I almost felt hurt that they ignored us so easily but I guess this happened a lot we weren't anything special.

"I bet it is." he said getting me to look back at him I heard the meaning to his words and blushed a little.

"well I won the tickets and yea I never win anything." Kenzie commented pushing herself off the wall she tried to put her hair up but realised she didn't have her hair tie. "fuck it." she let her hair fall back.

"you want mine?" I asked offering her the one from my wrist but she just shook her head.

"Na it's okay." she said licking her lips again I didn't know if she was getting dehydrated or just needed some lip balm. James didn't miss the action his eyes glued to her mouth.

"did you girls want another drink?" James asked licking his own lips.

"yes please." Kenzie said watching him as he stood.

"can I have some water?" I asked my tummy was starting to feel gross and if I didn't have a little water I'd puke and no one likes a puker.

"okay no problem." he smiled and walked to the table Oli and Danny had their backs to us watching the guys play and fight over the controllers.

"I really want to kiss him." Kenzie leaned over and whispered. "his lips look seriously soft."

"what about Oli?" I asked looking at her while she checked James out.

"what about him? His lips are soft too but like I don't know I wanna see if his are soft too." she said looking at me seriousness written all over her face.

"did you want some water? I think you're being delusional" I laughed I knew exactly what she meant.

"I can see you wanna do him, his hands feel nice too." she laughed as James came back looking a little awkward unsure of why she was laughing or why I started laughing with her.

"here's your drinks." he said handing us each one before sitting down again.

"thanks" I smiled and took a sip of my water immediately feeling better and a little refreshed.

"mm what she said." Kenzie said taking a few mouthfuls of her drink. "hey can I ask you something?"

James looked between us his eyebrow raised. "yea?"

"can I kiss you?" she asked pushing herself off the wall. She didn't wait for an answer from him I hit my head with the palm of my hand as she sat in his lap and started kissing him, he pulled her tighter against him obviously he wasn't fighting it. His hands disappeared under the back of her shirt I grabbed her drink from her hand before she could spill it all over the two of them I sighed and drank the rest of it putting my water on the ground next to my feet. Her hand shot out back to me she leaned back and looked at me smiling.

"hair tie?" she asked I rolled my eyes and handed it over and watched as in three quick movements her hair was in a high pony tail and she was back to kissing James his hands had reappeared from her shirt.

"hey." I looked up to see Danny standing there watching Kenzie and James.

"hey." I croaked back clearing my throat I was about to lean down and grab my water when Danny moved in front of me.

"you okay?" he asked looking directly into my eyes making me smile I nodded and leaned up and kissed him.

"yea I'm okay." I said leaning back against the wall he nodded before I could take my next breath he was crushing against me invading my mouth with his tongue the taste of jack on his tongue was a pleasant change from the beer. His hand moved up under my shirt it was warm and made me feel so much more than just a simple touch.

"Fuck." I exclaimed as he pressed harder against me moving to assault my neck. "me."

"I will don't worry." he whispered moving from my neck to my ear. I shivered under his touch my breath hitching slightly as he found my boob again. I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling but instead I saw Oliver standing there.

his lips were soft not as soft as Oliver's but his hands felt great against my skin I sighed a little as his hands left my back and moved to my butt I moved from kissing his lips to his neck he groaned slightly as he slowly moved me back and forth I moved my hips with his hands to make it easier for him. I moaned loudly unable to hold it back any longer I was coming undone just from the small movements we were doing, I gasped and pressed harder against James as something cold fell down my shirt I looked up to see Oliver standing there looking at me.

"what the hell!" I yelled at him getting up off James and pulling my shirt half way off hearing the sound of something hitting the ground.

"what are you doing?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"playing monopoly what the fuck does it look like!" I exclaimed seeing the orange from early has started spreading.

"can I play?" he asked tilting his head the other way,

"you dick!" I took my shirt off and threw it at him. "you ruined my shirt more. Give me you're!" I launched myself at him he grabbed me but I wiggled out of his hold pulling his shirt up and some how managed to get it over his head I took a step back and turned around trying to put it on but I was pushed against the back wall.

"keep it off." he whispered in my ear he spun me around and pulling me off the wall picking me up, I wrapped my legs around him tightly.

"you owe me a new shirt." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can arrange that." he said kissing me hard as he turned and started walking.

I gasped as we fell on the lounge, his lips left mine and travelled down I leant up into him biting my lip as a moaned I opened my eyes to see Ben looking down at me I tried moving but Oliver kept me in place I wanted so badly to apologise to Ben for using his leg but before I could release my lip to speak Oliver's face replaced Ben's.

"oi get a room you nasty git's." Jordan said throwing water on us as he walked past making Oliver fall off me and on to the floor as I sat up wiping the water off my face.

"what the hell!" Oliver yelled standing up and grabbing our shirts handing me his to put on.

"Use a room is all." Jordan said shrugging walking back over to the lounge and dropping down next to me taking a sip of his drink. I leant back against the lounge rubbing my face Oli's shirt was a hell of a lot warmer than mine but it probably had something to do with the ice he had put down my shirt. I stopped suddenly remembering I was wearing make up and swore under my breath I peeked out between my fingers to see if I could see Tay but Oli was in the way so I leaned over against Jordan to see his arm falling heavily on my shoulders I tried to shrug it off but he just put it back, I rolled my eyes. My hands dropped away from my face make up forgotten when I saw James backed against the wall leaning down and assaulting Taylor's neck while Danny had her pinned to James. Danny had one hand between them so I assumed he had it down her pants while James had his hands under her shirt, playing with her boobs.

"wow." Jordan said following my sight I managed to look away and up at Oli biting my bottom lip, he pulled my shirt out from under Jordan's arm that was resting on the arm rest and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Fine we'll get a room, you are sleeping else where tonight." Oliver snapped pulling me along with him, his shirt fell down to the top of my thighs so it was safe to say if it was all I was wearing it'd be a short dress.

"doesn't bother me!" Jordan called behind us, I looked back to see Taylor open her eyes and look straight at me as I disappeared out the door.

We got half way to the exit before Oli stopped forcing me to run right into his back.

"what's wrong?" I asked as he turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"are you serious?" he looked at me intensely his brown eyes burning a hole through me.

"about what?" I asked tilting my head slightly I shivered slightly feeling the cold from outside seeping in. I didn't have a chance to think about what he was actually asking before he turned me pushing me against the wall his mouth crushing against mine I moaned as he pushed against me as I opened my mouth to his assault, he pulled back looking down at me both of us breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't have let you if I didn't want to." I whispered my hands on his waist, he smiled and took my hand pulling me outside into the cold.

He fumbled for a light when we stepped onto the bus I stood at the entrance not moving in case I ran into something or knocked something over and broke it. I blinked suddenly as a light came on.

"um can I use the rest room?" I asked looking around at all the clothes laying around and blankets hanging from the bunks.

"sure its through here" he said walking down the bus and opening a door, " I gotta do something real quick anyway." I smiled passing him and walking in closing the door behind me, I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed my make up had been messed up to the point I looked like I had heavy make up on like Tay I turned the sink tap on and washed my face the best I could.

I took a deep breath as I did my jeans back up and washed my hands inspecting my reflection I looked a little less like id just stepped out of a horror movie and I looked a lot more sober than I was. I dried my hands and reached for the door I took a deep breath looked back at the mirror and took my hair out and ran my fingers through it I didn't want to lose Tay's hair tie like I'd lost mine at some point in the night.

Walking out I couldn't see he'd turned the light off my stomach dropped I swallowed hard trying to see in the dark. I jumped and turned to the front of the bus as something hit it.

"Oliver?" I asked into the dark taking a step towards the front. There was little light coming in but enough for me to make out the drivers seat.

"I'm here." I spun around covering my mouth as a small scream escaped me.

"you scared the crap out of me." I said walking to him and hitting him gently on his bare chest.

"sorry I didn't mean to." he laughed slightly grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. His hand moved to my cheek as he leaned down and kissed me softly, it was different from what he had been like all night it was like he was a completely different person when he wasn't around everyone, he felt so soft and caring as his lips left mine. I sighed and leaned into his hand trying to slow down my heart from the near heart attack I thought I was going to have. The dark scared me too many nights I had stayed up scared that Blake was going to break in.

"come." Oliver whispered pulling me with him as he walked backwards he pushed a door open with his foot I looked around and saw a few little tea lights sitting around the small room two sat above the double bed that was in the back corner.

"and here I thought we were just going to have hot raunchy sex" I laughed a little walking to the bed and sitting down as he closed the door behind us.

"why were you so scared?" he was sitting next to me and watched me as I took my shoes off one at a time and rubbed the bottom of my feet.

"it's a long story." I said kicking my shoes away. "why the tea lights?"

"I wanted to see you I heard the tap going to a figured you were washing your face." he said looking around.

"why didn't you just leave the light on?" I asked turning towards him.

"I like this better," he said looking at me sideways.

"well your effort was sort of wasted this stuff doesn't come off with just water." I laughed leaning over and kissing his cheek but he turned his head and I caught his lips he took my hand and pressed it against his bare chest.

"I think its a bit unfair, you're wearing more clothes than me." he said pulling away and standing up pulling me with him, he tilted his head a little and smiled which turned into a laugh.

"what?" I asked pulling away and folding my arms over my chest.

"you're short like shorter than I thought." he chuckled stepping closer to me.

"yea well shut up." I cringed inwards it was the best I could have come up with my head was swimming from desire for the man in front of me. He didn't even flinch away he just shuffled closer pulling my arms away and pulling his shirt up forcing me to raise my arms.

"I don't mind you being so short, it'll make it easier for me to throw you over my shoulder." he said tossing the shirt on the floor.

"you will be doing no such thing Oliver!" I exclaimed turning from him and stepping up on to the bed.

"you're making it too easy for me." he said turning to me and grabbing me by the belt loops of my jeans and pulling me back, I grabbed his shoulders to stop myself from falling.

"Taylor's just as short as me." I said pressing my forehead to his my hair cascading down over my shoulders like a curtain being drawn.

"yea but she didn't wear heels." he said smiling and stealing a kiss his hands moved up and around my back to my bra but stopped and moved back down and around to the front of my jeans and popped the button I looked down and watched him. His fingers brushed against my skin making me bite my lip he looked up and saw I looked in to his eyes. Before I could protest he pulled my legs out from under me I gasped reaching up to grab a hold of him before I hit the bed he knelt on the bed and grabbed for my jeans again this time pulling them off. His eyes travelled the length of my body.

"stop." I whispered feeling like I needed to cover up.

"stop what?" he asked looking at my face now.

"looking, you're making me feel weird." I explained pulling my self up into a sitting position as he stood in front of me holding my jeans.

"don't." he said dropping my jeans beside him leaning on the bed and grabbing my leg and pulling me to him.

"don't what?" I asked sitting in front of him looking up.

"don't hide." he said leaning down and kissing me, I put my hands on his neck moving one up into his hair he groaned softly. I pulled back from him and looked around at the lights.

"can we get rid of them?" I asked looking back at him the liquid courage was running out and there was too much light for my liking.

"I guess I just thought you'd like them too." he said walking around and turning them off, of course they had to be battery operated he probably did this with every girl.

"I do but its just weird." I said pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them, "I don't want to be any more of a pain than I am but-" he turned and looked at me I felt like I was a child being told I needed to get used to the dark.

"but what?" he asked turning the second last one off I turned and crawled up and grabbed the last one.

"I feel like I've ruined everything." I said sitting back on my legs. "everything was good till I started thinking."

"it's okay it happens." he said sitting at the top of the bed rubbing his face.

"maybe I should go." I sighed putting the light on the bed and crawled to the end of the bed.

"you don't have to it's cold out there and you cant drive like you said." he said folding his arms over his chest.

"it's alright I have some one that lives close." I replied grabbing my clothes I sighed heavily looking at the back of my shirt.

"alright." he said getting up with the light and walking out of the small room. I sighed and sat on the bed throwing myself back, what the fuck was I doing I wanted him so badly and I just let it all slip out of my hands. If Tay was here right now she'd be so ashamed to be my friend. I sat up and threw my clothes back on the floor and walked out. He looked up from the fridge.

"what's up?" he asked looking at me from the little bench next to the fridge. I took a deep breath and walked towards him and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the little room leaving the door open behind us.

"you're over dressed." I said grabbing him the way he had me only I had to get through a belt on top of his pants.

"what do we do with this then?" he asked holding up a bottle of jack Daniels.

"we drink it silly." I said smiling and taking the bottle from him and putting it on the floor next to the bed.

"that's not drinking it though." he said walking over to me I turned around him and grabbed his pants and pulled them down before I pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him kissing him from his belly button up his chest to his neck. His hands grabbed my hips but I pulled his hands away and put them above him as I kissed his neck but he pulled out of my grip wrapped his arms around me and rolled us so he was on top. I wrapped my legs around him we looked at each other for half a second before he kissed me forcing his tongue on me I arched into him and moaned feeling him getting hard against me.

"I'm not going to stop." he said rolling us back over so I was on top his arms still holding me against him as one hand moved to release my bra.

"I don't want you to." I whispered burying my face into his neck as he sat up with me in his lap. He pulled at my bra straps I leant back so he could take it off as soon as my arms were free I lent over and grabbed the bottle from the ground and opened it taking a mouth full shivering slightly as he ran a finger from the hollow of my neck down between my boobs to my belly button.

"your skins so soft." he mumbled as he clasped each boob with his hands making me gasp as he ran his thumbs over my nipples making them hard he leaned forward and kissed each one before reaching for the bottle and taking a mouthful himself.

"how is this going to work?" I asked taking the bottle back and taking another mouthful.

"how ever you want it." he said watching me as I took another mouthful.

"we cant strip and take mouthfuls I think we're past that." I laughed holding the bottle between us.

"hm true." he said thoughtfully frowning at the bottle. We sat in silence thinking of how to incorporate drinking into sex. I rolled my hips every few seconds trying to see how long it'd take him to just disregard the bottle.

"fuck it." he took the bottle from me and sculled half of it handing it back to me. "your turn." he had left me just a little under half even if it was only a 700ml bottle it was a lot to drink straight in one go, he grabbed my boob again and started rubbing and tweaking with my nipple.

"hurry up." he whispered leaning forward kissing my collar bone I shivered and brought the bottle to my lips and closed my eyes.

"I love the sound of my name on your lips." Oli said his hands on my hips as we rocked against each other my hands on his chest to help keep me stable. I moaned so loud as I rocked back and forth making him hit the spot I wanted hit.

"Oliver" I moaned again as I quickened my pace his fingers dug in to my hips as my fingers dug into his chest.

"Fuck me." he groaned forcing me to move faster I couldn't hold back any more. I couldn't hold back the repetitive motion had me so tight. "faster!" he hissed I rocked against him as fast as I could his grip tightened as he pulled me down hard on him making me lose my mind as we came together hard and fast. I collapsed on his chest his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"are you okay?" he asked kissing the top of my head as I nodded his arms loosened around me as I rolled onto the bed next to him he rolled on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "you sure?"

I took a deep breath to calm down and looked at him. "yea I'm okay." I smiled at him his hand resting on my stomach. I closed my eyes for a minute to just feel everything the Jack Daniels had given me extra courage even though neither of us really needed it, my head was still spinning a little.

"this is going on twitter." the three of us stopped and looked up to see Ben standing at the table phone in hand and smiling.

"fuck off you're not" Danny said as the three of us turned and walked towards him.

"touch me and I touch this button." Ben threatened holding up his phone to show us he meant business. I quickly did my jeans up while Danny stood in front of me.

"Ben don't be a dick." I said walking up to the table and grabbing the bottle of JD that Kenzie and Oliver left behind.

"cant help it." he said his eyes still on Danny and James who looked like they were going to jump the table and kill him.

"Don't do it man." James pleaded pushing Danny as they walked closer to him, Danny walked the long way around.

"you owe us a favour Benny boy." Danny said approaching him he looked between the two his finger still hovering over the "tweet" button on his screen.

"I mean it!" he said his thumb getting closer, I watched them play cat and mouse as I slowly drank from the half drunk bottle.

"OH SHIT!" Ben yelled I looked up to see the three of them go down pulling at cords crashing to the ground taking the Xboxs and with them. The guys on the lounges got up yelling and shouting at them as they continued to fight over the phone.

"alright guys break it up its time to move along!" Security ran into break up what ever was going on while the mess was getting sorted out I grabbed another bottle of JD I reached for my phone to text Kenzie but I stopped mid way to my phone remembering she had run off with Oli and were probably half way through their doona dance.

"you know you're a lot like Ben." I looked up to see Sam standing at the table making a grab for the rest of the beers in the esky.

"how so?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"you're quiet when you want to be and you guys just look alike." he said shrugging looking over his shoulder at Ben who just managed to get up pushing Danny off him as he made a play for his phone again.

"pfft I think you've had a few too many Sam." I laughed taking another drink from the bottle.

"and you don't care who's drink that was." he said pointing to the bottle I had to my lips, I frowned at him. This was Kenzie's bottle though wasn't it?

"it was Mackenzie's." I said proudly standing up straighter.

"are you sure your not related to Ben?" he asked laughing

"shut up and go drink your beer." I said deflating and frowning at him again.

"Come on we're being booted out." Danny said going for his stash I held up the full bottle I had grabbed he smiled and held out his hand but I handed over the almost empty bottle, he frowned.

"mine." I said walking around the table to James who was waiting for us, Ben and the others had already legged it out.

"all I'm saying is you could be Ben's twin or at least his little sister." Sam said following me.

"shut up Sam its not even true." I said attempting to open the bottle but James grabbed it first the lanky bastard he frowned looking at me like he hadn't even seen me.

"he's fucking right." James said opening the bottle I snatched it back.

"I do not look like fucking Ben!" I yelled at him.

"temper to match." Danny laughed I spun around and glared at him.

"fuck you." I snapped walking out of the room I didn't dare take a sip I wasn't very coordinated sober so I wasn't chancing it while intoxicated.

"Soon." he called out behind him I flipped him the bird as I walked out the door and followed Matt Kean and Jordan.

I walked on to the Asking Alexandria tour bus as it had the closest toilet. I put the bottle I was carrying down. I had managed to smash a fair amount of it down before my bladder broke.

"who's there?" I jumped a little and looked to the back of the bus only to see Ben's head poking out of his bunk.

"what the actual fuck?" I asked walking to the end of his bunk. "so this is where you disappeared to huh."

"can you turn the light off?" he asked pulling his head back through the curtain.

"fine, where's the toilet?" I asked trying to determine where it was.

"behind you." he answered rolling around.

"thanks." I said opening the door be hind me.

Stepping out of the restroom I closed the door and walked to his bunk and pulled back the curtain.

"what you doing?" I asked he was laying on his back his blanket was down around his waist his hands behind his head.

"trying to sleep?" he said questioningly why I was even asking such an obvious question.

"do you always sleep in a shirt?" I asked getting way to curious about his sleeping habits.

"no." he said grabbing the curtain and pulling it back up forcing me back.

"dick." I said under my breath as I turned back switching the light off I went to grab my bottle when there was a rustling sound coming from where Ben was.

"the hell are you doing? It's not healthy to fap with your clothes and blanket on." I said giggling to myself a little.

"shut up." I jumped a little as his voice came at me from the dark his hands coming forth as well to pull me back to the dark, he pushed me against the toilet door.

"what th-" I got cut off by Ben's lips crushing against mine I stood shocked till he ran his tongue along my bottom lip making me melt I opened my mouth to him, I moaned softly as he pressed hard against me pushing my arms up above my head holding both my hands in one of his, his other hand moved down my arm to my waist grabbing at my shirt and pulling it up till he touched my skin. I shivered against him making him groan making my head spin with excitement to hear it. I kissed him back and pushing my body against his with the same force he was using against me making him groan again the sound was music to my ears I wanted more of him, more of the noises he made. I pulled a hand out of his grip and grabbed his free hand and moved it to my boob as I leant back.

"uh what's going on here?" the light came on and Ben jumped away we looked to the entrance of the bus to see Danny and James standing there looking at us smiling.

"four it is then." James chuckled but a phone started to ring, Ben swore and stepped back to his bunk grabbing his phone swearing again when he saw the caller I.D and pushed past Danny and James to get off the bus.

"Party Pooper." Danny said grabbing for my bottle.

"hey!" I yelled walking to grab it from him but he held it above his head. "that's literally no fair!" I pouted making James and Danny laugh he brought the bottle down and grabbed my hand with his spare and spun me around pushing me to the back of the bus.

"what's back here?" I asked frowning taking smaller steps Danny kneed me in the butt to keep moving.

"ecstasy now move your butt." he said kneeing me again I looked over my shoulder to see the light go off.

I swallowed hard as I stood in the dark room the door had closed behind us. I had taken my shoes off but left my socks on in case I managed to lose one through out the night. I gasped as a hand smacked me on the butt

"oi! That hurt." I said rubbing the spot only to hear a chuckle come from James. I spun around to try and see him in the dark instead I had Danny creep up behind me and grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it up over my head. I was thankful for the dark I felt less self conscious. Danny stepped back as I spun around to grab at him.

"not yet." he said I could tell the fucker was smiling it almost made me wanna punch him.

"this isn't fair." I said into the dark I jumped a little as James was now behind me his hands moved from my waist to the front of my jeans his hands deliberately touching me as he undid my jeans and pulled them down I turned slightly putting one hand on his shoulder as he tapped my leg to pull my foot out.

"why are you still wearing socks?" he asked taking my other foot out of my jeans.

"cause I'll lose one." I replied pushing my hair behind my ear as if I could see him looking up at me.

"I'll make sure you don't lose them." he promised taking them off for me too I realised his shoulder was bare. Those fuckers where already naked.

I sighed softly as he kissed my hip as he hooked his fingers under my panties and pulled them down too. I shivered slightly as Danny unhooked my bra like it was nothing and pulled at it before both of them left me standing butt naked standing in the middle of the dark room. I resisted the urge to cover my bits but before I could they were both there again.

"stand with your legs shoulders width apart" Danny commanded his hands moving away from me replaced with James' hands, he moved one of his hands straight from my waist down between my legs I gasped at the touch of his fingers, he groaned and pressed against me.

"so fucking wet." he groaned into my ear making my legs shake a little as he probed me.

"oi." Danny said grabbing my hand and pulling me down away from James. I stumbled a little and almost tripped on him.

"shit." I mumbled as his hands grabbed my hips holding me steady.

"slowly." he said moving his hands to my legs "sit." I followed his instructions he somehow managed get between my legs but before I could question him about it hand replaced James I moaned softly as he rubbed my clit making my legs shake I fell forward my hands landing on his shoulders he laid back forcing me to move with him I licked my lips as I felt his hardness against my inner thigh his hand left me and moved back to my hips, he lined me up before pulling me gently down on him I gasped as he filled me completely.

"you alright?" he asked his voice husked as he lifted me slowly and pulled me back down my hands finding his chest.

"y- yea I'm okay." I said softly one of his hands moved to the back of my neck pulling me down.

"seriously? The floor?" I asked softly.

"would you rather the leather lounge?" he asked questioning my question before pulling me in for a kiss he bit my bottom lip making me moan as I rocked a little against him making him groan my heart skipped a beat hearing him, I felt James' hand on my back as he knelt down behind me his hand moving up my back to my shoulder and pulled me up Danny's hand moved from my neck to my boob I leant back against James and arched into Danny's hand, James hand moved from my shoulder up my neck to my jaw he turned my head slightly my lips meeting his in the dark. I heard Danny groan again as he moved my hips James broke our kiss pushing me back down on Danny who's arms wrapped around me, I gasped as James pressed himself against me Danny lifted my head and kissed me hard as he pulled out and James forced himself in I felt the difference from Danny to James who made me break my kiss with Danny to steady myself my hand hitting the lounge above Danny's head. James held my hips in place as he moved back sliding almost out before ramming back in making me gasp loudly as he groaned.

"ready?" Danny asked I didn't answer as James pulled out and Danny slid back in.

"Don't scream." James said seconds before he pushed his way in again only different making me dig my nails in to the lounge, no one moved for a few seconds.

"you okay Taylor?" Danny asked moving his hand around and between us his thumb slowly started to rub my clit making my legs shake.

"I'm okay." I said weakly slowly releasing my nails from the leather. James had his hands gripping my hips while Danny rubbed my clit and his other hand on my back.

"don't stop." I whispered as they slowly moved but stopped again James let out a sigh. They started moving in sync, slow to start but gained speed, my head was swimming with pleasure it was all so new and amazing it really was like ecstasy like Danny had said. My body started shaking in need of release the tightening below my belly was becoming too much to bare.

"Danny I-" I cut off as I felt the release and a loud moan ripped out of my chest making both men groan and move harder and faster till they both came hard.

I woke up to my body slowly over heating there was little light seeping into the room from the door making me blink a little, I lifted my head and saw I was nestled up to Danny who was laying on his back with his arm around me, it made me smile a little I looked behind me to see James out cold only his arm was draped over my waist. My head was starting to pound from all the alcohol I had consumed over the night. I slowly untangled my legs from Danny's and picked James' hand up and put it on the floor he groaned in his sleep and rolled on to his back.

Slowly getting up I looked around and found my clothes against the wall I crept over and put my panties on I looked around for my bra as carefully as I could but I couldn't find it so I gave up and grabbed my shirt and slipped it on and turning it into a make shift bra I looked around and spotted Danny's clothes I threw his jeans and grabbed his shirt and threw it on over the top before I walked over and grabbed two blankets off the lounge, I carefully draped one over James and the other over Danny I wanted to stay and watch him sleep but the pounding in my head was starting to become unbearable I looked down to my wrist and saw I had no hair tie to use, I swore under my breath at Kenzie. I walked back to my clothes and picked up my jeans and grabbing my phone I pressed a button to see that it was only 4:30 in the morning I groaned softly as I saw I had 9 missed calls from my mum and 2 texts I locked my phone not interested in seeing what my mum wanted at such a ridiculous time in the morning with my head pounding I picked my jeans up and put them on sliding my phone into my back pocket and saw James had kept his promise about my socked being kept together. I picked them up and slide them on so then all I had to do was get to the bus door and put my shoes on.

Picking up my shoes I slipped through the door closing it quietly behind me I turned around and was greeted by snores from the bunks and arm poking out. I sighed softly as I crept down to the from dodging the arm who I assumed was Sam, Ben's curtain was pulled close I wanted to say sorry for last night but I didn't want to wake him so early so I kept walking down.

"where are you going so early?" I jumped and covered my mouth to stop from screaming as I spun around and saw Ben sitting at the little dining table they had.

"holy fucking shit Ben! You scared the crap out of me." I hissed clutching my shoes so I didn't drop them.

"sorry didn't mean to just wondering where you heading is all." he said getting up with an empty cup and turning the kettle on, he reached up into an over head cupboard and grabbed another mug sitting it beside his own.

"leaving I feel like I've over stayed my welcome." I said watching his fix two cups of tea putting three sugars into the mug he had grabbed and into his own.

"you haven't, they would have booted you out when they were done." he said pouring the hot water in as the kettle finished. "plus I think Danny likes you."

I tilted my head slightly as he grabbed milk out of the fridge, he was making the tea's exactly how I liked mine, he looked over his shoulder and saw me still clutching my shoes.

"go sit down." he motioned with his head to the little two seater lounge between the little dining area and the drivers seat. I nod and walk over putting my shoes on the ground next to my feet.

"I assume you like the tea bag left in?" he asked glancing at me long enough to see me nod.

"thank you." I mumbled as he walked over handing me my tea as he sat down next to me, we sat in silence just sipping our drinks both of us seemingly lost in our own thoughts. The tea was nice the pounding in my head slowed down with each sip. All of a sudden my text tone sent a round of laughing through the tour bus I jumped up grabbing for it.

"Fuck." I said standing as still as I could after stopping it sound and looked up towards the back of the bus.

"none of them are getting up to that." Ben chuckled a little taking a sip of his tea, I sighed and sat back down I looked at my stupid phone and put it on silent I must have hit the switch and turned it on loud when I was getting changed.

"well here goes nothing." I whispered to myself opening the newest message and ignoring the other two.

 _I am so disappointed and disgusted in your antics Taylor Rose._

 _I want you and Mackenzie home right now!_

I rolled my eyes even in text she spoke like a proper lady, I groaned and locked my phone throwing it onto the lounge beside me. I didn't have a clue where Kenzie was so there was no point saying anything to mum.

"what's wrong?" Ben asked moving slightly so he was facing me more.

"did you really post that picture last night?" I asked following his movements so I could see him better.

"yea." he said grinning a little but thought better of it from the look on my face.

"My mother has just informed me that she is and I quote disappointed and disgusted in my antics last night." I said dropping my head on to the back of the lounge it was deceiving and hurt, it wasn't soft at all I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed Ben's hand was in the top of my head moving it up so he could see the damage.

"your right the lounge isn't broken." I opened my eyes and glared at him my head was aching and he makes a joke. I pushed his hand away and rubbed the sore spot.

I drank the rest of my tea still rubbing my head.

"I need to find Kenzie and go." I said getting up but Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble I was really only joking then Danny and James jumped me I must have hit the button when we fell." he said frowning down at his now empty mug he grabbed mine from my hand and got up putting them on the bench, I wiped a stray tear away while his back was turned.

"I can help you find Kenzie if you want." he said turning back to me the look on his face was so sincere I exploded with emotion he rushed back over sitting closer to me he pulled me into a hug rubbing my shoulder a little awkward but it was helping a little.

"I really am sorry." he said quietly hugging me tighter as I furiously wiped away the tears that fell I didn't want to cry all over him. I pulled away his arm staying around my shoulders.

"ugh I didn't want to cry I hate crying." I wiped more tears away as he squeezed my shoulder. "this isn't the first time she's said that to me, don't get me wrong I love her, she's an amazing mum raising me and my little sister all by herself but she just makes me feel like I'm never good enough and everything I do is all wrong." I sniffled pulling my legs up closer to me his hand squeezed my shoulder again before he moved his hand and pulled me back into a hug this time stroking my hair. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down before I became a complete blubbering mess.

"I wish I could help, I mean the best I can do is take the picture down." he said softly slowly stroking my hair I fought back a yawn and nodded a little.

"thanks Ben." I whispered relaxing into him as I yawned, his hand was moving slower till it stopped my eyes closed as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"holy shit." Oliver said laying next to me both of us breathing heavily.

"That. Was amazing" I mumbled trying to catch my breath I tried to roll on my side towards him but my body protested I couldn't feel my legs any more so I just reached out and put my hand on his chest. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"you're amazing." he said grabbing the sheet and pulling it up over us he laid down and pulled me to him I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. I don't know how long we laid like that before I heard him slightly snoring, I was exhausted but couldn't bring myself to sleep.

"Oli?" I whispered to see if he really was asleep I waited a few seconds to see if he responded before I slowly crawled out of the bed. I grabbed one of the tea lights and turned it on so I could find my clothes.

I took a sharp breath in when the cold air hit my face as I stepped off the bus I grabbed for my back pocket for my phone but thought twice I just needed to get to my car. I walked to my car and unlocked it and got in dropping my keys in my lap as I reached for my phone in my pocket, I yawned slightly pulling the car door shut and pushing my seat back so I was half laying down.

"where are you Taylor." I said out loud to myself unlocking my phone to see half a dozen calls from Lauren and a notification from twitter. I opened up the twitter app and was surprised to see a picture Taylor between James and Danny I held my finger on the picture to save it to my phone, it'd come in handy one day. I smiled to myself as I closed the app and tossed my phone into the passenger seat closing my eyes and leaning back against my seat. I'd just have to camp here till morning. I felt bad for leaving Oliver the way I did but I couldn't have stayed there was no real point it was just a basic one night stand.

I jumped half out of my seat as someone knocked on my window making me rub my eyes a little and wound down my window.

"yeah?" I asked looking at a torch light.

"why are you sleeping in your car?" the man behind the torch asked.

"because I cant drive. Is there a problem?" I asked looking away from the light as it started to hurt my eyes.

"nope have you got somewhere close to go?" he asked again, the man was full of questions and all I wanted to do was sleep. "Kenzie?" I looked back at him this time he lowered the torch so I could see his face.

"Austin?" I asked looking into his intoxicating blue eyes.

"shove over, my shifts over." he opened my door forcing me over into the passenger seat I grabbed my phone out from under me and threw it back into the glove box.

"what are you doing?" I asked as he closed the door and put the window back up before he reached down and grabbed my heels throwing them in the back seat.

"taking you to my place to sleep." he said turning to me and holding his hand out for the keys.

"what about your car?" I asked looking from his hand to his face.

"you can drop me off later." he said grabbing my keys not waiting any more. He was being so nice yet such an arse, I groaned as he adjusted my seat.

"god you're short." he said fiddling around before putting the keys into the ignition.

"tell me something I don't know." I said rolling my eyes and pulling on my seat belt. "why are you helping me?" I asked looking at him as he started the car up.

"I was waiting for your call or text I wasn't sure if you were okay or not." he said looking at me for a second before he reversed a little and took off I didn't bother to watch where we were going I just curled up as best as I could in my seat.

"is that why you hung around?" I asked licking my lips I should have grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before I snuck out.

"yeah and I saw you with band so I wanted to see if you were okay you seemed a little drunk." he said glancing at me.

"I'm okay just a little dehydrated." I said looking out the windscreen trying to keep my eyes open. I looked down as Austin put his hand on my leg.

"you can sleep I'll wake you up when we get there." he said glancing at me again smiling while rubbing my leg with his thumb. I looked at him curiously. "I wont drive you out to the middle of nowhere and kill you I promise."

"cause that inspires confidence." I said shifting around forcing his hand to move from my leg. "I'll sleep when you aren't driving my car."

"you don't trust much do you." he said blankly I shrugged and watched the road fighting to stay awake.

We pulled off down some street I looked around everything looked so neat and tidy the houses all felt so rich.

"here we are." he said slowing the car and pulling into a drive way.

"you live here?" I asked looking around at the house.

"mhm come on lets get you to bed." he said getting out of the car, I grabbed my phone out of the glove box leaving my wallet sitting next to taylor's as I got out and followed him up to the front door. He leaned back and around me locking my car with the central locking system.

"do you live alone?" I asked as he handed me back my keys and grabbed his own out of his pocket,

"na you'll have to keep it down my wife and kids are sleeping." he said smiling looking back at me I frowned up at him, he had to be at least 6'2 I could see him better now that he stood under the porch light, his hair was dark brown and his skin an olive brown. He was built well like he was in the army or something.

"are you serious!" I hissed at him looking around the dark neighbour hood making sure I couldn't see any noses poking out of windows.

"i'm joking I live alone." he said opening the door finally and walking through I folded my arms and stood at the door not sure if I trusted him on his word or not. He turned back and looked at me. "i invite you in." he smiled holding his arms out.

"you're a dick." I said walking inside closing the door behind me he flicked a light on and opened a door beside us.

"kitchens just there help yourself." he said disappearing into the room I looked around and the whole place was tiled expect for the room he had walked into I slowly walked further into the house walking down the four steps that lead down to the actual house. I licked my lips again I really needed the drink. The house was bare except for the three seater lounge and 2 recliners he didn't have a dining table or chairs but he had a few chairs sitting around the island bench that bordered the kitchen in.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and looked at the few pictures he had up one was of him dressing in an army uniform, I walked closer to it looking at the two women standing beside him smiling.

"thats my mum and sister." he said coming out of nowhere making me jump and spill my drink down my shirt.

"seriously!" I said wiping water off my face with my free hand.

"you look a little wet there." he said grinning throwing a tea towel at me.

"you shut up, just shut up." I said throwing him an evil glare as I put the bottle down and wiped my shirt. I stopped mid wipe and realised I was wearing a black shirt instead of my white shirt. I groaned now realising the tea light was a lie and I had left my shirt on the floor in the bus.

"you okay?" he asked leaning against the bench eating what I assumed was watermelon from a container.

"yes I'm fine." I frowned giving up on the water and tossing the towel on the bench, "just tired." I sighed leaning against the bench adjacent to him.

"want some?" he held out the container to me but I shook my head making him shrug and eat more.

"why are you working as a security guard?" I asked watching him eat.

"what else is there to do?" he answered my question with a question I groaned again grabbing my bottle and putting the lid on.

"what is with you men answering questions with a freaking question." I said holding the bottle to my forehead as he chuckled at me.

"just habit I guess." he said putting his fork and container in the sink. "i don't have any beds or stuff made up but you're welcome to my bed if you want."

"where are you going to sleep?" I asked taking the bottle away and looking at him, he'd changed out of his work clothes and into just a pair of long blue and white stripped flannel pyjama bottoms that sat oh so well on his hips.

"i'll sleep on the lounge." he shrugged wiping his mouth, "come here." he walked back up the stairs I followed quickly my bare feet slapping against the tiles as I followed. I walked into his room feeling a little awkward he was looking through a built in closet I took the chance to look around he had a king sized bed sitting in the middle of the room and one bed sided table which indicated the side he favoured the most.

"here." he turned throwing a shirt at me I caught it and looked at it like a foreign object. "it's a shirt, theres a spare towel in the bathroom if you want to have a shower." he said pointing behind him as he walked past me to the door.

"wait!" I called before he shut the door he looked at me curiously. "i don't feel right kicking you out of your bed."

"you aren't kicking me, I offered. If there's anything you need I'll be out here." he said smiling as he pulled the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly to the noise of cars driving past the room was still dark, I probably didn't get more than 2 or hours sleep after I had gotten out of the shower and crawled into the big bed wearing a strangers shirt it was almost like wearing Oli's only this one was a little bigger as Austin was more filled out than what Oli was.

I groaned and tried to roll over but I became aware of my body I opened my eyes and looked next to me to see Austin out cold, my left leg was hanging over his hip my right leg was out straight against his I felt he still had his pyjamas on which made me relax a little. My left arm was tangled in his so it was almost impossible for me to move without waking him up. I frowned wondering why he was even in the same bed after he said he was going to sleep on the lounge.

"you okay?" he mumbled I looked at him to see he had one eye open looking at me.

"um why are you in here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"you were having a nightmare I came in to check on you, you almost killed your self on the corner of the night stand so I grabbed you then you latched on." he said moving a little so my arm was free, I moved my leg off his hip and moved a little so I wasn't laying on top of him.

"oh how long was I asleep for?" I asked shrinking beneath the blanket.

"bout half an hour." he said rolling on his back, "did you want me to go?" he asked looking over at me.

"you don't have to it's your bed." I said rolling on my side facing him curling up into a ball my knees touching him slightly.

"alright." he said yawning his hand finding my leg as his eyes closed and he went back to sleep. I watched him. Something just felt right but it was the same with Oli but I still left him. I started to feel guilty for leaving him alone in bed and leaving Taylor alone. I watched as Austin slept his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept deeply it hypnotised me before I knew it I was falling back asleep.

I woke up to constant vibration I slowly became aware of myself again.

"turn it off." Austin mumbled into my hair my whole body tensed up as I felt his curled around mine, I felt so tiny pressed against his body.

"I cant you're holding me." I whispered back he groaned and rolled on his back I looked her my shoulder to see him grab my phone.

"here." he said handing it to me I took the phone and answered as he curled back up to me pulling me tighter against him.

"Mackenzie! Finally! Where are you? Why dint you or my daughter answer your phones last night?" Lauren's voice screeched through the phone

"hey Lauren we were going to drive home but I was too tired so we stopped at a friends house for the night." I replied trying to keep the phone away from Austin so he could get back to sleep.

"I want you and her to come home right now I need to speak to both of you!" she said my stomach dropped she knew I was lying but I didn't know how.

"we'll be back soon the traffic's a bit hectic at the moment." I said trying to give myself a bit of breathing room.

"do you think I'm that stupid Mackenzie. Its a Sunday. If you and Taylor aren't here soon I'll be calling your father." she threatened and hung up, I groaned and dropped my phone on the pillow next to me.

"so no getting back to sleep?" Austin asked burying his face into my hair.

"I wish we could but I don't want her ringing my dad." I said sitting up rubbing my eyes thankfully I had managed to wash all the make up off in the shower before I fell asleep in bed I didn't want to cover Austin's white pillowcases in black gunk.

"wait how old are you?" he asked rolling on his back and sitting up looking at me, I looked over my shoulder at him and frowned.

"you didn't care last night." I said pushing the blankets back and getting out of bed, "how old are you?" I threw back at him as I grabbed my phone from the pillow running my fingers through my hair attempting to brush it.

"I'm 26." he said getting out of bed and grabbing a shirt from his closet and putting it on.

"chill I'm 22." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing my clothes from the end of the bed my bra falling out of my jeans I quickly grabbed it and walked to the bathroom before he could see me blushing.

"well okay then." he said as I shut the door I took a deep breath as I leant against the door. I put my bra on under Austin's shirt then pulled my jeans on I grabbed Oli's shirt and looked at it, it was still wet from when Austin had scared the crap out of me and it smelt like alcohol. I sighed and put my phone in my back pocket and shoved a chunk of Oli's shirt in my other back pocket and walked out looking down and saw I had the front of Austin's shirt tucked into my jeans as I combed my hair with my fingers.

"you ready to go?" I asked looking up to see he was already dressed in jeans and a black shirt.

"yea just give me a minute." he said walking past me and into the bathroom I pushed my hair behind my ear and walked out of the room and into the kitchen grabbing my keys from the bench. He walked out of the room closing the door his shoes making deafening sounds on the tiles as the house was a dead silence. He grabbed his keys and looked me up and down.

"d-did you want your shirt back?" I asked feeling a little self conscious that I hadn't just changed out of it.

"no its okay I have your number I'll take it off you another time." he smiled and winked, I frowned at him he was acting like the mini freak out in the bedroom never happened. "alright lets go, I'll drive." I turned following him but before I could say anything he took my keys and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

I managed to put my shoes back on just as we pulled up into the car park next to the tour bus's. We both sat in silence like we had from when we had left his house.

"so I'll hear from you soon yea?" he asked after a few minutes.

"maybe I mean you do have my number so I'll probably be hearing from you first." I said smiling as I looked at him.

"true plus I guess I'll have to take my shirt back sometime since its my favourite." he smiled back pulling my keys out of the ignition and handing them to me.

"I might just keep it, its pretty comfy I see why you like it." I laughed getting out of the car and closing the door behind me I looked around everyone must still have been asleep I shoved my keys and phone in my pocket I had left Oli's shirt on the back seat. Austin walked around the car and pulled me into a hug.

"alright then short stuff, it was good sleeping next to you. I'll call you later." he said leaning down and kissing the top of my head making me smile, I pushed him away and laughed.

"shut up." I said as he grabbed a hold of my hand, "thanks for looking out for me." I smiled more at him as he pulled me in again for another hug.

"it's alright, go find your friend, text me when you get home so I know your safe." he said letting me go and started walking away.

"okay I will." I called after him he looked over his shoulder and smiled before he disappeared out of sight. I took a deep breath and hoped like hell that I didn't run into Oli. I walked around and noticed the Asking Alexandria bus's door was left open looking around quickly I walked up and on to the bus only to see Taylor and Ben asleep in each others arms. She was going to kill me I laughed pulling my phone out.

"Aw the bobsie twins asleep?" I look up to see Sam yawning standing next to me just as I take the picture.

"shut up Sam." Ben said waking up I look back to see both he and Taylor had woken up looking at me.

"MACKENZIE!" Taylor yelled at me, I locked my phone and turned to run as Ben and Taylor got up and gave chase. I made it out of the bus and around the corner before I ran into someone.

"slow down hot drinks here." Danny said sliding out of my way as I slammed into James.

"Let me go" I yelled looking over my shoulder to see Ben emerge from around the corner.

"Kenzie gimme the phone." he said holding out his hand.

"no its mine!" yelled at him trying to get out of James grip.

"he just doesn't want any evidence of him and Taylor looking alike." Sam said smiling as he walked around Ben and grabbed a coffee off Danny.

"shut up Sam." Ben snapped grabbing at my phone, I ducked pulling out of James grip and ran over to my car.

"at least I wont share it on social media Benjamin!" I yelled at him poking my tongue out as Taylor walked around the corner. Her and Ben shared a look she looked like she was about to cry I quickly unlocked my car and threw my phone in the glove box before shutting the door and locking it again.

"did you take it down?" Taylor asked as Danny offered her a coffee he nodded and walked back on to the bus.

"did you sleep okay?" Danny asked sliding his arm around her and resting it on her waist.

"yea I slept okay." she said quietly leaning into him and sipping her drink slowly. I walked back over and glared at James who just smiled at me.

"have you heard from your mum?" I asked standing a little way away from James.

"yea but I haven't said anything to her, why what's up?" Taylor asked looking at me frowning.

"she called me, she's really pissed said if we aren't back soon she's going to call my dad." I said folding my arms over my chest I glanced at Danny to see him frowning. "we're 22 so legal."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Danny said looking at me surprise written all over his face.

"I've already been through this this morning." I said sighing thinking about Austin.

"with Oli?" Taylor asked looking at me suspiciously.

"something like that." I said looking away from her half hugging my self hoping she didn't realise that the shirt I was wearing was completely different from the two choices I had.

"you look better without make-up anyway." James said I looked up at him and frowned.

"you shut up you giant." I said turning slightly from him.

"giant huh." he said looking like he was thinking before he grabbed me.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at him as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"sorry I cant understand your midget words." he said spinning around.

"oh my fucking god James! If you fart I will kill you!" I yelled at him hitting his back trying to get him to put me down.

"you wont be able to reach." he said stopping and facing Taylor laving me facing Bring Me The Horizons tour bus.

"put me down." I said trying to be a dead weight on his shoulder but it didn't work.

"so what's the plan for the day?" Sam asked leaning against the front of the bus ignoring James and me.

"Don't have a clue we're probably guna have to get going soon." Danny said somehow managing to drink his own coffee.

"alrightly then." Sam said yawning "I'll let Ben and Cam know." he pushed off and walked back into the bus.

"we really do need to go." I said pinching James who jumped trying to rub at the spot where I pinched but I grabbed his arm and pulled.

"AH shit okay!" he yelled "I'll put you down just give me my arm back!" I smiled hearing Taylor laugh.

"that's what I thought." I said letting his arm go and he put me down.

"bitch." he swore at me rubbing his shoulder.

"dick" I said poking my tongue at him.

"Taylor here." Ben poked his head around the corner holding her phone out to her still somehow managing to stay on the bus.

"thanks." she said smiling and leaving Danny's side to grab it from him.

"I put my number in there if you need to talk." he said quietly looking between Danny and James making sure they didn't hear him.

"you didn't have to." Taylor said looking through her phone then looking back at him frowning. "you put Danny's number in here too?"

"yea I can guarantee he'll ask for you're number before you guys drive out of here." he said smiling and then disappearing back into the bus.

"come on Tay say your good byes." I said looking behind me as noise start coming from BMTH's bus.

"you going to say bye to Oli?" she asked giving me the all knowing eye making me roll my eyes.

"I already have." I lied smiling at her and walked over to the car. I leaned against my door as I watched her give James a hug before she turned to Danny they stood hugging for about a minute before a final good bye kiss.

"Come on!" I yelled as people started emerging from the second bus I relaxed as it was only Lee and Jordan who walked off blinking furiously against the light.

"ok I'm coming!" Taylor yelled at me I quickly jumped in the car and fixed my seat back up after Austin took over. "can we stop for food?" I leaned over and grabbed my phone as Taylor got in closing the glove box for me.

"sure we just really need to go." I said connecting my phone and starting the car.

"yay you're the bestest." Taylor cooed doing her seat belt up. I reversed back I put the car in drive and looked out the front and saw Oliver standing next to Lee and Jordan.

"Fuck." Kenzie mumbled under her breath I looked up from her stereo to see Oli, Lee and Jordan looking at us.

"you didn't say good bye did you." I accused seeing the confusion on Oli's face.

"sort of," she said taking a deep breath before taking her foot off the accelerator and driving past not even turning to wave.

"what's going on?" I asked as we pulled on to the road away from the entertainment centre.

"nothing why?" she asked glancing at me.

"well one the car smells like man, you are wearing your shirt or Oli's and you were so pushy to get going." I said ticking off the points on my fingers.

"just drink your coffee before you spill it everywhere." she said dodging me, something happened and I was going to get to the bottom of it before we got home. One way or another.

I walked out of the shop looking in the bag at all the stuff I grabbed as I nommed on a sour strip.

"did you grab me a drink at least sugar?" I looked up to see Kenzie leaning against the car I smiled and dug into my bag of goodies and handed her a bottle of orange and mango juice.

"there you go my love." I said handing it over.

"you two should be ashamed of what you're doing to this world." I froze as an old lady walked past.

"excuse me?" Kenzie said pushing off the car.

"you lesbians and such you're the reason this world is going to hell." she said tsking at us.

"well it'll be nice to see you there you judgemental bitch. Now if you'll excuse us we're going to make beautiful lesbian sex in the back of my car." Kenzie said smiling and grabbing my arm and kissing my cheek. I almost died looking at the disgust and shocked look on the old lady's face as she watched Kenzie kiss me.

She took off in twice the speed as we got in the car, it wasn't until I saw she waddle into the shop that I bust out laughing dropping my bag between my feet on the floor.

"old hag." Kenzie mumbled fiddling with a paper bag.

"I swear you were going to kill her just by kissing my cheek." I laughed grabbing my chest as it started hurting from laughing

"she would have deserved it." Kenzie said popping something before I could see and took a mouth full of drink.

"so you going to tell me who's shirt that is?" I asked after I calmed myself down and grabbed a fizz wizz from the back as she threw her rubbish in the back seat.

"how do you know its not Oli's?" she asked smirking putting her drink in the cup holder as she started the car up.

"cause that shirt's a little too big to be Oli's and you wouldn't have taken both his shirts. I smiled at her as I bit into the purple fizz wizz.

"shut up" her smirk leaving her face replacing with a frown.

"just tell me and I'll let you keep the photo of Ben and me." I pleaded with with her. "but you have to send it to me."

"fine," she sighed as she started doing her driving thing. "it's Austin's."

"as in Austin the security guard?" I asked a little shocked that she even remembered him I just thought she had taken one of the other guys shirts.

"Yup I snuck out on Oliver. He found me sleeping in my car so we went back to his place." she glanced at me. "hence the smell of man." she said sarcastically I poked my tongue at her.

"so what happened why'd you leave Oli?" I pushed I wanted to know why and how and just everything I'd already spilled my little ecstasy party.

"I didn't want to I just felt out of place what does it matter he does this all the time I'm no different." she said shrugging driving with one hand as she picked up her drink.

"are you freaking kidding me!" I shouted at her making her choke on her drink a little.

"god damn it Taylor rose!" she yelled back at me putting her drink down and wiping her chin and glancing down at her shirt and sighing.

"do not god damn me Mackenzie Anne!" I turned in my seat to look at her square on. "he wanted nothing but your attention all night! Why do you think he put ice down your shirt! And he still had your hair tie on his wrist!" I held my breath like a two year old she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"don't you get sassy with me I'll pull this car over and make you walk home." she threatened pointing to the side of the road. I let the air in my lungs out.

"fine." I said turning back to face forward in my seat and folded my arms.

We were quiet for ages listening to the music that was softly playing. I wanted to ask about Austin there was so much I still wanted to know but she wasn't going to given me any more than what I already got. I sighed as Blessed with a Curse came on and Kenzie skipped it it was one of her favourite songs, I dug into my bag and pulled out a star burst lollipop and handed it to her.

"thanks." she said quietly attacking the wrapper with her teeth trying to get it open.

"I don't want to be pushy." I said grabbing another fizz wizz out. "so I'll wait till you're ready to tell me."

"hold this." she mumbled handing me the lollipop as she grabbed the rubbish and threw it in the back with everything else before grabbing it and popping it into her mouth. A few more moments past when I realised we were almost home.

"Oli fell asleep." she said taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"and you didn't?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"I couldn't, as much as I wanted to I couldn't so I snuck out and went to my car I fell asleep in here for probably ten maybe fifteen minutes before Austin knocked on my window waking me up." she put the lollipop back in her mouth as she took the exit off the high way.

"then what happened?" I asked licking my fingers from the fizz wizz.

"he took me back to his place where I had a shower, he gave me this shirt to sleep in." she glanced at me and smiled. "he gave up his bed for a stranger."

"ah yes but a pretty stranger with a vagina." I said smiling back at her making her laugh.

"shut up or I'm not saying any more." she threatened pointing her lollipop at me.

"I already know. He snuck in and you two had pretty sexes and he brought you back to me." I said waving my hand at her.

"no we did not. He didn't sneak in, I apparently was having a nightmare and he came in to check on me. We didn't have sex at all." she stated matter of factly.

"hah excuses!" I laughed I started getting nervous the closer we got to my house. "hey if shit gets real can I come stay with you tonight?"

"sure can the house feels pretty empty now its just me there." she said smiling at me as we pulled up to my place.

"here goes nothing." I said reaching for my door.

"I didn't say good bye cause I couldn't face him." Kenzie said looking at the steering wheel.

"it's okay I'm sure he wont stay mad at you for it." I said grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it. "come on lets face the dragon together like old times." she looked at me and smiled.

"I can not believe you got yourself into that situation Taylor Rose!" my mum screamed at me as she paced back and forth across the lounge room while Kenzie and I sat on the lounge our hands in our laps.

"I said I was sorry." I said looking at her she stopped fr half a second and glared at me.

"sorry does not even come close to making it okay!" she yelled again making me jump a little. "and you Mackenzie where were you? You were meant to look out for her!" she was turning on Kenzie now her fury at full force.

"I was looking out for her I just got distracted." Kenzie said quietly not looking up at my mum at all.

"I should never have let you go I knew you'd embarrass the family somehow Taylor, you're grounded for six months. You are to only go to work and back nothing else not even getting Mackenzie to come pick you up." she stopped in front of me her hands on her hips making me feel like I was ten inches tall. "you wont have any computer or TV privileges either."

"but I-"

"no Mackenzie I'll be ringing your father and telling him exactly what you got up to last night." my mum cut her off, I had enough I wasn't ten any more I was twenty fucking two.

"no mum you wont be we're twenty two not twelve, her dad is just going to shrug it off because she's an adult and we can make our own decisions!" I yelled at her getting up.

"you might be an adult Taylor but you live under my roof! Mackenzie isn't going to take you in, you'll just get in her way like you get in mine." she said smirking like she had the upper hand and she sort of did making me feel like shit was probably the best part of her day sometimes.

"actually Lauren, Taylor's moving in with me we were talking about it yesterday and well now is a perfect time to let you know." Mackenzie said standing up to my mum I tried to hide the shocked look on my face, I'd only asked to stay the night if it got hectic here. "isn't that right Tay?" Kenzie looked at me trying to get a response.

"y-yeah I'm moving out mum." I said turning away grabbing Kenzie's arm and pulled her with me as we descended into the dungeon.

I dumped my stuff in the room at the opposite end of the hall to Kenzie's bedroom. The bed was already made up like she was already planning to have me stay over.

"now since you're grounded you only get half an hour on the TV and the computer." Kenzie said carrying my giant teddy I named Benji in and throwing him on the bed.

"shut up." I laughed walking around the bed and fixing Benji up so he was sitting up against the pillows.

"what do you want for dinner?" Kenzie asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'll cook just let me see what's in the kitchen." I said smiling "its the least I can do since you let me move in."

"eh its okay I was going to ask you anyway." she smiled and walked away "tuna bake it is." she called walking down stairs into the kitchen.

We were sitting in the lounge room eating dinner watching Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone when my phone went off telling me I had a message.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed almost losing my food to the floor. Kenzie paused the movie and looked at me like I was a crazy ass bitch. "he has my fucking bra!" I shoved my phone in Kenzie's direction for her to look but instead of being out raged like I was she started laughing putting her plate on the coffee table so she wouldn't drop any.

"I thought you were wearing it." she said laughing and wiping away tears as she read the text under it.

"no I had to turn my shirt into a make shift bra and took hi- here hold this!" I shoved my plate at her and took a picture of me sitting on the lounge in his T-shirt.

 _I guess Ur missin sumthin too idiot._

"I thought that shirt looked too big for you" Kenzie said still laughing a little as she passed my plate back to me.

"you shut up you you you I don't even know! That was my favourite bra!" I said stabbing the pasta and tuna furiously.

"well I guess it's his favourite bra now" she giggled setting herself off laughing again, "Can you imagine if he wore it!" I stopped stabbing my food and looked at her dead in the eye.

"you. Are. Not. Funny." I said slowly frowning at her as my phone vibrated again.

 _gimme ur address nd ill sent it back ;)_

I groaned.

 _I'm not givin bak the shirt_

"what's he saying?" Kenzie asked only just managing to pick her plate back up.

"he wants our address to send it back, I'm not sure I want it back" I said pulling a face imaging what he could possibly be doing to it.

"then don't unless you want him to just randomly show up." she said pointing her fork at me raising her eyebrows.

"is it okay?" I asked shyly I had only just moved in I didn't want to bug her.

"just do it or I will." she said going back to her food. "can we get back to the movie now?" I laughed a little and nodded. I scrolled through my contacts and pulled Ben's number up.

 _Hey I don't wana be annoyin but wats Oli up to?_

I didn't want to use Ben or Danny to check on Oli but I felt like I was rubbing it in Kenzie's face that I had contact with the bands and she didn't

 _u really wanna know?_

Ben sent back making me cringe it was something bad or it was what Kenzie already knew, I didn't want to believe her I wanted her and Oli to be together that was what the plan was, she was meant to be with him and I Danny and we would become mum's together to the men we loved.

 _Yea_

I looked up as Kenzie let out a little giggle again but this time she was looking at her phone she looked up and saw me looking at her she cleared her throat and turned back to her phone a smile still on her face.

 _Hes doing body shots on some chick_

I sighed I guess she was right, she wasn't as special to him as I imagined.

 _Thanx eatin dinner txt soon._

I put my phone down and half paid attention to the movie and slowly ate my dinner as I thought about everything. He did leave her to play the stupid xbox it wasn't till he noticed her shirt was off that he wanted her attention.

"hey can I ask you something?" Kenzie asked standing in front of me holding out her hand for my now empty plate.

"uh sure, what's up?" I asked as she walked around to the kitchen and dumped the plates, "stop prolonging and tell." I laid back on the lounge as she walked back and sat on her lounge.

"it wouldn't be weird for you if Austin came over tomorrow night would it?" she asked twisting her rings and picking at her nails.

"why would it be weird?" I asked rolling on my side to get comfy

"well cause last night and I only met him last night and stuff." she said avoiding eye contact with me.

"you slept with Oli and you'd only known him a few hours. You've known Austin a little longer and haven't jumped his bones." I said feeling a little depressed that our long term goal pretty much got fucked over.

"I know but like I don't know I don't want you feeling like I've ditched you when you've only just moved it." she rushed out squeezing her hands together.

"its okay I have Benji" I forced a smile and turned back to the movie.

"thank you I'll find a way to make it up to you I promise." she said all giddy before turning back to her phone.

I was starting to fall asleep on the lounge as the second movie finished, I sat up and looked at Kenzie who was out cold with her phone sitting on her chest. I got up and stretched slowly before I walked over to wake her up but a message came through waking her up. I caught a glimpse of the screen before she grabbed it.

"it's okay its just Austin asking if you're still awake." I laughed walking up stairs to grab a towel for a shower.

"oh okay." Kenzie said yawning and sitting up, I walked into my room and grabbed my shower stuff and fang I swore and walked back down the stairs grabbing the car keys off the hook. "what are you doing?" Kenzie asked getting up and turning everything off.

"I left fang in the car." I said rushing out the door to the car.

"okay I'm going for a quick shower is that cool?" she called out walking up the stairs. I hoped she wouldn't be long I really needed a hot shower before I crashed. I jumped in the back seat and grabbed around on the floor for fang only to find the paper bag Kenzie had earlier, I opened it up to see it was the morning after pill.

"Fuck." I sat back looking at the empty box trying to remember if either James or Danny wore anything and whether it was too late to go get one for myself. I face palmed as I looked at the time, all the chemists were closed and tomorrow would be too late. I shoved the box back in the bag and dropped it on the floor. I closed my eyes trying to remember better but I couldn't, I punched the back of the drivers seat in frustration and looked down to see fang at my feet. I was older than Kenzie but she was more prepared in these situations than I was. I took a deep breath but it didn't help a tear fell down my cheek I wiped it away but it was just replaced, I hugged fang and fell sideways curling up and crying. Crying for how stupid I was for not being more prepared even with alcohol involved.

"Taylor?" I jumped and looked up to see Kenzie in a shirt that fit and boxers her hair was still wet from her shower.

"I'm okay just so much has happened today." I said sitting up and wiping the tears away.

"come on come have a shower and you can sleep with me tonight if you want." she said smiling sympathetically at me holding out her hand for me to take.

I curled up in bed with Kenzie who was still texting Austin even though she was falling asleep between texts.

"just tell him you're going to sleep." I frowned at her she looked at me over the top of her phone and smiled.

"its okay princess just sleep, roll over and ill play with your hair." she said pushing me slightly.

"I hate you." I said rolling over and facing the wall as she started playing with my hair.

"its only cause I know what you like." she laughed a little at me, I kicked out my foot and tapped her leg.

"meanie." I said holding fang closer to me.

"just shhh and sleep." she whispered turning the brightness down on her phone so I could sleep.

I walked in the back door with a basket full of our clean clothes and spotted Kenzie standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at a book.

"what chu dooin?" I asked dumping the basket on the lounge and walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't know if I should make brownies or a cake." I said looking up at me completely puzzled by what to do.

"this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain some one coming over would it?" I asked smiling as I grabbed the glass bowl and spun it around on the bench.

"shut your dirty whore mouth!" she said tossing the book at me I laughed and caught the book.

"brownies it is then." I said looking through the pages and finding the recipe she had written for them.

"fine. What did you want for dinner?" she asked grabbing stuff from the cupboard.

"just wanna order pizza or something?" I asked lining the ingredients up in the order she needed them as she melted some butter on the stove.

"sounds good, I can see if Austin will pick something up on his way here or we can go out?" she asked having a quick look through the cupboard again like she was forgetting something.

"so he's going to be here for dinner?" I asked sort of hoping he wasn't going to be here till late I was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"well yea if he gets off work early." she walked over to me and started measuring stuff and throwing it together. "if not we can go grab subway or something." she smiled at me as she tossed the measuring cups in the sink.

"yea sounds alright, can I have the first brownie?" I asked grabbing a few choc chips she had out and popped them in my mouth.

"like I could stop you hah." she laughed wiping her hands on her jeans so she could pick up her phone.

"what's up?" I asked seeing her frown.

"um I don't know." she said locking her phone and shoved it in her back pocket and moved back to the stove.

"was it Blake?" I asked almost scared that she'd throw the hot butter over me.

"yea he's being a jerk as usual reckons he left something here but I know he didn't." she said turning the stove off and the oven on to pre heat.

"so what does he want to do?" I watched as she poured the butter in.

"he wants to come around tonight to check, he's only coming around to torment me." she said throwing the pot in the sink turning back to the bowl she sighed, "he must have been watching or had one of his spies watching as we got home yesterday."

"that's, just a little creepy." I said looking out the back door seeing if I could see anyone out there watching us. "its alright big strong Austin's going to be here to protect us." I smiled as she looked at me and half smiled.

"I don't want to rely on him or any man to protect me." she said grabbing the mixer out.

"I know but it wont hurt having him here tonight if Blake does show up." I said pushing away from the bench and walking into the lounge room to fold the clothes.

"hey if Austin does get off work early do you want Chinese?" she asked yelling over the mixer she had turned on.

"yea sure just make sure he gets a lot of honey chicken and fried rice." I called back now wanting honey chicken more than I wanted brownies.

"alright come taste this!" Kenzie said holding out a tea spoon of chocolate goo

"ooh brownie mix." I grabbed the spoon and took my time eating it as she poured the mixture in the square dish.

"can you gimme a spoon?" she asked looking at me slowly licking at the mixture on the spoon.

"I keep this spoon." I declared walking into the kitchen and grabbing a spoon for her.

"yes you keep that spoon.." she said using the spoon to help the mixture into the dish. "there will be plenty of fried rice and honey chicken to go around by the way."

"YES!" I threw my hands up in excitement even if I was going to be a third wheel tonight there was going to be plenty of food to keep me company. Kenzie smoothed the mixture popping the other spoon in her mouth as she moved to the oven I dipped my hand in the flour and waited till she bent over and put the mix in the oven before I smacked her on the butt leaving a very noticeable hand print in flour.

"you'll make an awesome house wife one day." I laughed sliding out of her range.

"bitch that hurt."she said frowning as she tossed the spoon in the sink.

"you lover me!" I called dancing back to the clothes and putting them carefully into the basket so I could take them up and put them away.

"you're still a bitch!" she called from the kitchen as I walked in to her room and put her clothes on the end of her bed.

"Kenz why do you have a hand print on your butt?" Austin asked following her from the front door to the kitchen she looked over her shoulder and glared at me.

"you didn't!" she exclaimed turning slightly and looking at her butt. "Taylor!" I tried to hold back but the laughing just exploded out of me as Kenzie stomped into the kitchen.

"the temptation was real." I laughed sitting up on the lounge Austin stood at the stairs between the kitchen and lounge room.

"you are a bitch I'm going to get you back for it." Kenzie said walking out of the kitchen holding two forks. She took the plastic bag from Austin and sat on the lounge.

"do I get one?" I asked as she started pulling things out of the bag,

"I don't know ask the fucking hand print on my ass." she said opening a container.

"I can grab it fo-"

"no you will not!" Kenzie cut Austin off pointing at him with a fork and then pointed to the spot next to her.

"ugh fine." I said groaning as I got up and walked past Austin.

"can you grab us a drink please?" Kenzie asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fork,

"it's just flour." I called as I looked in the fridge "what drink am I grabbing?"

"did you want water or come soft drink?" I heard Kenzie ask.

"there's scotch in the cupboard if you want some of that too." I said smiling grabbing the bottle of coke out with three glasses.

"I'm good for a drink." Austin said I grabbed the scotch out of the cupboard as Kenzie walked around.

"the hell are you doing?" she whispered at me grabbing the bottle from me.

"offering a range of beverages" I smiled at her opening the coke.

"why don't you just scream out that we also have vodka and a whole bunch of other alcohol sitting in the house." she said pouring a bit of scotch into a glass.

"ooh vodka." I said grabbing the bottle from the cupboard and pouring it in my glass.

"can you grab me a bottle of water please." Kenzie said sighing filling her glass with coke and pouring some in mine.

"a little nervous?" I asked as she took a sip of her drink and looked at me.

"you have no idea." she said softly taking the bottle of water from me and walking back around to the lounge room. I walked around and sat down as Kenzie set her glass down Austin picked it up and took a mouthful.

"oi what the hell!" she yelled at him as he put the glass back down.

"I got thirsty waiting." he said handing me two containers stacked on top of each other.

"asshole." she mumbled sitting back stabbing her honey chicken.

"hey show the man some compassion he brought us dinner." I said smiling my mouth watering over the smell of the honey chicken.

"I like her." Austin pointed a piece of chicken at me with his fork "can we keep her?"

"yea mum can we keep her?" I asked going along with Austin.

"you two are going to be the death of me." Kenzie said grabbing her drink looking between me and Austin.

"what are we watching?" Austin asked picking up Kenzie's glass again as she put it down.

"I give up honestly, you pick something or leave it up to Taylor." she said glaring at him.

"mum dad please don't fight I'm sorry I'll be a good girl." I grinned grabbing the xbox controller

"I don't think I have a choice in it now anyway." Austin said smiling at Kenzie who poked her tongue out at him.

I started giggling and then found the movie I wanted to watch I looked over to see both of them were looking down at their food and started it. I pulled my feet up and got comfy with my fried rice and chicken.

"what is this?" Austin looked up at the TV as the music started to play.

"vampire academy." Kenzie said not even looking up.

"but you haven't even looked up at the TV." he said looking at her in disbelieve.

"I know the sound track."she said looking at him and smiling.

I looked over to Kenzie about half way through the movie as she moved forward and stacked the left overs on the side as she grabbed the rubbish pitting it in the plastic back.

"I'll clean up." Austin said leaning forward pulling her back keeping his arm around her to stop from moving.

"you brought dinner don't worry about it." she said giving up her fight and relaxing into him.

"will you two shut up, jeez all this talking." I complained rolling my eyes at them,

"shush you or no brownies." Kenzie threatened I sat up to protest when there was a knock at the door we looked at the door than at each other.

"I'll clean up." I said getting up and grabbing everything and walking into the kitchen as Kenzie got up throwing back the rest of her drink. I quickly put the left overs in the fridge and the rubbish in the bin as she got to the door.

"what's wrong?" Austin asked pausing the movie.

"I'll tell you later." Kenzie said taking a deep breath as she opened the door.

"told you I'd sent it back!" Danny yelled prancing into the house straight at me wearing nothing but my bra and his pants.

"um happy house warming?" Kenzie looked at me confused as Danny grabbed me and started dancing around.

"what the hell Danny!" I yelled trying to pull away.

"he's had a few." I caught a glimpse of Ben walking through the door.

"PARTY, PARTY!" I managed to pull away from Danny to see the rest of Asking walk in with BMTH.

"what is going on?" Kenzie asked walking away from the door Austin was up and behind her.

"Nice place." Sam said walking into the lounge room and dropping down as Lee and both Matt's walked into the kitchen with arms full of beer.

"why are you guys here?" I asked when Kenzie didn't get a result out of them.

"we've had to cancel the tour we're going home the day after tomorrow." we turned to see Oli walk through the door his hands in his pockets like a sad little puppy, my heart broke for him he looked at Kenzie to see Austin standing behind her his hand on her waist.

"I um who wants to play Call of Duty?" Kenzie said putting on a smile moving away from Austin and hitting Cam's leg so she could get past.

"it's cold." Danny said wrapping his arms around me from behind and started kissing my neck.

"ah its because you are literally wearing just a bra." I said pulling out of his grip and following Kenzie.

"oi who's scotch?" James asked bringing it around from the kitchen.

"mine thanks for the refill." Kenzie said picking up her glass he frowned at her, I picked my glass up and finished it and held it out to him.

"you owe me giant." Kenzie said squaring up to him.

"fine but this is the only time I'm getting you a drink." he said taking her glass.

"hey you owe me too!" I exclaimed thrusting my glass at him, he winked and took my glass too.

"what movie?" Cam asked trying to grab the controller off Sam.

"no movie." I said grabbing the controller first and quitting out of the movie and media player app on the xbox.

"depending on the game you guys might have to switch to the 360." Kenzie said avoiding everyone as she walked over and grabbed the CoD games out from the shelves and put them on the coffee table.

"got Blop II?" Sam asked as Lee came around from the kitchen handing me and Kenzie our drinks.

"thanks." we said together taking a sip. I looked around the house to see Ben and Danny talking with James. Both Matt's and Lee were laughing and messing around in the kitchen as Cam and Sam wrestled on the lounge. Austin stood at the stairs his arms folded like he was back at work and Oli stood with his hands still in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

"yup. where's Jordan?" Kenzie asked looking around.

"Kenz can I talk to you?" Austin asked turning and walking up stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute." she said putting her glass down and walking up stairs after him.

"isn't he the security guard from the other night?" Ben asked as he James and Danny walked into the lounge room Danny sat in Kenzie's spot and pulling me into his lap.

"yup." I said as Danny nuzzled my neck.

"how did they even meet?" Oli asked pushing off the wall and leaning on the lounge behind Sam and Cam.

"we sort of well we didn't do anything but a fight broke out and she got knocked over by one of the other security guards and he helped her out." I said pushing Danny's hand off my boob as I took a sip of my drink.

"helped her how?" Oli asked giving me a weird look like he was trying to piece something together.

"well he checked to see if her vagina was still there before it got to you." Danny said looking up from my neck.

"can you not be a dick?" I asked pulling back a little and looked at him, he shrugged.

"ignore him." Ben said sitting next to Danny and me.

"when she got knocked over we thought she hurt her ankle he helped out is all." I said shrugging as Kenzie walked down stairs frowning.

"anyone breaks anything I will kill you." she said looking around at everyone.

"everything okay?" Oliver asked catching her eye

"fine." she picked up her drink and pointed at Sam and Cam, "there are two controllers stop bloody fighting." she said walking back out of the room and back up stairs.

"right lets get gaming." James said walking around handing out beers and dropping on the floor.

"well put the game in you idiot." Ben said kicking at James.

"wanna have some fun?" Danny whispered in my ear making me shiver. "it'll be like the other night but without James." he gently bit my ear lobe. I turned my head to look at him I opened my mouth to say something but he took the opportunity and kissed me making my whole body tingle his hand moved back to my boob he squeezed it gently I bit his bottom making him pulling me tighter against him.

"Taylor?" Oli asked pulling me out of my world with Danny.

"what?" I asked licking my lips.

"what's his deal? Like the dude could do some serious damage if left unattended." he said looking over to the stairs and back.

"maybe that's what she wants." Matt Nicholls said walking around grinning like an idiot with the other Mat and Lee.

"shut up idiot." Oliver snapped swiping at him as they walked past and crowding into the lounge room.

"all I know is he works security, she hasn't told me anything about him I don't know if she knows any more than me even if she was at his place." I put my hand over my mouth Oli's eyes darkened the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into his lap with my help. I felt so dirty for telling him but at least what I thought about him was wrong he did care about her she was different to him.

"move over." Oli said climbing over the back of the lounge and wedging himself between Cam and Sam.

"Oli.." I said softly he looked at me before grabbing the controller off Sam and battled it out with James in CoD. "I need another drink."

"but you still have half a glass." Ben pointed out.

"shut up Ben." I snapped drinking the rest of my drink and slapping Danny's hand as I got up and made my way to the kitchen through the sea of bodies on the floor.

I reached for the vodka but it wasn't the strong drink I needed I grabbed the bottle and put it up next to the scotch Kenzie had and grabbed it instead. Dark times demanded a darker liquor there was no way I was going to drink beer again just the thought had my stomach churning.

"you okay?" James asked making me look up from the drink in front of me.

"yea just every thing's gone to shit." I said taking a drink

"what do you mean?" he asked leaning against the bench beside me.

"just plans and stuff nothing to worry about." I said trying to smile but he saw my struggle he moved and hugged me from behind making me sigh and relax a little.

"you wanna go out back and talk about it?" he whispered making me shiver as he lightly kissed my neck.

"its okay there isn't anywhere to sit really." I said sipping my drink again.

"your bedroom then?" his hand slipped up my shirt.

"can you stop please in not in the mood." I asked pushing his hand away.

"I can get you in the mood though." he said moving his hand back up my shirt.

"stop it James." I said pushing his hand away but he pushed me against the bench and kept kissing my neck.

"she said stop it mate." I looked up to see Austin standing at the top of the stairs looking at us a scary ass look on his face, James stopped and looked up.

"listen here _mate_ this ain't your business go back to your tease." James said his grip tightened on me.

"the fuck you doing?" I looked over to see Danny and Ben standing at the bottom of the stairs, Danny walked over and pushed James away as he grabbed my drink and pulled me to him.

"I think you've had enough to drink James." Kenzie said coming down the stairs and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back with all that I could fighting back tears.

"this is bullshit." James said grabbing another beer and slamming the fridge door shut and pushed past everyone as he walked out the back. I looked up to Austin who looked back down to us after watching and making sure James wasn't going to come back for a little, I mouthed a thank you at him, he nodded a little at me as he walked down the stairs.

"there's no way you just work security." Danny said drinking my drink as I turned to look at him and frowned he looked at me surprised almost spilling my drink. "sorry I forgot." Kenzie let me go to Danny who I smacked on the arm and took my drink back.

"I do at the moment." he said stopping at the bottom of the stairs he was keeping his distance a little from Kenzie.

"hey Kenzie you know there's just a guy in some car sitting across the road?" we looked up to see Jordan walk through the door,

"what do you mean?" Kenzie asked walking to the door and looking out into the darkness.

"he was just sitting in his car I don't know if he was from one of the neighbours or something" Jordan said looking behind me.

"what's going on?" Ben asked trying to figure it out I looked around to see the guys all still playing the Xbox Oli had handed the controller over his arms were folded looking like he was listening but then he started yelling with the other guys and pointing at the screen.

"nothing its okay it looks like he's gone." she said turning her back on the door looking at me.

"he looked like he was watching the plac-"

"want a drink Jordan?" I asked quickly turning and walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer for him.

"um sure I guess just one though we have to go soon sorry we cant stay." he apologised as I handed him the beer.

"is everything okay?" I asked leaning against Danny.

"yea just something happened back home." Jordan said taking a long pull from his beer.

"its okay we forgive you." Kenzie smiled and gave him a hug, he put his arm around her and hugged her back before she moved away and disappeared upstairs.

"so security at the moment huh you sound like a gypsy." Danny said as Jordan fell into the sea of bodies on the floor.

"I've only been back for about six months, I'm heading back out in two months." Austin said clasping Danny on the shoulder as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"holy shit." I whispered into my glass. "does Kenzie know?" I asked following him in as Danny and Ben went back to the lounge room.

"I haven't brought it up we've only known each other for a few days." he said shrugging and throwing the bottle top on the bench.

"if you hurt her I don't care how army trained you are I'll kill you." I threatened him as I finished my drink again.

"it's alright Tay I wont if I can help it." he said ruffling my hair as Kenzie bounced back down stairs straight into the lounge room.

"Move over losers I want a turn." she said jumping on Oli, Cam and Sam.

"I think she might have a hidden stash in her room." I said smiling as she snatched the controller off Oli.

"it's alright from what she's told me a bit of fun wont hurt." he said as I poured myself another drink grabbing a clean glass and making her one as well before she had a chance to ask me.

"what did she tell you?" I asked curiously grabbing the coke from the fridge as he walked to the side of the kitchen.

"just that her ex wasn't the best to her and he hangs around every now and then." he said watching me pour the coke.

"she tell you he hit her?" I asked I know I was over stepping but if he was serious about her he needed to know how dangerous Blake could get.

"mhm." he said with a mouthful of beer.

"you're lucky she doesn't let anyone in that quick." I said smiling a little putting the coke in the fridge. He nodded and looked out the kitchen window. I bit my lip why did I have to talk so much with alcohol.

"hey Taylor get your butt in here!" Kenzie called out to me

"just cause she seems open with these guys doesn't mean she's opened up to them like she's opened up to you." I said picking up the drinks.

"and Oliver?" he asked pushing away to follow me.

"that's different I cant explain it." I said frowning and walking into the lounge room to see Kenzie sitting in Oli's lap playing against Ben.

"yea different." Austin muttered and walked to the stairs and sat down. I sighed and walked in putting the glasses down on the table as everyone yelled at me to move, Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap again.

"you okay yea?" he whispered holding me to him still wearing my bra.

"yea." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him grabbing at his back and unclasping my bra.

"oh baby." he laughed as I took it off him.

"you stretched it." I frowned looking at it.

"I'll buy you another one." he said putting his hands on my face and pulling me to him.

I'd lost count of the drinks Kenzie and I had we were down to just the vodka we were handing it to each other to drink. I was sitting on the floor in front of Danny he was trying to help me play the game but it wasn't working out so well. Kenzie grabbed the bottle and got off Oli's lap he was about to follow her till she walked to Austin and tried to pull him up but he wouldn't move so she sighed and knelt on the step below him, I couldn't hear what they were talking about as Danny started whispering in my ear.

"get a knife kill and I'll make you scream." he whispered kissing my temple.

"pressure much." I said running around the map.

"so much pressure you'll be begging me." he whispered again distracting me so I got shot by Ben,

"so rude!" I called out looking up at him, he sat there smiling like a kid in a candy store. As I looked back to the TV I saw that Austin had his arms around Kenzie still sort of keeping his distance from her.

"my turn." Danny said taking the controller off me as a new round started.

"alright well we're guna get going." Oli said standing up stretching out

"cant we stay a little longer?" Lee asked taking the controller from Ben.

"fine but we really do have to go soon." he said thinking twice about sitting back down, "where the bathroom?"

"up stairs and door on your right." I said glancing up at him as I gently bit Danny's wrist,

"oi that's cheating." Danny said pulling his hands up away from me I laughed as he smiled and winked at me.

"I need another beer." Ben said getting up and following Oli out of the lounge room. Kenzie stood up grabbing Austin's hand and pulling him successfully with her this time.

"come on it'll be fun." she smiled at him and lead him over and pushing him down into Ben's spot and handing me back the bottle.

"why do you have a hand print on your butt?" Sam asked looking up at her she frowned and sat on Austin's knee.

"Taylor did it." she said pouting at me which made me choke on my mouthful of vodka and bringing it up and out my nose.

"bitch!" I shouted at her as she laughed and grabbed the bottle off me.

"you better not have gotten booger in it." she said looking in the bottle with one eye closed.

"I hope I did!" I punted at her but she just poked her tongue out at me and took a mouthful.

I found myself with a beer in my hand and Kenzie sitting between Austin's legs on the floor like I was with Danny. Oliver was eye balling her when he got the chance, glancing at her every time she laughed.

"Cheers." Kenzie said clinking our bottles together, "I don't think I could have planned a better house warming party hah."

"this is awesome though hah." I laughed with her.

"right girl vs girl!" Ben yelled grabbing both controllers and handing them to us.

"what's this going to prove?" I asked looking at him.

"yea I'm way too drunk to play my best." Kenzie slurred a little leaning her head back groaning.

"even playing field then?" He said shrugging.

"ugh fine if I win you have to pull your pants down and run up and down the street." I said putting my beer in front of me.

"if I will you have to do it butt naked." Kenzie said handing her beer to Austin.

"I don't like these odds" Ben said frowning looking between us.

"it's alright Danny can do it with you." Kenzie said smiling at him as the round started.

"you better get a good shot." Sam said as Danny and Ben stood under the street light butt naked. Kenzie and I had called it a draw and forced the guys to do it. I held my phone up and zoomed in a little taking a picture of them.

"there." I said showing Sam who grabbed my phone and did something as the guys started running down the street squealing like little girls as a car came around the corner making everyone crack up laughing.

"what's happening?" I looked up to see James for the first time since the kitchen.

"they lost a bet." Cam said grinning as the men made their way back up to us.

"ah okay fair enough." he said walking back inside. Sam handed me my phone back as Ben and Danny got dressed in the front yard and we all made our way back inside. Oliver and Austin had the controllers Kenzie had managed to tangle her self around Austin's legs. Oli glanced down and gently grabbed Kenzie's head before she hit the coffee table giving Austin an opening as he shot Oliver before he checked to see if she was awake. I turned as Ben and Danny came through the door yelling.

"shut up Kenzie's asleep." I whispered at them.

"we'll get going." Oli said pulling away from Kenzie as Austin moved around slightly to hold her head.

"alright thanks for the surprise tonight." I said smiling as he walked around the lounge to me as Lee Jordan and both Matt's came out of various parts of the house.

"no problem." Oliver said pulling me into a hug. "tell her I said bye." I nodded as he let me go and made his way out.

"see you guys at warped." Lee said as both bands said good byes.

"bed time." Danny said picking me up.

"Jesus!" I shouted in surprise as he threw me over his shoulder. "you Neanderthal."

"what's going on?" Kenzie asked blinking and looking around untangling herself from Austin.

"bedtime." Danny said pulling me back over his shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"oh um I didn't make the spare room up." she said standing up and wobbling a little.

"that's okay we'll just sleep where we land." Ben said claiming the lounge that Sam and cam had been on all night.

"okay if you want a blanket their in the cupboard at the top of the stairs." she said yawning as Austin stood up behind her and lead her up the stairs she grabbed my hand and squeezed it before she disappeared with Austin.

"ready?" Danny whispered in my ear, I nodded and lead him up to my room. As soon as the door closed he grabbed me and pulled my shirt off and attacked my jeans. I grabbed for his jeans as he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"what is with you and wearing clothes?" he asked smiling as he kissed me.

"well generally society frowns upon you if you don't wear them." I said smiling back as he unclipped my bra.

"I've missed the feel of you." he whispered dropping my bra and grabbing my boob making me gasp as his mouth was on me.

"Daniel." I moaned softly as he gently bit my nipple he groaned pulling away and picking me up I flicked the light off quickly as he turned me and headed towards the bed, he laid me down and kissed my collar bone down to my belly button he hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them off as he left me. His hands moved up and down my legs he grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of the bed. Before I could ask what he was doing his face was between my legs his tongue shooting bolts of electricity through my body making me moan and grab at the blankets. The pressure built up quicker than I thought possible his tongue moved quicker as I dug my heels in his back.

"cum for me." he whispered licking me out again making me lose control of my body as I came for him.

"Danny." I said breathless as he kissed my inner thigh.

"you taste like cherries." he said sliding up my body and kissing me. I felt his hard cock pressing against me.

"make me scream." I said kissing him hard as he moved a little and plunged deep in me making me gasp and dig my nails into his back.

"DANIEL!" I screamed as I came with him as he groaned as he pulled me hard down on him. I collapsed onto his chest as we tried to catch our breaths.

"I like the way you scream my name." he said kissing my forehead and chuckling a little.

"everyone heard me." I groaned trying to hide in him but that just made him laugh more.

"it's alright. I don't mind." he said tapping my knee I sat up moaning slightly at the feel of him still in me.

"I'm so spent darlin." he said picking me up slightly and pulling out. I fell to the side next to him, he wrapped his arm around me pulling me even closer so I had my head on his chest.

"when do you have to go?' I asked listening to his heart beat.

"we're leaving the day after tomorrow." he said running his hand up and down my back.

"do you have to?" I asked looking up at him, the moon light came through my window illuminating my room enough for me to see his face in the shadows.

"unfortunately yea but if you want I can spend tomorrow and tomorrow night with you if you want?" he asked searching my face for an answer.

"I wish it could be more." I said leaning up and kissing him gently. We jumped and grabbed for the blanket as the door opened.

"everything good in here?" James asked poking his head in and smiling as Danny held me behind him.

"you fucking twat get out!" Danny yelled at him and threw a pillow, James frowned and closed the door leaving us to lay back. I yawned as Danny started running his fingers through my hair,

"please stay." I whispered as the darkness caught me.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the room and spun around as Austin shut the door behind me, I stopped and looked around as he flicked the light on I frowned looking at the mess. My top draw was open exposing all my bra's and panties I looked up to his him looking around when we had come up before the light had been off.

"sorry its a mess I couldn't be bothered to clean it." I said dropping on my unmade bed Taylor had left fang in here so I reached over and tossed him on the make shift bed side table.

"it's okay I don't mind." he said leaning against the door.

"you can sit down you know." I said sitting up and smelling my hair.

"I know just waiting for you to decide what you're doing." he said smiling at me.

"I need a shower." I said getting up and pulling my shirt off Austin cleared his throat and stepped around me and sat on the bed.

"need me to come in?" he asked playing with his hands.

"what good would you be you cant even look at me without a shirt." I snapped grabbing my towel and heading to the shower.

I sighed heavily as the hot water hit my face and ran down my body I wanted so badly to hit the wall or to hit something. I'd only known him for a few days and he was leaving again in two months so why was I so angry? I guess it was what I deserved Blake even said so. I turned around so the water ran down my back I had my hair up so it didn't get wet as I had shower.

The smell of vanilla bean and sandalwood filled the shower as I washed the smell of beer and the day away. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel feeling a little relaxed I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me just as the door opened.

"someone's in here." I said turning around to see James standing in the doorway.

"sorry I didn't mean to I thought it was empty." he said looking around then at me.

"knock next time." I said holding the towel around me as I walked past him he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I'm really sorry about earlier in the kitchen," he said leaving his hand on my arm.

"you should be apologising to Taylor not me." I said shrugging his hand off but he moved with me and put his hand on the wall to stop me from walking out.

"can you tell her?" he asked leaning down to look at me.

"no you need to now let me go." I said trying to push his arm away but he pushed his body against mine pinning me against the wall.

"what's with you two girls the other night you wanted me and now you don't." he said the smell of beer was heavy on his breath.

"you're drunk." I said trying to push him off me.

"so are you." he said leaning in to kiss me the bedroom door I ducked under his arm but he grabbed the back of my towel I gasped as he pulled me back I reached out to grab the door frame but missed.

"seriously mate what the hell is your problem." Austin said standing in the door, James let my towel go I lost my grip and hit the tiles.

"the hell is your problem always fucking popping up like some perve." James said trying to grab me again as I picked myself up off the ground Austin stepped forward and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, the force of his grip on my arm was so tight I grabbed at his hand to try and loosen his hold as he pulled me out of the bathroom away from James.

"you're the one cornering women every chance you think you have." Austin said taking a step towards James making him take half a step back.

"Austin forget it." I pleaded trying to get him to let go.

"come near Taylor or Mackenzie again and I'll make sure you regret it." he threatened James as he literally carried me by the arm back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind us.

"you're hurting me!" I cried as he stopped and looked at my arm where his hand was. He let go and walked past me and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." he apologised I rubbed my arm and stood next to the draws.

"why did you do that?" I asked softly as my arm thumped as blood flow came back to my arm.

"he was going to hurt you." he said looking up at me but instantly looked away I looked down and saw I was still in my towel, I reached into my draw and pulled out a pair of pink lacy panties . I slipped them on under the towel as I looked around for my shirt. "he'd already hurt Taylor I didn't want him to hurt you."

"I could have handled myself you didn't need to step in." I said grabbing my batman shirt I slept in and dropped my towel.

"he had the height and size advantage don't be stupid." he said inspecting his fingers I stepped over my towel and stood in front of him.

"if I needed help all I had to do was scream." I said softly still holding my shirt.

"can't you just be grateful you didn't have to scream for help?" he asked finally looking up at me before realising I didn't have a shirt on he looked away again. I rolled my eyes and put the shirt on and stepped away from him to pick up my towel.

"you're leaving in two months anyway so what does it matter." I said hanging my towel up over my open draw,

"who told you?" he asked I turned around and looked at him he was finally looking at me now that I have some clothing on.

"I over heard you." I said stepping over some clothes to stand in front of my mirror and took my hair out.

"I only got the call today, I was going to tell you tonight after we went to bed." he said pulling his shoes off leaving his socks on I watched him in the mirror as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor with my clothes.

"why its not like we're in a relationship or anything." I said combing my fingers through my hair I had left my brush in the bathroom I wasn't confident enough to go back out there in case James was still in the bathroom.

"it wouldn't be fair of me to just up and leave if anything did happen with us Kenz." he said getting up and standing behind me as I watched him in the mirror.

"you are going to up and leave anyway." I said turning around to face him, he was leaning against the end of the bed his jeans hanging so perfectly the way his pyjamas did.

"that's why I wanted to tell you now." he said moving his hand to the side of my face. "I'll only be gone six to eight months tops."

"how long were you gone before?" I asked shivering a little as I leant back against my vanity moving away from his hand as much as I wanted to lean into his warm my anger over ruled my drunken mind.

"about two years." he said dropping his hand back down and sighing.

"so nothing will guarantee you'll be back within six to eight months." I stated rather than asked him as I tilted my head to the side.

"I wasn't going to ask you to wait for me." he said grabbing my hips and pulled me to him as I kept shivering.

"that's right because we've only known each other like what literally two days." I said trying to ignore how much I wanted the man in front of me.

"look how about we see where this goes then in two months we decide then?" he tried to compromise I felt my heart drop I looked away from him to the window, it was the plan Taylor and I had made was flying out side listening and laughing at how stupid I was. I sighed and relaxed leaning into him as his arms wrapped around me.

"I guess so." I said softly closing my eyes and listening to his heart beat.

"that's good enough for me." he said kissing the top of my head like he had when he arrived tonight. I pulled my head away from his chest and took his face in my hands forcing him to look down at him. His hazel eyes stared back at me as I stared into his, I leaned forward and kissed him softly and pressed my forehead against his our noses touching. He kissed me quickly stealing a kiss making me smile.

"there's the smile." he said smiling himself.

"shut up." I said blushing slightly sliding my hands from his face to his shoulders.

"make me." he said going into steal another kiss I turned my head slightly and he caught my cheek. His hands moved up my back pulling my shirt up slightly. I turned my head back to face him and kissed him gently biting his bottom lip he held me tighter against him as his tongue came out to play claiming my mouth and making me weak at the knees, I moaned softly pressing my chest against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he moved his hands down my back leaning against me as his hands grabbed my butt and picked me up as he stood up, I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold on tighter as he walked around to the side of the bed and somehow managed to lay me in the middle of the bed with our heads at the top of the bed. I unwrapped my arms from his neck as we kissed and moved them under his so I could put them on his waist, he broke the kiss and looked at me as I licked my lips and tried to catch my breath, he smirked a little and kissed me again making me lose my breath again.

I needed him, I wanted him so badly I moved my hands from his waist as I loosened my legs and slipped my hands between us he lifted himself up off me a little as I reached for his jeans I managed to unbutton them before his kiss left my lips and moved to my exposed me.

"Austin." I moaned breathlessly as he brought his hand down and started pulling my shirt up. He suddenly stopped and pushed himself up to look down at me I squirmed under his eyes as I reached for his jeans again he sighed and untangled himself from me and sat back.

"I cant do this." he said rubbing his face I scrambled to sit up and grabbed his hands.

"do what?" I asked holding his hands in mine the best I could.

"this, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." he said pulling away from me and moving to the side of the bed. I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"if I didn't want it I would have said no." I said softly kissing his shoulder again, he put his hand on mine and sighed deeply.

"just, please stop." he said softly his thumb slowly circling the back of my hand. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said climbing off the end of the bed and walking out taking a deep breath as I shut the door and walked down stairs I looked up and saw Ben making a sandwich he glanced up and saw me walking towards him.

"that's how you sleep?" Ben asked me as I walked into the kitchen behind him to look in the fridge for a cold bottle of water but the fridge was empty.

"no I sleep in a bubble naked wanna watch?" I asked closing the fridge and moving to the cupboard to grab a bottle of water from the bottom of the cupboard.

"you have a bubble you sleep in?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich and tossing the butter knife in the sink.

"yea and when I'm horny it glows." I said winking at him as I turned around opening the bottle.

"I need to see this." he said smiling at me as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"you better clean the stuff you use." I said motioning to the bench as I turned away from him and walked into the lounge room to see what they were doing I saw James laying on the floor next to Cameron.

"aren't you meant to be in bed?" Cam asked looking up at me from the floor.

"Na she doesn't sleep in a bed she sleeps in a bubble." Ben said walking past me nudging me with his elbow as he walked past stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth as he laid on the lounge he had claimed, I winced as pain shot up my arm I put the lid on my bottle and rubbed the spot where Austin had grabbed me. Sam reached over and pressed a button on the controller pausing the TV as he laid on the other lounge above Cam and James.

"what are you watching?" I asked pushing Ben's feet away as I sat down on the lounge.

"Wet hot American Summer" James said I nodded and avoided his eye contact as I picked at the label on my bottle.

"are you going to be doing that talkie thing or?" Sam asked I looked up and frowned at him.

"rude much," I said getting up and flipping him the bird as I walked back up stairs.

"way to go." Cam said hitting Sam with a cushion he was using for a pillow.

"shut up." Sam said hitting Cameron back with his pillow, I sighed and walked back in the bedroom. Austin was standing up he had his shoes back on he was pulling his shirt back on when I closed the door.

"what are you doing?" I asked staying at the door as he pulled his shirt down and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys from the bed side table.

"leaving." he said simply filling his pockets.

"you cant you've been drinking." I said leaning against the door opening my bottle of water and taking a sip.

"I haven't had anywhere near the amount you've had, I'll be fine." he said taking a step towards me his car keys in his hand.

"you've still had too much to drink." I said putting the bottle of water on my draws and folding my arms over my chest.

"you cant hold me hostage Kenz I'll just pick you up." he said sounding serious.

"why do you want to leave?" I asked biting back my anger.

"just doesn't feel right being here right now." he said folding his arms over his chest.

"so let me get this straight, after we agreed to see how things go and start to see where things go, you stop it all and now want to leave." I said trying to keep my cool I dug my nails into my arm where Austin had grabbed me, it was going to bruise so badly my bone actually hurt.

"I'll come back another time." he said shifting his weight he was starting to get impatient. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my water and walked around my side of the bed.

"fine see if I care." I said instantly regretting the words.

"so that's it? We're just going to give up just because I wont do something that I find wrong to do in this situation." he said turning his eyes on me as I sat down my back to him my chest was starting to hurt.

"yup, why not saves time in two months." I said wiping away a tear I didn't even know had formed. Blake was right I was better off alone I was nothing but a pathetic piece of crap that wanted more than I got out of life.

"I guess it does." Austin sighed and walked to the door I felt my chest tightening why was he taking so long to leave, he wanted to go anyway he was better off leaving before anything serious happened. I grabbed my pillow and hugged.

"are you okay?" he asked still watching me from the door.

"fine." I said taking a deep breath to calm myself down a little I rubbed my forehead and reached for the ibuprofen I had sitting next to my phone. I opened the box to see I still had a full row, hopefully I'd be more successful this time, the pain of losing people was too much to bare.

"I'll call you tomorrow if you want." he said opening the door as I popped a pill out.

"don't bother." I said as the door closed my body shook with every breath I took, the sound of the door closing echoed through me. "it's better this way." I said my hands shaking as I opened the bottle of water and grabbed the first tablet I had taken out and placed it on my tongue.

"what are you doing?"

"what I should have done." I said lifting the bottle to my lips the cold water filled my mouth as I swallowed the first tablet. I put the bottle down so I could get at the tablets easier, I pooped the rest of the row out and picked up the second and third one I tilted my head back to drop them into my mouth but something pushed me forward the tablets fell out of my hand and landed on the floor. I moved to pick them up but an arm wrapped around me and pulled me away from the side of the bed.

"let me go." I said calmly trying to get back to the side of the bed to finish what I started.

"why?" he asked holding me tight against him.

"because I'm sick of hurting!" I said my anger bursting out as I grabbed for his hands to pull them apart so I could get away.

"stop pushing people away then!" he growled in my ear I dug my nails into his and forcing him to let go, I moved to the edge of the bed and stood up turning to see Austin had done the same only he was looking at his hand where I dug my nails in.

"I don't push anyone away they all end up leaving." I wiped away a stray tear that had fallen.

"you aren't the only one with problems Kenz." he said shaking his hand and looking at me,

"no shit Sherlock, weren't you meant to be leaving?" I asked folding my arms over my chest wishing he'd just go.

"so you can finish whatever you started?" he snorted and rolled his eyes. "yea I'll leave and wait for a few days then call only for Taylor to tell me the girl I took a chance on killed herself after I left." he pulled his phone and wallet out of his pockets and put them on the bed side table with his keys.

"like she'd answer your call anyway." I said rolling my eyes and turning away from him there was a whole bed between us there wasn't any way he'd get to me without me slipping past him.

"she couldn't ignore me if I turned up." he said slipping his feet out of his shoes and pulled his shirt off and throwing it at me. I looked down at the tablets and open bottle of water. My head was spinning slightly one tablet wasn't enough even with the amount of alcohol in my system.

"it wont be too hard to forget me." I said trying to think of how many I could get down before he grabbed me, I wouldn't have a chance he was faster than I was.

"I tried to the whole bloody night after I helped you at the concert!" his anger was getting the better of him as well, "when I saw you walk to your car I spent twenty god damn minutes debating with myself about going up to you."

"maybe you should have listened to the part of you that pulled the other way." I said grabbing the bottle of water I saw him tense up out the corner of my eye, I took a sip and grabbed the lid. The temptation was sitting right there I already had the water.

"don't do it, please." he said softly watching me closely. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"it hurts too much." I said as tears fell as I fell against the wall struggling to hold the bottle up right, Austin climbed across the bed and took the bottle from me and put the lid on tightly.

"I know." he said putting the bottle down and took my hands and pulled me to him, I fell against him my head hitting his shoulder he shuffled around slightly and moving my hips pulling me down to sit on his leg as he ran his hand up and down my back as I cried on his shoulder.

I had run out of tears and was slowly slipping in and out of sleep Austin noticed and pulled me back a little to look at me.

"do you want me to stay?" he asked he put one hand on the side of my face holding me up as he pushed the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. I brought my hand up and rubbed my eyes as they started to hurt. "Kenz."

I let my hand drop into my lap and sighed heavily as I looked at him. The worried look he wore on his face and the intensity in his eyes made mine wet with tears again, he wiped away a fallen tear with his thumb.

"if you want to." I said weakly fighting back more tears.

"I want you to tell me what you want." he said looking into my eyes I looked down and picked at the corner of my thumb nail.

"I want you to stay." I whispered looking at him a flash of relief crossed him face as he let out a long breathe like he'd been holding it waiting for me to answer. He pulled my face to him and kissed me softly.

"alright I'll stay." he said moving his hand from my face and slide his arm behind my knees and picked me up I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up.

"what are you doing?" I asked as he walked us around the bed.

"I'll sleep that side." he said laying me down I let go of him as he pulled the blanket up and over me.

"are you working tomorrow?' I asked as he walked to the door and flicked the switch off.

"not till tomorrow night. Why?" he asked shuffling around in the I rolled over to face the window as he slid into bed next to me, his leg brushed against my knees as he moved around a little to get comfortable.

"I was just wondering." I said softly as he moved and slipped his arm under my pillow forcing me closer I moved closer resting my head on his chest I brought my leg up and put it over his. I frowned a little at the feel of his bare leg against mine, I moved it up slowly his right hand moved under the blanket and stopped my leg from moving any further up.

"maybe another night, just not right now okay?" he said softly kissing the top of my head.

"what are you wearing?" I asked moving my leg off his and rolled on my stomach to look at him in the dark, he tried to put my head back on his chest but I slipped out of his hold and sat up on my knees, I pulled the blanket down but sighed as it was too dark to see.

"come here." he chuckled his hand on my back as he pushed me gently towards him. I put my hands on either side of his head on the pillow to stop from falling.

"what? I can ask, you didn't bring anything with you." I said trying to think to try and remember.

"what does it matter?" he asked his hand moved from my back to the back of my neck.

"curious cause you seem so organised." I said remembering how clean his house and his bedroom had been.

"I didn't get a chance to drop in and grab some pyjamas after work." he said leaning up and stealing a kiss. I frowned and pulled away from him and leaned over grabbing my little LED cube and turned it on, he'd pulled the blanket up to his waist when I lent over I frowned at him and leaned over him as I put the cube above the bed balancing it on the bed head and the wall so I had both hands free. I grabbed the blanket and before I could pull it away from him Taylor screamed I let the blanket go and turned to go see if she was okay but Austin sat up and pulled me down.

"she's fine now will you just stay still." he said forcing me to lay down pinning me with his leg.

"cheater." I said trying to wriggle out from under him. He laughed I smiled a little as the colours changed making his face more visible before we were plunged into darkness from the red. He leaned up and grabbed the cube.

"you actually use this as a light?" he asked looking at it he moved a finger and we were in darkness again, he switched hands and leaned over me putting the cube back on the bed side table.

"it works for me." I said smiling I arched up into him as he moved back, he stopped I could imagine him frowning at me in the dark.

"Kenz don't make it harder then it already is." he whispered he had leaned down closer to me as I relaxed back into the bed.

"it doesn't have to be." I whispered leaning up and kissing him, he groaned burying his head into the pillow beside my head. I pulled my left leg out from under his and slowly moved it up and down his leg.

"I want to so badly believe me I do." he said softly into the pillow.

"then what's stopping you?" I asked turning my head and kissing his cheek softly.

"my morals." he said simply I sighed and stopped moving my leg.

"we can do other stuff though?" I asked as he lifted his head off the pillow.

"how about we just sleep." he said rolling on his back away from me, I sighed and grabbed the blanket and rolled over so my back was to him.

"sleep it is then." I said making sure he heard the disappointment in my voice. He rolled over pulling me back against him.

"don't be like that." he said kissing the back of my head, I rolled on my back his hand resting on my stomach.

"I know I'm sorry." I apologised picking his hand up off my stomach and played with it.

"it's okay just being close to you is enough for me right now," he said putting his head next to mine so we were sharing a pillow.

"you sound girlier than me." I said moving my head over slightly so his forehead was against the side of my head.

"I'll show you how girlie I am you just wait." he said I laughed out loud the hand I was playing with shot out of the blanket and covered my mouth, "shh its late." he smiled as I pulled his hand away from my face.

"don't make me laugh then." I said pushing his legs with mine, he pulled his hand out of mine again and grabbed my leg and moving it over his as he tangled his legs in mine.

"this is comfy. Don't judge." he said moving his hand up my thigh and resting it on my stomach.

"Austin." I moaned softly into the darkness I felt him twitch against my hip.

"since the night you stayed in my bed I was hoping you'd let me share a bed with you again." he whispered in my ear softly I put one hand on his as I slipped my other hand under the pillow.

"the first time I woke up and you were there I was a little freaked out." I whispered back moving his hand down to rest between my hips. "the second time I didn't feel like I wanted to leave you as much." he moved my shirt up I caught my breath as his pinky finger slipped under the top of my panties.

"I'm glad you didn't bail on me." he said softly I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I felt him get harder and his hand moved a millimetre lower.

"so am I." I said breathlessly just from his small actions.

"last night made me miss you so much." he groaned softly moving his hand down my panties I gasped as he touched me. He groaned again moving his finger down touching every part of me.

"don't, stop." I pleaded with him as he slipped a finger deep inside me.

"you're so wet." he whispered I turned my head catching his lips.

"you did this." I moaned as his thumb rubbed my clit

"I know I'm sorry." he said slowly pulling his hand away and out from my panties. I groaned and curled into him, he kissed my forehead his hand coming back to rest on my hip. I tried to fight a yawn off but it slipped out.

"I don't want to sleep." I groaned as he started playing with my hair.

"why not?" he asked softly.

"because you have to go home tomorrow." I complained yawning again.

"it's okay I'll be here with you all day and I can come over again when I can." he said softly kissing my forehead again. The dark was claiming my body and mind.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered softly as I sunk away into darkness.

I stood in the kitchen wearing my pyjama shorts and a singlet sipping on my coffee, the house was still pretty much asleep, Ben was awake but he stayed on the lounge falling in and out of sleep I'd offered him coffee but he shook his head and nodded off.

I looked up at towards the bathroom and I hear Kenzie's door open and Austin walked in there wearing nothing but his briefs I smiled he'd already forgotten where he was or he just wasn't awake enough yet. I turned away and walked to the kettle and turned it on and grabbed a mug from the cup board and stood near the kettle till I heard the toilet door open again. I walked back over to my spot on the bench as I heard Kenzie's door shut softly and Austin appeared at the top of the stairs in a pair of jeans. I could see the appeal that Kenzie found.

"is that coffee?" he whispered walking down the stairs.

"mhm the kettles just finished and I got you a mug out." I said sipping my drink, it was starting to go cold I'd been up for about half an hour listening to everyone sleep.

"seriously going to have to keep you around." he smiled rinsing off the teaspoon I had used and made his own coffee.

"you and Kenzie sleep alright?" I asked turning around and leaning against the bench as he grabbed his cup and put a little bit of cold water in it before putting the hot water in.

"yea I guess I didn't realise how messy her room was till I woke up and nearly tripped over." he said putting the teaspoon in the sink, as he leaned in the corner next to the sink.

"yea she's a messy one unless some thing's bothering her." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"can I ask you something?" he asked sipping on his black coffee.

"sure what's up?" I asked watching him, he didn't seem any taller than the other guys but he defiantly made you feel his presents.

"has Kenz ever tried to commit suicide?" I almost choked on my coffee as his words reached my ears.

"what did she do?" I asked putting my cup down.

"she sort of just lost it last night I mean it was sort of my fault I was going to leave then she just popped a bunch of tablets." he said scratching the back of his head, I sighed and folded my arms.

"once in high school and when she was with her ex, I don't know the full details about that one." I said hitting the bench, "she promised me she wouldn't do it again damn it!"

"I don't wanna cause trouble between you two." he said nervously which was a little surprising coming from him.

"no it's alright it probably a good thing I moved in." I said looking up to the stairs as Kenzie appeared at the stairs.

"morning, is Austin there?" she asked rubbing her arm as she walked down the stairs.

"yea I'm here." he said taking a step towards her as she reached the kitchen but I stepped out in front of him and slapped her as hard as I could knocking her back.

"Jesus fucking Christ Taylor!" she yelled at me as she looked up at me from the stairs.

"don't you fucking dare!" I yelled back at her as she got to her feet her cheek was red and half glowing.

"what's going on?" Ben asked jumping the lounge he reached to help her but she pushed him away.

"I didn't do anything to you!" she shouted tears swelled in her eyes and fell, I felt my own eyes swell up with tears.

"Austin told me." I said walking to her and pulled her into a tight hug the hurt look in her eyes as she looked at Austin before she broke down in my arms.

"Kenz." Austin started to say but Danny walked out of my room by now everyone was awake and wondering what was going on.

"what'd I miss?" Danny asked looking down at us as we fell to the ground it broke my heart hearing Kenzie cry.

"dude go put some clothes on." Ben said to Danny who grinned like an idiot and walked back into my room.

"you aren't leaving me. You hear me Mackenzie." I said smoothing her tangled hair.

"it wouldn't stop." she mumbled between sobs.

"what happened?" James asked Austin put his cup on the bench and walked over to us I looked up to see James shrink back behind behind Sam and Cam.

"come on we need to talk." I said pulling Kenzie with me as we walked out the back.

"what's going on?" I asked after we had been sitting in silence in the sun for five minutes.

"I don't know everything was good the I over heard you guys talking." she sighed leaning back in her chair more as her shirt slid a little further up her thighs.

"talking about what?" I asked trying to not get burnt.

"him leaving in two months." she said putting her hands behind her head.

"is that why you lost it?" I asked moving my chair slightly out of the sun she looked at me sideways and smiled the red mark from my hand was extremely noticeable now.

"no we worked it out." she said looking away from me as she said it, I believed her when she said they'd worked it out but I wasn't convinced she was okay with the end result.

"so what's wrong?" I asked it would have been easier looking inside her head but I didn't have the technology to do it so for the moment giving her the twenty one questions, she sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"everything just hit me all at once after James and the bathroom and stuff." she said glancing at me I looked at her confused.

"what happened with James and the bathroom?" I asked looking over my shoulder feeling like someone was watching me only to see Danny disappear from the door.

"he cornered me sorta like you in the kitchen but Austin stopped him told him if he didn't stay away from me or you he'd live to regret it." she said sitting up in her chair and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"and it brought back all that shit with Blake. I'm going to kill him." I said getting up

"just leave it alone please. Everyone will be gone by tonight." she said relaxing back into her seat as I sat back down.

"yea about that, is it okay if Danny stays?" I asked looking at the ground and watched an ant run around.

"its your house too." she said putting her hands back behind her head.

"is this going to be like in the car the other day?" I asked she was using the same tactic to distract me while I was busy thinking.

"no I've just," she sighed and closed her eyes. "I was over whelmed the alcohol didn't help and I was weak. What happens in two months if this becomes real? What happens if he doesn't come back." I sighed heavily and rubbed my face,

"you're trying to plan for the future and if what you and he have is real then when he leaves it'll hurt but even if it doesn't work no matter how it goes you're going to be in pain." I said resting my elbows on my knees.

"I know but I just I'm scared." she said opening her eyes and looking at me.

"you should be you try that again and I'll kick your ass so hard you wont sit for a week." I said smiling at her.

"yea, yea." she said waving a hand at me.

"is Austin staying again tonight?" I asked standing up and stretching in the sun.

"Na he has work tonight." she said getting up with me and walked inside as one of the neighbours walked out.

"alright so it's you, me and Danny for dinner tonight." I said smiling hopefully she let me cook this time. She stopped at the door and turned around stopping me in my tracks.

"let me guess you wanna cook" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"please?" I asked clasping my hands together,

"well I guess if its bad there's still the left overs." she smiled and turned walking inside but stopping as she looked in the kitchen.

"what?" I asked walking in and closing the door behind me.

"is nothing sacred" she said groaning and walking away. Sam was standing in the kitchen with a fork frozen in mid air.

"I was hungry." he said innocently looking around, I started laughing and followed Kenzie into the lounge room as she dropped on the lounge.

"looks like you don't have a back up option." I said sitting next to Ben who was looking through Netflix.

"you shut up." she said pointing at me.

"why are we shutting Taylor up?" Austin said walking in the front door his phone in his hand.

"Sam ate the left overs." Kenzie complained as he walked around and sat beside her his arm resting behind her on the lounge.

"it wasn't just me!" Sam said walking around the corner frowning with a mouthful of food.

"yea but you're dumb enough to get caught." Ben said looking up and laughing making Sam turn and walk back into the kitchen.

"where's Danny?' I asked Ben as Kenzie held out her hand for the controller as his match finished.

"dunno he cam and James are probably in the bus." he shrugged glancing at me as he watched Kenzie mess around with guns and stuff.

"you guys brought the bus?" I asked leaning back to see if I could see it.

"yea well Danny said he's staying tonight as well, I don't think Kenz wants us all through her house." he said winking at me.

"just leave my food alone." she said concentrating on the TV.

"Na it's okay we'll go see some places and stuff," he said getting up and walking into the kitchen, I sighed and laid down.

"I get off work around two tonight, you want me to come down?" Austin asked as Kenzie sat up facing the TV more.

"no it's okay you'll be too tired to drive all the way down." she said glancing at him and smiling , he frowned and gently stroked her cheek that I'd slapped.

"alright as long as you're sure." he said looking up as Danny walked in the front door leaving the door to slam shut.

"isn't that like offensive or some shit?" he asked looking from the TV to Austin,

"what do you mean?" Austin asked as Danny walked around and picked my legs up and sat down,

"well cause you've been over in the war zone and probably shot someone and we're all just sitting around playing a war game." he said rubbing my legs I rolled my eyes as he looked at me and grinned.

"its just a game." Kenzie groaned as she got killed. "are you serious it didn't even hit me!"

"depends on who you ask really I wasn't in the thick of it like some of the other men I know." Austin replied sounding so cool about it I wanted to kick Danny for making things awkward.

"so have you killed anyone?" Danny asked sounding curious.

"Oh my god Danny you cant just ask someone that." I said digging my heel into his thigh Kenzie burst out laughing,

"yeah Danny and on Wednesday's we wear pink." she said wiping a tear from her eye. I smiled and held back a giggle as it just clicked.

"what?" he asked looking at her genuinely confused.

"nothing it's okay." I said rubbing Danny's leg with my foot.

"but seriously like have you?" he asked turning back to Austin ignoring Kenzie and I.

"It's different there patrolling the streets, everyone's on high alert." Austin said frowning "you mess up some one or you could die." everyone was quiet I wasn't sure if Kenzie had been listening she seemed too busy concentrating on the TV frowning.

"ah Kenzie you're out of milk." Sam said walking around wiping his mouth, Ben started laughing which made Sam start.

"you know where the store is go get more." she said not even looking up.

"ooh if you're going down town can you grab some salt and vinegar chips please." I said getting up off the lounge and walking up stairs to grab my wallet.

"but I don't know where I'm going" Sam said anxiously looking from Kenzie to me as I walked out of my room.

"should have thought about it before you raided the fridge." I said opening my wallet and taking five dollars out and holding it out to him.

"but it wasn't just me." he said pointing at Ben, he probably would have pointed at Cam and James if they had been inside.

"Take Ben with you then." I said as Sam sighed and took the money from my hand.

"wait what?" Ben asked from the kitchen.

"it's alright I'll go." Austin said getting up as Kenzie's match ended.

"no they did it they can go." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him back down but he didn't move.

"it's okay I honestly don't mind, they'd take longer to do it anyway." Austin said smiling as he pulled her up. "I need my shirt." she groaned and dropped the controller on the lounge.

"fine only because I still haven't gotten around to washing your other one." she said as he nudged her along.

"anything else you need just write a list" he said to me as he picked Kenzie up as she was moving too slow.

"HEY!" she yelled as he walked up stairs. When the door shut Danny stood up and looked at the front door.

"what?" I asked grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"James really does have a reason to shit himself then." he said and laughed as Cam and James walked in the door.

"seriously! You may have just brought up a bunch of shit for him!" I whispered at him so my voice didn't echo.

"I genuinely wanted to know especially if he threatens one of my band members and best friends." he said shrugging I rolled my eyes and turned back to the paper and wrote a few things down.

"he did deserve it though." Ben said picking up the controller and playing where Kenzie had left.

"Piss off Ben." James said still standing by the front door with Cam.

"the fact you acted like a complete douche when you were a guest in the house and you still haven't been kicked out on your ass."I said sharply holding the pen out towards him. "show some fucking respect." he frowned at me and folded his arms over his chest.

"alright got that list?" Austin asked walking down the stairs, I held it up for him to take.

"I'm going too." Kenzie said following him but walked to the back door for her shoes.

"my car or yours?" he asked taking the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket.

"yours make it easier." she said grabbing her phone and putting it in her back pocket. James opened the door for them as they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to admit that was pretty good Tay." I said relaxing back on the lounge rubbing my stomach.

"see I told you." she smiled as Danny grabbed our empty plates and took them to the sink.

"alright fair call I just hope those guys didn't eat the brownies, I didn't get to give Austin one." I said smiling as Danny walked back around

"their safe in the fridge I think two or threes been eaten." he said sitting next to Taylor who snuggled up to him like a fat cat who's just had cream.

"mm I'll have one later." Taylor purred against Danny as he played with her hair.

I gagged and pretended to throw up over the side of the lounge "ow shit!" I yelled leaning back on the lounge to see a cushion on the floor.

"you shut up." she said poking her tongue at me and curling back up to Danny who was smiling as she tucked herself under his arm.

"whore."

"now now girls I need to get some jelly if there's going to be a fight." Danny laughed as Tay gently hit his stomach. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair over my shoulder the pink and blue was fading as was Taylor's hair but she didn't seem to mind, I frowned at the dead ends.

"don't even think about it."

I looked up to see Taylor looking at me, "I wasn't going to do anything?" I looked at her puzzled.

"yes you were, you've just gotten your hair the length you want don't you dare cut it." she said death staring me.

"bah it'll grow better if I cut the death out." I said sitting up and running up stairs and shutting the door and locking it behind me so Taylor couldn't get in. I flipped my hair back over and ran my fingers through my hair to see the layers frame my face. I sighed looking at my reflection it didn't feel right something was missing.

"can you please get out of the bathroom I want to have a shower!" Tay yelled banging on the door I smiled as I put the scissors away and fixed my hair as I grabbed for the door and unlocked it.

"fine have it," I said smiling as she looked at my hair.

"how short did you cut it?" she asked grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to look.

"not that short it just comes to above the middle of my back now." I said turning back around as she pulled my hair.

"you have a fringe now!." she said smiling "Austin's going to freak." I rolled my eyes at her for the second time tonight.

"just have a shower already, he isn't going to freak." I said walking past her and down the stairs feeling good about my hair and life.

"nice hair." Danny said glancing at me.

"thanks." I said sitting back on the lounge and picked up my phone to check it. I looked up as the shower started.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny asked looking at me I looked up from my phone.

"sure what's up?" I asked locking my phone Austin was still working I didn't expect him to text till he finished work but the hope was there he would.

"I want to take Taylor out tomorrow somewhere nice but I don't have a clue I've been trying to think of something all day." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know if she wants fancy or just chill but if chill I don't know how chill."

"keep it simple really she doesn't like it when you make a big fuss over her." I said sitting up and putting my phone on the coffee table as I listened to make sure she was still in the shower. "take her on a late lunch picnic at the beach."

"what beach? And what food? I don't know anything." he groaned rubbing his face.

"you distract her in the morning and I'll make something up for you guys." I said as I heard the shower turn off.

"thanks if I was left to my own devices I'd probably screw everything up." he sighed in relief "I'll make it up to you for helping me."

"it's fine." I smiled and waved at him as the bathroom door opened.

I fumbled for my phone trying to wake up as the sun shone through my window, I sniffled as I grabbed my phone and answered.

"what do you want?" I asked I didn't even get to check the caller I.D.

"stay up late?" I opened my eyes and pulled my phone away and looked at my phone to see it was 7:30 in the morning.

"why aren't you asleep?" I asked putting the phone back to my ear and yawning.

"training. How was your night?" Austin asked I groaned and rolled over on to my back.

"we stayed up late watching Netflix I don't really remember," I said rubbing my face "why did you text when you finished work?"

"thought you would have been asleep didn't want wake you up." he said I could tell he was smiling like the shit he was "especially if you were having good dreams," I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time I'd done it.

"no I didn't dream about anything plus you woke me up." I said playing with my hair. "what are you up to today?"

"nothing much I have to go to work at ten this morning," he said he was moving around or something I heard rustling in the background. "you want me to come over tonight if I finish at decent hour?" he asked I closed my eyes I wanted so badly to go back to sleep, damn this man for calling me. "Kenz?" he asked a little worry in his voice seeped through.

"mm I'm still here, wish you weren't working today, Danny's taking Taylor out on a cute date this afternoon." I said opening my eyes and sitting up so I didn't fall back asleep.

"is it just Danny there or the rest?" he asked suddenly.

"just Danny the others went site seeing last night, what time you think you'll finish tonight?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I wont know till I get there." he said sounding a little calmer, "it shouldn't be late if it is I'll text you on a break."

"text who? Is that the girl?"

"who's that?" I asked frowning at my blanket as the random voice came closer.

"go away Andy." Austin said his voice a little distant like he took the phone away from his ear.

"Come on man do I get to meet her?" he asked I dropped my phone into my lap and rubbed my face and put my hair up the two men were arguing I held back from rolling my eyes at them acting like teenagers, I looked in the mirror to see my fringe sticking out I sighed and ran my fingers through it before I pushed it to the side so it was out of my eyes.

"Kenz you there?" I heard I looked around my room before I remembered my phone,

"yea what's up?" I asked throwing the blankets back as I got out of bed.

"what are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice like he was trying to hide the fact he was on the phone,

"getting out of bed Danny's keeping Taylor busy this morning so I can pack them a picnic why?" I asked curious as I stood on the side of the bed looking for clothes, my batman shirt wasn't going to cut it today.

"just wondering, I have to go so I'll text you later yea." he said sounding happy again.

"alright, talk to you later." I said and hung up before he could say anything more, I missed him but I wasn't a morning person. He wasn't even sorry he woke me up which annoyed me more, he may have been working all night but I stayed up waiting for him and got nothing from it. I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and my black Of Mice & Men shirt and changed.

I opened the door to sounds of Taylor and Danny in the end room I groaned internally I knew he was going to keep her busy but I thought he would have taken her out so if she did manage to walk out and see me I wouldn't have to lie but now if she did I guess I'd have to just tell her Austin was coming over today.

I sat down in the lounge room as Taylor's bedroom door opened and Taylor emerged with Danny behind her both looking satisfied I shook my head and started up the Xbox and TV.

"how long have you been up?" Taylor asked worry was all over her face as she glanced back at Danny who was smiling.

"thanks to Austin I've been up since 7:30 don't worry I've had music playing," I said holding up my phone with my headphones connected to it. She sighed in relief as she walked down the hall and straight into the bathroom as Danny walked down the stairs and sat next to me.

"you don't look to happy." he commented grabbing the second controller.

"he's working today had to bloody ring me early to ask if it was okay for him to come over when he finishes," I grumbled pulling my legs up on to the lounge.

"is he?" Danny asked as the start screen came up I sighed and leaned against the arm as we searched for a game on CoD.

"if he wants doesn't bother me." I shrugged as Taylor walked down and sat on the opposite lounge, I rubbed my eye just wanting to go back to bed.

"how long did you stay up for last night?" Taylor asked noticing how tired I was I shrugged and yawned

"I don't know late I guess I stopped looking at my phone after two." Taylor tsk'ed and shook her head,

"I should send him an abusive text for keeping you up waiting." she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. Danny moved to get up and follow looking back and forth worried. "hey what's with all the food that's packed?"

"Austin's coming over this afternoon thought we'd go for a late lunch picnic thingy." I said looking at Danny who was about to lose his shit. "I'll have to drop you guys off with the food and then Austin's going to meet me here so I'll come back and get him."

"you weren't even going to ask me?" Taylor asked frowning as she walked back around eating a brownie.

"nope you don't have a choice." I said glancing at her and smiling.

"But Danny's leaving today." she complained as she sat down.

"exactly so we're all going out for a god damn picnic and we're going to have a wonderful time." I said forcefully as I chased a random around the map.

"fine but you better pack some brownies." she mumbled and folded her arms.

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway after dropping Danny and Taylor off at the park, I needed a hug or a large alcoholic beverage. My phone vibrated I glanced down to see Austin's name pop up I picked it up and slide the message to open it.

 _I finish bout 6-7 2nite wnt me to bring food?_

I turned the car off and rubbed my forehead it was only one in the afternoon.

"drink it is." I said out loud to my self as I texted back.

 _Sure unless you want me to cook_

I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car and shut the gate I needed a nap I'd have to have wait till after I picked up Danny and Tay. I got the back door unlocked and opened when my phone vibrated again.

 _Alright ill get a pizza or sumthin._

 _Cya 2nite_

the screen door slowly shut behind me as I put my keys and wallet down I frowned the screen door was taking longer to shut then normal I turned around.

"Blake."

"god how long does it take to pick someone up." I complained as I sat up and looked around to see if I could see if Kenzie and Austin were anywhere.

"I need to tell you something." Danny said rolling on his side and propping himself up on his elbow to look at me. I frowned as he took a strawberry and ate it. "they aren't coming I asked Kenz to help me plan this for you." I sat on my heels staring at him as he glanced at me and smiled, I wanted to kill her and him.

"why? I asked dumbfounded I didn't know what else to say.

"cause I wanted to do something nice for you." he said shyly holding out a piece of fruit to me, I took it cautiously, I didn't mind spending all our time together in bed.

"you didn't have to, you probably wont remember me in a week anyway when you go back home." I said taking a small bite from the apple piece.

"I don't think I could forget you even if I wanted to." he said frowning at me, "I told you the other night I missed the feel of you and I meant it. You feel right if that makes sense." he looked down and picked at his thumb nail, I sighed and relaxed.

"yea I understand it makes sense to me." I said smiling a little at him.

Spending the afternoon with Danny was surprisingly comforting we didn't have an awkward silences like I thought there would have been, it was nice to be with someone I could be so open with other than Kenzie.

"would you come to America if I asked?" Danny said suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts as we walked along the beach as the sun set.

"I wish I could say yes." I said hugging his arm tighter.

"why can you say yes?" he asked stopping I let go of his arm as he took my hand.

"there's so much here I cant just leave." I said looking down at our hands.

"but you would though even if it was for a visit?" he asked searching my eyes for an answer.

"I guess I could." I smiled at him, he smiled back and hugged me tight.

"wish I could just take you with me and not care about anything." he said letting me go slightly.

"I know but I cant leave Kenzie behind and I have my job." I said smiling sadly I wanted to go but I couldn't just leave everyone I still had my little sister to think about even my mum even after everything.

"I know I understand, we'll organise something." he smiled and kissed my forehead, the dark had consumed us completely with only the moon and stars as our light. We stood holding each other for what seemed hours when Danny's phone started to ring.

"what's up Ben?" he asked as he answered the phone still holding me close,

"where are you? We gotta get going." he said sounding annoyed.

"yea alright can you get Kenz to come pick us up." Danny said smiling sadly down at me I pulled out of our embrace and held his hand as we walked back up from the beach to our little picnic.

"she's not home like her cars here but the house is shut up no lights on." I heard Ben said I stopped and grabbed the phone.

"have you knocked on the door? She could be asleep." I said a chill ran up my spin Danny packed everything up into the basket.

"yea, I've knocked and called out to her still nothing." he said casually.

"alright we're coming back now." I said hanging up and calling for a taxi it was a good think I had grabbed a twenty out of my wallet before we had left.

I paid the taxi driver and jumped out of the car pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"I honestly don't think she's home." Ben said as we walked up to the guys sitting on the front steps.

"something is wrong." I said pushing through them and unlocked the screen as I opened it the front light came on and the door opened. "what the actual fuck woman." I said as Kenzie stood there frowning her hair was a mess and she was wearing a black hoodie with her long pink pyjama pants.

"calm down I was sleeping." she said turning away and walking away from the door I followed her in.

"you scared the shit out of me I thought Blake got you," I said as she stiffened as she sat down pulling her legs up and hugged herself.

"no I just had a really bad headache and took some pain killers so I could sleep." she said looking at the ground frowning.

"how many did you take?" I asked as everyone walked inside, Danny walked to the kitchen with the basket as Ben, Sam, Cameron and James stood at the door.

"I took two like the box says." she said her eyes flickering up to me before she went back to looking at the carpet.

"you promise you only took two?" I asked half relieved she was okay but something was off the house felt different. "if I find the thing with more then two missing I'll kick your ass."

"if I wanted to try kill myself again I would have done it while you were out!" she snapped getting up and pushing past me as she walked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"well shit." Ben said softly rubbing the back of his neck and the three of them were looking everywhere else but the lounge room.

"its a long story." I sighed I felt bad for accusing her but I couldn't take the chance of her taking too many and losing her.

"what'd she mean by again?" James asked making me roll my eyes.

"tends to mean she's tried before." Danny said walking back around and hugged me from behind, "I'll go grab my stuff from your room." I nodded as he let go and walked up stairs.

"cause this isn't awkward or anything." Cameron said looking down at his feet.

"shut up, hurry up Danny or we're going to miss our flight!" Sam called out to Danny, "thanks for letting us stay the other night, hope Kenz is okay." Sam said stepping past Ben and giving me a one arm hug.

"yea she'll be okay, thanks for letting us chill with you guys it was great getting to know you." I said hugging him back as he stepped back Cameron stepped forward and hugged me the same way Sam had.

"it gets better." he whispered before he let go and moved away.

"right I got everything." Danny said coming down the stairs and winking at me, I smiled sadly. I was really going to miss him.

"everyone fall out!" Ben said pointing at the door, James gave an awkward wave as he walked out the door with Cameron.

"better let the twins say bye and let Taylor and Danny have a proper goodbye snog." Sam said smiling like a cheeky little kid.

"shut up!" Ben and I said at the same time making him laugh as he walked out the door.

"dick." Ben said frowning, "well I guess till next time we see each other." he leaned down and gave me a quick hug before he followed the guys out, "don't take too long Danny." I rolled my eyes and turned to Danny who pulled me to him and crushed his lips against mine the hunger deep with in came out, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my body respond to his kiss and touch, his tongue ran over mine making me moan softly he pulled me tighter against him. If he didn't have to go I would have taken him there and then on the ground or on the lounge or in any other place just to have a few more moments alone. Reluctantly we broke apart his forehead pressed against mine.

"don't forget me." he whispered softly kissing my nose as he pulled away from me completely and walked out the door not even looking back. My heart dropped I wanted to run after him and not let go and just leave everyone and everything behind and start fresh with him. The front gate closed and the bus started up and disappeared with my heart on it.

I jumped as there was a knock on the front door, I got up and answered it.

"Austin, hey come in." I said stepping back to let him in,

"hey what's up?" he asked stepping past me with a pizza and garlic bread.

"uh nothing what time is it?" I asked closing the door behind him and followed him to the kitchen.

"it's quarter to eight why?" he said opening the cupboard and pulling out two plates.

"no reason I'll go get Kenzie for you." I said turning away from him but he grabbed my arm and turned me back frowning.

"what's wrong." he demanded from me, I sighed as he let go "have you eaten?" he asked returning to the pizza.

"I had a late lunch with Danny, they left this afternoon." I said watching as he picked up two small slices and put them on a small plate before he turned and grabbed some garlic bread and put it on top of the pizza and handed it to me.

"eat something, I'm sure you'll see them again some day." he said trying his best to comfort me I took the plate the supreme pizza smelt amazing my stomach growled as I looked down at it.

"did you come straight from work?" I asked looking up him, he was dressed in black.

"yea I was going to ask Kenz to come stay at mine tomorrow cause I've got the day off." he said taking a few more pieces and putting them on a plate. "you're welcome to come as well I have a mate staying with me."

"are you trying to set me up?" I asked giving him a queer look making him laugh a little.

"no not at all." he said pulling a few pieces of garlic bread off and putting the left overs in the pizza box. "just thinking the last time Kenz was over she was pretty much drunk and I thought this time we could all hang out and have a few drinks or what not." he said closing the box.

"see what Kenzie says." I said pointing at him, "you're in big trouble if you are trying to set me up with one of your army buddies." I picked up the garlic bread and took a bite melting as the flavours melted on my tongue.

"don't worry I'm not setting you up, after seeing Kenz I wouldn't put you through the pain of it." he said putting the box in the oven and motioning me with his plate to go sit down.

"gez you're so thoughtful." I said sarcastically he smiled and ruffled my hair I ducked trying to get away. "I hate you" I said glaring at him as he sat down and smiled at me as he ate his pizza.

"if I set you up with Andy I wouldn't be able to torment you any more." he said around a mouthful of pizza.

"you shut up you and choke on your pizza." I glares at him more as I sat on the lounge Kenzie usually sits on cause he was on mine. "I should be mad at you for keeping Kenzie up till late waiting for you." he looked up and and raised an eyebrow as he ate. "she was checking her phone all night waiting for you to text her."

"I didn't realise, she said something this morning about not texting her." he said putting his plate on the coffee table. "I thought she would have been asleep so I didn't text when I finished." he grabbed the garlic bread and pulled it apart.

"she's been grumpy all day." I said frowning at my plate "she said she had a headache this arvo that's why she didn't come pick Danny and I up."

"is that why she's sleeping now?" he asked holding the garlic bread and not eating it.

"I don't know she took two tablets and slept but something feels off I don't want to annoy her any more than I have." I said picking at the topping on my slice. "I accused her of trying to kill herself again without even saying it."

"it's alright you meant well, don't feel bad." he said I looked up and he was looking me dead in the eye. "it shows you care a lot about her."

"you do too anyone else would have walked away from her that night." I said sighing softly.

"I would have but I would have called her the next day." he said playing with the garlic bread. "she wanted something that I wasn't ready to give her not while drunk."

"that's understandable she gets a bit carried away sometimes." I said forcing myself to take a bite of my pizza before I picked it apart too much more.

"anyway I'm here, pizza's good and we have Netflix," he said smiling a little at me as he turned the TV on with the remote as the Xbox was already on.

"can we watch frozen?" I asked looking at him shyly trying not to smile.

"sure why not I brought food you pick the movie." he said handing me the Xbox controller,

"Yay thank you!" I said happily and flicking to the movie.

We were about half way through the movie when I looked up and shit myself as Kenzie stood on the bottom step looking like a ghost in black and pink.

"Jesus Christ Mackenzie scare the crap out of me much." I said holding my chest to stop my heart from jumping out and running away with fear. She frowned at Austin's foot hanging over the arm of the lounge I looked at him to see he had fallen asleep. "he's asleep, are you okay?" I asked as she looked back at me and shrugged. She had her fringe clipped back away from her face and her hair down which made her look more pale than what she was. I paused the movie and frowned. "are you sure you don't look too good."

"I'm fine." she said softly walking in to the kitchen, I started the movie back up a couple of seconds later she walked back around and sat next to me with a glass of milk and put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier." she whispered after she leaned over and put the glass down.

"it's okay, the guys said to say bye to you." I whispered back resting my head on hers as she nodded a little.

"one day we'll have enough money and we can fly over and see them if you want." she said softly hooking her arm through mine.

"hopefully." I said as we watched the rest of the movie, Austin was still out cold when it finished, snoring his face off annoying the crap out of me. I just wanted to grab a pillow and cover his face.

"did you have a good time on your date?" Kenzie asked looking less pale and more herself.

"yea it was nice, thanks for helping Danny." I said smiling a little at her as she smiled.

"I'm sorry it wasn't any better but it's all I could think of." she said untangling her arm from mine and stretching out.

"it's okay it was perfect other than you scaring me." I said nudging her a little the smile left her face and the sad look came back.

"I'm sorry I really did have a headache." she swore looking at me through glassy eyes.

"I believe you." I said smiling weakly, "did you want to watch another movie?"

"up to you I'm not fussed, is there any pizza left?" she asked looking at the two plates on the coffee table with a bit of crust on the top plate.

"yea its in the oven, he left you some garlic bread too." I said grabbing the controller and turning it on as she got up and walked around to the kitchen.

"did you want a drink?" she asked opening and closing the oven as quietly as she could.

"yes please and a brownie too." I said happily, she wasn't pissed off with me which was helping me relax and feel a little less guilty. I should have waited till everyone left before I asked about the tablets now not only did Austin know but all of Asking Alexandria did. I found maleficent as Kenzie walked back around with the pizza box a small cup of milk and two brownies on a paper towel.

"here you go, there's a few left so I'll make more tomorrow or something." she whispered as Austin moved around slightly as she handed me the drink and sat down, I put the glass on the coffee table next to hers and took the paper towel from the top of the box.

"you cant go back out there" we looked over to see Austin was frowning in his sleep. "Scott don't, Scott!" he yelled tossing and turning more flinching a wave of sadness rolled over me as Kenzie sighed and put the box on the arm of the lounge and got up.

"what are you doing?" I asked as she walked around and knelt down beside him on the floor moving back slightly as he swung his fist.

"he's having a nightmare." she said softly looking at his face frowning with him

"don't wake him he could like I don't know hurt you in a faze of confusion." she looked up and me her eyes full of sadness.

"you'd do it for me." she said looking back at him "you have done it for me." I put my brownies on the table and readied myself to jump up if I needed to help her as she reached slowly with her left hand and took his as she gently put her right hand on the side of his face.

"Austin." she said softly he tensed up and tossed again.

"Kenzie be careful this isn't the same." I said frowning as she ran her fingers through his hair which was probably about four or five centimetres long.

"Austin wake up." she said louder shaking his hand slightly.

"NO!" he shouted sitting up and grabbing her wrists his forehead thick with sweat and breathing heavily his face twisted with anger and sadness.

"Austin!" she yelled at him as he stared at her he blinked a few times before he realised he was awake and the dream was over.

"Kenz?" he asked confused he looked hard at her as she stared back him his knuckles were white from how hard he was holding her.

"it's okay." she said ignoring the pain she was in he looked at his hands and realised how tight he was holding her and dropped her hands.

"I'm so sorry." he said softly dropping his head into his hands, his whole body was shaking she leaned up and hugged him as best as she could and rubbed his back, I let out a long breath I didn't realise I was holding. Relief flooded through me I was going to kill Danny if I ever saw him again. It was obvious from Austin's nightmare that he held back telling Danny stuff about when he was away.

"you're okay." Kenzie said softly soothing him still rubbing his back as he said sorry over and over again. I relaxed back and picked up my brownies.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Austin asked lifting his head as she moved back he gently grabbed her wrists and pushed the sleeves down to see red marks from where he had been holding her.

"it's fine, it didn't hurt." she said pulling away from him and pulling her sleeves back up to cover them. "are you okay?" she asked sitting back on her heels, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"please don't lie to make me feel better." he said pulling away from her touch and getting up leaving her sitting on the floor watching him as he walked up stairs and into the bathroom.

"what did I do wrong?" she asked looking back at me with tears in her eyes. I felt my own eyes fill up I put my last brownie down and slipped on to the floor next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I. I don't understand."

"it's okay sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." I said smoothing her hair.

"I didn't want him feeling bad about it." she whispered holding back from crying.

"he was going to feel bad about it anyway, he doesn't want to hurt you." I said gently rocking her I sighed softly there was going to be a lot of this when he get redeployed in two months.

"I shouldn't have come down." she said pulling back from me and wiping her eyes.

"yes you should have if you hadn't I would have just left him that was scary as hell." I said wiping my arm where her tears had fallen. "imagine how he'd feel if he woke up without you to wake him up and it was just me here."

"he wouldn't be in the bathroom or angry with me." she said pushing herself up and sniffling as she grabbed the pizza box.

"I thought you were hungry?" I asked as she walked to the kitchen and put the box in the oven as I pushed myself back onto the lounge.

"I was. Now I'm just tired again." she said walking back around and sitting next to me.

"have you eaten at all today?" I asked as Austin walked back down stairs I smiled weakly at him as he looked at me and Kenzie who was staring back at the ground like she had when Danny and everyone was here.

"I ate when I put the picnic together." she said softly curling up.

"that was like forever ago." I said frowning at her. "you need to eat something."

"I don't feel well." she snapped at me reaching for the controller and pressing A to play the movie. I sighed and quickly looked at Austin who had washed his face with cold water the front of his hair was sticking up, he was staring straight at her if she had noticed she wasn't showing it.

"you need to eat." he said simply his voice heavy with command my arm hairs stood on end at his demand of authority.

"no I don't." she said looking straight at him, challenging him. My heart started racing from the tension in the room.

"don't give me that shit." he said getting up and walking to the kitchen. I swallowed hard as she glared at him.

"Kenz just eat something please." I pleaded softly with her as Austin walked back around with the box and stood in front of her.

"I'm not feeling well." she said coldly looking up at him.

"why? Because you've taken more tablets then you told Taylor you did, that's why you slept through the whole afternoon not answering anyone." he said opening the box. "hm you got up for five minutes after hearing all the shit out the front to cover your ass and when Taylor asks you about it you storm off back to bed. I called you six fucking times to check on you and to see what pizza you wanted."

"Austin its okay" I said weakly trying to defuse the situation,

"you only just get back out of bed halfway through the night because you cant sleep any more and you come down stairs making Taylor feel bad for asking you if you took more then you said, you know why your wrists didn't hurt? Because the drugs are still in your fucking system." he said coldly his eyes never leaving hers.

"you're an asshole." she said matching his tone giving me cold shivers.

"I don't care. Eat." he said holding the box closer to her. "I don't care if you just eat the garlic bread, I'm not going to bed with you till you've eaten. I refuse to wake up in the morning to find you dead next to me now fucking eat." I swallowed hard again and looked at Kenzie to see tears roll down her cheeks. He wasn't backing down and neither was she.

"I'm not hungry." she said stubbornly.

"fine, Taylor go get some clothes." he said closing the box and putting it on the coffee table.

"what?" I asked unsure of what was going on.

"get some clothes you're coming to stay with me, Mackenzie doesn't seem to want or need our help." he said looking away from her to me. I looked at Kenzie who wiped her face and looked back down at the ground.

"I don't thi-"

"she doesn't want our help." he said walking around to the kitchen grabbing his keys and stuff.

"Kenzie please eat something." I pleaded with her again but she ignored me Austin stood at the stairs waiting I sighed and got up. "give me a minute." I walked behind him up the stairs and grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in a bag.

"I don't think this was the best idea." I said looking over at Austin as we pulled into his driveway. I felt o bad for leaving Kenzie sitting on the lounge holding back her tears as we walked out the door.

"she needs to know you aren't always going to be there for her to fall on." he said turning the car off and got out. I sighed and followed grabbing my bag from the back seat.

"she knows that though." I said following him into his house I walked down the few stairs into the house as he shut the door. I looked around the whole place was tiled.

"thought you were spending the night with your girl." a man said walking in from the back door in the lounge room. "this her?" he asked walking up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"No this is Taylor her friend." Austin said as the man pulled back and looked at me. "Taylor this is Andy, Andy this is Taylor."

"what happened?" He asked keeping an arm around me, I stepped out from under his arm as Austin walked down and throwing his keys on the bench.

"I don't want to talk about it, your rooms through here." he said I followed him down next to the lounge room. "bathroom here, toilet here and bedroom here." he opened the bathroom door and turned the light on to show me, the toilet door was open I moved past him and into the bedroom.

"thanks." I said softly as he turned and walked away.

"seriously man what happened?" Andy asked as Austin walked into the kitchen.

"drop it." Austin said opening the fridge and slamming it shut making me jump a little, I threw my bag on the double bed and pulled my phone out.

 _R u okay?_

I quickly texted Kenzie I waited for a reply but it never came, I sighed and dropped my phone on the bed.

"what's up with Austin?" I looked up to see Andy leaning against the door frame. He was about the same height as Austin only his hair was black and shorter and he had blue eyes.

"I don't want to piss him off any more then he is." I said sitting on the bed.

"he'll get over it, did they have a fight or something?" he asked pushing off the door and sat down next to me.

"something like that." I said playing with my hands my stress and anxiety levels were through the roof.

"it's obviously something big if he's left her and brought you home instead." Andy said clasping his hands together as he put his elbows on his knees.

"so you and Austin are in the army together?" I asked changing the subject.

"yeah so he's told you about us being called back." he said glancing at me,

"yea Kenzie pretty much lost her shit at him." I sighed remembering just a few days ago we were sitting in the sun talking about it.

"how long they been together?" he asked looking out the bedroom door.

"I'm not even sure they are." I said rubbing my face taking a deep breath, "they met on Saturday when we were at a concert."

"seriously?" he asked looking at me frowning I nodded and looked down. "right excuse me." he said getting up walking out. I sighed again and laid back.

"you've known her a few fucking days and you kidnap her best friend." I heard Andy say.

"get fucked Andrew." Austin said slamming something down making me jump a little.

"the way you were talking it was like you've known her for more then a few days." Andy said sounding pissed.

"I swear to god man get out of my face." Austin threatened him, I got up off the bed and walked out into the lounge room where the two men stood ready to go toe to toe.

"stop please just tell him Austin." I said hugging myself as the men glared at each other, Austin was defiantly a little taller. "she tried to kill herself." I sighed after they stood in silence. Andy turned and looked at me and blinked a few times.

"and you just left her alone." he said simply I looked away feeling him judge me for being a bad friend.

"stay out of it." Austin said getting Andy's attention again.

"what ever man." Andy threw his hands up and walked past me into the second bedroom across from mine and slammed the door. Austin sat down and rubbed his face.

"why are you being so hard on her?" I asked standing in the same spot.

"what?" Austin asked looking up at me. I shifted under his gaze.

"you're being too hard on her, she needs us." I said looking at him quickly,

"no she needs you, you've been there every time to bring her back." he said taking a drink of his water.

"something's just not right. If she wanted to she would have taken more." I said hugging myself tighter.

"she'll be fine alone for one night." he said sitting back in his chair.

"remember what she said about Blake?" I asked watching him as he nodded. "she was fine all day she was pissed at you but she was okay."

"yes I get it she was annoyed because I didn't fucking text her. She probably called him and hooked back up with him." he said clenching and unclenching his hands.

"are you serious! God you are stupid. She cares about you she wouldn't go back to him." I yelled at him my anger getting the best of me. "he used to abuse her physically and mentally I don't know what she told you but he drove her to the edge. She fucking woke you up and tried to make sure you were okay from your god damn nightmare!"

"what's your point?" he asked his hands clenching. I turned around as Andy walked out of his room he glanced at me before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"just forget it." I said looking at him over my shoulder before I walked back into my room and shut the door. I picked my phone up off the bed and pressed the middle button to see if I had any notifications. I unlocked my phone and brought up my messages.

 _I miss u already_

I pressed send as a new message came through.

 _I'm okay I'm sorry_

I sighed in relief as Kenzie texted

 _its okay I'm goin to bed ill see you in the morning_

I hit send as there was a knock at my door I dropped my phone on the bed and opened it to see Andy.

"you okay?" he asked quietly.

"has Austin gone to bed?" I asked trying to look around the corner.

"yea he went just now, is your friend okay?" he asked I sighed and nodded.

"she's okay she just texted." I said leaning against the door.

"if you want to go home I'll take you." he said I looked up and smiled at him. "just knock on my door to let me know." he smiled a little and walked into the opposite room and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I yawned as I walked out of the bedroom to see both men standing in the kitchen shirtless and sweaty.

"do you guys ever sleep?" I asked unsure of the mood Austin was in after last night.

"course we do, I woke up to you snoring." Andy said smiling I frowned at him and flipped him the bird.

"shut up." I said walking over and sitting in one of the seats at the bench.

"when did you want to head back?" Austin asked grabbing something from the fridge.

"when you're ready I guess." I said as Austin turned around and handed me a container full of fruit salad with a fork.

"alright Andy and I will finish training then we'll get going." he said walking up the stairs towards the front door, I watched as Andy followed as he got to the top of the stairs and winked at me I poked my tongue out at him and opened the container, I left the lid on bench and walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my phone, I had a few notifications from twitter but no messages. I sighed and ate my food. It had been only a few hours but he should have landed by now.

I finished my food and put the container in the sink and walked around the house slowly looking around, there was a small carpeted area I walked into it and looked at the pictures in the wall unit there was a group photo everyone was dressed in cameo I saw Austin and Andy in the middle smiling.

"Taylor?" Austin called out making me jump I quickly walked out of the area and ran into him. "there you are, you don't mind if Andy comes with us?"

"no but he has to sit in the back seat." I said stepping back a bit the sweat was literally dripping off him.

"alright give us ten minutes and we'll get going." he said grabbing and squeezing my shoulder as he turned around and walked up the stairs and into the room. Andy walked down as I started for the bedroom.

"wanna save water and shower together?" he asked as he wiped his face with a hand towel.

"gross could you be any more vulgar." I said wrinkling my nose up at him as he chuckled.

"I could show you." he winked at me he wasn't as tanned as Austin was but he was just as buff.

"don't even come near me." I said getting to the bedroom door before I had a chance to grab the door Andy was behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"come on now look at you all sweaty and gross." he said laughing.

"OH MY GOD! LET ME GO!" I yelled trying to get away but he had my arms pinned against me.

"don't be like that." he cooed in my ear.

"you are so gross." I cringed feeling his sweaty arms on my bare arms. "Ugh Andy let me go!" I squirmed around before I just dropped to the ground his grip slipped on me I turned and kicked him in the shin but he stepped back grinning at me.

"come on no need to get violent." he smiled at me before he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. A cold shiver ran through my body making me get the goosebumps, I got up and wiped my arms as I kicked the door shut.

The closer we got to home the more anxious I got about finding Kenzie, she was either making brownies like she said she would or dead in the bathroom or in her bed. I shifted in my seat and took a deep breath as we turned down the street.

"it'll be okay." Austin said as we turned the corner and he parked out the front. "see the front doors open."

"that doesn't mean everything is okay." I said opening the door and climbing out.

"nice place" Andy said as he got out and closed his door. I looked at him sideways before I grabbed my bag and walked up to the front door the men following me.

"Kenzie?" I asked walking through the door, "you home?" I dropped my bag on the lounge closest to me and walked to the stairs to look in the kitchen, I heard a noise up stairs I took a step to walk up but Kenzie popped out scaring the crap out of me she stood at the top of the stairs frowning at me, her hair was pulled up into a pony tail her fringe was hanging flat against her forehead.

"Jesus Christ would people stop doing that!" I said holding my chest, she was wearing a black singlet and a denim mini skirt.

"is that my shirt?" I asked taking a better look at it as she turned to look back in the bedroom.

"um yea I hope you don't mind." she said looking back at me I sighed it was my favourite top, the arm holes came down to my ribs and showed my bra. She was wearing her pink lacy bra under it which I noticed when she moved slightly

"don't rip it." I said looking back at the door to see Austin and Andy looking at me.

"okay." she smiled and skipped down the stairs and stopped dead next to me when she saw Austin.

"well this isn't awkward." Andy said his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Kenzie turned and ran back up the stairs, Austin pushed past Andy.

"what are you hiding?" he asked following her up I got curious and followed behind him.

"nothing just go away." she said turning on her heels and pushed him back.

"just let me see." he said he grabbed her and pushed her to the side and walked in. I followed behind him but stopped and looked around.

"it's clean." I said looking down and seeing floor for the first time in a long time.

"yes I was cleaning what did you think I was doing?" she asked standing against the door with her arms folded.

"not cleaning." I said smiling as I looked at her, she poked her tongue out at me. The colour had returned to her skin even if she was wearing a little eye liner and mascara, her wrists where Austin had grabbed her were starting to bruise. I noticed the bruise on her upper arm and figured it was from the night James tried stuff.

"what smells good?" Andy asked from behind me.

"Shit!" Kenzie swore and rushed down stairs to the oven, Austin and I turned around to follow her I pushed Andy out of the way a smile on his face. I walked down the stairs as she pulled out the white square dish she used to make brownies. That's when I noticed the whole house was clean.

"did you even sleep?" I asked as she put the dish on the bench to cool.

"yes for about three hours." she said looking up at me as she used her foot to close the oven with her foot. "your shirts in the wash." she glanced at Austin as he stood at the top of the stairs with Andy.

"is there any left?" I asked walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"yea." she said hanging the tea towel up.

"have you eaten?" Austin asked walking down the stairs, I turned away from the fridge eating one of the brownies.

"don't start." she said coldly turning and looking at him.

"its either yes or no." he said folding his arms over his chest.

"yes I ate after I had a shower after you left last night with Taylor." she said matching his stance.

"well now we know can we go get some food?" Andy asked still standing at the top of the stairs.

"can we?" I asked trying to help break the tension.

"I cant I have too much to do." Kenzie said as the washing machine beeped indicating it was done, she side stepped Austin and walked out the back. He followed after her leaving Andy and me alone.

"well that was tense." he said walking down the stairs as I walked to the lounge and grabbed my bag.

"should have seen it last night." I said as he sat down.

"mm those two either need to screw or lose contact." he said looking around the lounge room.

"leave them alone." I said pulling my phone out of the front pocket of the bag.

"I'm serious I'd much rather they sleep together," he said being completely serious.

"why so he wont ride your ass?" I smiled glancing up at him from my phone.

"I'll get you back for that," he smiled "nice call though I'll give you that." he said as my phone vibrated and a message from Danny came through, I opened it and saw a picture of my panties I had been wearing the first night he had stayed.

 _Miss you too beautiful._

"you asshole!" I yelled at my phone

"what's wrong?" Andy asked getting up and trying to look at my phone I pushed him away.

"none of your business." I said frowning as I texted back.

 _Why would you even?!_

I groaned as it clicked why he was so smiley when he came back down stairs from getting his stuff. First my bra now my panties.

I opened the washing machine only to have Austin step behind me and close it I sighed and leaned against it.

"I need to hang them out," I said trying to open it again.

"just talk to me it's all I'm asking." he said softly in my ear I wanted to forgive him for last night for being a complete dick but I couldn't he hurt me more than anything.

"what do you want to talk about?" I asked reaching up and turning the washing machine off at the wall. His hands grabbed my hips and turned me around so I was facing him.

"what happened yesterday?" he asked searching my eyes for an answer, an answer I wasn't ready to give him.

"nothing happened I was just tired." I said making him sigh and press his forehead against mine.

"something happened for you to do that. Just I'm not sorry for what happened." he said looking at me, I shifted under him as my back started to hurt from the washing machine. "I'm just sorry you cant open up to me."

"I can, I have. I just don't want to talk about yesterday." I said softly seeing the pain in his eyes make me break, my hand was on the side of his face before I even realised I'd moved it. "not yet anyway." I whispered closing my eyes I fought to stay up straight to not fall into his arms and sleep for the rest of my life, I fought against the tears and the memory of yesterday.

"I wont push you, just promise me you wont shut me out." he said forcing me to open my eyes and look at him.

"I cant promise something that I'm not sure I can control." I said he pulled back away from me, his hands still on my hips. My hand slipped away from his face.

"when did you cut your hair?' he asked after a few minutes of silence, I looked up at him and shrugged.

"the other night." I answered looking down at my hands.

"it looks nice." he said bring one of his hands up and brushed my fringe to one side but it fell back in place.

"I'm sorry about lying to you about my wrists last night I just didn't want you to feel worse than you already were." I said looking up at him, his face softened as he gently touched my face.

"it's okay you were just doing what you thought was right." he said leaning in again and kissed my forehead. "thank you for waking me." his arms moved around me and pulled me to him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I sighed deeply and buried my face into his chest as he hugged me tighter. "how much sleep did you really get?"

"not much, all up probably an hour and a half." I mumbled into his chest.

"I didn't get much sleep either." he said pulling back a little I looked up at him, he looked just as exhausted as I felt. "want to come stay at mine tonight?" he asked loosening his arms.

"when are you working again?" I asked letting go and resting my hands on his chest.

"tomorrow night" I frowned and looked down, "I know it's messed up but at least we have tonight." he said trying to comfort me, I sighed and turned back to the washing machine and lifted the lid.

"Taylor works tomorrow afternoon." I said pulling clothes out and putting them in the basket.

"that's okay you guys can leave just before lunch." he said stepping up behind me, I sighed and leaned back against him.

"I guess if it's okay with Taylor." I said pulling the lid down I reached for the basket but he grabbed it and walked out.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." he said putting the basket on the table and smiled as he grabbed a shirt and some pegs.

"you don't have to help." I said stepping down and started hanging the clothes up.

"it's alright I don't mind." he said as he walked back to me and kissed the side of my head like he had done so many times before.

"so did you guys have a quickie in the laundry?" the man sitting on my lounge asked grinning as Austin and I walked inside.

"who are you? And why are you even speaking?" I asked frowning at him.

"that's a bit rude don't you think." he said standing up the smile had gone from his face as he tried to use his full height against me, I rolled me eyes at him

"you think I'm going to be scared because you puff your chest up?" I asked tilting my head slightly and looking at him, Taylor looked up from her phone to the man then me and grinned I rose an eye brow at her, she just shook her head and went back to her phone.

"this is Andy, unfortunately he takes the form of my best friend." Austin said behind me, I looked at the man who was now grinning like an idiot.

"seriously?" I asked looking back at Austin. "I think he's been replaced with an idiot." Austin smiled and pulled me to him.

"oi!" Andy called out I looked back at him as he frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "I swear to god you will be the death of me Austin, both of you."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Taylor screamed looking at her phone I pulled away from Austin and walked to her.

"what's wrong?" I asked stepping up next to her and looked at her phone to see a picture of her favourite bra and panties. "who sent that?" I looked at her confused, she looked at me as if I was completely insane to even bother asking such a stupid question.

"who do you think?" she asked looking back at her phone and quickly typing out a text.

"seriously Danny took them? Such a creeper haha" I laughed but stopped immediately as she turned and glared at me.

"they. Were. my. Favourite." she said gritting her teeth, she reached down and grabbed her bag and stomped off upstairs to her room. "if we're going out for lunch give me five minutes." she said kicking her door shut.

"what was that about?" Austin asked I turned around to see him looking in the kitchen at the brownies on the bench.

"Danny took her favourite bra and panties." I said walking into the kitchen and picking up the dish. I put them in the fridge to cool down quicker, I grabbed the plate I had the others on only to find there was only two left. I groaned as I turned from the fridge and put the plate on the bench. Andy had walked around and was whispering something to Austin who looked at him and frowned.

"later." he said looking at the plate I'd just pulled out.

"here you guys have them." I said pulling the cling wrap off and pushing the plate closer to them.

"thanks." Andy said as they both grabbed one and ate it. I grabbed the plate and turned to the sink to wash it up, I smiled as both grown men groaned a little as they ate them.

"what is this sorcery?" Andy asked looking at me as I put the plate on the drying rack and turned around leaning against the sink.

"they generally call them brownies." I said smiling as I watched Austin inspect the last bite he had trying to figure something out.

"no shit, I've never had any like this before." he said looking at Austin. "if you don't eat that I will." Austin looked at him and popped the last bit in his mouth and smiled.

"there's more don't worry you just have to wait for them to cool down." I said as Andy frowned at Austin who started laughing at the intense glare Andy was throwing him.

"I hate you."Andy said and staunched off into the lounge room. "you better send some in a care package to him when we leave." he called from the lounge room I looked at Austin who had stopped laughing and looked at me. The smile fell from my face and I looked down at my feet.

"hey remember what we talked about?" Austin asked walking over to me. I looked up as he got closer.

"I know we're just seeing where this goes." I said sighing "we've already been through a lot. I don't know why you still even bother with me." he leaned against me his hands on the bench holding him so he wasn't putting so much pressure on me.

"I've wanted to walk away but something keeps bringing me back to you." he said smiling a little I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice or just a dick again, I looked away.

"maybe that something is just as dumb." I said he laughed a little,

"maybe but all I know is having you beside me helps." I looked up at him like he was the strangest creature.

"that's just s-" he leaned down and kissed me cutting me off, I tensed slightly against him my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as his lips left mine. "what was that for?" I asked softly.

"do I need a reason to kiss you?" he asked smiling I shook my head as my eyes left his and rested on his lips, I bit my bottom lip as I looked back up to his eyes, he moved his hand to my chin to tilt my head up a little I let my bottom lip go as he leaned down for another kiss, I moved my hands to his waist as our lips connected his hand left my chin and rested on the side of my neck as his tongue gently touched my bottom lip asking for permission. I moaned softly for him as he took advantage and kissed me harder his tongue dancing with mine sending chills down my back. I clenched my hands into fists full of his shirt, he pressed harder against me as the kiss deepened.

"not sure if I'm hungry any more." I heard Taylor say Austin pulled back and smiled as I blushed and put my head on his chest.

"why?" Andy asked I heard him get up and walk around. "I don't think Austin's hungry either." I groaned and let go of his shirt and flipped them both off, Austin's had slipped away from my neck as we pulled apart to see both Andy and Taylor looking at us.

"dickhead, come on lets go." Austin said putting his hand in his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"can I sit in the front this time?" Andy asked as Taylor jumped down the stairs and pushed him out of the way.

"no why would you even bother, Kenzie gets that spot." she said smiling as Andy caught himself and turned around.

"how is that even fair?" he asked grabbed Taylor and ruffling her hair she squealed and tried to get away from him.

"I don't mind." I said slipping my flats on and grabbing my wallet and keys as we all walked out the front door. Austin held the door open for me as I walked out and pulled the door closed.

"I asked first!" Andy called out as Taylor bounced to the car and leaned against the passenger side door. "and she said she didn't mind."

"alright children shut up or we're not going anywhere." Austin said following me down to the car. "Andy gets the front I don't want you to screwing around in the back of my car." I laughed a little as they both glared at him.

"gross why would you even say that." Taylor wrinkled her nose up and moved away from Andy as he opened the door and folded in.

"must be all the sexual tension from last night and this morning." Austin said smiling as we all got in the car.

I stood in my room looking around, it was clean which meant I couldn't find anything even with my clothes neatly away.

"Come on it doesn't take that long to find clothes." Andy called out from down stairs.

"you shut up!" Taylor yelled back from her room I smiled as I opened my top draw and grabbed a pair of panties and a bra so I could have a shower at Austin's before I went to bed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I quickly shut the draw and stuffed them into my bag I pulled out a shirt to sleep in and another to wear.

"you almost ready?" I looked up as Austin leaned against the door frame.

"um yea I just have to grab some shorts or something for tomorrow." I said smiling at him, he smiled back. I grabbed the first thing at the top of my draw and shoved it in my bag and closed my draw. I looked around to see if I had forgotten anything I stepped over and grabbed my brush from the mirror and shoved it in. "it's cool if I have a shower at yours yea?" I asked zipping my bag up and putting it over my shower.

"I don't mind. You've already done that," he grinned and pushed away from the door. "Taylor we're waiting on you." he said walking down the hall. I stopped at my door and looked around again quickly I had clothes and my brush I couldn't figure out what else I was missing, I looked back to my mirror and saw my bottle of perfume that smelt like lollies I quickly grabbed it pulling my bag off my shoulder and slipped it in. as I walked out Taylor was walking out of her room. She wiggled her eyebrows at me I rolled my eyes at her as she raced me to the stairs.

"I'd push you if I didn't have to clean it up." I whispered at her

"sure sure." she laughed I looked up to see Andy in the kitchen.

"what are you doing?" I asked making him spin around from the fridge.

"are you bringing the brownies?" he asked looking around like a deer caught in headlights.

"I was but not now." I said as Austin walked in from the back door and looked from me to Andy in the kitchen.

"what did you do now?" he asked shutting the back door and locking it.

"nothing I was just wondering about the brownies," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't touch them."

"alright you girls ready?" Austin asked putting his phone back in his pocket. It was the second time I'd seen him do that. He would have only been out the back for no more than thirty seconds.

"what time is it?" I asked as we walked to the front door again and yawned. I'd been good holding them off all day but it was getting later in the afternoon and my body was ready to collapse.

"not bed time." Andy said nudging me to walk faster.

"just cause you're hungry." Taylor said holding the door open this time I grabbed my keys and my handbag as Andy walked past me, Austin put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"it's alright just a little longer." he whispered kissing my head.

"I'm so exhausted I'm going to nap in the car." I said leaning into him as we walked out the door.

"alright I'll wake you when we get home." he said letting me go as we walked down the stairs. I sat in the back with Taylor behind Austin, I put my seat belt on and relaxed as we started to drive I looked up into the revision mirror and saw him wink at me , I smiled and out my head back and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was in a hospital bed my stomach was hurting I groaned in pain.

"are you okay?" I looked up to see Taylor walking in she looked like she had been crying.

"my stomach hurts, what's going on why am I here?" I asked as a wave of nausea hit me. "where's Austin?" she looked down as she walked over and sat next to me.

"you don't remember?" she asked looking at me as tears swelled in her eyes.

"remember what?" I asked as she wiped a tear away that had fallen.

"there was an accident you lost the baby." she said leaning over and taking my hand my heart felt like it stopped.

"where's Austin?" I asked again trying to sit up but my head started spinning.

"just stay still." she said getting up and sitting on the bed next to me. "what do you remember?"

"nothing I we were all in the car going to stay at Austin's." I said trying to think back. She sighed and rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of my hand.

"that was four months ago, you found out you were pregnant two weeks before he left." she wiped away more tears. "he was K.I.A a month ago sweetie." I pulled my hand out of hers ,y heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

"no you, you're lying" I said feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

"it's true." I looked over at the door to see Blake standing there.

"go away you're all lying!" I yelled at them as my stomach cramped my head was spinning so much

"it's okay Kenzie." Taylor said reaching for my hand.

"NO!" I screamed at her as the pain became unbearable the darkness was threatening me.

"Kenz wake up." I gasped for air and sat up the room was dark I grabbed my chest trying to hold my heart in as I gasped for air. "are you okay?"

"wh where am I?" I asked trying to slow my heart I jumped as a hand touched me.

"you're in my bed." I licked my lips and blinked a few times and looked next to me to see Austin looking at me with a worried look on his face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and laid back down. "are you okay?"

"I think so, just a nightmare." I said breathlessly as I looked up at the ceiling. "what time is it?" I opened my eyes and looked at him

"it's five past six, I tried to wake you in the car." he said concern thick in his voice.

"I'm okay." I smiled a little trying to shake the dream, I sat up as he turned the bed side table light on. I looked down and saw I had messed the bed up being tangled in the blankets.

"come on dinners almost ready." he said softly retreating off the bed and leaving me alone in the room. I sighed and threw the blankets back and crawled out of bed pulling my skirt down as I stood up, I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. I groaned looking at my reflecting my hair was a mess and my face was shiny from the cold sweat from my nightmare. I turned the water on and rinsed my face smudging my eye-liner and mascara. When I was satisfied with my face I took my hair out and brushed it, I pulled my beanie out from the bottom of my back and put it on as I walked out of Austin's room to see Andy walking out of the kitchen holding plates with knives and forks.

"hey there pom poms come on dinners ready." he said his blue eyes sparkling in the lights.

"what are we having?" I asked walking down the stairs and following him out.

"Taylor made a salad and apparently I suck at cooking on a BBQ so Austin did it." he said as we stepped through the door, Taylor was sitting in one of the four chairs a beer in hand talking to Austin who was standing at the BBQ, they were laughing at something I hugged myself and sat down in the chair Andy pulled out for me.

"how'd you sleep?" he asked setting the table from his seat next to me.

"I slept okay, still a little tired I guess." I said trying not to interrupt Taylor and Austin's conversation he had basically run from me after he had turned the light on. "what have you guys been up to all afternoon?"

"nothing much just been sitting around talking with a few drinks. You've been out for a good two hours." he said sitting back in his chair with his beer.

"that all? Feels like I've only been out of it for half an hour." I said scratching my head through my beanie.

"what was your nightmare about?" I looked over to see Taylor half swinging on her chair.

"I didn't have a nightmare." I said frowning at her I felt Austin's eyes on me.

"we heard you screaming." she said casually like it was an everyday conversation, I glanced at Andy who was looking at his beer.

"how much have you had to drink?" I asked as she took a sip and shrugged.

"it's all good Kenz, you're awake now and foods ready." Austin said leaning over and putting the beer I never saw he had on the table next to me.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said getting up and walking back inside feeling like being here was wrong.

"no come back please." Taylor said sarcastically, I turned and walked back to the door.

"the hell is your problem? Danny steal more of your underwear?" I asked getting pissed off with her.

"seriously? What's your problem you sleep with Oliver then run to Austin you treat him like shit and everyone around you like shit too." Taylor said sitting in her chair properly.

"fuck you Taylor honestly at least I didn't have a threesome then pine over the guy. The same guy everyone knows is a man whore!" I said half yelling at her I wanted to kill her for bringing up Oliver in front of Austin.

"yea well at least I didn't leave him hanging or give him blue balls like you're doing to Austin!" she yelled back.

"no of course not I guess its just because he's not famous shit I mean if he was and he wanted a threesome right now with Andy I better give him what he wants so he'll like me!" I shook with anger I refused to look at either men.

"yea well at least my ex didn't abuse me I'm not that fucking stupid to stay in a relationship like that.!" she yelled I stumbled back a little tears swelled in my eyes, if only she knew she wouldn't have said anything.

"hey come on you guys are friends."Austin said trying to step in,

"that's a low blow Taylor and you know it." I said fighting the tears.

"yea what ever why don't you just go back to him rather than keep hurting Austin he doesn't deserve it." she said taking a sip of her beer.

"you have no idea what you're even talking about." I said wiping away a stray tear.

"oh yea? I don't? See Austin last night thought you got back with Blake because we left you alone for the night." she said glaring at me. "I had a bad feeling but I didn't say anything then this morning you're all hunky fucking dory."

"come on cut it out." Andy said standing up trying to block us.

"you wanna know what happened yesterday?" I asked looking straight at Austin. "you want to know why I did what I did?" he stood there looking dumbfound looking between Taylor and me.

"here we go please tell us." Taylor said rolling her eyes "quick before the gravitational pull leaves you again."

"get fucked Taylor while you were on your stupid little date Blake came around," I hugged myself feeling so naked I just wanted to run away. "he was inside before I could do anything. Why do you think I cleaned the house? Why do you think I just wanted to sleep and forget everything?!" I yelled and walked away so they wouldn't see the tears that fell, I walked up into Austin's bedroom and closed the door then walked into the bathroom closing the door I leant against it and fell to the ground as the tears fell I couldn't stop the sob from ripping through my chest. Someone had put music on and turned it up loud I was half grateful for so everyone wouldn't hear me crying like they had when I was having a nightmare.

There was a knock on the bathroom door before I could move or speak the door opened and Andy stepped in closing the door behind him. I had moved from the door and had my back against the wall opposite from the door.

"are you okay?" he asked sitting on the floor in front of me, I looked down away from him and shook my head. "want to talk about it?" I shook my head again hoping he'd get the hint and go away but he didn't look like he was in the budging mood, we sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"he likes you, you know. He doesn't care if you slept with someone the night you met." I looked at him lazily.

"of course he does otherwise you wouldn't be in here trying to get me out." I said pulling my head back against the wall.

"not true he wanted to come in but-"

"but he cant look at me without picturing me with another man." I finished for him.

"honestly he couldn't care what happened that night, he slept properly for the first time in a long time." he said sitting back against the door.

"and its been down hill from there, Taylor's right I should just leave him alone." I said sighing and wiping my face.

"Taylor's drunk and pissed off for some reason. I know Austin and he'll fight for you even if you guys haven't been together for very long. Just give him a chance." Andy said reaching out and nudging me with his foot.

"I only have two months with him, I don't know what I'm doing and it scares me." I said looking up at the ceiling ignoring his nudge.

"and in those two months he'll give you the world." Andy said trying to comfort me. "if it starts getting to hectic and scary for you and you start feeling like crap just talk to him let him know don't push him away."

"it's not that easy to just open up to him like that." I glanced at him and sighed.

"you like him a lot yea?" he asked looking at me I nodded once "don't fight it just go with it. In two months when we go it wont hurt much but you'll have a lot of good memories to look back on till we come back."

"I don't know." I said shifting as my butt started to go numb.

"just try see how it goes yeah?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand. "what do you have to lose?"

"I have a lot to lose." I said taking his hand "I don't want him to be one of them." he pulled me up I looked in the mirror to check I quickly wiped under my eyes as Andy opened the door. Taylor was standing at the end of the bed looking like she had spilled a few tears as well.

"I'll just be out here." Andy said walking to the bedroom door and closing it behind him.

"I'm sorry for being a complete bitch." Taylor said her hands clasped together,

"I'm sorry too." I said looking at her.

"it's okay I shouldn't have said that stuff I was just angry." she said shifting her weight I stepped up to her and hugged her, she hugged me back.

"I shouldn't have said what I did either." I said softly blinking away the tears.

"are we okay?" she asked quietly I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"come on lets get some food." I said pulling away from her.

"okay, um what was your nightmare really about?" she asked looking to the door to make sure it was shut.

"it doesn't matter it wasn't real," I smiled a little and opened the door. We walked out to see Andy and Austin standing in the kitchen talking.

"come on before the meat gets cold." Andy said looking at us and motioning with his head to follow. Taylor walked in front of me and let go of my hand as Austin grabbed mine keeping me back with him.

"you okay?" he asked brushing a bit of my fringe to the side with the rest of it under my beanie,

"yea I'm okay, are you?" I asked locking my fingers with his, he looked down at our hands then back up at me. My heart stopped for a brief moment scared that he'd pull away from me but instead he pulled me closer in the dark of the kitchen.

"did he do anything to you yesterday?" he asked softly I was taken back a little I though he was going to yell at me or something.

"he just grabbed some stuff that he hadn't picked up." I said looking down away from him.

"Kenz I need to know if he touch you." he said lifting my chin to look at him a tear slid out the corner of my eye. He frowned and wiped it away his eyes clouded over, he pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked up as Austin walked out holding Kenzie's hand.

"bout bloody time." Andy said grabbing his beer and taking a drink. I kicked him under the table making him half spit his beer out on to his food, he looked at me and frowned I winked and smiled at him.

"you're supposed to drink the beer not spit it everywhere."Austin said as they sat down and grabbed some food.

"yea yea whatever." Andy said still glaring at me. The music was turned down so it was just background noise.

"how long are you staying with Austin for?" Kenzie asked trying to make conversation as it got quiet.

"a couple of days, I'm just waiting to hear some news then I'll be going back home." he said stuffing some salad in his mouth.

"going for an STD check up?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little making Austin choke on his food. "wouldn't they have doctors where you live?"

"ha ha smart ass, I'm waiting to hear about a job." he said picking up a beer lid and throwing it at me but it bounced off the table and missed me.

"so if you hear from this job I'm going to be stuck with you?" Austin asked grabbing his beer and taking a mouthful to get the food down he almost choked on.

"looks like it." Andy said smiling at him as he popped a tomato in his mouth.

"guess I'll be staying at Kenzie's a lot more then." Austin said smiling and glancing at her

"I don't think so buddy I'm not going to watch you two be all cute and shit every night." I said throwing a bit of cucumber at him.

"it's okay he works most nights." Kenzie said cutting into her steak she had very little on her plate, she was either not that hungry or trying to avoid eating.

"yea so you'll have to get used to me sneaking in late." he said throwing the cucumber back at me I poked my tongue out at him as it hit my arm and fell to the ground. I saw Andy and Kenzie glance at each other and smile a little, but it was gone quicker than it appeared.

"you better not." I said pushing my food around, "I'll boobie trap the place." everyone started laughing as I pouted.

We had moved inside to watch movies Kenzie and Austin had taken the arm chairs leaving Andy and I on the three seater. I was falling asleep sitting up so I laid down as best as I could and used Andy's leg as a pillow he looked down at me and rose an eyebrow.

"by all means." he grinned at me and winked I punched him in the leg.

"don't even think about it." I said poking my tongue out at him and turned back to the TV.

"that was the last one!" Kenzie said looking from the container of popcorn Austin had made, he had the last piece half way to his mouth he looked at it then to her, he sighed and held it for her but before she could grab it he moved away and popped it in his mouth.

"you're such a dick." she said throwing the container at him, he laughed as he caught the container and put it on the floor next to him.

"should have been quicker." he said smiling at her as he turned back to the TV.

I woke up to Andy moving I sat up a little and looked around Kenzie was curled up in Austin's lap he had one hand on her leg, his other arm was around her, his hand was half hidden inside the side of my shirt she was wearing his thumb was stroking the side of her bra as it was showing.

"calm down sleeping beauty you just killed my leg." Andy said sitting back down I punched his leg where I had been laying and sat up folding my legs and arms as I watched the rest of the movie. "if you got that much anger we can work it out later if you know what I mean." he leaned over and whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"you couldn't handle me." I said not even looking at him

"wanna make a bet?" he asked sounding dead serious, I glanced at him

"I wouldn't even go there if you paid me." I said looking back at the TV as the credits started to roll.

"offers there if you want it." he said leaning back away from me, I shook my head as Austin turned started to channel surf.

"what time is it?" I asked looking over to Kenzie, she looked over her shoulder at me and rose an eyebrow.

"my phones in the bedroom." she said curling back into Austin.

"it's eleven thirty." Austin said pointing the remote at the TV I looked back and saw the time in the corner.

"I have to go to bed I gotta be at work at one." I said getting off the lounge.

"we should go to bed too." Austin said turning the TV off and tapping Kenzie on the leg she unfolded herself and got up and stretched.

"but its early" Andy whined as Austin stood up behind Kenzie.

"early training and I gotta take the girls home." he said following Kenzie up to his room and closed the door firmly behind them.

"god damn it." Andy said as I walked away towards the bedrooms.

"poor didums." I called back over my shoulder as I walked into my room and shut the door. I stripped down to my bra and panties and slipped into bed as my phone lit up with a new notification, I heard Andy's door shut as I picked my phone up and looked at it, I sighed as it was a tweet from Danny I opened the instagram link to see he was on the hip of a blonde licking something off her fake boobs. The anger bubbled up in me, first it was the group of slags and now he was licking random tits. I threw my phone and got up, he wants to play that game I could too. I opened my door and stepped across the hall and softly knocked on Andy's door,

"just a minute." he said a few seconds later light spilled out as he opened the door and stood in nothing but silk boxers. "what's -" I pushed him back and kicked the door shut he landed on the end of the bed I crawled on top of him and straddled him.

"no talking." I said leaning down and crushing my lips to his, his hands grabbed my butt and pulled me against him, rolling us over he pulled back and stood up I sat up and slid off the bed and on to my knees I pulled down his boxers. His dick was already hard and waiting. "turn the light off." he followed my command as he switched the light off I grabbed him gently in my hand and slid him in my mouth, he groaned putting his hand on my hand and thrust into my mouth hitting the back of my throat, I sucked on him till he was almost ready to explode I pulled him out of my mouth and licked his tip making him thrust at me again.

"Taylor don't you dare." he growled as I slowly stood up careful not to touch him.

"don't I dare what? Leave you like this?" I asked smirking he was begging for the release I had denied him.

"it's not funny." he growled again reaching out grabbing me his hands on my face as his lips crushed against mine. "pull them down and bend over." he stepped away from me and rustled around in something, I waited till he moved back to me. I heard the tearing of a condom packet then he was standing in front of me. "I told you to bend over." he said his voice heavy with horniness. I brushed against him as I turned around and pulled my panties down, I gasped as he ran a finger from my clit to my opening and slide two fingers in I moaned as he fingered me hard I grabbed the end of the bed so I didn't fall over. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, he groaned as he thrust into me I moaned as he stretched me.

"fuck me." I moaned as he slowly moved in and out of me, his hands gripped my hips holding me in place as he started ramming into me hard and fast. The pressure built up with every hard thrust from his cock I fisted the blanket as he fucked me, he slammed into me making me lose control as I came all over his cock as he came as deep as he could in me, I was so thankful he thought a head and grabbed a condom at this point. He pulled out after a few seconds I sighed as he left me. I fell on the bed face first as he disappeared.

"move up." he said I pushed my self up and crawled up the bed and rolled over so I was laying on my back, I felt the bed move next to me then Andy's hands on my legs, he pulled them apart and put them over his shoulders, he wasn't gentle like Danny had been he didn't kiss my thighs he just dove straight in making me moan as he licked me out his hot breath on me made me moan as he licked my clit hard and gently taking it in his teeth I twitched and tried to close my legs I felt him smile against me as he released me from his teeth and used his tongue again, I dug my heels into his back as his tongue slipped in and I came all over his face he groaned and moved up my body I felt his cock slap against my butt and he kissed my neck.

"my turn." I said pushing him off and on to his back. I shuffled down the bed my legs shaking like crazy as I moved between his legs and gripped him again he groaned and bucked into my hand I licked his tip slowly before I slid him into my mouth again, his hand moving back to the back of my head I moved my hand away so I could deep throat him, I moaned around him making him groan again, I moved my mouth up and down the length of his cock.

"Taylor I'm going to cum suck me harder." he growled as I moved my mouth up and down pressing my tongue to him. His hand turned to a fist holding my head still as he fucked my mouth I moaned as he thrust deep to my mouth setting him off I felt him explode at the back of my throat, he released my hair and let me up. I swallowed his bitter sweetness as I crawled up beside him and laid next to him. He was breathing hard he moved his hand from next to me and ran it down my back and grabbed my ass and left his hand there. "holy fuck."

"shut up and go to sleep." I said grabbing a pillow and pulling it under my head as I let the darkness take me.

I woke up to sun pouring in on my face I groaned and looked around the room Andy was sleeping next to me I looked down to see he was half cast again so I moved my hand down across his hip and wrapped my hand around him and stroked him slowly I grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland as he groaned in his sleep. I moved my hand up and down till he was standing tall and proud I jumped as his hand grabbed mine.

"get one." I looked up to see he had his eyes half opened, I let go of him and moved to the side of the bed and grabbed the box of condoms and pulled one out and tossed it to him, he tore it open and slipped it on. I moved back and straddled him he put his hands on my hips to keep me up on of his hands moved from my hip to between my legs I moaned as his thumb ran over my clit I threw my head back as he slid a finger deep inside me he used his finger to move me slightly before he pulled it out and pulled me down on his cock. We moaned together as I slowly rocked against him.

"oh god." I whispered as I rocked against him faster.

"don't not till you're ready to go." he said holding me still and moved his hand from my hip again his thumb finding my clit again I gasped and moved slightly as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I leaned forward my hands resting on his chest to keep myself up as I rocked against him, his thumb left my clit and back to my hip so he could hold me down as I grinded against his cock hitting the spot I needed I moved faster the pressure built up under my stomach he pulled me down harder against him as he started to thrust against me as I rocked.

"Andrew" I moaned as we collided as one again like we had last night, I fell forward on his chest his arms wrapped around me.

"best wake up ever." he said catching his breath I pushed up and got off him sighing a little at the loss of him inside me.

"shut up." I said getting up and grabbing my panties and slipping them on.

"what are doing?" he asked sitting up and dealing with the condom.

"I'm not getting caught with you." I said sitting on the corner of the bed.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but this doesn't mean anything does it?" he asked laying back in the bed.

"no I just needed stress release." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"okay I'm cool with that, I'm not Austin so don't expect a commitment." he said looking at me and winking.

"you're a dick, I don't want a commitment either, just stress relief and fun" I said brushing my fingers through my hair trying to make it less like I had sex hair.

"alright sounds good to me." he said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"good." I said getting up I opened the door slowly and peeked out to see if any one was in the kitchen I saw Austin walk out of his bedroom I caught a glimpse of Kenzie sound asleep in the middle of the bed. I closed the door a little more as Austin closed the door and walked down the stairs to the fridge he was wearing black track pants and a light grey hoodie I watched as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked back up into the bed room. I took my chance and snuck out of Andy's room and closed the door behind me. I closed my door as I heard Austin walk down and knock on Andy's door.

"Get up, time for a run." he said softly I heard Andy mumble something through the wall. "I don't care if you stayed up, get your ass up." he said and walked away I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on and grabbed the towel off the end of the bed and walked out.

"Taylor?" I looked up pretending to have just woken up.

"mm?" I looked to see Austin leaning against the bench waiting for Andy.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Na internal clock I cant sleep in too long unlike Kenzie." I said smiling and scratched the back of my head.

"Alright, Andy and I are going for a run there's food in the fridge help yourself." I nodded and walked into the bathroom and Andy opened his door, he had on black track pants like Austin only he was wearing a white shirt instead of a jumper, he winked at me as I closed the door and turned on the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked up as Kenzie walked into my room and sat on my bed, it had been two weeks since Andy and I had entered into our situation. Everything was good I'd spoken a few times to Ben but other than that I hadn't heard anything from Danny, the only news I got from Danny was when he posted stuff on twitter.

"so you coming over with me tonight?" Kenzie asked watching me as I was sitting on the floor folding my clothes from the washing basket.

"yea if that's okay." I said picking up a pile and putting it in a draw.

"I don't know if Andy will be there, Austin said he was grabbing some more stuff from his old place." she said laying back and looking at her nails.

"oh really? So it's official now he's moved in." I asked trying to sound less interested then I wanted to be, he had texted me earlier saying he'd be there tonight.

"yea so tonight it'll probably just me, you and Austin."she said glancing at me and smiling. "is that cool cause I know you have a flirty thing happening with Andy."

"I do not. He's a dick." I frowned I needed my stress release tonight. I picked my phone up as a text came through.

 _Its a trap don't say anything!_

"what's with the frownie face?" Kenzie asked crawling to the bottom of the bed, I quickly got out of my messages so she wouldn't see it was Andy.

"I don't think I'll be able to come tonight Paige just texted me wanting to hang out." I said avoiding her as I locked my phone and put it under my leg. If I had it between my legs or down my top Kenzie would still grab it.

"you sure?" she pouted at me.

"yea I'm sure, I haven't spent much time with Paige anyway." I said as she rolled off the bed. "it'll give you and Austin time alone."

"alright I'll let Austin know, Andy will be a little sad you aren't coming over." she said laughing as she walked out the door. I sat there looking confused for a second then picked my phone back up and looked at the message again that Andy had sent.

"MACKENZIE!" I yelled getting up and running after her.

"yes?" she asked innocently poking her head out of the bathroom.

"don't act innocent, how long have you known?" I asked standing in the bathroom door blocking her exit.

"I had a feeling cause you wanted to come with me more and more lately." she said looking up at me and smiling like a god damn cat with cream. "you pretty much confirmed it just now though." she laughed as she opened the mirror and grabbed a packet of tampons.

"are you due?" I asked blinking a little at her.

"yea I got it this morning when I woke up. You?" she asked dropping them into a little make-up bag she had.

"next week I think I've been stressed lately so I haven't bothered to remember." I said shaking my head a little. "does Austin know?"

"mhm he was talking to Andy today and Andy slipped up much like you did." she smiled at me. "you should go on the pill it'll help with your cycle and I can remind you to take it every morning."

"yea I'll see when I go to the doc next maybe. Wait he slipped how?" I asked trying not to get distracted.

"Austin just asked why there was so much noise coming from his room when we stay over." she shrugged and walked past me into her room I followed and sat down on her bed.

"and he just folded?" I asked as she dropped the make-up bag into her backpack she took to Austin's.

"well at first he tried to deny it from what Austin said." she walked around the room and grabbed the bottle of water she had and took a sip of it.

"he would suck so badly in an interrogation room I swear." I groaned and fell back on the bed covering my face with my arms.

"so how long you guys been sneaking around?" she asked laying down next to me.

"since the night we had that fight. I was angry at Danny and I didn't know what else to do." I admitted thinking back to the date we had and how Danny had made me feel that day.

"so are you guys together or?" she asked carefully like I'd bite her head off.

"no god no, its just a friends with benefits thing I don't have any feels for him at all." I said moving my arms away from my face and turning my head to look at her. She was looking at the ceiling I knew she was thinking about what was going to happen in six weeks. "it's just a bit of fun."

"alright well go get your shit we're going to be late." she said getting up off the bed and hitting me with a pillow.

"late for what?" I asked curiously as she looked in the mirror and checked her eye liner.

"Austin's having a few people over tonight so you might wanna put some pants on." I looked down at myself I was wearing my Sleeping With Sirens shirt.

"why you make my life hard?" I groaned walking out of her room.

"you love me." she called after me laughing.

"so who exactly is going to be there?" I asked grabbing my mini skirt and pulled it on as I looked at my clothes.

"a few of his army buddies and friends from work I guess." she said walking down the hall to me. She was wearing her light blue ripped jeans she had worn to the concert and a plain low cut black singlet, the bruises on her wrists and upper arm were gone and it was getting too hot for her to wear a jumper everywhere. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her fringe was clipped back. I looked in the mirror and groaned internally I looked like trash.

"can you stop looking so good?" I asked as she leaned against the door frame and frowned at me.

"shut up idiot. Here." she walked in and grabbed my shirt she had borrowed and threw it at me. "wear that and your white denim skirt." I leaned down and picked up the shirt and skirt. She grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. "you want it up or?"

"Na its fine." I said taking off my mini skirt and pulling on my white denim skirt, I was glad I had put my black lacy bra on this morning as I pulled my shirt off and pulling the other one on.

"alright but you look like a Muppet." she said going back over my hair with the brush, I shrugged and pulled it over one shoulder.

"can you help me plait it?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and stood in front of me and helped. "thank you." I smiled as she finished.

"what did you wanna take?" she asked picking up my bag and looking down at my clothes.

"I'll do it." I said grabbing for the bag but she pulled away.

"just tell me you take forever doing your make-up." she said grabbing my black skinnies and shoving them in.

"fine you pick stuff." I said turning back to my own mirror and just putting a little eye-liner and mascara on.

"right you ready to go now?" she asked zipping my bag up and putting it on the end of the bed I turned around and nodded. "can you grab my bag I just have to grab the brownies."

"yea wait that's why I couldn't have any?" I asked following her almost tripping on her back in the hallway.

"yup." she smiled at me as she walked down the stairs.

"how long have you known about this?" I asked pulling my door shut and picking her bag up before I tripped over it a second time

"only a few days." she said grabbing the container out of the fridge and putting it on the bench I walked down the stairs and slipped my flats on as she grabbed her hand bag and keys.

"you bluffed that whole freaking time to get me to spill." I said frowning at her as she slipped her flats on and smiled at me.

"we're still on this?" she asked grabbing the container and turned the dead lock in the door so it would automatically lock behind us.

"yes we are, you and Austin are annoying." I groaned walking out to the car.

"oh pooh its so bad for you." she laughed pulling the door shut behind her.

We were almost at Austin's we were singing along to Taylor swifts bad blood when a car cut in front of us.

"what the actual fuck asshole!" Kenzie yelled as she braked throwing us forward a little so she wouldn't hit the car. "I hate this state." she grumbled as we followed the car as it drove up past Austin's going as slow as snail. We pulled into the driveway next to Austin's car as the car pulled up across the road and a woman got out walking towards us, my anxiety started to kick in.

"are you blind?" the woman asked standing behind Kenzie's car as she grabbed the container out of the back seat.

"excuse me?" she asked turning and looking at the woman, I quickly grabbed the bags from the back seat and walked around to Kenzie as I shut the door.

"so you're deaf and blind." the woman said smugly folding her arms over her chest.

"you can leave now." Kenzie said turning to walk inside.

"I don't think so." the woman said taking a step closer, she was wearing converse shoes with cameo cargo pants and a plain black t shirt.

"Kenz." I said quietly and grabbed her arm, she turned back to the woman.

"what do you want? You cut me off didn't even bother indicating then you drive slower than my grandma." she said handing me the container as she stepped in front of me.

"of course sure blame me because you cant drive, what are you sixteen?" she said taking another step closer.

"I'm going to get help." I whispered I turned and rushed inside Andy was walking out of the kitchen with a beer and frowned at me.

"what's wrong?" he asked as I walked down the stairs and dumped everything on the bench.

"Where's Austin?" I asked looking around I went to go out the back where I hear laughing but Andy grabbed my shoulder.

"what's wrong Taylor?" he asked putting his beer on the bench next to our stuff.

"some chick cut us off and is out the front arguing with Kenzie." I said as I felt like I was going to throw up I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me as I walked back out the front to see both women in arms length ready to kill each other. The other woman as a few inches talker than Kenzie so she stood over her but Kenzie wasn't backing down.

"shit I'll go get Austin." Andy said walking back inside

"no Andy!" I called after him but he was already back through the door.

"here's an idea maybe you should pay more attention to the road or get a smaller car so you can see over the dash board." Kenzie said to the taller woman.

"that's rich coming from some one as tall as you." she said in response. "what are you even doing here? Go back to your own state roach." Kenzie's hands clenched into fists I took a step but was gently pushed aside by Austin as he walked out.

"what's going on?" he asked I looked up as Andy stood next to me.

"I think this child has the wrong address." the woman said folding her arms across her chest.

"pretty sure we've already covered that moron." Kenzie spat back.

"this isn't going to be good." Andy said standing with his hands on his hips.

"why?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I'll snap you like a twig, ever heard of food?" the woman said smirking.

"jess cut it out." Austin said stepping between the women.

"that's Jessica, she had a thing with Austin while we were away." Andy said sucking in a deep breath.

"and now?" I asked looking back at the three standing in the driveway.

"he broke it off I don't know why but they stayed friends." he said letting the breath out.

"you actually know her?" Kenzie asked looking up at Austin.

"yes I do." he said glaring at Jessica.

"you do know that prostitution is illegal right." Jessica said looking from Kenzie to Jessica.

"I said cut it out Jessica." he growled at her stepping between her and Kenzie.

"he's not so good at being in the middle is he." I said observing the situation.

"nope but if he knew jess wouldn't kill Kenz he wouldn't be in the middle right now." Andy said sighing and walking down the stairs. "hey jess the guys are inside, come have a beer." the three of them all looked up at Andy as he stood on the bottom step trying his best to help Austin defuse the situation. Jess pushed past glaring at Kenzie as she walked up to Andy and I.

"alright sounds better then dealing with children who don't know their place." Jessica said glancing back over her shoulder.

"bitch." Kenzie said as she turned and locked her car, Jessica turned to go back at her but Andy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her inside.

"come on the beers are out the back." Andy said pushing her in front of him she disappeared in the door, "we have to talk." he whispered at me as he walked past and disappearing inside, I glanced at Kenzie and Austin who were talking I turned and followed him inside.

"about what?" I asked as I saw Jess disappear out the back door to the voices. Andy grabbed his beer and took a long pull from it. "did Kenz ask you anything weird today?" I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

"you suck under pressure and what the hell was with the text." I said as he polished off his beer and walked around me to grab another from the fridge. "she already knew and now they really know."

"I know I thought he was bluffing but he literally cornered me with it said he saw you sneak out of my room." Andy said twisting the top off his new beer and tossing the cap on the bench.

"this doesn't change anything does it?" I asked taking the beer from his hand he opened his mouth to complain as the front door opened and Austin walked in alone.

"where's Kenzie?" Andy asked dodging me and taking the beer back from me after I took a sip.

"still out the front probably not the best thing since jess' car is out there." he said rubbing the back of his next. "why didn't I see this coming?" he sighed and walked out the back.

"tonight is going to be interesting." Andy said taking a drink.

"stop dodging me." I said grabbing mine and Kenzie's bags off the bench and walked up to Austin's room and put them on the floor just inside the door. I closed the door and turned around Andy was standing behind me and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the door and down into the garage he shut the door as he pulled me in and pushed me against it, it was dark and eerie in the garage.

"them knowing shouldn't change anything." he whispered in my ear and kissing my neck.

"don't start something you cant finish." I half whispered and half moaned as he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips found mine.

"I have every intention to fuck the shit out of you tonight." he groaned pushing me harder against the door.

"you better." I said digging my nails into his back I was glad he was wearing a t shirt so no one would see the marks in his back. His hand slid between us brushing his knuckles against me.

"I wanna fuck you so badly right now." he groaned as I kissed his neck. "damn it why did everyone have to be here."

"its okay," I whispered in his ear "wait till later."

"Andy?" we froze in place as a voice called out for him. "where are you?" I wrapped my legs as he put me down, he held a finger to his lips as we listened.

"I know you're around here somewhere." the footsteps came up the stairs.

"give it a few seconds then come out." he whispered opening the door and slipping out.

I kicked at the ground looking at the bitches car I wanted to key it so badly a nice big fuck off right in the middle of her door. I sighed if I did things would go back and they've been so good lately, I tsk'ed and kicked at the ground again as I pushed off my car and walked inside I looked down to the garage door as it opened and Taylor stood there staring at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'd ask but I don't want to know." I said as she blushed a little and closed the door behind her.

"I didn't think you'd be coming in." she said walking up to me and hooked her arm through mine.

"trust me I was tempted to just get back in the car and leave." I said opening Austin's door and pulling Taylor with me.

"you wouldn't leave me here with her about though right?" she asked looking worried, I smiled and took my shoes off next to our bags.

"nope I had to come inside though the urge to key her car was crazy strong." I said as we walked out of the bedroom, Taylor kept her shoes on. I probably should have done the same thing but I ran faster without shoes on if I needed to run to clear my head.

"we should at least egg it." Taylor said as we walked down the stairs.

"cant she'd know it was us and I don't want to fight with Austin over something so stupid." I said letting go of her arm and grabbing the container of brownies and took a deep breath, I didn't know what I was going to be walking into out there.

"did Austin even introduce you to her in the drive way?" she asked as I stood looking out the back door where I could hear laughing and talking.

"no why?" I asked she frowned a little but it disappeared as she shrugged.

"no reason." she opened the container in my arms and put the lid on the bench. "come on before he thinks you really did leave." she grabbed a brownie and took a bite, I sighed and followed her we stopped dead as Andy walked back in.

"ooh brownies." he said his face lit up as he saw Taylor's hand.

"back off this ones mine." she said turning away from him.

"Jesus cant you two just go and have sex already." I said rolling my eyes.

"just cause you know doesn't mean I want everyone else to know, its just simple sex plain and simple." Andy said going hard again.

"alright relax here." I held out the container for him to take a brownie, he took one and shoved the whole thing in his mouth and nodded at me and walked past us. "good to see he's still a dick." Taylor laughed as we stepped outside there were probably five men and four women including jess. I wanted to puke when I seen her laughing and putting her hand on his arm.

"deep breaths." Taylor whispered to me as I put the container on the table.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the night." I whispered back as she flipped her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder.

"here, you'll need this." Taylor and I both turned to Andy who was standing in the middle of us holding two drinks.

"what is it?" Taylor asked sniffing it.

"strong. And scotch." he smiled I took the glass and said thanks before I downed half of it. "slow down Kenz." he frowned at me.

"I can hold my own." I said refusing to turn around when I heard her stupid voice.

"yea just ask Austin." Taylor said sipping her drink.

"alright then I left the bottle next to the fridge I don't think Austin would mind you drinking his scotch." he smiled leaning forward between us and grabbed another brownie. "cheers for bringing some." I smiled at him a little as he nodded and walked off leaving Taylor and me alone.

"he's a right twat ain't he, thinking all them brownies are for him." Taylor said as I took a sip of my drink and nearly spat it everywhere as I laughed at her.

"did you really need to go all pom right then as I took a drink?" I asked as she took a sip of her own drink.

"course I did, made you smile so I'm off the hook." she said smiling at me I rolled my eyes as her and walked over to the little build up area that was a little garden filled with pebbles I leant against it as Taylor followed me. "so what's the course of action to keep them apart," I followed her gaze to Austin and jess, he'd stepped slightly away from her as he finished his beer.

"I don't know just leave it I guess." I said looking away from them, "I mean it's not like I have anything to worry about." I looked at Taylor who looked away from me and took a drink. "Taylor what do you know?"

"nothing I swear." she said still avoiding me.

"I can tell you're lying." she snorted and looked at me.

"it took you guys two weeks to figure it out." she said smiling I poked my tongue out at her.

By the time food was being cooked Taylor and I had had two scotches and three beers each we had walked back inside to grab our third scotch. As I was about to walk out the door someone stepped through.

"sorry I didn't see you." he said smiling apologetically at me, he had dark brown eyes he was a little taller than I was.

"it's alright I didn't spill any of my drink." I said smiling politely at him as I took a step out Taylor was waiting for me where we had been all afternoon, Austin was standing at the BBQ with Andy and another man I didn't know the name of, jess was sitting in the chair closest to Austin. She looked up and glared at me.

"so who are you here with?" the man asked in front of me I smiled at him as sweetly as I could.

"didn't you hear Austin hired prostitutes, mhm me and my friend over there." I said motioning to Taylor who rose her eyebrows at me. "yep we'll be here all night." I winked at him as I heard Austin and Andy choke on their drinks, the poor little guy stood dumbfounded unsure of what to do as I turned away, the smile left my face as I saw the surprise on jess's face. I walked past her to Taylor and handed her her drink.

"what just happened?" she asked as I turned around and leaned back with her.

"just making polite conversation." I said looking around my eyes locking with Austin's.

"did you just call us prostitutes?" she asked softly so no one else could hear her.

"yup." I said simply and looked away from Austin downing half of my drink before I set it down between us and looked out across the backyard the night was filling the sky.

"whoops shit, I'm a very clumsy person." I looked back to see as Jess stood up holding out her arms.

"are you serious!" she yelled as Taylor stood with an empty cup and a finger in her mouth.

"I did say whoops." she said shrugging and turning on her heels and sauntering in side, I smirked and picked up my glass only to find it empty I frowned as I realised Taylor downed my drink and then half of hers before she spilt it all over Jess. I looked up to see Austin looking at me frowning, I held my hands up in defence.

"you okay jess?" he asked looking away from me to her Andy had walked inside after Taylor.

"you've got to be kidding me." I mumbled and walked inside as he stepped towards jess.

"can we please just disappear?" I looked up to see Taylor and Andy standing in the kitchen. "I wanna feel you deep inside me."

"shit and you don't want people to know, just go I'll tell everyone that Taylor has her first customer." I said half slamming the glass down on the bench. Andy cleared his throat and stepped away from Taylor as Jess walked in.

"It's fine Austin I have a change of clothes in my car." she said looking over her shoulder as he walked in after her.

"I'll get you a towel so you can have a quick shower." he said not bothering to look in the kitchen I looked at him and then jess who was grinning like an evil clown at me I frowned and turned away.

"I don't want to be a pain or anything." she said deliberately talking loud, I looked at Taylor and Andy who were looking at their feet.

"it's fine it's just a shower, here." he said walking back with a towel and handing it to her. "Kenz can I talk to you?" I turned around as she walked into the bathroom to put the towel down.

"sure I mean you'd have to get your moneys worth right." I said following him up the stairs into his room I looked over my shoulder as Jess passed us walking out the front door. I kicked the door shut and folded my arms over my chest which pulled my shirt down a little.

"the hell is going on with you?" he asked folding his own arms.

"I didn't tell her to do it, I didn't want to cause anything so we wouldn't end up here." I said leaning back against the door.

"well we're here aren't we. Look there's nothing going on between jess and me any more not for a long time." I froze against the door.

"I knew something was going on the way she was touching and flirting with you." I said softly dropping my arms. "I'll make it easier for you, I'll get Taylor and we'll go." I said pushing off the door and opening it.

"wait Andy didn't tell you?" he asked stepping towards me and grabbed my arm turning me back to him.

"no I didn't realise you invited an ex girlfriend I just thought she was a bitch for cutting me off." I said pulling out of his grip. "if I had known I probably wouldn't have come."

"I wanted you to be here with me. I'm sorry I should have told you." he said lifting his hand and gently touching my face. "she doesn't mean anything to me she's just a friend, I want you Kenz not her." I sighed and leaned into his hand, he stepped closer I looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back putting my hands on his chest as one of his hands rested on my waist and the other on the back of my neck as the kiss deepened. The front door slammed which pulled us apart Austin looked up as I looked over my shoulder to see jess standing in the door way.

"and here I was thinking you invited me around because you wanted to get back together but nope here you are flaunting a hooker in front of me." jess said holding a backpack on her shoulder.

"jess cut it out, seriously this is why I broke it off." he said getting agitated with her. "she isn't a hooker or anything she's my girlfriend."

"uh huh girlfriend right." jess said glaring at me I turned around in his arms so I wasn't hurting my neck. "well if you get lonely while we're back on the front line don't bother coming to my bed." she turned and walked down the stairs to the other bathroom.

"what does she mean the front line?" I asked looking up at him, he grabbed the door and slammed it shut he stepped away from me and sat on the bed, "Austin." I stepped up to him and took his hand.

"it doesn't matter. God she pisses me off." he said rubbing his face with his free hand. "honestly thought she was past this shit, we aren't even together and she doesn't even want me around other women."

"hey don't let her get to you, tonight's supposed to be fun." I said forcing him to look up at me, his hazel eyes were filled with anger, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "come on we don't want to be inside I think Andy and Taylor are working out their stress issues." I pulled on his hand he sighed and got up pulling me into a hug.

"alright, Josh is probably still crapping his pants from when you told him you and Taylor were prostitutes." he smiled and pulled me with him as we left the room.

Austin stopped at the fridge and pulled out two beers taking the top off one and handing it to me and he took the top off his. I smiled as he put his arm around me and we walked back outside I rose an eyebrow as I saw Taylor sitting in Andy's lap at the table. She winked at me as Austin let me go so he could attend to the BBQ.

"explain?" I asked stepping over to them and leaning against the chair Andy looked up at me and moved his arm putting it around my waist I rose an eye brow at him as he grinned.

"there's no other seats." Taylor said looking up at me and smiled. "it'll help later since you know and yea." I nodded I knew what she meant as much as I didn't want to.

"where jess?" Andy asked his hand moving down and resting on my ass.

"Move it or I'll break it." Austin said leaning over and putting his beer down on the table, Andy frowned.

"you aren't much fun even drinking." he said moving his hand back up to my waist I rolled my eyes at him.

"I mean it I see your hand move I'll break your fingers." Austin said turning back to the BBQ and back to his conversation.

"party pooper." Andy mumbled as I took a sip of my beer.

"I guess you two are good? I heard the door slam well everyone did." Taylor said motioning around to everyone.

"yea Jess walked in and saw us kissing called me a hooker and Austin half lost his shit." I said softly so he didn't hear me, I looked up to see jess walking back out this time wearing jeans and a light grey shirt.

"well I guess she feels like the best dressed here." Taylor snickered taking my beer and sipping it.

"get out of it you drank my last drink." I said grabbing back my beer before she drank too much, she looked at Austin before sulking away and talking to Josh and another woman.

"Foods ready." Austin said reaching for a tray, I moved away from Andy and Taylor and everyone started crowding around I grabbed Austin's beer off the table before some one knocked it. I turned sharply to see Andy grinning like a moron as he slapped my ass.

"do it again and you wont be doing shit tonight with Taylor." I said as he laughed I stepped back to where Taylor and I had spent the afternoon standing. Everyone stepped up as a woman I had over heard her being called Jackie brought out a salad. Austin looked up and saw me standing alone with our drinks he grabbed two plates and put some food on it he grabbed two forks and picked up the plates and came to stand with me, Taylor hadn't moved from Andy's lap as she got food for both of them.

"here." Austin said handing me a plate I put the beers down beside me and took the plate and a fork from him

"thanks." I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed me before he stood next to me.

"how many are staying here tonight?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder as I ate the tomato and cucumber on my plate.

"jess isn't staying that's been made clear. Um Dave, Josh and Rob came together so they're going home tonight. Jackie and ruby are working early tomorrow." he said as he speared a piece of lettuce with his fork. "only Jack, Xavier and Dani are staying and of course you and Taylor. Why what's up?" I shrugged as I looked around at everyone laughing and eating.

"just wondering, is all." I said glancing up at him and smiled.

"don't give me that look." he chuckled as he glanced at me before turning back to his food.

"I didn't give you any look." I said innocently tilting my head as I looked at him.

"I've seen that look a few times Kenz." he nudged me slightly as I smiled and stabbed my sausage.

"I honestly don't know what you mean Austin." I said taking a bite of it, he smiled and shook his head.

"you know exactly what I mean." he said reaching over and taking my last piece of tomato.

"seriously there's a whole salad over there." I said frowning at him

"yea but you're just here." he smiled around grabbed his beer.

We were sitting around the coffee table in the lounge room after everyone that was leaving left, only jess decided to stay for a little longer as Andy pulled out a few different bottles of alcohol and set them out. I was sitting on the floor between Austin's legs as he sat on the lounge talking to Xavier. Jess was dealing the cards out for us to play go fish with shots. Taylor was sitting next to Andy, she may as well have been sitting in his lap again.

"right Jack go first." Andy said picking his beer up and taking a drink.

"what's the rules?" he asked frowning down at his cards.

"okay if you asked Taylor for a card and she says go fish, you pick up a card and a shot." Andy explained handing everyone a shot glass and pulling up a bottle vodka first.

"alright. Lets do this." Jack said grinning as he turned to Taylor.

We were half way through our third game when I looked up from my cards and noticed Jess glancing up at Austin quickly thinking no one was noticing.

"Kenz your turn" Taylor said pushing the bottle to me.

"Jack have you got queen of spades?" I asked he shuffled through his deck and called go fish. "god damn it." I said carefully filling my shot glass as I passed the bottle to jack I picked up a card, as I took my shot Austin stood up and looked down at me as I was looking up with the shot glass still to my lips. He rose his eyebrow at me as I moved the glass away and licked my lips and bit my bottom lip.

"I'll be right back." he said grinning at me as he stepped around me and walked around the corner to the toilet. I put the glass on the table and looked at Taylor who was smiling and Andy who was just shaking his head, I looked over at jess as she stood up frowning at her hand and walked into the bathroom. I picked up my beer and took a sip Taylor handed a card over to jack and asked Andy if he had a card he shook his head, she groaned and took another shot.

"jess hurry up it's my turn." Andy called out over his shoulder, I swayed to the music till Taylor kicked me under the table.

"what?" I asked taking another drink of my beer.

"Austin's been gone awhile." she said motioning with her eyes towards where he had gone.

"probably taking a dump" Andy said shuffling his cards. "Jesus Christ Jess what'd you do join him?" he called over his shoulder again.

"I'll go check." I said putting my beer on the coffee table and getting up I held my hands out for balance and carefully stepped around the table I turned the corner from the lounge room to see Jess pinning Austin against the wall trying to kiss him. "I think its time for you to fuck off Jess." she turned around and glared at me, I folded my arms over my chest.

"its past your bedtime little girl." she said turning back to Austin who was holding her off I walked over and grabbed her shoulder pulling her off him.

"get your shit and leave." I said as she stumbled back I glanced over to see everyone looking.

"Kenzie!" Taylor called out I looked back at Jess to see her taking a swing at me I stepped back till her hand past I stepped forward and punched her has hard as I could in the nose. Her hands flew to her face as she fell back against the bench.

"I wont tell you again," I said grabbing her bag from the little hall that lead into Austin's little office and laundry and threw it at her. "I catch you even breathing in his direction I'll become your worst nightmare."

"bring it bitch." Jess said standing up and throwing her bag on the ground.

"you really want to go? You missed the first time and I wasn't even paying attention." I said as she stumbled. "try me while I am."

"jess just go." Austin said walking up behind me and putting his hand on my waist.

"but sh-"

"do as you're told lay a finger on her and you'll have me to deal with," Andy said standing up and walking over and picking her bag up.

"are you guys serious? We serve together and you pick a trashy piece of shit like her over me?" Jess said motioning towards me.

"she's treated him better in the three weeks they've been together then in the whole time you were with him." Andy said folding his arms over his chest.

"this isn't the army jess this is our time, don't get them mixed." Austin said coldly "now leave." she looked around to jack and Xavier for help but they didn't move, she huffed and grabbed her bag off Andy and walked out. No one moved till the front door slammed shut and we heard her car start up and leave.

"holy shit." I said letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"dude that was bad ass!" Taylor laughed falling back and looking at me upside down.

"remind me not to piss you off even if you've been drinking." Andy said looking me up and down as he relaxed his stance.

"I didn't realise her head was so thick." I said looking down at my hand as it started to hurt, Taylor fell into a fit of laughter as jack and Xavier laughed Andy gave a little chuckle as he turned back and sat down next to Taylor.

"come here." Austin said directing me into the kitchen he stopped in front of the fridge and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and grabbed a tea towel, he put them on the bench as he turned to me and picked me up sitting me on the bench. He wrapped the ice pack in the tea towel.

"you didn't need to hit her." he said taking my hand and looking at it.

"reflex, what would have happened if she hit me?" I asked looking up at him as he gently put the ice pack on my hand.

"obviously one of us would have stepped in, she has more training then you." he said glancing up at me.

"I don't know if your disappointed that I hit her or that she missed me or the fact that I saw her trying to make a move on the man I value more than my own life." I said tilting my head slightly frowning as he looked at me.

"I'm not worth more than your life Kenz." he said using both of his hands to hold the pack to my hand. "I should have been able to deal with it, I'm disappointed in her actions but I'm proud of you for standing your ground, your stance and everything. You hit like a snake striking its prey."

"that's what happens when you grow up with three older brothers." I shrugged and looked down at my hand, "you've done amazing things with your life, you're about to go and continue being amazing Austin."

"they teach you to fight?' he asked taking the pack off and looked at my hand again.

"when they were home yea, my two older brothers were in the army like you." I sighed thinking back to the day dad had answered the door and we were told Tom and Duncan weren't coming home. "that's why your life is more valuable than mine."

"what about your other brother?" he asked putting the pack back on my knuckles.

"car crash on his way home from a stupid concert." I said looking up at him,

"you've been through a lot growing up going from the youngest to an only child." he said looking at me I shrugged again.

"what about you?" I asked changing the subject.

"well as you know I have a sister she's younger than me by a year and she's due a month after I leave." he said his voice filled with sadness that he wouldn't be here for his sister when she brings a baby into the world.

"I'm sure she'll send you a thousand pictures." I said smiling a little and hugged him with my legs as he still had a hold of my hand.

"wont be the same though, I have six weeks left Kenz." he looked at me and touched my cheek gently with his hand that wasn't holding the ice pack. "six weeks to spend with you and see my sister. I'm just sad that I'm going to miss so much when I leave." I moved my good hand up and on the back of his neck pulling him closer and kissed him.

"you aren't going to be away for as long as this time so you wont miss out on as much as you think." I whispered kissing him again.

"are you two seriously going to mack out in the kitchen?" Jack asked I felt Austin's hand moved so I assumed he flipped jack off which made everyone laugh.

"come on we want to drink." Taylor whined I smiled against his lips.

"come on a few more games then we can go to bed," I whispered as he groaned.

"alright come on." he said taking the pack off and looking at my hand "it'll be worse in the morning" he helped me off the bench.

"that's alright I've had worse." I said as we walked back over into the lounge room.

We had reached the bottom of the second bottle of alcohol Andy had brought out. Xavier had passed out on the three seater and jack was just managing to keep up. Taylor and Andy were practically eye fucking each other before Andy could ask Austin if he had a card I grabbed the bottle and downed the last quarter of it.

"oi what the hell?" Andy asked frowning at me.

"we're going to kill jack if he has a another shot, nd you and Taylor need to go and stop eye fucking." I slurred putting the bottle down.

"I'm o okay guys." jack said from the arm chair he had moved to, he was leaning back with his eyes closed. I looked at Taylor who was looking at me and we started laughing.

"how did we get drunk under the table by these two?" Andy asked looking at Austin who had laughed with us.

"you've had more then me buddy." he said standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"but she's had more and no freaking jelly legs!" Andy yelled as I stood up he looked around to make sure he didn't wake up Xavier or jack.

"shh you'll wake persons up." Taylor said trying to hold a finger to her lips.

"this game was rigged." he threw his cards on the table and stumbled a bit as he got up.

"oi dip shit." Taylor called out to him holding up her hand for help.

"woman get yourself up." he said picking up his empty beer bottle trying to get the last drop. "god damn females."

"you sire are an arse." I said walking around the coffee table carefully I threw my arms out for balance as I started to go sideways which sent Taylor into a giggle fit again.

"sire, hm I like that I shall now be known as -"

"dick" Taylor said cutting him off I reached to grab her hand to help her up.

"I get called that enough." Andy said staggering to the bench and put his bottle down.

"you are cleaning this mess tomorrow." Austin said stumbling a little past me as I pulled Taylor to her feet he grabbed my ass which made me let go of Taylor and she fell back down.

"ow! Austin don't grab her butt while she's being nice." Taylor laughed rubbing her butt.

"yea I'm being nice." I said holding out my hand for Taylor to grab again as I tried not to laugh.

"hurry up then." Andy said stretching out Austin walked up and got him in a head lock.

"shut up and look." he whispered loudly to Andy. Taylor grabbed my hand finally as I pulled her up she fell into me we laughed at each other.

"no ones guna drunk us under the table." she said as we turned to the men.

"where the hell do you put it all?" Andy asked pulling out of the headlock.

"we'll never tell." I said laughing again Taylor kissed me on the cheek.

"nope never its our secret." she said as we staggered towards them.

"quick game of truth or dare?" Andy asked looking between us. "I'll go first Taylor truth or dare." he looked at Austin and winked which made him roll his eyes.

"dare." she said as we were still holding each other up.

"I dare you to kiss Kenz, not that shitty peek crap neither." Andy said hitting Austin in the chest.

"alright then." I smiled at Austin as Taylor took hold of my face and turned me towards her.

"real mature Andy." he said as I looked at Taylor we laughed a little.

"don't worry its not the first time we've kissed." Taylor said pulling my face to hers

"dude... Dude" Andy said as Taylor and I kissed her hands stayed on my face as my hands rested on her hips. The kiss deepened both men had grown silent watching I moaned softly as Taylor gently bit my bottom lip, Austin and Andy cleared their throats at the same time.

"as much as I'd hate to break this up I need Taylor." Andy said walking up to us but Taylor held out her hand to stop him as we continued to kiss.

"Kenz." I looked over at Austin as Taylor kissed my neck I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes moaning again.

"I cant watch any more." Andy said grabbing Taylor's arm and pulling her with him towards his room. I opened my eyes and looked at Austin who just just standing in the same spot looking at me.

"what?" I asked walking up to him.

"I swear you keep finding new ways to surprise the hell out of me." he said as he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped an arm around his neck,

"is that good surprise?" I asked putting my good hand on his cheek as he turned us and walked up into the bedroom.

"this one is good yes." he whispered using his foot to shut the door and leaving us in darkness. "such a good god damn surprise." he said finding my lips in the dark.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection as I adjusted myself in my new lace bustle slip, I wanted it in black but they had sold out so I had chosen white. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door the light spilled out to reveal Austin laying in the middle of the bed passed out I looked towards the bedroom door as I heard Taylor moaning. Disappointment rolled through me as I looked back as his sleeping form he'd only managed to pull his shirt off and unbutton his jeans. I turned the bathroom light off and walked around to the side of the bed and slipped under the blankets my back to him, he mumbled something and rolled over behind me his arm wrapping around me, I closed my eyes and let the alcohol and darkness take me.

"will you two shut up." I woke up and felt the bed next to me was empty, I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see Austin's discarded jeans from last night on the floor in the bathroom. I groaned and threw the blankets back as I sat up I rubbed my eyes and combed my hair with my fingers, I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. There was so much light coming from somewhere I blinked a few times.

"I doubt she'll be up for awhile after she had so much to drink." I heard Andy say.

"she can hear you." I said and walked down to the kitchen where everyone was.

"when the hell did you get that?" Taylor asked getting up and walking to me.

"huh?" I asked and looked down "oh last week I was bored while I waited for you to finish work." she turned me around.

"looks great." Andy said I looked over my shoulder at him and frowned. "no seriously it defiantly suits you."

"you are taking me to this shop." Taylor said stepping back as I turned around to face her.

"alright maybe tomorrow or something." I said as I yawned I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yay!" she squealed and sat back down I flinched away from her and turned to the fridge and opened it. I leaned over reaching for a bottle of water but the door closed forcing me to stand up I looked up to see Austin glaring at me.

"what?" I asked trying to open the fridge again but he didn't move his hand.

"can you put some clothes on?" he asked glancing over at Andy and Taylor, I followed his gaze Taylor was looking down at her food but Andy was staring at me.

"come on just let the girl get a bottle of water" he said grinning.

"this is clothing, you would have seen it last night if you hadn't passed out." I sighed flipping Andy off before I folded my arms over my chest Austin's eyes moved from my face to my chest but quickly moved back to my face.

"fine." he said and pulled his shirt off and threw it at me. "wear this." I caught it but threw it back at him.

"no." I said turning away from him and walking around Taylor and sat on the lounge crossing my legs. Austin groaned in frustration and put his shirt back on.

"I'm going for a shower." Taylor said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"can I join?" Andy asked following her, she pushed him away and closed the door in his face. "fine be that way." he said and walked into his room closing the door. Austin walked over and sat next to me.

"why are you being so stubborn?" he asked looking at me

"seriously." I uncrossed my legs and moved so I was sitting in his lap straddling him. "almost every night we sleep next to each other messing around not actually doing anything." his hands grabbed my hips as I put my hands on his shoulders. "its been almost three weeks Austin you are the most frustrating man I've ever known"

"what do you mean? You've been too tired or I've been exhausted from work." he said shifting under me slightly.

"just seems liked there's always something stopping us," I said looking down between us. "last night seemed like we were going to but you fell asleep."

"I know, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you." he moved his hands up to my waist I leant forward a little and kissed him softly.

"how? You work tonight and for the rest of the week." I pressed my forehead against his "you work too much."

"I know but I've got four more weeks of work then I'm done I get two weeks to spend with you." he said pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"but then you go again and this time I wont get you when you've finished work or when you have the day off." I said sadly sitting up straight.

"god you two are depressing." I looked over my shoulder as Andy walked into the kitchen.

"right cause it'd be easier if we just became fuck buddies." Austin said leaning to the side and looking at Andy.

"well yea it would be but you guys haven't even had sex yet so." he shrugged and leaned against the bench. "I guess you cant be fuck buddies."

"you're such a dick." I said getting off Austin and walking up to the bedroom.

"he might wanna go back with blue balls but I don't and this way I can do my job more effectively." he said as I walked to the top of the stairs.

"the only reason you're screwing my best friend is one you've poisoned her some how. Two you're bored and three you are nothing to her just a screw to pass the time and get back at the man she actually loves." I said glaring at him.

"well I don't mind angry sex and the point of this was meant to be meaningless sex like you had with that Oliver guy." he said pushing off the bench and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"hey! No one talks to her like that but me." I looked up to see Taylor step out of her bedroom dressed in her black skinnies and her white corset styled shirt.

"you stepped to far Andy." Austin said walking up past him,

"seriously now I'm being turned on for being honest?" Andy looked around at each of us.

"no but your comment about Oliver was too far." Taylor said putting her hands on her hips. "sometimes maybe you should think before you open your mouth."

"what are you two on your periods?" Andy asked looking at Taylor.

"not till next week moron." Taylor said giving him the bitch face. I looked up to see Austin look at me an eyebrow raised.

"okay so it was a good thing you fell asleep last night." I whispered and shrugged as he grinned a little at me.

"when are you finished?" he asked softly so Andy wouldn't hear us talking.

"Thursday or Friday." I said looking down,

"alright go get changed and do what you need to I'll take you and Taylor out for lunch." he said kissing my cheek, I nodded and walked into the bedroom.

"what's this about lunch?" I heard Andy ask as I closed the door.

"you have stuff to do Andrew." Austin said walking away from the bedroom.

I tipped my bag upside down on the bed and watched as all my clothes fell out onto the bed, I bit my lip as I looked through them.

"you ready?" the door opened and Austin walked in and saw me standing at the bottom of the bed in my bra and panties he stepped further in and closed the door.

"I cant find my shorts." I said looking up at him as I pulled a white T-shirt over my head. "I must have left them at home, I knew I was forgetting something." I groaned and grabbed my jeans off the floor I had worn the day before.

"it's alright no ones going to care that you're wearing the same jeans." he said walking over and hugging me from behind.

"they smell like alcohol." I wrinkled my nose as I did the zipper and button up.

"you brought that lolly smelling perfume you'll be fine." he said kissing my shoulder and walked into the bathroom half closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it off the bed and sprayed a little on my jeans before my wrists. "Andy's coming out with us to lunch."

"I thought you said he had to clean." I said turning to the bathroom as the toilet flushed

"there's food on the line the man cleans quicker then you can say sandwich." Austin said as he turned the basin sink taps on and washed his hands.

"you're lucky I like you so much." I said as he walked out of the bathroom and rose an eyebrow at me.

"oh right sorry." he grinned as I grabbed my phone and keys as I slipped my shoes on.

"I just have to get my bag from my car then we can go." I said as we walked out of the bedroom.

"we'll take your car if you want." he said pulling the bedroom door shut behind us.

"if I wanted to take my car I would have packed my stuff up and brought it out with me." I said rolling my eyes as he opened the front door for me.

"alright I'll grab my stuff I'll be out in a minute." I nodded and walked out to see Andy standing against the garage door and Taylor leaning against my car door.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated and saw it was a twitter notification telling me that Danny had posted I looked up to see Tay pulling her phone out, I opened it to see him standing in front of a blonde as she was on her knees in front of him.

"for fuck sake." Taylor muttered locking her phone and shoving it in her pocket again. I hit reply furious at him for being such a tard.

 _And I didn't think you could have been more of a dick_

I put my phone in my pocket as Austin walked out and opened the car.

"what's wrong?" he asked as we all climbed in Taylor and Andy sat in the back as far away from each other as they could.

"nothing just a dick being a dick." I said slipping my phone out as it vibrated again.

 _Chill bitch he ain't no ones man_

I took a deep breath before I hit something again and make my hand worse.

 _You stupid fucking whore get off your knees._

I didn't even get a chance to lock my phone before I got a private message back in twitter from Danny.

 _The hell Kenz use my lyrics much?_

I looked up in the mirror on the sun visor to see Taylor staring out the window looking lost, she always got that look when she was thinking about Danny.

 _You're hurting the girl you told not to forget you.. you forgot her._

I was staring at my phone so hard I didn't even see we hand pulled up Taylor tapped on my shoulder I looked up to see her standing with my door open.

"nice use of lyrics you got a bunch of favourites." she said with a sad smile on her face I looked at her like she was an alien, I looked back down at my phone and pulled down my notifications to see what she was talking about.

"well shit I didn't even mean to." I said getting out of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

I sniffled and looked up as Kenzie walked through the door I reached forward and paused the movie I was watching.

"hey what's up?" Kenzie asked closing the door behind her.

"you'll see." I said pointing to her computer and the paper sitting in front of it, she dropped her stuff on the spare lounge and walked over.

"holy shit." she looked up at me "are these real?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes trying to hide the fact I'd been crying. "these are for next week Taylor."

"I know and Austin and Andy leave the day before." I said pulling my blanket tighter around me. "we can go on a mini holiday for a few weeks."

"what about work and everything?" she asked walking over and sitting next to me.

"we could arrange it tomorrow." I said moving a little so she had room.

"are you sure? You don't just want to shred them? I don't want us going over there and I don' want to get arrested for killing him." she said dead serious which made me smile a little.

"it's alright I can text Ben and see if he can help us out with avoiding him." I sat up straighter and took one of the tickets from her hand.

"it's your choice, where ever you go I go." she said looking at the ticket that had her name on it.

"I've spoken to my mum she thinks its a bad idea cause I haven't been feeling well lately but Paige thinks it'll be the most grand adventure." I said smiling using my little sisters exact words.

"you'll be right you're just stressing over work." she smiled at me and took my ticket. "I'll put these in a safe place."

"what if I'm pregnant?" I asked as she walked back to her computer.

"then I'll kill Andy if I cant I'll get Austin to." she looked back and winked.

"no we always use protection. I know I've had my period since Danny's been here but it was spotty as hell." I explained throwing the blanket back and getting up.

"yea but your body is all whacked out from stress at work, seriously they have you working split shifts like every day I swear." Kenzie said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink of orange juice. "if its that bad in a few days we'll go to the doctor how's that?"

"alright but that's if it doesn't get better." I said sighing as I walked back into the lounge room and wrapping the blanket around me. Kenzie came and pushed her stuff to one side of the spare lounge and sitting down.

"what are we watching?" she asked putting her drink on the coffee table.

"A Cinderella Story." I smiled and glanced at her "I'm a sucker for Chad Michael Murry okay."

"no arguments here hah" she laughed and settled in to watch the movie with me. I watched how calm Mackenzie was just watching TV after she had been with Austin then work, there was a little less then a week till Austin left just over an month and a half ago she was freaking out and crying at him for leaving. She had something planned I didn't know whether I should be warning Austin and the nearest hospital or if I should lock her in her room till he was gone.

"oh I saw the cutest thing at work today." she glanced at me to see if she had my attention she looked back to the TV. "there was this little girl with her dad right she was all dressed as a little princess and everything he gave her a little lolly and she took over her tiara and put it on his head, she started to get upset as he grabbed it but he told her he needed to adjust it so it wouldn't fall. He wore the shit out of it I swear." she laughed a little and looked at me

"Aw that's so adorable, he was a hot dad wasn't he?" I asked winking at her as she faked a horror look on her face.

"my god how could you think me so low?" she smiled making me laugh "he was alright looking probably about twenty six or something and no ring."

"god the men you meet I should have gotten a job at a kids clothing store." I said feeling a little jealous all I got was complaining customers and bitchy staff members.

"no trust me you get some mums come in complete cows eye balling you if go near the men they're with to see if everything is okay." she said the smile leaving her and replaced with a horrified face.

"I doubt its that bad." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I wish I was having a polite conversation with this man holding his son and next minute this hurricane comes out of no where grabs him and pulls him out of the shop." she shook her head and looking at me "I was only showing him where the boys section was."

"well you can be very threatening" I laughed as the movie credits rolled.

"I could wear a freaking blanket to work and women would still want to kill me for blinking." she said pulling a face at me as she got up. "what do you want for dinner?" my stomach growled I dropped my head back on the arm rest. "scrambled eggs it is."

"how did you know?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"because it's all you've eaten this week." she said banging around in the kitchen.

"have I told you, you're the bestest?" I asked smiling a little.

"every time you've asked me to make them" she laughed opening the fridge.

I rolled my eyes as I looked up and seen Austin and Kenzie as she was sitting in his lap again while we watched a movie, Andy had taken the other arm chair while I stretched out on the lounge.

"guys please we're meant to be watching TV." Andy groaned as Austin laughed at something Kenzie had whispered to him.

"shut up and leave them alone." I said throwing a cushion at him, "not everyone is as heartless as you."

"you sure?" he threw the cushion back at me.

"your dumb comments give you blue balls I hope you know that." I said tucking the cushion back under my head.

"they wont be tonight." he winked at me before he leaned over and slapped Kenzie on the butt I hadn't seen her move so fast before, she had caught Andy off guard and back handed him before he could move back.

"fuck off Andrew." she said as he looked at her stunned, I looked from Andy to Austin to see him looking a little shocked.

"that's what happens when you're a dickhead." I laughed laying back down and looking at the TV.

"shut up." Andy grumbled at me as he got up and walked into his room closing the door behind him.

"what's his problem?" I asked looking up at Austin to see him pull away from kissing Kenzie and raising his eyebrows at me. "what is his problem?"

"uh I think he's a little anxious about going." he said as Kenzie kissed his neck

"and after all the shit he gave you and Kenz." I said rolling my eyes as he pulled Mackenzie tighter against him I tried to avoid looking at his hand on her butt.

"it's alright everyone gets a little anxious the closer it gets." he half shrugged not seeming to be bothered about having to leave in two days.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." I said getting up and walking to his door, I knocked once before he mumbled something I opened the door and slipped in closing the door behind me. He sat on the side of the bed facing the window, he looked me up and down before he turned back to the window.

"what do you want?' he asked sounding like a man I'd never met, like a man defeated in life.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." I said softly walking to him and putting my hand on his shoulder carefully.

"I'm fine." he snapped a little at me but didn't shake my hand off.

"look we might just be fuck buddies but we are friends so like it or not I'm here if you want to talk." I said stubbornly after a few seconds he sighed.

"honestly I'll be okay, Kenz slapping me threw me for a six I was expecting Austin to do something." he said half smiling at me.

"yea she got you pretty good too. Between you and me I rather she hit you hah" I laughed a little stepping around him and sitting next to him.

"think you might be right hopefully the marks gone by the time we leave I don't want to have to explain that Austin's little pocket rocket hit me." he rubbed his cheek a little.

"you want me to get some ice?" I asked looking at how red it was, she had back handed him good. "you're lucky her snake ring didn't cut you." I said getting up and walking out before he could argue against the ice. I walked to the fridge singing the Welcome to Duloc song from Shrek in my head as I grabbed ice and put it in a tea towel for Andy, I would have grabbed the ice pack but with the ice I could at least eat it. I looked up as I walked out of the kitchen to see Austin and Kenzie completely getting their mack on, he had pulled her shirt off as she rocked against him slowly. Their faces where locked together and her hair out creating a curtain, I tilted my head slightly as his hands moved up her back making her moan as he unclasped her bra. I bit my bottom lip hard it was like watching live porn but not as corny, I looked over towards the bedrooms as Andy's door opened he walked out and frowned at me I looked back as Austin dropped her bra on the ground next to the arm chair. I looked back to Andy who was opening his mouth I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bedroom and closing the door softly as he walked in.

"don't you fucking dare ruin this for them." I said pushing him back as he fell on the bed I stepped up and straddled him I grabbed his chin forcing his head up to look at me.

"why were you biting your lip?" he asked as I gently applied the tea towel to his cheek.

"I wasn't, shut up or I'll hit you." I snapped looking him in his god damn gorgeous blue eyes.

"you get off on watching them? Or her?" he asked his eyes shining his prick mode was engaged, I pressed the ice harder against his face making him flinch a little.

"I will cut you."

"you guys have done a little more then kissed aha" he chuckled wrapping his arms around me and flipping us, I was on my back before I knew what had happened.

"the ice is going to go everywhere now." I said frowning at him as I moved the tea towel away from his face.

"a few pieces wont." he grinned at me before he leaned down and kissed me, I almost dropped the ice as he grabbed my arms and put them above my head.

It had gotten dark outside and the ice had melted hours ago as I laid next to Andy wrapped in a sheet. My body still tingled at the memory of Andy sliding an ice cube down from my neck between my breasts and down to my belly button. I looked over at Andy as his hand twitched on my stomach as he was snoring lightly. I moved slowly out from under his hand pulling the sheet with me as I sat up.

"where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me trying to blink the sleep away.

"I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled.

"alright give me a minute and we'll go out." he said sitting up and looking around in the dark, I got up and turned the light on so we could see who's clothes were who's. "what do you feel like?" he asked yawning as he pulled his jeans on.

"not sure chicken maybe." I said softly as I pulled my skirt on and pulled my hair out from my shirt.

"sounds good, think we should bring some back for them?" Andy said as we walking out of the bedroom quietly. The house was dark and eerily quiet.

"think they're asleep?" I asked softly as Andy put his hands on my shoulders and moved me through the house.

"seriously?" he replied as he let me go and grabbed his stuff. "come on lets go out the back way so we don't disturb them." I nodded and grabbed his arm as he used his phone as a torch, he chuckled a little as we walked through the lounge room and saw Kenzie's shirt and bra on the ground with Austin's.

We walked out to his car which he had parked across the road.

"nice planning." I said getting into the passenger side as he folded into the drivers side.

"you always get hungry after sex." he said looking at me as he turned the car on. "it was this or freak them out messing around in the kitchen or starting the car in the driveway." I poked my tongue out at him and pulled my seat belt on as we started to drive. I was looking out the window as we drove through the dark, I looked over at Andy as his hand moved to my thigh and squeezed it gently.

"what's wrong?' I asked him as we slowed down to a red light.

"nothing, cant I put my hand there?" he glanced at me before the light turned green.

"just thought something was wrong you usually aren't this touchy." I said looking around as we pulled into a car park.

"alright then. What do you want?" he asked taking his hand off my leg, I sighed softly and folded my arms.

"I don't care as long as it's chicken." I said as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. I watched as he walked across the parking lot and into the store. Everything was quiet and empty expect for one or two cars the hairs on my arms stood up the more I looked around. I jumped as there was a knock on Andy's side of the car I looked over and saw Blake's face in the window.

"where is she?" he asked sending a cold shiver down my spine,

"who?" I asked looking around trying to see if I could see Andy.

"don't play dumb with me Taylor." he said pulling my attention back to him, his brown eyes looked black. I fumbled and unbuckled my seat belt.

"go away Blake." I said pulling away from his eyes I saw Andy emerge looking down eating chips.

"just tell me where the fuck she is." he said reaching for the door handle, I reached for mine and flung it open getting out I looked towards Andy again who had just looked up.

"oi mate the hell you doing." Andy yelled walking up to the car, I ran around to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm just asking a simple question." Blake said stepping away from the car and towards us,

"and what's that?" Andy asked handing me the bag of food forcing me to let go of his arm.

"I'm just looking for Mackenzie, Taylor is her best friend." Blake said pointing at me.

"oh yea? What do you want with Mackenzie?" Andy clenched his fists as it he realised it was Blake.

"I need to talk to her." Blake said a weak excuse.

"so you're this Blake guy that's been harassing her." Andy took a step closer to him I could see Blake clench his fists as well.

"is that what you're telling everyone? That I'm harassing her?" he turned on me.

"you beat her Blake and you've been stalking her."

"you're both delusional! I'm just trying to get back some of my stuff still at the house." he stepped towards me but met Andy who pushed him back.

"is that right? And what stuff would that be hm? You looking up her skirt for your stuff?" Andy grabbed Blake by the shirt and threw him against the car.

"what the hell are you talking about? I'm just trying to get some clothes I left behind." Blake grabbed Andy's hands trying to get him off.

"I heard a different story and I've seen it. There's no trace of trash in her house." Andy growled I walked around to my side of the car and put the food on the seat and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"get the fuck off me!" Blake pushed back but didn't get far before Andy slammed him against the car again. "she's fucking mental why would I even touch that suicidal mess!"

"that suicidal mess is my best friend." I snapped at him looking up from my phone I was ready to hit Kenzie's name and call for back up but I caught Andy's eye as he shook his head.

"well your best friend is nothing but a liar I'm glad I bailed on that before it got worse."

"then why are you stalking her and following Taylor?" Andy gripped his shirt tighter fury was written all over his face I needed to stop him before he killed Blake.

"I just want my shit back!" Blake yelled pushing Andy back this time before Andy could recover Blake hit him throwing him off more.

"ANDY!" I yelled as I started around the car but Blake turned towards me. "just go away Blake she doesn't want you any more she's moved on."

"the hell she has." he said darkly making my whole body freeze in fear.

"and there it is." Andy said grabbing the back of Blake's head and smashing it on the top of the car sending Blake in a daze. "get in the car Taylor and lock the door." I stood frozen as Blake turned and swung at Andy hitting him in the cheek that Kenzie had hit earlier. He fell back a few steps before he straightened up. "Now Taylor!" he yelled at me making me jump I got in the car and locked the door like he had told me to. I watched out through the window as the men struggled against each other. I jumped as Andy threw Bake down on the ground.

"you aren't always going to be there to save her." I heard Blake spit at Andy who took half a step back and kicked Blake.

"you touch either of those girls and death will feel like a fucking vacation!" Andy half yelled at him I jumped as Andy turned away and got in the car and slammed the door.

"I-"

"not now Taylor." he snapped at me as he started the car up and we sped out of the car park. I watched as the anger stayed with him as he drove the faster we seemed to go the angrier he seemed to get.

We drove in silence for five minutes before we turned a corner and parked, Andy threw his seat belt off and got out of the car and walked to the closest tree and hit it. If Andy was this bad when he got angry then I hadn't even seen half of what Austin was capable of I was half glad I didn't call Kenzie and Austin but a part of me wanted them here in case Andy didn't calm down. I got out of the car slowly as I watched as Andy turned and looked out into the darkness.

"are you okay?" I asked softly walking up next to him.

"we aren't going to talk about this with Austin or Mackenzie." he said coldly turning to me his blue eyes cold with seriousness.

"I... I wasn't going to say anything." I whispered hugging myself from the cold as the night drew quiet again, the waves crashing against the shore filled my ears drowning out the silence.

"are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes, I looked up to see him look from the darkness to me. I nodded a little as he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "come on lets eat before the food goes cold." he turned pulling me with him, I looked up to see the side of his face redder then it had been.

"does it hurt?" I asked as he let go of me and grabbed the food from my side of the car and opened the back door.

"not right now." he said holding the door for me, I climbed in to the back seat and sat behind the driver seat as Andy slid in behind me and closed the door so the car stayed warm.

"how are we going to explain your knuckles?" I asked eating my chips from my snack box.

"rough sex." he looked at me sideways and winked at me, the chip I had half way to my mouth stopped.

"how the hell do you hurt your knuckles from rough sex?" I asked looking straight at him, he closed the lid on his box and leaned forward putting it on the passenger side seat.

"you guna finish that?" he asked looking back at me, I squinted at him trying to figure out what he was up to. I opened my mouth to say something but he took the chip from me and ate it as he grabbed my box and put it with him. "this is how." he said turning back slipping his hand behind my neck and pulling me to him, his lips crushing against mine forcing his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that as his other hand moved up my thigh pushing my skirt up.

"Andrew..." I moaned his name as he pulled away from me I followed him as he sat back and guided me into his lap.

"I need you to grab one from the glove box." he whispered softly as I kissed his neck and ran my fingers through his short hair.

"how long has it been sitting in there?" I asked pulling back and looking at him.

"this arvo before you girls turned up." he said grabbing my ass.

"you had this whole thing planned." I said rolling my eyes and pushing his hand away as I leaned back through the middle of the front seats to reach only to have Andy's hand slide up my shirt and grab my boob.

"as hot as this is you still need to turn around to reach." he grinned as he squeezed gently making me gasp.

"I hate you." I whispered sitting up.

"but you love this." he said moving his hand around and unclasping my bra with one hand and in one go.

"god damn it." I groaned as he pulled my shirt off pulling my bra with it, I moved slightly as he moved forward cupping my breasts and taking one nipple into his mouth as he pulled and twisted the other gently with his forefinger and thumb pulling another moan from me as I felt his teeth. "I cant grab it if you keep doing this."

"but its fun." he chuckled moving and kissing my collarbone. "come on then" I sighed and shuffled around so I now had my back to him. I reached up through to the glove box I felt him moving around then his hands slip up under my skirt grabbing my panties and pulling them down.

"hey." I said looking back at him but I couldn't see much as it was too dark in the back seat.

"hurry up." he groaned impatiently I nudged him with my foot as I reached for the condom I gasped as he slipping two fingers deep inside me. "fucking hell your so tight."

"A.. Andy." I moaned as he hit the special spot curling his fingers I tried to move forward out of his reach but he leaned forward resting his other hand on my lower back.

"I swear just feeling your insides will make me blow Taylor." he said softly moving his fingers faster the pressure was building with every stroke he make. I gasped as my body released all over his hand but he didn't pull his fingers out he just stopped as I shook against him. I swallowed hard and grabbed the condom and threw it back at him.

"fuck you." I whispered breathlessly as he slid his fingers out and his hands leaving me.

"bring it." he laughed a little as he tore the wrapper, I closed the glove box and started moving back but he stopped me. "just a second." his voice thick with want. I waited till my arms started getting sore from leaning forward.

"Andy my arms are sore." I groaned as his hands moved back to me slowly guiding me back he helped me move so my legs were either side of him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me slowly down on his lap his cock sliding in easy from him making me cum, I leaned back against him and moaned.

"arms still sore?" he asked softly in my ear as he kissed my neck one hand cupping my breast as his other hand slipped down and found my clit. "you're in control." I moaned putting my hands behind his head and rocked against him as he rubbed my clit slowly and pulled at my hardened nipple.

"oh god." I moaned as every sense in my body was being played with at the same time, the faster in moved on his cock the faster he rubbed my clit.

"fuck Taylor." he groaned in my ear, "faster I'm so close." he rubbed my clit harder making me moan louder and dig my nails into his back as I moved my hips faster as he hit my g spot over and over again, my head spun as he moved his hand from my boob down to my hip forcing me down harder on him.

"fuck..." he growled and we collided I felt like I had left my body and was watching everything as I came with him. I released my nails from his back and leaned forward on the drivers seat. We sat unmoving as we caught our breathes Andy was rubbing my bare back slowly as we slowly came down from our high.

"are you okay?" he asked sounding perfectly fine.

"mm just.. holy fuck." I mumbled trying to stop my legs from shaking so I could move off him.

"I know what you mean." he laughed a little grabbing me and lifting me up off him and sitting me down beside him, I leaned back against the seat and opened my eyes. "don't get too comfortable we have to get back yet so no sleeping." I groaned and fell against him resting my head on his bare shoulder.

"but sleep sounds so good." I pouted not that he could see my face, he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"not yet come on you climb over finish your food." he said rubbing my leg as he slipped out from under my leg to pull his pants back up before he got out of the car, the cold air slapped me in the face waking me up before I fell to far into the dark. I felt around for my shirt I pulled my bra out of it and just pulled my shirt on.

"Andy?" I asked looking around and not seeing him through any of the windows. I sat up and pulled ,y skirt down forgetting my panties with my bra as the drivers door opened.

"what?" I jumped as Andy poked his head in and looked at me the light from the door behind open blinded me.

"your a dick." I groaned grabbing my bra and panties as he grabbed the boxes off my seat so I could climb back through.

I groaned as the sky started to lighten as we pulled up back at Austin's.

"didn't think it was that early." Andy said as we got out of the car. "come on jelly legs lets go to bed." I frowned at him as I walked around the car clutching my bra and panties, he put his arm around my shoulders as we crossed the road and walked around the back of the house.

"was wondering why everything was so quiet." we stopped dead as we walked through the back door to see Austin standing in front of us in blue striped flannelette pyjama pants no shirt and a coffee in his hand.

"Kenz isn't up is she?" Andy asked looking up towards their room.

"no she's out cold. Wake her up and you'll probably end up with another black eye." Austin said smiling I looked up to see his eye was starting to bruise from the fight he had with Blake.

"Taylor go have a shower and climb in bed I have to talk to Austin." Andy said his arm slipping off my shoulder.

"but you s-"

"I know it'll be okay I promise." he gently nudged me forward I sighed and walked to his room.

"what's up?" Austin asked I looked over my shoulder so see Andy watching me I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I looked up and around as I heard a door the hair on the back of my neck was standing up like someone was watching me.

"what's up?" I looked back down at Austin and smiled.

"nothing just thought I heard something." I leaned back down and kissed him.

"wanna go up to the room?" he asked grinning which made me giggle.

"how is that even a question." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he pushed off the lounge and stood up, I wrapped my legs around him as his hands moved to my butt holding me up. I ran my hand cross his bare back as I nuzzled his neck kissing him as he walked up to the bedroom and closing the door behind us softly.

"want me to go grab our clothes?" he asked walking to the side of the bed I shook my head and looked at him.

"they'll be okay down there." I whispered kissing him quickly.

"god I love you." he groaned grabbing my ass tightly, I looked at him surprised. "what?" he asked worry coming back to his face. My heart felt happy at the sound of those words.

"I love you too." I smiled as I ran my nails slowly up and down his back sending a shiver through him.

"I'm going to miss you so much." he said kissing me our tongues dancing together I slowly unwrapped my legs from him and slowly slipped down his body. His hands moved up and around from my butt to the front of my jeans, I moved my hands down from his shoulders to the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them. He spun us around and sat on the bed escaping my hands, I pushed my hair behind my ear as I looked down and watched him lean forward and kiss my skin as he undid my jeans and hooking his thumbs through the top and grabbing my panties. I bit my bottom lip and he pulled them down and helped me step out of them as he kissed my hip. He slowly moved his hands up my legs to my hips pushing me back slightly so he could stand up, his hands moved up to my jaw I put my hands on his as he tilted my head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry we've waited so long." he whispered kissing my lips softly.

"it's okay I forgive you." I smiled and stroked the back of his hands with my thumbs.

"you're so gorgeous." he smiled back at me as he leaned down again and kissed me, I moaned softly as the kiss deepened, I moved my hands to the top of his jeans and hooked my thumbs like he had done to me but before I could do anything he pulled away grinning. I frowned at him as he sat back down his hands dropping to my waist as he pulled me closer to him forcing me to step either side of his legs.

"you're frustrating." I said pushing my hair back behind my ear again. He laughed a little as he looked at me as one his hands moved away from my waist to the top of my thigh.

"just shh" he pulled me closer so I had no choice but to straddle him, I put my hands on his shoulders to hold my self up as his hand slipped between my legs I bit my lip as he slid two fingers in and pressed his thumb against my clit. He moved his fingers slightly making my body jump.

"don't please." I said looking him dead in the eye "don't play with me." his hand moved from my waist up to the back of my neck.

"I wont." he kissed me hard as he moved his fingers and thumb making me moan loudly and press against him, as the kiss broke he moved his hand away from me. "lay down." I nodded and moved off his lap and moved to the middle of the bed as he stood up and moved to the bedside table. I pulled my hair to one side as I watched him pull a condom out and take his pants off, I squeezed my legs together slightly as I looked at him slowly moving my eyes up to his face he was looking at me I swallowed hard at the intensity in his eyes as he stepped out of his jeans.

Austin bit my bottom lip gently as he moved from beside me to hovering over the top of me, I moved my leg out of the way as he settled between my legs. I arched my back as he slowly inserted himself and kissed my neck. He groaned softly in my ear as he moved deeper.

"Austin..." I moaned trying to get closer than I was to him, his body burned against mine. I kissed his cheek softly as he slowly moved out but not leaving completely. He lifted his head and looked at me frowning I gasped as he thrust in me. "I'm not going to break." I whispered touching the side of his face.

"I know I just don't want to hurt you." he leaned down and kissed me.

"if it hurts I'll tell you." I kissed him back running my hands slowly up and down his back I looked him in the eye as he slowly moved in and out of me. I broke eye contact and moaned as he started moving faster, I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he groaned and leaned down sliding his hands under my back he flipped us so I was on top, I sat up and looked down at him as I rolled my hips. He grabbed my hips and thrusted up as I moved against him.

"Kenz..." I opened my eyes and looked at him, he had his eyes closed as we moved in sync, I put my hands on his chest as he opened his eyes to look at me as I rocked hard and faster against his dick. His fingers dug into me as I dug my nails into his chest.

"oh god Austin..." I almost screamed as I came making him groan as he pulled me hard down as he emptied himself. He moved my hands off his chest and pulled me down against him and held me tight as I listened to his heart beat slow to a normal rhythm.

"you haven't fallen asleep on me have you?" he asked softly I smiled and lifted my head to look at him.

"no not yet." I leaned up and kissed him as I moved and got off him and laid next to him. He groaned and sat up with his back to me I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"you alright?" Austin asked me getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"yea I'm okay, just thinking is all." I looked up to see him standing at the basin sink and look at me.

"what about?"

"the night we met, the first time I woke up and saw you asleep next to me." I laid back as he walked back in and laid down next to me.

"what about it?" he asked rolling on his side folding the pillow in half so his head was higher than mine.

"if I didn't have my body tangled with yours I would probably have left you." I said looking sideways at him, I couldn't make out the look on his face as the room was dark.

"I don't remember you being tangled around me." he said pulling me closer.

"bullshit you don't remember." I smiled and moved my leg so it was resting over his hip. "my leg was over you like this and my arm was through your arm."

"well you wouldn't let my arm go and I try to wake you a few times." his hand moved to my stomach "your leg like that you say?" I heard the grin on his face as he moved his hand down from my stomach to my inner thigh, my breath hitched as he moved it slowly up and down.

"yea how do you not remember?" I asked licking my lips as his hand stopped.

"I haven't forgotten it at all, I wanted you." he said softly his hand slipping between my legs, I moaned as he slowly slipped two fingers deep inside of me. "I wanted to fuck you so hard when I saw you in my shirt." I grabbed the blanket as he hit my g spot.

"uhh.." I moaned as he moved his fingers faster.

"the second time we woke up and you were curled up in my arms pressed against me, when you looked at me with your blue eyes and messy hair I wanted to kiss you." he whispered in my ear as I moved against his hand, "every morning I woke up to you I've wanted nothing more than to make you scream."

"Austin..." I closed my eyes and arched my back pushing against his hand as the pressure became too much and I let go. He slipped his fingers out of me and took my leg off him, I let go of the blanket and covered my face with my arms as I tried to catch my breath.

"I wont wait so long next time to take you." I moved my arms and lifted my head as he moved pushing my arms above my head as he used his knee to push my legs apart.

"what?" I asked half dazed as he hovered over me again, I felt he was hard again as he moved the hand he had used on me away from himself and slipped his hard cock inside me. He groaned and lowered himself down so our bodies were pressed against each other.

"I'll grab one in a second." he said softly letting my arms go and kissed me, I bit his bottom lip as he pulled back a little. I put my hands on his back and felt his body tense as I moved under him.

"I don't want you to." I moaned as I felt him completely as I clenched around him making him swallow hard.

"Kenz, I don't want to do that to you." he groaned as I wrapped my legs around him.

"morning after pill." I whispered in his ear as he put his head next to mine.

"bu-"

"please just this once you cant deny how good it feels." I pleaded moaning softly as he moved to pull out.

"just once." he gave in to me and thrust back in as he kissed my neck "Jesus fucking Christ." he groaned I arched up pressing myself hard against him as he slowly started to fuck me, I gasped I felt his teeth on my neck. I tightened my legs around him and dug my nails into his back as he kissed up from my neck to find my lips again. I let him go with my legs he kissed back down to my neck as he moved so he was kneeling between my legs without missing a beat his hands moved to my hips and pulled me down the bed closer to him, I grabbed the pillow and pulled it under my head. I started moaning louder as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"oh god..." I moaned as his hands gripped my knees.

"I'm close Mackenzie so fucking close." he groaned his fingers digging into my legs.

"yes... Austin." I moaned as I held on clenching around him making him swear, I couldn't hold on for more then a few more thrusts as he slammed into me groaning my name as I screamed for him as I came with him.

"I could die a happy man right now." he said breathless as he fell forward and resting his head on my chest, I laughed breathing heavily as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'll come with you tomorrow if you want."

"we just came together Austin." I laughed he lifted his head and kissed my breast.

"smart ass. I wanna do that too but you know what I mean." he chuckled moving but I wrapped my legs around him stopping him.

"just can we stay like this for a little?" I asked moving my hands to his face, he turned his head and kissed my palm.

"I don't want to move but I don't want to fall asleep and crush you." he said leaning down and kissing me softly, I sighed as he pulled out and dropped on the bed next to me, he moved around and pulled the blankets up that we had pushed down. I rolled on my side curling up under the blanket and yawning. "come here." he said softly slipping his arm under my head and moving so he chest was pressed against my back. I looked up to the window as I heard voices and car doors.

"do you think they're leaving because they heard us?" I asked as the car started up.

"who?" Austin asked yawning and pulling me back tighter against him.

"the neighbours?" I asked relaxing against him.

"that's Andy's car, he and Taylor must be going out to get food." he chuckled a little as he found my hand and tangled his fingers with mine.

"oh okay." I yawned and closed my eyes as his thumb rubbed circles on my wrist.

I woke up to the sound of the shower and reached out to feel an empty bed, I stretched and threw the blankets back. I stood in the bathroom door looking at Austin standing in the shower with his eyes closed. I walked over and got in the shower as I turned around from the glass door I looked up to see Austin looking at me.

"did I wake you?" he asked stepping back and pulling me under the hot water, I shook my head and sighed closing my eyes. "Nightmare?"

"no just felt empty." I opened my eyes as I stepped back a little so I wasn't directly under the water and yawned.

"you're still tired. It's only early." he said stepping into the water and pulling me into his arms, I put my head on his chest

"are you coming back to bed?" I asked as he let go and grabbed something, I stepped out of the water and wiped my face so I could see him.

"probably not, I'm too awake now." he turned back with a shower puff all soaped up, "you should though you look half asleep."

"I am." I yawned again as he took my arm and started washing me gently. "what are you up to today?"

"I'm going to see Melanie for a few hours, wanna come?" he asked pulling me under the water as he pulled my hair over my shoulder as he washed my back.

"I wish I could but I have to work this afternoon. Tell her I said hi though and I'll come see her when Taylor and I come back from America." I said leaning into him as the water covered me again.

"she'll like that. I have to talk to you about something though." he said softly I sighed and stepped back taking the shower puff from him.

"talk about what?" I asked leaning over and washing my legs.

"we can talk later when the suns up and you've slept." he grabbed me as I stood up and pulled me through the water turning me so my back was against the wall.

"Austin wha-" he leaned down and kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth, I moaned softly and relaxed into him. I moved my hand between us and grabbed his semi hard cock and started to slowly stroke him. He broke the kiss and pulled my hand away I looked up at him and frowned, he grinned at me and picked me up making me wrap my arms and legs around him. He moved his hips slightly so he was inline with me, I gasped as he slipped his cock in me.

"don't let me fall." I whispered looking him in the eye as he pushed me harder against the wall his hands on my butt holding me up with him.

"I'd never let you." he groaned as he slowly started thrusting against me, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine and kissed him hungrily as we fucked in the shower.

I stumbled a little as we walked out of the bathroom Austin's hands were on my waist holding me up so I wouldn't fall on my face after our shower activities.

"hold on a second." he said softly pulling me to a stop I groaned wanting to just crawl in bed and sleep for the next year. I was completely spent I couldn't understand why he wasn't ready to crawl in bed with me and sleep. I spun around as he pulled the towel away from me.

"hey it's cold." I protested folding my arms over my chest as he tossed it back into the bathroom.

"woman you will be the death of me," he said looking me up and down as I stood in front of him still naked while he had a towel wrapped around his waist. "here put this on." he handed me a black shirt as he grabbed a pair of blue flannelette pyjama pants.

"I know those. You wore them the first night too when you kept scaring the crap out of me." I said struggling with the shirt, I managed to pull it over my head as he finished pulling them up and sitting them on his hips. I bit my lip looking at how perfect they looked on him.

"and you gave me that same look." he laughed a little as I pulled my arms through and pulled the shirt down. "you are completely worn out any more and you wont wake up." he turned me around and nudged me to the bed.

"but maybe I don't want to wake up." I groaned as I fell on to the bed face first.

"trust me if we both didn't have things to do today I'd spend every moment making you squirm and moan my name." I rolled over and pulled my legs up.

"cant we just cancel today? Cause that just sounds so much better." I tilted my head a little as I looked up at him as he stood at the end of the bed in front of me. I tried to fight off a yawn but lost he laughed as he walked around the side of the bed , I groaned and rolled on my side as he leaned down and grabbed my panties and tossed them at me.

"come on I'll lay with you till you sleep." he said smiling.

"you suck," I said pulling them on and crawling up the bed as he slipped in between the covers and pulled them over me as I snuggled up to him putting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. I put my hand just above his waist band but he grabbed my hand and moved it up to his stomach.

"sleep." he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"mm fine," I mumbled closing my eyes and yawning again, I sighed as I relaxed into sleep pulling my leg over his and cuddled into him more.

"I love you Kenz." I heard his say softly I tried to reply but I fell asleep as he started to play with my hair.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up yawning and stretching out, I pushed the blankets down and crawled out of bed and opened the bedroom door. Everything was quiet which made me frown as I walked down the stairs and looked in the kitchen to find it empty, I walked over and grabbed my bra and slipped my arms in my shirt as I put it on.

"ow fuck, can you stop?" I heard Andy's voice as I pulled my arms back through after adjusting my boobs in my bra.

"just stay still." I heard Austin say as I leaned down and picked up our shirts and put them on the arm chair as I walked out the back door.

"holy fuck I didn't think I hit you that hard." I said covering my mouth with my hands as I saw Andy's face, he and Austin looked at each other before looking at me.

"you didn't I got into a fight last night, Taylor got herself in a sticky situation." he looked down away from me.

"is she okay?" I asked turning to look towards Andy's room.

"yea she's okay just sleeping." Austin said as Andy got up and walked inside, I sat down in Andy's spot and looked at Austin, he was wearing cargo shorts and a light grey shirt. "can we talk?"

"um okay." I said trying to figure out the look on his face.

"you know how I'm only going for six to eight months?" he asked looking down at his hands and putting the lid back on some antiseptic cream.

"yea?"

"I know you're going to America and stuff with Taylor." he glanced at me making my stomach drop and my heart beat speed up. "what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to wait for me. I know with last night and the last two months I do-"

"don't. Don't you dare do this to me Austin." I said standing up, he stood up and took my hands as he stepped closer to me.

"Kenz just please, you mean everything to me right now. I just don't want you to miss out on things that could be because you're waiting on me." he tried to explain but I couldn't listen to him I felt like time its self had stopped. "I might be gone for longer than eight months I don't want you sitting and waiting around for me to come back or for that knock on the door. I couldn't put you through that again not after hearing about your brothers." I pulled my hands out of his and slapped him as hard as I could.

"I gave you everything, I don't care how long you go for but at least if I waited for you even if it was just the fucking knock at the door at least I wouldn't be left wondering what happened to you." I pushed past him and walked inside to see Taylor covering her mouth with her hands. Andy took a step towards me but I pulled back away from him before he could touch me.

"Mackenzie wait." I looked over my shoulder as Austin walked in after me, my heart broke seeing his hazel eyes so sad. I turned away from him and walked up into the bedroom and closed the door, I looked for the lock but found none I heard Austin walk to the door.

"go away." I said wiping away tears.

"no, we need to talk this out." he said opening the door and stepping into the room.

"just leave me alone I wish you never helped me that night, I wish none of this ever happened." I said walking to the other side of the room away from him.

"I don't regret anything you shouldn't either. All I'm trying to say is I don't want you waiting for me." he walked over to me and cornering me. "if and when I come back I'll be coming straight to you."

"what if I'm with someone else?" I asked feeling completely numb trying to process his words as tears fell.

"then I'll be happy that you're happy." he said stepping up to me and pulling me into a hug, I tensed as he held me tight. "I don't want you missing out on living because of me." my chest felt like it had caved in as my legs gave out, Austin held me up burying his face into my hair.

At some point we ended up sitting on the floor and he had pulled me into his lap. My head felt heavily and my eyes hurt from crying.

"I need you." I whispered softly as a shiver ran down through me as he played with my hair.

"I know, I need you too." he said softly his voice vibrating through me. "I love you so much that this is killing me."

"I don't care what you say I'm going to wait for you." I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Kenz please." he sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want you missing out on life because of me."

"I wont, Taylor and I are going to America." I said matter of fact sniffling, I wiped my face and stared at him till he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"stop being so stubborn." he said staring back at me.

"look you don't want me to wait but I want to I honestly don't care how long it takes." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"if you wait you might miss something better," he sighed heavily I put my finger against his lips before he could speak again.

"no one is better than you. I wont miss anything." I said keeping my finger against his lips. "Austin why cant you see that why cant you see that I cant just move on just because you have to go away." he took my hand away from his face.

"because I've never met anyone like you. I thought I had a few times." he kissed my cheek and held my hand.

"fine then its settled you wont have to find me when you come back because I'll be here waiting for you." I said putting my head back on his shoulder.

"Don't argue with her Austin she means every word." we looked up as Taylor and Andy opened the door.

"we were ears dropping I swear." Andy said holding his hands up in defence.

"I called your boss and said you wont be in this afternoon because of a family emergency." Taylor said pushing Andy away. I nodded and stood up.

"we should go so you can go see Melanie." I said looking down at Austin as he got up and stretched out.

"alright but we haven't finished this discussion Kenz," he said walking out of the room taking Andy with him.

I was feeling excited but at the same time I wanted to just break down as we got closer to Austin's the next day, he had finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going to just move on and leave him behind.

"so they have no idea we're coming over?" Taylor asked anxiously we were leaving for America tomorrow and we had spent all night packing and re packing everything.

"nope I thought I'd just surprise Austin I feel bad for not telling him but he's leaving this afternoon and because we've still got so much to do it's easier doing this." I glanced over at Taylor to see her nod a little and look out the window. "still not feeling a hundred percent after puking this morning?"

"no not really I just feel so exhausted I'm probably just nervous. Ben promised he'd pick us up." she said sounding nervous. Danny's social media presence had been non existent since we had gotten the tickets so it was hard to see what he was up to.

I pulled into Austin's driveway and looked at Taylor who had fallen asleep.

"hey Tay come one wake up." I gently shook her "we're here." she opened her eyes and looked around and groaned.

"I'm hungry." she complained and rubbed her stomach as we got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"we can get something in a few minutes just gotta collected these two." I smiled and opened the front door. Austin's door was open and I heard movement so I walked in and saw him stripping the bed.

"hey you up for some lunch?" I asked scaring the crap out of him.

"Jesus Christ Mackenzie." he swore and pulled the blankets down. "what are you doing her-"

"those aren't mine." I cut him off and was looking at a bright pink thong that had fallen out of the blankets.

"what?" he looked down to where I was looking.

"Hey Kenz, Taylor." I looked away and down to Andy who was walking up from his room. "you guys missed a great party last night."

"what party?" Taylor asked walking in behind me, I looked away from Andy and back to Austin who had picked the panties up.

"I can explain." Austin said taking a step towards me still holding them.

"is that why you didn't want me to wait for you? So you could feel better about sleeping with someone else?" I asked feeling completely numb, he looked down to his hand and then back to me.

"I'm sorry." he said frowning and looking past me to Andy who had walked up and stood behind Taylor and me.

"what's happening?" Andy asked looking in at Austin. "oh shit, um I-"

"screw you both." I walked out and got in my car slamming the door, I looked up to see Taylor walking down towards the car with Andy and Austin behind her,

"Kenz wait." Andy said running up and putting his hand on my window so I couldn't wind it up.

"no after all that shit and he does this." I started the car as Taylor got in I looked at Andy to see Austin standing on the stairs his hands in his pockets. "tell him to have fun with jess and delete my number, I'm completely done."

"just wait okay I can explain." Andy pleaded as I put the car in reverse.

"I have somewhere to be." I said reversing the car out of the driveway. I glanced at the two men as I put the car in drive and drove away.

I walked up stairs and into Kenzie's room to see her sitting on the floor packing again.

"what you up to?" I asked stepping over her stuff and sitting on her bed.

"nothing just repacking, there's some things up there you can have." she said folding some lacy underwear and putting them in her suit case. I looked over to see a few pictures and Austin's black shirt she had worn the day before. There was a photo of her and Austin and a group photo off all of us sitting underneath it.

"what am I meant to do with these?" I asked looking back at her only to see her shrug.

"I don't care, thought it'd be better for you to take them or I'd burn them." she said calmly looking up at me.

"I know your hurting over what happened yesterday, I heard you crying last night." I said looking down at the two pictures.

"can we just pretend the last two months didn't happen?" she asked turning back to her stuff.

"he wouldn't to that to you, you know that right. Even drinking he didn't do anything." I sighed trying to convince her that Austin wouldn't hurt her like that.

"Taylor, I don't want to hear about it or him." she stopped her hands gripping a shirt. "he's gone. We're going to America you are going to watch me kick Danny's ass for hurting you. We will have fun the last two months nothing happened it was boring." I sighed as she got up and walked into the bathroom I grabbed Austin's shirt and put it under her clothes I grabbed the photos and walked down towards my room as she walked out.

"hurry up Kenzie the car will be here soon." I said opening my suit case a little and slipping the photos in.

I yawned as I grabbed my suit case off the carousel, I needed to sleep hopefully I could sleep in the car to Ben's and then hopefully a week after that.

"bout time." Kenzie complained loudly drawing the attention of a few people as she turned on her heels and pulled her case behind her. I rolled my eyes and followed her, we drew eyes from everyone as we walked past I sunk behind her.

"did you have to wear heels and your bondage zipper dress?" I asked as she stalked through the airport.

"yes. You asked me this when we left the house. Come on your grumpy cause you haven't slept." I groaned and followed her I hated how she knew me better then anyone, I started feeling sick so I put my hand on my stomach and walked along. "son of a bitch, you said Ben would be picking us up." I looked up as I stepped next to Kenzie to see Danny holding a sign with our names on it grinning like an idiot.

"he said he was I don't know why he's here." I said frowning and looking around to see if I could see Ben hiding like this was some big joke.

"right hold this." she handed me the handle to her suitcase and walked up to him

"Kenzie wa-" I watched as she walked up to him and kicked him square between the legs making him drop like a sack of potatoes, part of me was jumping for joy but another part wanted to run and see if he was okay and to scold Mackenzie for kicking him.

"you are an asshole." Kenzie said as security came out of nowhere and grabbing her.

"wait what's happening?" I asked one of the men who was holding her back.

"detainment." he said simply as he and another man took her away.

"Jesus fuckin Christ," Danny whined climbing to his feet slowly.

"call Ben I think we're going to need help." I said glaring at him as I turned to follow the guards and Kenzie.

I stood up from the seats as Ben walked down the hall shaking his head and throwing Danny a dirty look as he finally noticed Ben.

"you're an ass." Ben said pushing him back down before he pulled me into a hug. "where is she?" I pulled away from him and pointed, he turned back to Danny as he stood up. "you deserved it."

"no I didn't I didn't even say hello." Danny said rubbing himself as the memory of Kenzie's kick came back to him.

"please just get her I need to sleep." I complained ignoring Danny.

"alright give me a few minutes." Ben said walking into a room.

"do you know why she kicked me?" Danny asked me as we sat back down I looked at him sideways.

"she's been through some stuff and you were an easy target." I said looking away from him and to the room where Ben had disappeared into.

"what stuff?" he asked trying to get a hold of my hand but I pulled away from him. "did her and that guy fight about her coming over?"

"he cheated on her the night before he left." I said getting up and walking to the opposite wall from him.

"ah well shit. Are you okay? I know I've done stuff and I know I hurt you, I wanna make it up to you." he said standing up as I bent over groaning "are you okay?

"I'm fine just not feeling the best." I said standing back up as Ben and Kenzie emerged from the room.

"Come on lets go before someone gets hurt again." Ben said grabbing mine and Kenzie's suitcases and handed mine to Danny.

"yes Daniel." Kenzie spat at him with venom I smirked as he flinched away from her and walked in front of us, Ben followed behind Kenzie and I as we followed Danny.

"was it scary?" I asked as we hooked our arms together.

"not really I just kept getting funny looks because I don't sound American." we looked back at Ben who laughed but stopped when he looked up and saw we were looking at him, he cleared his throat and looked around.

"I'm so ready for sleep." I yawned again as we walked out the door and followed Danny to a car, Ben walked up next to me I looked around to see if I could see anyone watching before I turned and thumped Ben in the arm.

"ow shit what was that for?" he asked looking at me and rubbing his arm.

"for not being here for us." I said as Danny started laughing. "I'll get Kenzie to kick you in the shin I swear to fucking god Daniel."

"I would have been here if this prick didn't screw me over." Ben said motioning to Danny who grinned and moved to the passenger side.

"shot gun." he called as he opened the door.

"no you can sit in the back with Kenz, Taylor gets front." Ben scowled at him bot Danny and Kenzie groaned moving to their doors. I looked up at Ben as my stomach growled as we got in the car. "right food then you girls can sleep."

"I just rather sleep." Kenzie mumbled putting her seat belt on, I rolled my eyes at her and she thought I was grumpy.

"food sounds good." I smiled at Ben as he started to drive.

"half thought you would have wanted to sleep first." Danny said moving a little so he was between the front seats.

"move any closer to me and I'll stab you." Kenzie said nudging Danny with her heel.

"I know I've been really hungry lately." I said glancing back jumping a little as Danny's face was right next to mine through the middle.

"its starting to show." he reached through and poked my stomach a little.

"don't be such a twat Danny you'll make her feel bad for eating." Ben said pushing him back with his elbow.

"I wasn't doing anything." Danny said frowning moving back behind me in the back seat.

"Sam's probably got something ready for you guys anyway. She went mental last night organising your rooms." Ben said glancing at me before checking his revision mirror.

"she didn't have to we would have been okay sleeping in the same room, right Kenz?" I looked back to see she had fallen asleep half curled up in the corner her legs still crossed.

"it's alright, Sam doesn't mind." Ben half smiled at me.

"after lunch I got something to show you guys." Danny said as we pulled up in Ben's driveway.

"god please don't let it be your penis again." Ben complained as we left Mackenzie in the car while the guys got our stuff out.

"no why would I show you my penis again, we've been through this Ben it's not my fault you feel inferior to me." Danny smiled as he pulled my bag out.

"the fuck out of here" Ben threw him a dirty look as he walked to Kenzie's door. "I'll grab Kenz you guys go a head, don't be a prick Danny." I looked back over my shoulder as Ben opened the door carefully holding Kenzie up so she wouldn't fall out as he leaned in and undid her seatbelt.

"come on." Danny insisted as we walked inside a woman ran up to us and pulled me into a hug.

"Taylor! I've heard so much about you from Ben and the guys." I was scared to breath in case I inhaled her red hair.

"Sam where am I putting the bags?" Danny asked as Ben walked in with Kenzie following behind him.

"you know where the rooms are you've spent enough time in one or the other."Sam said letting me go but only to keep her arm around my waist. She was a little taller than me which made me a little sad I should have worn heels like Kenz had but I was way too uncoordinated for it on a long plane trip.

"Can I sleep now?" Kenzie asked standing awkwardly away from us with her arms folded.

"come eat first it'll help you through the jet lag." Sam beamed as Ben walked through kissing his wife's forehead. I looked around to see the house was pretty much open a simple lay out with the kitchen and lounge room as one with the dinning room on the far side leading outside to a pool and a well shaded backyard. I walked with Sam as she pulled me through the little walk way between the kitchen and the lounge room. I sat down and looked up as Kenzie was looking down the hall to her left as Danny emerged frowning back at her.

"how long you guys going to be over here?" Ben asked sitting at the head of the table and Sam sat next to me.

"well a week I think it depends I didn't get a good look at the tickets." I said looking at the food on the table.

"your a dick stop walking so slow." I groaned as Kenzie and Danny walked closer arguing.

"stop being a bitch and I'll walk quicker." he threw back over his shoulder at her.

"I will cut you." she threatened pushing him forward.

"take off the damn shoes and try it." he said turning on his heels and facing her as she slipped her feet out of them and lost her height.

"bring it cowboy." I looked back to see just Danny's back he must have reached out to tap her but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it forcing him to turn around his arm bent up his back.

"ah shit!" Danny cried out leaning back trying to relieve some of the pain.

"oi cut it out." Ben said grabbing for food.

"I wasn't ready." Danny grumbled walking around and sitting opposite me as Mackenzie put her heels back on and sat next to me at the end of the table opposite Ben.

"cry baby." she mumbled folding her arms at the table the foulest look on her face looking like she was going to kill someone.

"the tickets are open ended you guys can go back any time." Danny said glaring at Kenzie before he looked towards the food.

"if you two are going to fight the whole time I'll kill you both myself." I said taking a bowl from Sam.

"yea maybe you two are related, you fight like brother and sister." Ben said looking up from his food and stuffing lettuce into his mouth.

"I rather kill myself then be her brother." Danny snarled reaching for the chicken.

"fuck you." Kenzie said getting up so suddenly she knocked the table a little as she walked away.

"what's her problem?" Danny asked looking around.

"your such a dick sometimes." Sam said quietly moving to get up.

"she'll be okay." I said looking up at Sam she looked torn but sat back down.

"I didn't say anything insensitive she's an only kid." Danny said waving his fork around like an idiot. I sighed and looked right at him stopping him in mid air.

"she's the youngest of four. Her three older brothers are dead." I looked away from his face as he realised the extent of the situation and what he had said.

"fuck. You don't have any siblings do you?" he asked me trying to not come off like a complete dick.

"I have a younger sister, yes she is alive so don't worry." I said stabbing my food and glancing at Danny as he looked at Ben who was looking back down at his food.

"can I ask how or is that too intrusive?" Sam asked pulling my attention away from Danny.

"two were killed in action and one in a car accident." I sighed remembering the nights Kenzie cried then the nights we cried together. "our families are close so it was like I lost my brothers as well."

"I didn't see any pictures of her family when we were over just one of you and her and one of her and her grandparents." Ben said looking up and half frowning.

"she doesn't like having pictures out for everyone to see, after the accident her mum sort of went off the deep end, the don't talk any more but she sees her dad every now and then." I glanced at Ben who was looking at me a serious look on his face, it made me think back to the night I had spilled everything to him about my mum.

"TAYLOR ROSE!" I jumped and turned around as Kenzie came marching out carrying a black shirt. I looked at her face to see tear marks on her face. I swallowed hard as she stood in the door way leading in.

"Hey Kenz I'm sorry about what I said." Danny said breaking the silence for a brief moment shock ran through her, her grip on Austin's shirt tightened,

"please don't be mad." I said getting up but she turned and walked back down the hall. I sighed and sat back down. "everything's so fucked up."

"awe honey." Sam cooed and rubbed my back gently.

After lunch Sam gave me a small tour of the house we ended it sitting on the lounge while Ben and Danny stood out the back talking.

"why America I thought the guys were based in the UK." I looked towards the guys as they stood next to the pool.

"at the moment we're just here while the guys go on Warped, Ben and I got this place for like a holiday sort of house. I want to move somewhere more open I feel so closed up in this house really." Sam said smiling and looking around, "Ben's been talking to the other guys about moving over here permanently."

"wait they're going on warped?" I asked looking back at her instantly.

"yea Bring Me The Horizon guys and Of Mice & Men guys are going as well. We're actually having a party tomorrow night." we turned and looked up at the guys came in laughing.

"what's going on?" I looked up to see Kenzie rubbing her eyes she had changed into a pair of shorts and a black singlet top.

"how are you feeling?" Ben asked as he dropped on the lounge between me and Sam.

"just in time, now I can tell you guys the news." Danny said standing in front of the TV, I groaned inward as my stomach started acting funny again. "you cant be hungry again?" I looked up to see Danny looking at me.

"leave her alone." Mackenzie said dropping into an arm chair and curling up.

"I'm not hungry just not feeling well." I said rubbing my stomach a little.

"alright well, without further a do. Things might get awkward." Danny grinned his eyes shinning as he looked at everyone.

"just spit it out." Sam said sighing and putting her legs over Ben.

"alright, alright. When we were on tour we met Taylor and Kenz." Danny said motioning towards us both. "it was said that Taylor and Ben looked a little like twins so I took the liberty of taking samples."

"you did what!" I yelled at him forgetting my stomach and the feeling of wanting to puke.

"now now I know it sounds weird but I got the results back from the test the other day."

"they cant be twins Ben's older than Taylor by like five years." Kenzie said throwing her hand towards us.

"you need more sleep. What I was saying it that they share the same dad." Danny said looking back at Ben and me.

"oh god." I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I groaned and sat back after I emptied my stomach into the toilet. Looking up I saw Kenzie and Sam walk in my stomach gripped me again as I reached for the toilet and heaved again. I felt Kenzie walk up and crouch beside me pulling my hair up and slowly rubbed my back.

"how long have you been sick for?" Sam asked I looked up to answer but my stomach had other ideas.

"last couple of weeks." Kenzie said still slowly rubbing circles on my back.

"I've had my period so I'm not pregnant." I looked up at her sideways before she could say anything. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, Kenzie stood up and moved out of the way so I could get to the basin sink and wash my mouth out.

"okay well how about I take you to a doctor and we can find out officially." she said looking at me sympathetically. "who'd you last have sex with?" I looked at Kenzie who folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Danny was the only one I slept with and forgot protection." I said looking back at Sam I grabbed her as she turned for the door. "please don't say anything to him."

"I need to kick his butt Taylor he knows better." she said with so much fierceness I let her arm go.

"it could have been Danny or James or both." Kenzie said walking out and into the bedroom across from the bathroom. I froze in horror at the words that came out of Kenzie's mouth.

"okay well we will go to the doctors first before I kick someone's ass." she said taking my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom and into the lounge room where Danny was still standing in front of the TV but Ben was up and pacing.

"what's wrong?" Sam asked looking at the intense look on Ben's face.

"trying to process." Danny said stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning like a little kid who's just been told they can have what ever they want for dinner.

"Taylor." Ben said and walked out the back I looked at Sam as I let her hand go and followed Ben out the back closing the glass sliding door behind me. "this is all kinds of fucked up and awkward." I looked around the backyard as Ben started pacing again.

"can you stop pacing I don't want to throw up again." I said hugging myself as he stopped and looked at me before looking down at the ground.

"sorry, look about what happened that night can we just never tell anyone." I looked at him sideways.

"are you kidding me? You think I want people to know I made out with my half brother?" I whispered looking over my shoulder through the glass door to see Danny standing at the table and watching us, I frowned and walked further away into the grass and stood under one of the big shady trees.

"okay okay I see your point. Did you tell Kenzie?" Ben asked following me and standing in front of me blocking my view of inside.

"I don't know I think so but she wouldn't tell anyone. Ben." I looked at him as he looked at me. "James and Danny know."

"they wont say anything, since Kenzie's man scared the crap out of James he's been good. Well not being a complete douche." Ben said shrugging slightly.

"yea about that, they went through some stuff and can we not talk about it around her?" I asked looking down at the grass it was soft under my bare feet.

"alright just make sure she wont tell anyone and just let her know about the party tomorrow night." Ben said turning and walking back inside as Kenzie walked out and sat at the pool dangling her legs in the water. I sat down next to her and sighing as the cool water took hold of my feet.

"you have a big brother." she said quietly as I kicked at the water. "I'm sorry about being a cow. I just numb would be amazing right now."

"I know it's okay I forgive you, maybe you could be numb tomorrow night with drinking." I said pushing her gently "Ben said the guys from Bring Me The Horizon and Of Mice & Men are coming around." I looked up as she hadn't replied only to see her looking at me wide eyed.

"Oliver." she said simply getting up and running inside I got up and followed stepping carefully so I didn't fall. I reached the door and saw her sliding around on the wooden floors. "Taylor I.. fuck." she looked around I could see the excitement in her eyes. "holy fuck shit Austin Carlile."

"is she okay?" Sam asked as I walked into the kitchen and stood next to her.

"yea she's just getting her fan girling out of the way.

"over Austin?" she asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"not just Austin well yea and Oliver but she knows Oli pretty well."

"I'd say so she took a shot from the top of his jeans." Danny said walking over and standing on the opposite side of the bench to me.

"how does that even work?" Sam asked I cleared my throat at the memory and grinned remembering how she screwed with all four men as she set it up.

"well she managed to balance a shot glass in the zipper of his pants." I said feeling my cheeks flush.

"she'll have to show me how to do it tomorrow night at the party." Sam smiled and walked up to Ben and hugged him.

I walked out of the doctors holding Sam's arm completely dumbfound at the results he had given me I didn't know if I should be crying or be happy.

"are you okay?" Sam asked as we got in the car. I nodded pulling on my seatbelt on shaking a little I took a deep breath to calm myself. "did you want me to tell Ben?" I looked up at her from the buckle.

"god no! He'll kill me and Danny." I said looking at her in pure horror.

"okay, okay I wont say anything but there's going to be a lot of alcohol tonight what are you going to do?" she asked pulling out of the park and started driving back.

"I'll try my best to avoid it." I said leaning back against the seat my hand resting on my stomach. This was something completely out of the left field, "god how am I going to tell my mum." I groaned sinking into the seat.

"it's okay we'll wait till the shock wears off a little before we tell anyone hows that sound?" Sam glanced at me worried.

"I feel like I've screwed my life up." I said softly looking down at my hands.

"you haven't screwed up just hit a bump in the road, don't feel like you're alone Ben and I are here for you and you have Mackenzie and just don't feel like your alone." she said smiling a little at me.

"I feel like I'm losing Kenzie if I'm honest she's just been in her own world after stuff." I sighed again rubbing my arm.

"maybe you two need some distance to figure out who you both are before you guys have a huge fight and never talk again." she said carefully like she was unsure if I was going to bite her for it. "I don't want you to just like force it but let it play out she has a lot of tension building up and with bub you don't need stress."

"I know but she only has me here and at home she doesn't really have anyone." I said feeling guilty for her not being the one with me.

"you have to think about you Taylor like I said Ben and I are always here for you." Sam said as we pulled into the driveway I heard music blasting and looked at Sam who was frowning up at the house. "if she asks just say we wont know for a few days."

"but Sam I feel bad lying to her." I said hugging my self tightly.

"I'll tell her then just relax a little any problems and I'm here for you." she smiled and got out of the car "now lets see the damage done to my house." I smiled a little and followed her inside. We stopped and looked around to see the house was looking normal inside but outside Danny up a ladder with Ben and Kenzie standing back watching him, we walked out to see he was putting fairy lights up in the tree.

"you guys weren't meant to be back yet it was going to be a surprise." Kenzie said walking over and hooking her arm in mine.

"I don't even like trees why do I have to be up here." Danny complained pulling more up and looping it around a branch.

"you pulled the shortest straw." Ben said walking over and ruffling my hair as he kissed Sam.

"what'd the doc say?" Kenzie whispered softly in my ear, I looked up to see if Ben had heard but he was lost with Sam in a little world of their own.

"um. I have to wait a few days for the results." I stumbled over myself a little.

"that's alright so no drinking tonight in case?" she asked pulling me away so we could talk a little more in private.

"I don't wanna chance it in case I mean like there was those other times but I feel like if I did now I'd just screw everything up." I tried to explain unsure if she understood what I was trying to say.

"yea that's okay, can I come when you get the results?" I looked up at her from the water my mind was spinning trying to think of something to say.

"that's it I'm done I'm getting out of this fucking tree I just saw a spider." we looked over to see Danny climbing down from the ladder.

"don't worry anyone that hands you a drink tonight I'll drink it for you." Kenzie smiled and ran over as Danny hit the ground. "you're such a baby." she pushed him out of the way and climbed up to finish his job.

"okay fine but I'm not going to catch you if you fall from seeing the spider." Danny said scowling up at her as I walked back over to join Ben and Sam.

"when is everyone supposed to be turning up?" I asked getting Ben's attention.

"James is supposed to be getting Sam and Brit. Cam and Haley should be here." he said looking over Sam's head towards the house. "and I don't know about the other guys I guess they'll turn up when they turn up." he shrugged looking back at me.

"okay I'm just going to get changed jeans were not a good idea. Its so hot." I said smiling and walking inside as the front door opened and saw James walk in he smiled at me.

"hey Taylor fancy seeing you here." I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him

"don't be a shit, Danny told everyone we were coming over." I said turning away from him and walking down to my room. "they're out the back" I called over my shoulder as I walked into my room and closed the door sighing heavily as the smile left my face, I just wanted to curl up on my bed and sleep but now people were turning up I couldn't curl up.

It had gotten dark and everyone had turned up with more alcohol putting it in the fridge or the eskies or on the bench I was sitting on one of the pool chairs looking around so far Kenzie had kept her promise every time some one had offered me a drink she had been there to take it.

"hey Taylor have a drink with me?" I looked up to see Ben carrying two shot glasses smiling.

"Ben I cant." I said sitting up and looking around for Kenzie but I couldn't see her.

"come on before Kenz swoops in and takes it." he sat down on the seat next to me and held out the shot.

"Ben she said no." Sam said coming to my rescue I didn't even see her walk up to us.

"but why? She hasn't had one all night." he frowned looking up at his wife.

"because she said no now give it to me and I'll drink it with you." she insisted holding out her hand for it.

"no its for Taylor."

"stop being an idiot she cant drink she's pregnant." Sam said loosing her patience with him.

"SAM!" I yelled at her looking around Kenzie had reappeared dancing with Alan from Of Mice & Men. She glanced up at me and smiled a little it was almost a sad smile but it was gone as soon as the song changed.

"what." Ben said instantly sobering up and looking at me, I looking at him then at Sam.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Just please don't tell anyone Sam wasn't supposed to tell you she promised." I said as he looked around trying to find Danny.

"I'll kill the bloody bastard." he said standing up but Sam blocked his way.

"Benjamin Bruce you will do no such thing and will keep this to yourself until Taylor is ready to tell people." she said putting her hands on her hips

"two fucking days, two days you've been my sister and he goes and just fuck." Ben said taking both shots Sam grabbed his arm and lead him away, I watched as they disappeared inside only to have Mat Nichols move in front of me and sit down.

"You look a little lonely over here." he said smiling a little and offering me a drink I looked at him suspiciously. "it's not alcoholic Kenz checked before she let me come over." I groaned and rubbed my face every one was going to know by the nights end.

"thanks." I took the glass of lemonade from him and sipped it. "you having fun?" I asked as he moved and sat next to me.

"yea it's alright, so what you been up to since I saw you last?" he asked nudging me slightly.

"nothing much I mean you already know I moved in with Kenzie." I said smiling at him as he listened to me.

"so you not seeing anyone then?" he asked smiling I almost choked on my drink which made him laugh and wrap his arm around me hugging me.

"no I'm single, you?" I asked wiping my mouth as I leant forward and put my glass next to my foot.

"Na I'm not seeing anyone, I'm glad you guys are here Oliver's been acting like a sulking child since we left, I swear he grabbed a flower and did that she loves me she loves me not shit." he frowned a little I laughed picturing Oli sitting around with a sunflower pulling the peddles off one by one. Mat started laughing me.

"hey Taylor can we talk?" I stopped laughing and wiped my eyes and looked up to see Danny standing in front of us.

"right I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll be here all night." Mat said getting up and winking at me as he walked away.

"what's up?" I asked still smiling from the image.

"can we talk in your room?" he asked his hands in his pockets

"do we have to its nice out here." I said smiling and looking around just as I heard Brittany scream as Sam grabbed her and fell into the pool, he came up laughing as she splashed him. "alright before I get pulled in." I sighed getting up and following him into the house and into my room where he shut the door behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, his lips crashing against mine. My mind blanked as his hands roamed my body making my skin burn from his touch, as he pulled my shirt up I pushed away from him and pulled it back down.

"what's wrong?" he asked stepping back up to me I held out my hand to stop him from moving closer.

"you wanted to talk not make out, I don't even know how I feel about you any more." I said as he sighed and took half a step back.

"that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you Taylor I want to be with you like we talked about and how we were back in Australia." he said half pleading with me.

"you hurt me so much and over and over again. You told me to not forget you and all these other sweet nothings then you post pictures of girls with their mouth's around your cock" I said hugging my self feeling angry and missing Andy.

"I know I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking but I promise I would never hurt you like that again just please give me a second chance." he got down on his knees and begged me. I looked away from him and sat on the end of the bed.

"it's not that easy Daniel." I said softly dropping my hands into my lap.

"just think about it? Please?" he asked crawling to me and putting his hands on my knees sending a shiver through me.

"if you ever hurt me again I swear I'll never talk to you again." I said sternly looking down at him as he ran his hands up the outside of my tights pushing my white denim skirt up.

"I'll never hurt you." he whispered slowly rubbing his thumbs in circles on my thighs. "I really did miss you, the way you feel and taste." I closed my eyes as he leaned down and kissed just above my knee. I laid back as he moved his hands further up and hooked his fingers around my panties and pulled them down. My breathing hitched as he moved between my legs and kissed up my inner thigh biting me softly as he pushed my skirt up and pulled me closer to him as he put one of my legs over his shoulder.

"oh god." I moaned as his tongue lashed out catching me off guard, he groaned softly as he sent me into oblivion with his tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

I danced around as the music played loudly all the drinks I had taken from people trying to have a drink with Taylor plus my own drinks probably would have been enough to send someone bed or to the hospital. I closed my eyes and moved with the music only to stop as some one screamed I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Brittany in the pool laughing, I sighed and walked inside to grab another drink, I was looking down as I walked in the door only to bump into some one I looked up and saw Austin Carlile.

"sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said winding myself talking so fast. He smiled a little at me making my knees go weak.

"it's alright." he said and walked outside to join Alan I jumped as something touched my back I turned around to see Oliver.

"holy shit." I grabbed the door before I fell over "I didn't even hear you walk up."

"music's loud." he shrugged and smiled at me I punched him in the arm and walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself another drink. I looked up to see him rubbing his arm.

"what's up I haven't seen you out there much." I said taking a sip of my drink as he lazily walked up and stood next to me.

"nothing much just been hanging around. wanna go for a swim?" he asked looking outside as people were getting in the pool.

"I don't have my swimmers on." I put my cup down and looked up at him as he looked at me eyebrows raised.

"it's a pool party and you aren't wearing swimmers?" he asked in disbelief looking me up and down making me feel a little uncomfortable in my singlet and skirt.

"shut up I didn't think any one would actually go swimming." I hit him softly in the stomach as he laughed at me.

"come on then lets get you changed." he said taking my hand, I grabbed my drink as we walked towards the bedrooms Taylor and I were staying in.

"hold on, you aren't coming in to dress me." I said just before we reached the doors I pulled him back and handed him my drink. "if I need help I'll ask and I know how much drink I have." I grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"oh shit." I covered my mouth and pulled the door closed and looked up at Oli who was looking at me confused. "nope no defiantly not." I said grabbing the other door and taking a step in before I turned back and grabbed Oliver's shirt and pulled him in the room and shut the door.

"what gives?" he asked as I turned the light on and pulled my shirt off,

"turn around." I looked over my shoulder at him and waited for him to turn around. "I accidentally just walked in on Taylor and Danny having sex. If one of them walked out and saw you standing there it'd be a bit creepy." I turned back and pulled my black bikini bottoms out with my black and white striped top.

"that explains that then." he said I groaned in frustration as my bikini top wouldn't clasp together. "need help?" I looked over to see Oliver facing me I sighed and dropped my head.

"please." I turned back to the wall as Oliver walked over and took the straps from my hands making me shiver as his hands touched my skin. "thanks." I said softly turning around and facing him. His brown eyes looking down at me he closed the gap between us and kissed me his hands moving to my neck, I put my hands on his arms moaning softly as the kiss deepened.

"oh god Daniel!" I pulled away from Oliver as Taylor cried out.

"we um we should go outside." I grabbed my skirt and pulled it on as I stepped past him and grabbed my drink from the desk and opened the door to see Danny standing at my door in his underwear. "can I help you?" he didn't answer he just took my drink and drank it.

"what the hell man." Oliver said walking up behind me.

"I needed a drink." he said handing me back my cup and walking back into Taylor's room and closed the door, I let out a long breath as Oliver put his hands on my shoulders.

"you okay?" he asked softly in my ear, I nodded and stepped away from him and walked out the back straight to the esky and grabbed a beer.

"hey Kenz." I jumped almost losing hold of my bottle and almost choking on the mouthful I had taken.

"Jesus fucking Christ what is it with people scaring me tonight." I said turning around to see Sam standing behind me completely soaked. "don't, do not dare!" I pointed at him and backed away as he grinned and walked closer to me.

"come on look you're already dressed for it." he looked behind me and nodded I turned around just as arms wrapped around me and my beer was taken from my hand.

"NO!" I screamed as I was picked up I grabbed for the hand that threw me and pulled them into the water with me, my butt hit the bottom of the pool I blinked trying to see but it was too dark I pushed off with my feet and gasped for air when I broke through the surface. "I'm going to kill you!" I looked up at Sam who was standing on the side of the pool laughing.

"I didn't do anything though," I spun around in the water as some one gasped behind me.

"nice reflex's" my eyes widened as Austin smiled at me.

"I'm going to kill you both," I mumbled turning away from him and swimming to the side of the pool.

"here I'll help you up." Sam said leaning down holding out his hand I grabbed I was half way up and out when someone knocked Sam in causing me to fall back in. I broke through the surface again as Sam came up.

"your an asshole." I swore at him and splashed him, he laughed at me and splashed back.

"it wasn't just me." I looked over at Austin just realising now that he wasn't wearing a shirt . I shook my head a little to gain my senses back as he moved a little closer I splashed him but he grabbed for me I turned and swam away but he grabbed my foot and pulled me back.

"where are you going?" he asked as he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me to stop me from getting away.

"I was trying to get out." I said trying to get free but my skirt restricted my movement so it was making it hard for me to tread water.

"what are you doing?" he asked frowning as he looked down like he could see through the water.

"damn you people and being tall." I groaned taking a breath and dropping under the water his arms lost grip of me I turned around and swam away from him down the deeper end of the pool where it was darker. I came up for air quickly before I went back under and took my skirt off. I came back up and grabbed the ledge and put my skirt on the side out of the water. I turned around to see Austin behind me grinning he was treading water a little which told me he couldn't quite touch.

"why so mad?" he asked moving a little closer into the dark with me.

"oh you know I was thrown into a pool." I said leaning back against the ledge.

"come on it's not that bad." he said looking behind him the light just hitting his face I smiled a little as he smiled.

"true it could be worse." I said looking down at the water as he turned back.

"you're an Aussie girl huh." he said swimming up and leaning back on the ledge next to me.

"and you're an American boy huh." I looked at him sideways and grinned he laughed a little.

"so what are you doing here?" he asked moving a little closer to me our arms touching.

"just visiting my friends hooking up with Danny so we came over for a little while." I explained looking at everyone drinking and dancing, Sam was in the pool with Brittany and James was sitting with Brandi. I couldn't find Oliver anywhere and sighed a little.

"that's cool, so how are you liking it?" I looked up at the sky but I couldn't see any stars.

"it's okay, I've only been here for a few days. So far its been good I miss home a little." I said looking at him, he was looking at me and then looked up I turned to look up and saw Oliver standing there holding two beers.

"hey." he said coolly sitting down and dangling his legs into the water.

"hey, where'd you go?" I asked as he held out a beer I went to reach for it but he smiled and leaned over giving it to Austin. "you did not just do that."

"oh but I did." Austin laughed as Oliver smiled and took a drink from his own beer.

"so rude." I pushed away from the wall and swam away from them a little and turned around to look at them. "guess I'll get my own."

"good luck these are the last two." Oliver said smiling and glancing at Austin who was drinking his drink.

"OLIVER!" I yelled at him I swam up and grabbed his hand as he put is beer down just as I pulled him into the pool. Austin covered his mouth with the back of his hand that held his beer to stop from spitting his drink out everywhere. "and you!" he turned and looked at me.

"what?" he asked looking between me and his beer.

"I lost my beer because of you!"

"shit." his eyes went wide as he put his beer down and tried to swim away as Oli came up I grabbed on to Austin's back and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"you cant get away from me that easy." I whispered in his ear he turned his head slightly and looked at me out the corner of his eye.

"that's alright then." he grinned

"wait what?" I asked loosening my grip on him as he went down under the water pulling me with him I let go to swim back up but he twisted around pulling me to him, his hands were holding my face as he kissed me under the water as he pulled away the air left my lungs forcing me up I gasped for air as I broke the surface, Austin followed me gasping for air too. "what.. was.. that?" I asked catching my breath as I tread water.

"too soon?" he asked looking at me.

"what?" I looked up to see Taylor standing beside the pool with Danny, his arm around her waist. "I um I have to get out." I swam to the side and pulled myself up.

"Kenzie?" I looked back to see Oliver sitting on the side of the pool again smiling with his beer. I looked over to see Taylor looking at me smiling, my heart dropped I shook my head and walked towards the house grabbing a towel from one of the chairs and wrapping it around my waist as I walked inside to the kitchen grabbing the first bottle I saw and walked out the front door and sat on the stoop drinking the bottle in the dark.

The morning hit me in the face with a bright light, I groaned and tried to move but I was stuck. Opening my eyes I saw Oliver my arm was hooked in his and my leg over his but I looked to my right to see Austin's sleeping face his arm was wrapped around me holding me to him. The last thing I remembered was messing around in the pool with Austin. My eyes widened I looked down to see I was wearing a shirt no bra and fresh panties. I must have had a shower sometime through the night. Austin and Oliver were both wearing their clothes they had turned up in minus their shirts, I sighed and relaxed a little. Oliver mumbled something and rolled over away from me freeing my arm from his I pulled my leg back.

I managed to get out of bed without waking either men, I grabbed a bra and put it on as I walked out of the bedroom closing the door softly behind me as I pulled my arms back through the shirt I was wearing not that it made much difference, it was like the singlet top I had borrowed from Taylor but on a bigger scale. I groaned as I remembered Austin had turned up wearing it. First I had taken Oliver's shirt and now I was taking Austin's. I walked into the lounge room to see cups and bottles everywhere with sleeping bodies. I yawned a little as I grabbed the bin and walked around cleaning the house and back yard. I shook my head as I was picking the empty beer bottles up and saw Alan asleep in one of the pool side chairs.

"mornin..." I froze still bent over grabbing a bottle I stood up and turned around to see Alan grinning.

"shut up." I said poking my tongue out at him and walking back inside as Ben walked out from his room wearing nothing but briefs. I held a finger to my lips and pointed to the lounge room where the majority of people were sleeping. He followed my finger and nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"you didn't have to clean up." he whispered as we both headed into the kitchen.

"I don't mind it's less for everyone to clean up." I said shrugging as he grabbed two bottles of vitamin water out of the fridge and handed me one as I put the bin down. "did you want something to eat? I'm not familiar with your kitchen but would Sam mind?"

"Na it's okay you cleaned." he opened his bottle and took a mouthful. "Sam's just in the shower so she'll make something when she gets out."

"I don't mind honest you and Sam are letting me stay it's the least I can do." I said taking a sip of my own drink.

"alright I wont argue haha." he laughed "I'll just see if Sam wants anything special."

"well what you have?" I asked putting my drink down and looking in the fridge and saw bacon eggs tomatoes and milk. "eggs, bacon, grilled tomato and you have flour? I can make pancakes" I looked at him from the fridge.

"I don't think there's enough for everyone here." he leaned against the bench and yawned I bit my lip and looked back at the fridge. He was married and my best friends brother defiantly a no go zone.

"what's for breakfast?" I looked away from the fridge to see Alan walking inside tripping a little on his own feet, I looked at Ben who shrugged.

"I'll go see Sam gimme a minute." he said and walked past me as I closed the fridge and turned back to the bench and picking up my drink.

"you sleep alright out there?" I asked as he sat at the table I walked over and sat with him so we weren't talking too loud.

"it was alright till the sun came up. How'd you sleep?" he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at me, I frowned at him and relaxed back into my chair.

"nothing happened if that's what you're thinking." I said looking at my bottle I wouldn't have known I only just remembered about messing around with Austin in the pool in the dark, I didn't remember how I got front the front to that point then to waking up.

"wasn't thinking that at all, so where's Austin?"

"asleep in my be-" I looked at him as he smiled and got up. "you freaking rat." I got up and chased him out the back and around the pool he laughed the whole time.

"you cant catch me Mackenzie." he laughed as we danced around one of the chairs.

"oh yes I can." I jumped over the seat and grabbed for him but my foot slipped out from under me, I gasped reaching for him but my fingers slipped through his as I fell into the pool hitting my head on the bottom of the pool.

I coughed and rolled on my side as my stomach heaved and water came up, I gasped for air as I kept throwing up water.

"oh thank god." I heard someone say.

"what the hell happened!" some one yelled I groaned as the water stopped and my head started pounding.

"we were running around I think there might have been some water still on the seat, she jumped for me but slipped." Alan tried to explain his voice closer.

"Kenzie are you okay?" I tried to sit up but my head started to spin so I laid back down.

"nope no cant do that." I said my throat hurt like I had swallowed razors.

"take it easy you hit your head pretty hard." I looked up to see Oliver's face he was all wet.

"I'm sorry Kenzie I couldn't grabbed your hand quick enough." I looked up to see Alan's face he was sad and wet.

"maybe you shouldn't have been running around the god damn pool!"

"Taylor I'm okay it's not his fault." I croaked as I made another attempt to sit up this time Oliver helped me.

"no you are not okay! You fell and almost died! You actually fucking did! You are lucky so fucking lucky Oliver saw you fall in." she yelled at me her arms folded her face twisted in anger.

"it was only for a few minutes." Oliver said helping me stand up Alan was at my side helping.

"am I breathing? Yes now calm down." I groaned and closed my eyes as it felt like someone was taking a sledge hammer to my head.

"I cant calm down you left me!" she yelled again making me flinch away from her. "I cant cope Mackenzie, I know your in pain because of Austin but you cant keep being stupid." I felt Oliver tense beside me, I opened my eyes and glared at her the pain increased by ten fold.

"sure lets make this about you. It's always about you fucking hell Taylor it was a freak accident." I pulled away from Alan and Oliver and walked past her pushing Danny out of the way he reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me back making me lose my footing.

"let her go." Austin said walking up with a towel.

"she was worried about you, seriously get your head straight." Danny hissed at me letting my arm go as Austin reached up wrapping the towel around me and helping me up.

"it was an accident I swear." Alan said trying to defuse the situation as Oliver walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"come on guys everything's okay now she's awake just let her breath a little." Oliver said scooping me up bridal style.

"I'm sorry I just you scared the life out of me Kenzie I don't know what I'd do without you." Taylor said sighing wiping away a few tears.

"it's okay." I said softly closing my eyes and resting my head on Oli's shoulder.

"don't fall asleep not yet." he said softly as we walked inside.

"holy shit what happened?" I heard Ben say loudly making me cringe I moved my hands to cover my ears.

"fell into the pool and hit her head." Oliver explained.

"is she okay or do we need to go to the hospital?" Ben asked lowering his voice a little I shivered as a cold breeze came through the house.

"no she'll be okay a minor concision."

"her heart stopped for a few minutes." I heard Danny say following us in. "she took in a lot of water too."

"I'm fine." I groaned opening my eyes slowly my eyelids felt like the heaviest things ever.

"are you sure? Did all the water come up?" Ben asked looking me over frowning.

"yea it all came up." Oliver said turning slightly which made my head spin again.

"I'll keep an eye on her any bad signs and we'll take her to the hospital." I heard Austin say walking up next to Oliver and me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into Oliver.

"alright I'll hold you to it." Ben said walking past us, I yawned and shivered.

"come on lets get you warm." Oliver said walking up into the dark I groaned as a bright light came on. "you have to stay away Kenz."

" don't want to my head hurts and I'm tired." I complained as he set me down I pressed my face into his chest as he stood up straight.

"I know but you cant sleep." he wrapped his arms around me "can you grab her towel from her room?" Oliver asked Austin who nodded and walked across the hall, Oliver pulled back and put his hands on my face forcing me to look up at him. "what did he do?" I closed my eyes as I couldn't look away from him, his thumbs caught the tears that fell.

"he slept with someone else." I whispered his hands leaving my face and pulled me back close to him holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, I really am." he whispered as footsteps came towards us.

"is there anything else?" I looked over to the door to see Austin holding my towel, he looked at me and half smiled.

"you two out." Taylor walked in grabbing my towel from Austin and pushing in out. "that means you too Oli." she said pointing to the door.

"we can talk after yeah? Just don't sleep." he said kissing my forehead and walking out as Taylor shut the door and turned the shower on. I slowly pulled Austin's shirt off and dropped it on the ground.

"what the hell happened!" Taylor cried out looking at me I frowned and looked down to see my hip was bruised.

"I don't know it was hurting the morning we left, I must have been having a nightmare." I said looking back at her.

"that's one hell of a nightmare." she said sticking her hand under the water and testing it. "come on the waters just right." I nodded and took my bra and panties off and got in the shower. "the night before we left I heard noises." I looked up at her through the glass.

"I didn't hear anything I was listening to music." I frowned at the light. "no I remember now I didn't have a nightmare, I was dreaming about him." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"when did you come out of your room?" she asked hugging herself.

"I didn't after I went to bed I listened to music and fell asleep why?" I asked looking up at her.

"I swear I heard the front door and your bedroom door open and close I thought you went for a walk." she was frowning but then her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "I'll be back in a second." she walked out closing the door behind her I washed my hair carefully I groaned as I felt the lump from hitting the bottom of the pool, I waited for Taylor to come back after I had finished but she didn't. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes I sighed in relief as the pounding in my head eased a little.

"hey, you were told not to go to sleep." I opened my eyes and looked up to see him standing in the shower his hazel eyes shining.

"I'm not sleeping." I smiled and reached for him but he stepped back and smiled.

"come on wake up." he said softly reaching a hand out and touched my cheek.

"Mackenzie, wake up." the light grew brighter.

"I'm not sleeping." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. I pulled my hands away and saw Taylor standing with the shower door open her face pulled tight with worry. "I wasn't sleeping I swear." I turned the shower off and took my towel from her and stepped out.

"it's okay you're awake now." she said hugging me after I wrapped the towel around me.

"where'd you go?" I asked as she let me go and handed me another towel for my hair.

"no where I just had to do something." she said not looking me in the eye, I looked away from her and down to my clothes.

"shit I've fucked up again." I sighed putting the towel on the basin sink and picked up Austin's shirt and rung it out watching all the water leave it.

"I'm sure it's okay." Taylor said watching me, I looked at her sideways she was still looking at the ground.

"not really Austin doesn't have a shirt now." I said looking back at it, I dropped it in the sink and grabbed my head as a sharp pain hit me.

"BEN!" Taylor screamed rushing to me as I dropped to my knees.

"what's wrong?" he asked running in "we're going to the hospital, now."

"No." I held out my hand keeping my eyes shut tightly. "I'm fine it just hurts a little."

"don't be stubborn, she fell asleep in the shower." Taylor said panicking.

"I'm fine just give me a second." I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him Oliver, Austin and Alan were standing behind him. I looked Ben in the eyes, "I'm not going to the hospital."

"it happens again and I'll throw you in the car myself." I said pointing at me to show his seriousness.

"maybe you should just to get checked out." Alan said from the doorway, I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm okay, look." I stood up my legs were a little shaky and my head hurt more than before but I refused to go to hospital or show them how much pain I was really in.

"I mean it." Ben said and walked out I grabbed for my towel as I felt it slowly slip. Both Oliver and Alan were still wet from the pool I grabbed my second towel with Austin's shirt and my stuff off the floor and walked out.

"please don't just play this off Kenzie." Taylor said following me out "you weren't breathing and your heart stopped. There'd have to be more wrong then a headache." I stopped in my door and turned back to her.

"I'm okay I promise now go have something to eat and stop worrying its not good for you." I sighed looking from her stomach up to her face, her eyes widened and her hands moved to her stomach. "the showers free." I smiled looking at Alan as I turned back into my room with Taylor following me still.

"how did you know?" she asked still in shock.

"I heard Ben last night, I need to get dressed I'm starting to get cold." I said raising an eye brow as Oliver and Austin walked in my room behind Taylor. "we can talk later I promise just go eat." she hesitated a few seconds before she turned and walked out pulling the door closed completely ignoring the fact Oliver and Austin were standing in the room with me.

"are you sure you're okay?" Austin asked stepping to me and putting his warm hand on my bare shoulder.

"I'm okay just my heads pounding I want to sleep and I'm cold." I looked down at the clothing in my arms. "your shirt is wet, I'm sorry." I looked up at him, he did that little smile that made my knees weak.

"that's okay it's pretty sunny outside so it wont take long to dry." he said grabbing it and my bra and panties. My face flushed as he held them "I'll put these with my shirt for you." before I could protest he turned and walked out of the room shutting the door. I looked at Oli who was just standing with his hands in his pockets.

"are you okay?" I asked throwing my second towel on my bed.

"not sure I'm still trying to not see you falling into the water and not coming up." he frowned looking down at the ground, I walked over to him and put my hand on the side of his face. "you weren't breathing I've never been so scared in my life and I've done some shit."

"hey you saved my life, I'm here because of you." I said softly and smiled as he looked at me.

"I'd hug you but I'm still all wet." he said pulling his hands out of his pockets and putting them on my waist.

"it's okay I don't mind." I stepped closer and hugged him, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other.

"come on get dressed before you catch a cold." he said stepping over to the chested draws I had put my stuff in and opened the top draw I walked over and pulled him away.

"I don't think so." I laughed as he smiled a little.

"worth a try." he said looking back into the draw.

I sighed and looked over at the lounge Kenzie was sitting in Oliver's lap while they watched The Walking Dead, they must have fixed things but I couldn't figure out how Austin fit in. He was sitting on the same lounge with Kenzie's leg's over him.

"you right?" I looked away from them to Ben who I didn't even see sit down next to me.

"yea there's a triangle and I don't know how." I said frowning picking up another strawberry.

"I don't think it's a triangle just friends." he said taking my strawberry and eating it.

"hey that was mine." I frowned and picked another one as he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"was talking to Sam this morning and with squid on the way maybe we should skip warped." he said in serious. "I know there's still a bunch of time but we'll gone awhile and I don't wanna leave you alone."

"I wont be alone I'll have Sam." I smiled and picked up a blue berry.

"not your choice." he smiled and got up. "I wont tell anyone I promise I'll come up with something to tell the guys."

"Ben you cant cancel just for me." I protested getting up to follow him but Danny walked in and sat next to me.

"yes I can." he said walking out the door.

"oh strawberries." Danny grabbed one as I sat back down. "what was that about?"

"nothing don't worry." I sighed and slapped his hand as he went in for another one.

"hey I was thinking, would you come on warped with me?" he asked casually leaning back and putting his arm around me.

"wait warped?" I looked up to see Kenzie hanging over the back of the lounge. "you're going on Warped Tour."

"yea the three bands are." Danny said grabbed a blue berry before I could slap his hand away, "that's why we had the party last night."

"when do you guys go?" she asked climbing over the lounge and sitting with us at the table.

"in a few days I think Ben knows more about it." he said pulling me closer and kissed my cheek, I smiled a little and leaned into him.

"how am I the last to know?" she asked looking around at Oliver and Austin who were looking over the lounge. "when did you know?" she turned back to me as I took a bite of my strawberry.

"mm the day we got here Sam told me." I said pulling my plate further away from Danny so he couldn't take any more fruit.

"ah okay." she said simply and got up, "I'm guna go back to watching TV." she got up and walked back into the lounge room but just sat between Austin and Oliver instead of sitting back in his lap.

"so? You wanna come?" Danny asked whispering in my ear.

"I don't know I need to think about it." I said sighing and getting up. "I need some air." I walked out the back to Ben and Sam who were sitting together on one of the deck chairs

"hey what's up?" Sam asked as I sat down on the chair next to them, Ben stopped giving Sam a massage and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Danny asked me to go on Warped." I rubbed my stomach absent minded "I don't know what to say when are you going to tell them?"

"I was going to say something tonight at dinner when everyone else had gone." Ben said holding Sam close as she snuggled back against him.

"what am I meant to do till then just tell him ill think about it?" I asked starting to get frustrated with the situation.

"there isn't much more you can do unless you want to just tell him." Ben snapped at me.

"hey calm down, its a tricky situation everyone is tense we just have to keep calm." Sam said looking between Ben and I.

"when are you going to tell him?" Ben asked letting Sam go and sitting back. I sighed and looked away from him.

"I don't know just I need time to think about it all." I said sitting back "I only found out yesterday, all I want to do is curl up and sleep."

"alright I'm still not sure what I'm going to tell the guys about not going on Warped they're all looking forward to it." Ben said looking at me then up to the sky.

"well you just found your sister and you don't want to leave her here?" Sam offered but Ben just shook his head.

"Na cause they'd just want her to come with us. Which I'm not saying is a bad thing but it would be in your condition." he explained trying not to make me angry.

"I don't know Ben we can just tell the others and just tell Danny that you guys aren't ready or something I don't know." I groaned in frustration and running my fingers through my hair. "I just cant deal with this right now." I said getting up and walking inside to my room and locking the door behind me to keep Danny and anyone else out.

I woke up to a small knock on my door, I groaned and slowly pulled myself up up out of bed and to the door.

"who is it?" I asked leaning against the trying to wake myself up a little more.

"it's Kenzie, can we talk?" I unlocked the door and walked back to the bed and sat down as Kenzie came in.

"what's up?" I asked yawning and running my fingers through my hair.

"well dinner is almost ready and Oliver asked me to go on warped with him to be their merch girl or something." she said taking a deep breath and sat next to me.

"what's for dinner?" I looked at her in the dark. "aren't we going home in like a week?"

"stir fry, I don't know that's what I wanted to talk to you about." she said putting her head on my shoulder. "we should go back but there's just so much back home I'd rather not go back to. I know you have your mum and Paige but now you have Ben and Danny and bub on the way. I don't have anything except for a crazy ex and my dad I barely talk to."

"mm stir fry. Mum wouldn't approve of my pregnancy and Paige I guess we can always fly her here." I said resting my head on hers. "are we serious about this decision to stay here? What about your car? And our stuff?"

"I can get my dad to sell my car and he can store our stuff and send it over piece by piece." she said softly taking my hand. "I want to go with Oliver but I don't want to leave you when you need me the most. I know you feel like we're drifting apart and it's my fault since that stuff happened I've just pushed you away. I'm sorry I really am." she squeezed my hand with both of hers. "I'll try and be better I swear." I sighed and squeezed her hand back.

"if you want to go I wont stop you, Ben's cancelling warped to stay with me." I sighed thinking back to this morning when I was a massive bitch to him about it all.

"I'll come back any time you need me. you know you just have to call. I don't have to go if you don't want me too." she said her thumb rubbing my hand.

"I don't want to stop you doing something you want to do. Oli's slipped from you before don't let him slip from you again." I said as footsteps came down the hall.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to." she said quickly as James poked his head in the door.

"dinner's ready." he said and disappeared again.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since Kenzie had left with Oliver but only a few days since I had moved in with Danny. I felt weird staying at Ben's alone even with Danny staying pretty much every night, the guys were a little crushed they wouldn't be going on Warped but they were excited that there was going to be a new addition to the Asking Alexandria Family. Danny was still oblivious to the fact I was pregnant I wasn't ready to tell him not yet.

I groaned as yet again I had made dinner only to get a text from Danny telling me he was going to be out late again, I grabbed the al-foil and wrapped his plate up and putting it none too gently into the oven to try keep it warm for when he came home. I picked up my phone to ring Kenzie but thought twice, she would be partying with everyone. I sighed and covered my own plate and put it in the oven next to Danny's and called Sam.

"hey what's up?" She asked answering the phone.

"Danny's out late again I don't know what do to." I sighed again and leaned against the bench.

"have you eaten?"

"dinner is almost ready but I guess I'll just be eating alone again tonight." I said looking at the oven as my stomach growled for the lemon chicken and baked vegetables.

"right I'll be over in ten minutes, we can have a sleep over and watch ad movies and eat popcorn and chocolate." she said I had a feeling she was spinning around and dancing to her room leaving Ben confused at the situation.

"I don't want to take you away from Ben." I pulled my phone away from my ear and put it on loud speaker as I texted Danny.

 _Sam's stayin tonight and eatin your dinner x_

"he doesn't mind honest. I'll see you in ten cant wait for your cooking," she giggled and hung up.

I heard Sam's car pull up in the drive way and got up from the lounge to grab the two plates out of the oven.

"mm that smells soo good." Sam said walking in the front door and dumped her stuff on the lounge and walked into the kitchen as I put the plates on the bench and grabbed two forks and knives.

"hope you like lemon chicken." I said smiling and looking at her over my shoulder. "it's my mum's recipe."

"Ben will be so jealous." she smiled and stepped closer as I handed her a plate.

"so what's he up to tonight?" I asked as we walked into the lounge room and sat down using the coffee table as a table.

"probably nothing much drinking and watching TV." she said taking a bite of a potato and melted back into the lounge "oh, my, god Taylor this is amazing." I smiled and ate my dinner.

After we finished dinner Sam went to have a shower and left me on the lounge, I scrolled through face book Kenzie hadn't posted anything since she left. I looked through instagram and saw Oliver had posted pictures of him and a girl hiding her face with her blonde hair or a pillow in every single photo. I got why Kenzie was hiding her face, some of the comments were rude and hateful but from what I could see she was happy, Oliver certainly looked happy.

"what movie you feeling?" I looked up as Sam walked out in her pyjama shorts and one of Ben's shirts.

"not sure Danny doesn't have a lot of movies." I said looking back at my phone and closing all my apps.

"that's okay I have a Netflix account, why don't we watch Juno?" she asked sitting down and pulling a laptop out with a HDMI cord, she was starting to remind me of Mary Poppin's as she pulled the laptop charger out of the small bag and walked over to the TV. "you have the password for the internet here?"

"uh.." I watched a little stunned she made cords and technology look so easy, Kenzie usually did it all for me so I didn't break anything. "yeah I have the password and Juno?"

she stopped and looked at me then to my stomach where I was resting my hand. "right okay no Juno how about Tinker Bell?"

"like just one or?" I asked sitting up feeling excited about watching my favourite fairy, she laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure we can find all of them." she said turning back and fiddling around with the cords. I looked down at my phone as it vibrated in my hand and saw Kenzie send me a message.

 _Hey miss you hope everythings okay. If you need me ill come back as soon as I can._

I smiled a little she was worried about me still, without fail she asked if everything was okay every night or day when she texted.

 _Everything is okay chill :) Sam and me are watching tinker bell, you best be having fun missy I want pics._

I hit send and locked my phone as Sam sat down on the lounge with a mouse in her hand and smiled at me. I put my phone on the coffee table as I sat back Kenzie sent me a text back, I groaned and waved my hand at it.

"alright time for some tinkie bell." Sam said finding the first tinker bell movie.

I groaned as a door slammed and felt the bed next to me move I reached out and turned the light on as I opened my eyes I looked up to see Sam disappear out the bedroom door.

"the hell are you doing slamming doors?" Sam asked her voice muffled by the walls.

"its my house." I heard Danny slur "why are you coming out of my room?"

"because you were off boozing and left your girlfriend home alone again." Sam hissed, I got out of bed and rubbed my face.

"I've been working and I met up with some friends tonight." he said getting louder, I opened the door to see Sam standing up to Danny.

"guys shh... I'm tired." I said leaning against the door frame.

"come on then." Danny said grinning and tried to push past Sam but she pushed him back making him lose his footing and fell against the wall.

"you are sleeping on the lounge." she said turning back and walking into the bedroom pulling me back and shutting the door in Danny's face.

I sighed in relief as I finally got to sit down after walking around the shops with Sam for hours, we had left Danny passed out on the lounge I left him a note on the fridge for when he woke up telling him that I was spending the day with Sam.

"you sit and I'll go get food, what do you feel like?" Sam asked I looked along the line of food fronts in the food court, the thought of each made my stomach churn.

"I don't know what I want though, the smell of it all makes me want to throw up." I pouted at her making her smile and shake her head at me.

"okay I'll choose. I'll be back." she said dumping the bags she had on the table and wandering off I took a deep breath trying to calm my stomach down, I had puked twice before we had left I didn't want to puke again not in public but it was nice not to have to hide that I was pregnant. I bit my lip trying to work out how I was going to tell Danny, the way he was acting was stressing me out a little. If I was going to tell him it could go two ways he could be happy and not go out and drink as much or he'd hate me and kick me out and never wanna see me again.

"Stop with the worry face its not good for my niece or nephew." Sam said frowning at me with a tray of food, my mouth started watering at the sight of taco bell the feeling of needing to puke was forgotten as she sat down and handed me my food.

I sighed sitting back and sipping my drink as I rubbed my small baby bump I looked up as Sam started giggling a little at me.

"what?" I asked tilting my head at her genuinely confused at her little giggle fit.

"bit hungry? Might be a boy in there." she beamed at me "Ben'll have some competition then" she said laughing again.

"woman you had me up at the crack of dawn and then took me shopping." I rolled my eyes at her, "after the unwanted puking this morning I'm pretty sure the peanut regrets making me lose my breakfast." I smiled at her as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"it wasn't that early and you now have some cute little outfits for when bub comes along." she sipped her drink and sat back

"yea but I have to keep them at your place till I can tell Danny about it." I sighed putting my now empty can down.

"that's okay I'll have to hide them from Ben." she winked at me and got up taking the rubbish to the bin. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it, Danny was either back at work or still pasted out. I hadn't gotten anything back from Kenzie after it was published on all social media by one of Oliver's fans who she was, she had told me not to worry and she'd call me. I had been looking through everything when I could, I wanted to be with her just to make sure she was really okay but I couldn't be. I sighed and looked up to see Sam smiling and waving as she sat back down, I looked up as someone walked up to us and sat down.

"Hey Ami how are you?" Sam asked as she sat down, I tried my best to turn invisible as my anxiety kicked in. she had told me it was just going to be me and her so I didn't have to worry about hiding anything. "oh where are my manners, Ami this is Taylor. Tay this is Amelia," I glanced at her and smiled a little.

"hey" I said softly hugging myself as Ami smiled back and waved a little.

"hey where's tiny?" Sam asked looking around a little I looked back at my phone as Sam and Ami talked, I scrolled through instagram to see Austin had posted a photo of him Kenzie and Oli, the three were smiling Oli had his arm around Kenzie's waist and Austin had an arm around her shoulders, she looked happy but I could see the sad she had I knew her too well to not see it. I scrolled down a little and read the caption only to see a few nasty comments calling Kenzie a band whore and that she was just playing Oliver to get to Austin, I sighed and looked for Kenzie's page but it had been deactivated. I frowned and tried twitter and her face book, the social media presence she had was now gone. It must have been bad if she deactivated everything.

"what's wrong?" I looked up to see Sam and Ami looking at me.

"uh... I.. I don't know Mackenzie's deactivated all her stuff."

"is that her name?" I looked at Ami and frowned tilting her head slightly. "poor girl so much hate from so many 'fans'" she air quoted "how do you know them?"

"Taylor's Ben's sister. Danny violated everyone and well here we are haha" Sam laughed a little making me blush a little I looked away from both of them and locked my phone. "they all met on that tour the guys did in Australia with Bring Me."

"oh wow that's so cool, welcome to the family." Ami beamed at me.

"hah thanks it's been a bit hectic but I don't think I'd have it any other way." I said smiling back at her.

"oh shit we better be going Ben'll be wondering if I'm ever going to come home." Sam said standing up and collecting the bags. I grimace a little as I got up and put my hand on my stomach I looked up to see that Sam and Ami hadn't noticed.

"alright hopefully I'll be able to come around and bring tiny with me." Ami said as she got up and put her chair back. "if it gets a bit hectic with the guys gimme a call and I'll come around." Ami smiled turning to me and handed me a small piece of paper I hadn't even seen her pull out or write her number down.

"I will." I smiled and took the paper from her as she walked away.

"Danny's probably worrying about you." Sam said as we got in the car. I shrugged as I put Ami's number in my phone before I lost the paper.

"he's probably still asleep" I said going back over the number to make sure I had it right.

"ah well, we'll have to kick his butt then" she said starting the car, "How'd you like Ami?"

"huh?" I looked up as she reversed back, "oh um yea she seems cool." I looked back at my phone and texted Kenzie quickly as I rubbed my stomach frowning hoping the small pain I had back in the shops was nothing to worry about.

Sighing heavily I threw my phone and dropped on the lounge with my pillow, I needed to check my face book and other social media sites. It was so boring hanging around all day not being able to check anything, although it was my choice I had tried so hard to keep away from the social part with the crazy fans but some how it got out. I couldn't even work the merch stall without girls coming up and saying nasty stuff or asking me if I could introduce them to the bands.

"what's wrong spud?" I groaned and threw a pillow, "hey pillows hurt." I looked over to the door that lead into the back of the bus where I was hiding to see Mat throw my pillow back at me.

"shut up Nickels, stop with the spud thing it was one time!" I caught my pillow and curled up.

"stop calling me nickels then and dude serious like laughing so hard mash potato comes out your nose, yea um no spud stays." he grinned and walked over sitting next to me, "what's got you all grumpy?"

"Never!" I poked my tongue at him before burying my face into my pillow "I don't know I just I cant do anything and its frustrating." I complained into the pillow only to have Mat pull it away from me.

"you mumbled." he defended his actions of taking my pillow away and hugged it. "you guna come watch our set? You haven't come to watch us for a week since all this stuff blew up."

"its been a week?" I asked blinking at him it felt longer than a week. "seriously? Ugh I hate this." I groaned and covered my face, "how do you guys deal with it?" I peaked through my arms at Mat who was staring at the ground.

"just have to ignore it, it gets easier eventually but it's different for you cause you're with Oli." he glanced at me, "it was probably a good call deactivating all your stuff till it settles."

"but I'm so bored and I don't know what Taylor's doing and I don't wanna keep bugging her, she has a new friend and I don't wanna call and be all needy and shit." I frowned and sat up folding my legs and arms.

"come on lets go, you need fresh air." he said tossing my pillow and grabbing my arm pulling me up off the lounge towards the front of the bus.

"wait!" I pulled back away from him, he stopped and turned back to me. "I have to change I'm still wearing my pyjama's"

"how? It's like lunch time." he complained as I stepped into the bathroom and changed into my favourite blue ripped skinnies and a black low cut singlet top.

"well shut up I cant do anything else right except for stay in my pyjama's all day." I said frowning at him as I grabbed my sneakers and slipped them on.

"you're so weird." he said looking out the door of the bus a I brushed my fingers through my hair, it had grown out so my fringe didn't look so retarded if I hadn't brushed my hair. "what no make up?" I looked up to see mat smiling at me.

"I will go back to sulking I swear nickels." I pointed to the back of the bus he rolled his eyes at me and stepped off the bus.

"come on spud." he said laughing

"stop calling me that!" I cried walking out after him, "where are we going?" I jogged to catch up to him.

"would you rather going back to shorty?" he asked looking down at me and smiling. I reached up to grab his hat but he pulled away from me and laughed more.

"damn it mat!" I said pushing him away and looking around suddenly feeling self concious as people started appearing. "I wanna go back I don't care if I'm hungry there's food on the bus."

"please that isn't food" he put his arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair "you'll be fine, I got your back."

We walked along the strip where all the merch stores were held, I stopped in front of the Bring Me The Horizon's tent to see a girl with faded pink hair sat with her feet up reading a copy of Kerrang! Magazine.

"what are we doing?" Mat asked as I moved away from him and to the table looking through the shirts that were all unfolded and messed up.

"let me know when you find what you want." the girl said sounding completely bored as she flipped the page.

"are these the only sizes you got?" I asked curious as to why there was only extra small and small on the table.

"yup" she said popping the P and flipping another page, I looked around at the other booths they all looked neat and well kept. "look I'm real busy so could you just like buy something or move along?" I looked back at her surprised to see her looking up from her magazine.

"how freaking rude, do you treat everyone like this?" I asked putting a shirt down. "what if the guys came here and saw this mess?"

"like that'll happen." she scoffed and stood up, "no one even likes Bring Me The Horizon any more ever since it went public about that chick that was hanging off Oliver trying to get Austin, she's such a total slag no wonder everyone avoids here." I shoved my hands in my back pockets and rocked back on my heels looking down along the table.

"well shit so tell me how you really feel."

"Kenz come on." Mat said walking up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I watched the girls face as she looked from me to Mat.

"holy shit, so now you're using Mat down grade much?" she said smirking folding her arms over her chest.

"uncalled for." Mat said holding me still as I pulled my hands out of my pockets. "come on we have to go."

"are you fucking kidding me? How dare you! You judgemental fake bitch, Mat is not a down grade at all, just because he isn't the lead signer doesn't mean he is a downgrade, he is just as important to the band as any other member!" the girl took half a step back shocked that I was even talking back. "don't expect to have a job tomorrow you filthy rat." I turned around grabbing Mat's hand and walked off pulling him with me.

"that's right you walk away band whore." I stopped dead in my tracks, Mat tried to keep pulling me forward.

"ignore her Kenz just keep walking." he said stepping in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Mat let me go." I said gritting my teeth.

"I cant, if I let you go you're going to punch her in the face and security will jump you and basically in the end you'll regret it." he said forcing me to look at him.

"I'm not going to hit her just show her some respect." he sighed and dropped his hands from my shoulders.

"no matter what I do I cant stop you can I?" he asked looking over my head back to the girl.

"nope." I turned smiling I took a step towards the girl as two girls stepped up to the table and looked through the shirts.

"are you Oliver's girlfriend?" one of the girls asked looking at the rat, she gave the girl a dirty look.

"do I honestly look like that tramp?" she snarled at the two girls.

"why would you call her tramp?" the second girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"you've seen the pictures she's like totally all over everyone but Oliver." she answered looking over at me smirking.

"come on Kenzie lets just go." Mat said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"you're kidding right? Oliver isn't dumb he wouldn't stay with her if she was all over his friends."

"oh yeah? She's right over there hanging off Mat." the two girls turned to follow her finger as she pointed at me.

"I should have just stayed in the bus." I turned away and walked around Mat ignoring the fact that he could easily keep up with me.

"they had a point you know, he isn't stupid." Mat said after we walked around in silence for a while, I sighed and stopped. I hadn't even been focusing on where I was walking, we had come to a stop behind the stage. Mat followed me the whole time, not leaving me once.

"do you really think I'd throw myself at you or any of Oliver's friends? The fact that people are saying that he isn't stupid that he'd know if I was hurts. I fucking hate people." I threw my hands up turning away from him. "I just... I wanna go home." I said softly hugging myself.

"isn't Taylor living with Danny now though?" he asked from behind me.

"I want to go home Mat, back to my dad." I turned around and looked at him "things have just gone way out of control. I need my dad." he stepped closer and pulled me into a tight hug.

"most girls would call for their mom's but I know you aren't like most girls and there's more going on in your head then you're letting on. We're all here for you just remember that."

"I know." I sighed as mat let me go, "just something's I cant talk about with you or the other guys I don't want to bother Taylor."

"it's alright I'm sure she'd understand." he said just as his stomach growled I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "uh maybe we should get something to eat."

"I think so before your stomach decides it wants to eat me." I pushed him away a little and smiled.

"but I'm so hungry." he said in a mono tone and reached out like he was a zombie.

"no go away I'm not food." I stepped back as she stepped closer but me only being short he reached out to grab me, I ducked and ran past him.

"need spud... Mm food." he groaned turned and reaching for me.

"nickels no bad nickels." I turned away from him and started running as he ran after me.

"Spud!" he yelled making me laugh as we ran through the crowds I glanced back to see he was gaining on me I turned back and smiled, running made me feel free even with a hungry nickel behind me. I ran around the back towards the bus's running past Pierce the Veil who were grouped with Sleeping With Sirens, I gasped trying to stop as I turned a corner and a bus was pulling in. I looked to my right as Oliver screamed my name, everything seemed to move in slow motion I looked back to see the bus coming closer an arm wrapped around me I closed my eyes tight.

"you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mat looking down at me, his arms still tightly wrapped around me breathing hard. We had hit the side of another tour bus instead of hitting the ground.

"I.. um... I think so." I said confused as Oliver ran up to us, Mat let me go I looked down as my feet touched the ground and frowned. "where's my shoe?" I looked up at Oliver as he put his hand on my face and looked me over.

"I think it's under the bus." Mat said stepping out from behind me and walking over to the bus as the bus driver came running around.

"is everyone okay?" he asked looking between Mat and me.

"the hell were you going so fast for?" Oliver turned on him as Mat grabbed my shoe from under the front of the bus.

"she ran out of nowhere!" the bus driver started back at Oliver.

"Oli just leave it." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "I shouldn't have been running around here."

"that's not the point." Oliver said as Mat walked over and dropped my shoe next to me. "he shouldn't have been driving so fast in an area that is known to have people."

"and he probably feels bad about doing it please can we just go it's not a big deal." I said pulling him back towards me as I slipped my shoe on before I tripped over it.

"come on man no one was hurt." Mat said trying to help me pull Oliver away.

After we left the bus and grabbed some lunch it was time for the guys to get ready to go on, I was looking back over my shoulder at everyone we pasted. Seeing girls whisper and point made me feel way too exposed, I gripped Oliver's hand tighter as we walked around to the back stage.

"you guna stay?" I looked up and half smiled at Oliver, he seemed really excited that I wasn't locking myself away.

"sure, you want me to stay back here or?" I asked looking around and moving closer to him as people rushed around us, he put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"where ever you are comfortable is fine with me." he said looking up as Jordan called out to him to hurry up. "I'll see you out there yea?" I nodded as he let me go and walked to the stage but he turned back, I tilted my head a little confused as to why he was coming back till he pulled me into a kiss. He took my breath away as he pulled away from me and walked to Jordan, I was standing frozen biting my lip as he disappeared.

"hey can you look after this?" I looked up I hadn't even realised Mat was standing in front of me holding out his hat to me.

"uh.. yea sure sorry I got lost." he grinned at me and put his hat on my head.

"I'll grab you a map after haha." he laughed as he started walking backwards

"shut up nickels." I smiled back at him as he turned and jogged away.

"alright Spud."

"always gotta have the last word, bloody prick." I said to myself adjusting his hat on my head as I turned and walked around to the stage where people were all crowded in to see Bring Me The Horizon. I smiled seeing so many fans jumping and screaming as the guys came out on stage, I moved into the crowded so I didn't stand out on the side near security.

I got lost in the crowd singing and jumping completely forgetting everything becoming just another fan till I almost lost Mat's hat, I spun around to see a girl with black hair and the middle of her bottom lip pierced.

"oh hey sorry." I smiled as she handed me the hat back.

"no sweat," she smiled back "hey aren't you that Kenzie chick in all Oli's pics on instagram?" and with just a few words the world crashed down on me, I wasn't just another fan I was the girl dating Oliver Sykes.

"Gross why would you even say that? She's so up herself she deactivated all her stuff. There's no way she'd even come and see him play, she's probably off trying to get it on with one of the other bands." I looked to see a girl with mousy brown hair step up beside the girl with piercing.

"maybe she's sick of everyone judging her and she would come to watch him play its called support honey." I said putting Mat's hat back on and pushing through the crowd to get out keeping the hat down so no one else recognised me. I broke free of the crowd and looked around more people were coming over laughing and talking, it started to feel like everything was closing in on me I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Hey are you okay?" I jumped and spun around to see the black haired girl looking worried as I clutched at my chest.

"I cant... I cant breath." I said gasping for air, "I have to go." I turned away from her and walked the opposite way to the crowd coming in.

"wait up" she said jogging to catch up to me. "I'd leave you to your panic attack but I'd feel rude." I looked at her sideways as we walked out into a little clearing. I leant forward putting my hands on my knees as I took a few deep breaths, I stood up straight as she started rubbing my back.

"what are you doing?" I asked stepping away from her, she was wearing black skinnies and a black sleeveless Escape The Fate shirt.

"helping? Sorry if I over stepped, it usually helps my sister when she has a panic attack." she shrugged half smiling.

"why are you helping me?" I asked taking Mat's hat off and slowly getting my breath back. "I wont be able to get you back to meet all the bands."

"I don't care about that, well I mean I do it would be totally awesome but I genuinely wanted to help you." she said folding her arms across her chest. "I stopped watching one of my favourite bands to help you, you could be a little less of a brat about it."

"fuck sake." I swore under my breath and turned away from her putting my hands behind my head. "look I appreciate the help honest but you didn't have to follow me." I turned back around to look at her.

"you girls okay here?" I spun around to see some random guy standing in front of me.

"yea we're good." I said stepping back from him, he didn't look like security or anything.

"you wanna have some fun? You girls look like you like fun." he reached into his pocket as he looked around. "I got some stuff if you're interested." I looked over my shoulder to the girl who was looking at him weirdly too.

"Na man we're good aye." she said taking my hand, I put the hat back on ready to run if we needed to.

"you sure its some good shit too aye like you think you're having fun now have some of these and it'll be the best trip of your life." he said pulling a little baggie of pills out walking closer to us.

"dude back off." I pulled the girl back with me, "run" I whispered to her as I turned and started running. I was twenty fucking two and acting like a sixteen year old. We ran back up towards the stage I jumped over the fencing as the guys finished and ran around the back I glanced over my shoulder to see the girl still following me and security now following her, I looked back to in front of me and screamed as arms wrapped around me.

"woah slow down." I looked up to see Jordan frowning down at me all sweaty. "what's wrong?" I pulled away from him as the security guard caught up with the girl and grabbed her.

"it's okay she's with me." I said jogging over to them.

"you shouldn't be running around jumping fences." the guard scolded us letting her go

"there was a guy chasing us." she said breathless looking at the security guy, "he was down behind one of the merch booths."

"what's going on?" I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver walking up he put his arm around me.

"some one was chasing us." I said leaning into him resting my head on his chest as I caught my breath.

"are you okay?" he asked pulling back and looking at me.

"yea just a little freaked out." I said looking at the girl who was completely stunned.

"what did the man look like?" the guard asked looking between me and the girl.

"he ah... he was probably mid thirty's wearing ripped baggy jeans and a brown jacket." I said pushing Mat's hat up and scratching my head trying to think.

"okay just wait here for a few minutes." the guard said turning away and talking to another security guy.

"hey look my hat, thanks spud." I spun around following the hat as Mat took it off me and put it on.

"what's going on?" Lee asked as he and Matt joined us.

"some guy chased Kenzie and her friend." Jordan explained as I flicked Mat in the chest, he frowned at me and rubbed where I had flicked him.

"shit, that's hectic what'd you guys do?" Matt asked looking suspiciously between us.

"nothing don't be a knob, we just went for a walk." I said looking at him as Oliver wrapped his arms around me trying to stop me from getting at nickels as he ruffled my hair.

"so who's your friend?" Lee asked looking over at the silent girl who stood there gawking at us all.

"um.. I'm uh Katie." she said and waved awkwardly.

"can you two just cut it out for like five minutes?" Oliver asked as Mat started laughing.

"he started it." I said pulling out of his arms, "you need a shower you're all sweaty." I wiped my arms as I looked at him and frowned only to see him grin. "don't!"

"group hug!" Oliver called out I stepped back and grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her in front of me.

"NO!" Katie and I cried as the guys crowded around.

"I don't know why I put up with this." I said glaring at Oli who just looked at me and grinned as we were walking back to the tour bus, I looked back as we walked to see Katie lagging behind, I stopped and waited for her.

"are you sure it's okay for me to hang out with you guys?" Katie asked unsure of herself.

"it's fine, they're much better when they don't stink." I smiled at her

"you're different around them." she said tilting her head a little, I sighed and looked over to see them walk around the front of a bus and disappear. "it's not bad but yea, you have more confidence."

"are you coming or not?" I asked looking back to her as she looked away from me.

"I don't want to get in the way."

"so when it comes to band members you feel uncomfortable but following a girl who's having a panic attack is totally normal." I raised an eyebrow at her as she looked back at me, her eyes dark brown almost black looked back up at me.

"you sleep with Oliver Sykes how is that not intimidating?" she asked motioning towards where they had disappeared.

"and this is why I stay on the bus." I turned away from her and started walking to the bus.

"hey! I'm not one of those stupid fan girls." Katie said running after me and walking next to me, I rolled my eyes as we rounded the front of the bus. I looked up from my feet as Katie grabbed my arm and pulled me sideways.

"hey what gives?" I asked looking at her.

"That's Alan freaking Ashby."

"what?" I followed her gaze as Austin stood with Alan and Oliver talking. "oh right this isn't normal for you."

"dude you live the life." she said glancing at me before looking back at Alan. "bets birthday ever I swear."

"great now I feel like a douche for being rude to you on your birthday." I groaned face palming, "how old are you?"

"older than you." she gripped my arm as Austin and Alan turned away from Oli saying bye.

"everyone's freaking older then me." I kicked at the ground frowning. "you know you're just as annoying as my friend Taylor."

"hey stranger." I groaned as Alan and Austin stopped in front of us. "done hibernating?"

"don't stand too close or people might think we're still sleeping together or organising a freaking orgy." I said half smiling as he stepped forward and hugged me.

"I don't like sharing." he whispered in my ear I looked at Alan and smiled.

"stop it." I whispered back as he moved away. "this is Katie, she's... well I don't know yet but she's Katie."

"hey, we're having a sort of party thing later tonight if you wanna come." Alan said putting his hands in his pockets.

"is that what you were talking to Oli about?" I asked folding my arms over my chest and looking at them both.

"yea we're guna have a bon fire and a bunch of people are going to be there." Austin said smiling I looked away from him, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"you're welcome to come if you're still hanging around Katie." Alan said smiling, I looked to Katie and waited for her to faint but she held her ground strong.

"yea I mean if Kenzie still wants me hanging around." she said quickly looking at me and smiling almost like she was an Anime character.

"sure we'll be there just make sure Vic isn't in charge of marsh mellows this time." I sighed and looked back at Alan as he and Austin started laughing.

"Don't worry neither him or Kellin are on marsh mellow duty." Alan said smiling "alright we gotta go but we'll see you tonight yea?"

"there will be alcohol so yea sure." I smiled as they walked past us I had to grab Katie's arm and pull her with me before she followed them

"what happened last time?" she asked coming back to herself. I laughed a little remembering.

"Vic and Kellin had a stupid competition about who could fit the most in their mouths." I glanced at her as we got closer to BMTH's bus. "it didn't end so well, marsh mellows were everywhere we were just left with chocolate and biscuits wasn't as fun as you'd think.

"sounds like it would have been hell funny." she said smiling as we reached the bus.

"it was most defiantly was not funny, I didn't get any marsh mellows." I said frowning at her. "you should stay out here for that comment."

"are you kidding me? It's hot as hell." she frowned back at me, I shrugged and walked on to the bus Lee and Jordan were sitting at the little dinning table talking. "I'm not staying out here."

"I only said that you should." I grinned back at her as she followed me on to the bus. "where Oli?" I looked back at Jordan and Lee who pointed to the bathroom.

"bloody twat ran in there before anyone else could." Jordan said frowning I looked down towards the back of the bus.

"last time you told me that I walked in on Matt." I said looking back at him, "I fucking knew it! I'm not falling for it again."

"should have knocked then." Jordan said grinned at me.

"I hate you guys, come on Katie. Don't listen to them they lie." I said glancing back at her and walking down to the end to see Matt and Nickels laying all over the lounge, Matt using my pillow.

"you guys coming to the party?" Matt asked smooshing my pillow under his head.

"you wont be for using my pillow." I walked up and snatched it out from under his head and hugged it. "wait if you guys are here, fucking Jordan." I turned and gave my pillow to Katie. "don't let them have it protect it with your life then we can be friends." I walked past her back down the bus and flipped Jordan and Lee off as I walked in to the bathroom and pulled the door closed.

"what took you so long?" I sighed as Oliver poked his head out his hair dripping with water.

"ran into Austin and Alan, you could have waited for me." I watched as his head disappeared back into the water.

"what'd he say?"

"I'll talk to you later this place echo's." I said pulling my clothes off and stepping into the shower with him. "which means no we aren't doing anything in the shower." he laughed and pulled me under the water.

"that's alright, we can wait till later." he said softly leaning down and kissing me, his lips left mine and found my neck

"Oliver.." I moaned softly, "we cant, everyone will hear us."

"right now I don't care, I want you I've barely seen you." he said against my neck.

"stop, okay you aren't competing with him." I said pushing him away a little, he frowned and looked at me.

"he said something didn't he."

"yes but it doesn't matter, I'm here with you." I said looking up at him, I was starting to get annoyed at him for constantly thinking I was with Austin behind his back.

"he needs to back off." Oliver said starting to get angry, I rolled my eyes moving him out of the way so I could have a quick shower. "I don't think we should go tonight." I stopped and turned to look at him.

"just because Austin spoke to me?" I asked tilting my head to the side as he got out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

"no.. well... yeah I mean I just want us to spend some time together." he looked up at me as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"seriously? What about last night when I wanted to spend time with you but you were too busy fucking around on the stupid Xbox." I turned the shower off and wrapped the other towel around me.

"I did come spend time with you after I was done." he said looking at the basin sink as he leaned on it.

"no, I was asleep you woke me up stumbling in. I'm going to this bon fire with Katie, she seems to be the only normal one here." I said pushing past him and walking out of the bathroom in just my towel leaving Oliver standing in the bathroom alone, I slammed the door as hard as I could as I walked to the back room to see Katie sitting in the middle of both Matt's clutching my pillow still.

"sorry about last night. It was kind of my fault." I glared at Matt as he sat up and cleared his throat, I folded my arms over my chest stopping my towel from falling.

"I don't care just get out so I can get dressed and leave."

"wait... what do you mean leave?" Nickels asked getting up looking alert from his half coma state on the lounge.

"I cant be around him right now." I said moving further into the room allowing them to walk out.

"so have you and Austin actually done stuff?" I frowned and looked up at Katie as I past her a beer.

"what?" I asked standing up and taking the top of mine, we'd only just gotten to the bon fire and she was firing questions at me. I half wondered it she was somehow related to Taylor, I looked away from Katie as she sighed and pulled my phone out.

"have you and Austin slept together? Or you done stuff at least?" my fingers itched to scroll but I ignored and checked my messages. Taylor was radio silent, must be hanging out with her new friend Ami.

"been holding that in long?" I asked shoving my phone back in my pocket and turned away walking over to a bench that had been brought out, Katie sat next to me her beer still unopened.

"well sort of, he's why you and Oli fought though yea?" she asked twisting her hand around the lid but not opening her beer.

"you got a boyfriend?" I asked throwing her a little, she nodded and looked down at the ground. "and he's amazing yea? He'd have to be to trust you to come out to Warped."

"he wanted to come but he had to work tonight. He's a big Pierce the Veil fan." she smiled at me proud to have someone who enjoyed the same music.

"that's cool, you Americans honestly Australia is so small in comparison we don't really get festivals like this there, we get sound wave and Warped but it isn't as big as it is here." I said drinking some of my beer, "mm I wasn't a very big beer drinker till a few months ago when Asking Alexandria and Bring Me came and toured."

"have you been with Oli since then?" Katie asked, I snorted and laughed at her.

"No, we've only actually been together for a week and a half. You going to open that?" I asked changing the subject I didn't feel like talking about said relationships. Yeah sure she was interested but I couldn't take it any more, I needed to drink like the party we had before warped started.

"no I'm not really one for beer, is there anything else?" she asked looking down at the beer in her hands.

"yea I think so, you'll have to have a look." I grabbed the beer off her as she got up I saw Oliver walking up laughing with Lee. I got up before Katie could turn around and walked off into the darkness before anyone actually noticed I was there, I found the closest tree I could climb. I looked up the tree as I finished off my first beer and threw it into the bushes and climbed one handed up till I found a branch that I could sit on. Sighing I looked over at the bon fire as I opened my second beer thanks to Katie and took a sip, I couldn't make anyone out they were all just silhouettes.

"why are you hiding in a tree?" I looked down to see Austin standing under the tree looking up with a torch pointing up past his chin so I could see his face.

"turn it off or go away... actually just go away." I said looking back at the party and taking a sip of my almost empty beer.

"what's up with you?" he asked making a grab for a branch to climb up.

"I'll drop this on you, stay out of my tree." I said threatening him with my beer bottle.

"okay fine your tree you keep it, how much have you had?"

"I can still aim, wanna see?" I asked tilting my head slightly looking at him as he stepped back away from the tree.

"you and Oliver fight again?" he asked shinning the torch at me I squinted and held out my hand to block it.

"what happened to just staying friends? I'm sort of regretting coming on this thing. You know my ex's name is Austin too, he'd kick your butt for touching my tree but doesn't matter he'd probably just laugh and walk away and find some other girl." I sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"what? I'm coming up." Austin said turning the torch off and started climbing up.

"stop climbing you're going to fall and hurt yourself." I said trying to watch him through the dark.

"you aren't that far off the ground Kenz." he said snaking up and sitting on a branch on the other side of the trunk just below me.

"feels higher up but I guess it's cause you're tall."

"what's got you down?" he asked, I left the party so I didn't have to deal with feelings. I didn't think it through too well as the alcohol was back there and I had only just walked off with one beer.

"Oliver's insecure thinks we're sneaking around. Before you start to say anything just don't, you and him are friends I don't want to come between that and if I am I need to know so I can leave. I cant be anything more than a friend to you right now Austin."

"we weren't sneaking around to start with, I don't know what happened you just seemed float towards Oli more then all that shit happened so I just left you alone."

"I know I'm sorry I fucked up as usual, I was already getting shit for always being between you and Oli." I looked over at him in the dark.

"you didn't fuck up, no one did you just subconsciously let peoples opinions sway you. I read comments too."

"sounds like my fault." I laughed looking back to the party as I finished my beer, " I owe it to Oliver to see where he and I end up. I've left him hanging before it didn't turn out too well plus he did save my life."

"are you with him cause you feel like you owe him something?" he asked turning the torch on and off looking down at the ground.

"I honestly don't know, some part of me does feel like I owe him. I like him a lot and I like you a lot but I cant just leave him again and I cant break up yours and his friendship I cant do that to everyone like it legit goes beyond you me and him." I looked at him sideways as he shone the light at me as he sighed I could feel he wanted to argue the point but there was nothing for him to argue for we both knew the truth.

"alright, I know there isn't much point in arguing it, all I can hope for is the day you come to me till then all I can do is wait." he smiled as he turned the torch off. "I'll talk to Oliver and work shit out." he said turning the torch back on, "I'll come find you tomorrow and let you know how it goes."

"alright well I'm out of beer so I'll see you tomorrow yea?" I dropped the beer bottle as Austin turned the torch on, I looked up and grinned as I let go and jumped down the rest of the way.

"Kenzie!" he called out climbing down, I laughed as I turned and ran away from him leaving him hanging in the tree. I needed to get away before things got weird and I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"isn't Halloween next month?" I looked up and sniffled as I walked through the darkness between the buses.

"who's there?" I asked stopping and looking around trying to see in the dark.

"too bad that bus didn't hit you, I'd probably still have a job." I frowned and groaned inwardly as I realised who it was.

"don't you have somewhere else to creep around?" I asked as the girl from the stall walked into the little light there was.

"I would be if you and your little wanna be friend didn't get my friend booted off the property." she had her arms folded over her chest.

"he would have been anyway if you're going to sell drugs try find someone who will fit in more." I said rolling my eyes remembering the old guy that had pretty much chased Katie and I.

"thanks for the tip. You wanna earn some cash in stead of hanging off Oliver and his friends?" she asked stepping closer the urge to wanna kick her ass from earlier was coming back.

"I have my own money I used to do your job before shit happened." I said turning away from her and heading towards the BMTH bus, I needed my jumper it was getting way too cool for shorts and just a T-shirt.

"mack wait look I got some shit to take off the edge." I stopped and turned around to see her following me

"no one calls me Mack and I don't need to take the edge off anything."

"come on social anxiety, Mat was literally holding your hand. You aren't ever seen unless your with one of the guys." she said pulling her bag around off her shoulders. "just take one as a free sample." she said pulling out a bag and taking two pills out.

"what is it?" I asked taking them from her my gut was telling me to drop them and walk away but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Oxy."

"Oxy?" I asked looking at the little pill in my hand.

"OxyContin."

"how much you got?" I asked popping them into my mouth and swallowing it.

"alot, how much you want?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"that bag and another. Just come with me and I'll give you the money." I said turning away from her and walking to the bus, I grabbed my little back pack and walked back to the front of the bus pulling my wallet out.

"alright sweet. Have fun." she said as I stuffed the pills into my bag and zipped it up.

"cool now go away." I said looking up at her as she counted the money.

"on my way out." she turned and walked off the bus, I sighed and walked to the back of the bus and put my bag down and threw myself on the lounge and closed my eyes smiling as I felt myself become lighter.

"what are you doing?"

"go away you ruin everything." I said softly

"thought you weren't going to do shit like this?"

"leave me alone you did this anyway so shut up and leave me alone." I opened my eyes to an empty room, I looked around before I pushed myself up off the lounge and walked off the bus the night air hit my skin making me shiver slightly as I drifted towards the music. I stood back watching the flames of the bon fire as people laughed and drank, I watched Oliver smiling and laughing and joining in on everything. He was different without me he was more himself more the man I had been inspired by, the man I had developed a crush on. The more he laughed the more I smiled, I walked out of the dark and over to him.

"hey." I said simply as he looked at me some of the light in him went out which caused something inside me to die.

"Where have you been?" he asked putting his drink down.

"around, having fun?" I asked sitting next to him and taking his hand in mine, his hands were warm in my cold hands.

"yeah I guess so." he said pulling his hand out of mine and putting his arm behind me leaning back so he didn't have to touch me. I looked away from him and back to the fire feeling completely numb.

"hey what'd I miss?" I looked up as Austin sat down next to me, he frowned and looked at me closer. "are you high?" he asked taking my chin in his hand, I laughed and pulled away form him.

"how much have you had to drink?"

"no serious Kenz are you high?" Austin asked still frowning and looking at me.

"there's plenty of places for you to strip search her." I turned away from Austin and looked straight at Oliver who was looking at me.

"nice idea Oliver you wanna come watch and accuse me of shit later?" I asked tilting my head and glaring at him.

"dude it's not like that." Austin said from behind me.

"I don't need to accuse you of anything everyone knows." Oliver said his eyes still locked on to mine.

"I don't even know what I was thinking." I said getting up and shaking my head I took a step away but Oliver grabbed my hand I spun around and slapped him hard across the face. "is that what you want? To publicly humiliate me more? Get fucked Oliver." I pushed past Mat who had stood up and walked off into the dark nothing was happening the numb was going feelings were coming back.

I groaned and pulled the blanket up more covering my face but the blanket was pulled away and the pillow was pulled from under my head forcing me to open my eyes I jumped and sat up only to hit my head.

"are you fucking kidding me?" I flinched back a little and rubbed my eyes a little. "the whole fucking time you've been here, passed out."

"please stop I feel like complete trash already I don't need you to point out how trash I really am." I looked back at him, his green eyes staring at me fury burning in them.

"the hell are you doing in my bunk?" he asked making me flinch again, I'd seen him angry before was something I didn't want to experience again.

"I didn't know where else to go."


End file.
